UNV 3:Sombras del pasado
by arturven
Summary: Luego de unas vacaciones, unos extrañas apariciones de mas humanos y macabros asesinatos ocurren en la ciudad de Zootopia, nuestros amigos creen que se trata de un asesino mas, pero resulta que es un mas que el de hace 6 años atrás, y las repercusiones que esto ocasionara, traerán efectos sin sorprendentes en Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

**(Arturven) Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que estén lo mejor posible, esta cosa apenas la comencé a escribir en semana santa y hasta orita es que la termino (ay si los escritores fueran tan puntuales como io UwU...;w;)**

**Ya mis escusas se las saben de memoria, por lo que sin mas preámbulos, comencemos esto**

**.**

Capitulo 1 "¿Bueno?"

La sensación del aire fresco de la mañana cariciandolo le llenaba de alegría, paz, y un tanto de nostalgia, un toque magistral de esa peculiar emoción, se le era tribuid a sus parientes...las incontables anécdotas, historias, chistes, y demás cosas sobre sus progenitores...el aire fresco proveniente del litoral central de las costas, lo llenaba de jubilo.

Sentado en una alta roca, un una montaña llena de mas rocas y vegetación, Jhonny y Erik, se deleitaban la mirada al ver el pequeño pueblo junto a la abundante vegetación y a la playa en el horizonte; en el que se habían parado en sus vacaciones.

Los hermanos decidieron tomar la idea de Nick y Judy, con el acumular días libres para pasar un tiempo de descanso un poco mas largo, esto no les afectaba mucho, ya que de vez en cuando podrían salir temprano como han podido apreciar a lo largo de estos 6 años. Jhonny le menciono a su hermano mayor.

-Dios...esto, esto es bellisimo.

A lo que su hermano contesta.

-Si, la verdad si que lo es.

-Simplemente, no puedo creer lo que veo...con lo que hemos podido ver en casi 2 semanas, hemos ido por todas las partes a las que han ido nuestros padres...Caracas, Maracay, Valencia, El Tigre, San Felipe, Merida...y demás lugares...y...no lo se -Dijo Jhonny con un sensación de alegría y nostalgia-, todas las cosas que nos contaron antes de que huyeran, todo, todo es casi tal cual como lo decían, incluso, a pesar de que algunos lugares se llaman ,y se ven un poco diferentes, hay sitios en el que son exactamente como el las que papa tenia en su habitación.

-Sin mencionar a la gente Jhon -Dijo Erik- aquí la gente es aun mas sociable y mas cariñosa que en Zootopia...y U.S.A en general, pero no se...

-Sabes bro, -Dijo Jhonny-de repente me siento raro al escuchar a todo el mundo hablar con el idioma y acento de papa y mama por todos lados.

-No seas exagerado, aun no se nos a quitado todo el acento. Dijo Erik con algo de risa.

-Supongo...¿y que piensas? -Pregunto Jhonny un tanto curioso-...ya sabes...lo que te comente ayer en la noche.

El joven se quedo un tanto pensativo por unos instantes, hasta que le respondió a su hermano menor.

-No sabría si decirte la verdad, solo se, que no espero hacerlo muy pronto, aun tengo que cuidar de mi hermanito. Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Hey, solo dije que cuando nos jubilemos en un futuro, no seria malo irnos para acá.

-Jej, no lo se, depende mucho sobre como sea las cosas en la ciudad...ademas, ¿quien sabe como serán nuestras vidas?. Dijo Erik.

-Eso es cierto...aun así, con lo que nos da la jefatura, en unos años podremos comprar una casa de verano acá; o en meses si la nueva alcalde no da algo si resolvemos un problema grande pronto. Dijo Jhonny

-Eso si me huele como una buena idea, aunque me gustaría más en un pueblo pequeño...¿Que tal Puerto Píritu?. Pregunto Erik

-FANTÁSTICO! -Exclamó Jhonny- ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, siempre hay algo que hacer y ver...ademas, hay una tremenda cantidad de videojuegos.

-Hablando de eso...¿aún te quieres comprar la nueva consola?

-Sólo estoy esperando que salga mi Days Gone 2, y la secuela de Spec Ops: The Line, luego de eso, la compraré sin duda.

-Pero hermanito, esa cosa vale más de 400 dolares...ademas, apenas si hay las primeras versiones, yo que tu espero a comprar la versión Slim

-como quieras, no lo compro ya acá para Trix, por que esta más caro.

Su conversación fue interrumpida de golpe por una voz femenina que les llamaban, al voltearse, ambos vieron que era Judy caminando hacia ellos.

-Muchachos vengan, ya nos están terminando el desayuno.

-Ya vamos para allá Señorita Hopps. Le dijo Jhonny.

.

Con el pasar de las semanas, fueron avanzando mas en su viaje, luego de la gratificante experiencia de, al menos, ver una versión un tanto distinta de la tierra de sus padres, fueron visitando con sus amigos algunos otros países latinoamericanos, con el pasar del tiempo ya su viaje iba terminando, por lo que solo les quedaban dos semanas en su ultimo destino...una isla en el Caribe llamada "Quisqueya".

Al llegar al aeropuerto, el sitio estaba bañado en música y gente sonando en el sitio, una salsa y Merengue que animaba cada nervio y hueso, dando casi la obligación de comenzar a bailar, al pasar por uno de las instalaciones, cerca de unos Musico, Erik, junto a Cloy notaron algo extraño en una de las canciones...mas en su letra específicamente.

_La patria siente deseos de halagarte,_

_ el pueblo tiene confianza en tu poder_

_ y yo siempre estoy dispuesto a defenderte_

_ por tu obra de patriota y tu saber_

_ yo siempre quiero que el Gral. truvillo_

_ este en la batuta de nuestra __nación_

_que las cinco estrellas sigan con su brillo _

_y al pueblo de siempre su protección _

Tanto ellos, como Nick y Judy notaron algo extraño...algo que no encajaba en esto; para todos, menos para Trixie y Jhonny, que parecía que no habían escuchado nada; por lo que dejaron pasar eso.

Al llegar al hotel privado al cual llegaron, no había pasado mayor cosa, en su camino se tomaron muchas fotos, y planearon ir a un super centrocomercial que no dejaban de mencionar en las revistas y periódicos, en uno de los pasillos, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, una pintura, un retrato que, al mayor de los hermanos le llamo la atención, primero llego su hermano, aunque los demás también llegaron con el pasar de los momento...un Leon con traje militar blanco con una gran cantidad de estrella y medallas, parecía de alguien ya con bastantes años, unos 50 años mas o menos, pero a verle sabían quien era.

(Judy) Ese es uno de los que Jack trajo para entrenar con ustedes.

(Jhonny) Es verdad...¿pero que hace una pintura de el acá?

(Erik) Creo que seria bueno leer la parte de abajo.

La pintura tenia en la parte final un grabado, este decía lo siguiente.

_Ramel Leonidas Truvillo._

_Benefactor, Generalísimo, y protector de la República de Quisqueya_

Nuestros amigos se quedaron un tanto confundidos ante estos apodos, ¿cual seria este respaldo tan amplio? o al menos, ¿ese afecto que le hizo ganarse esos apodos o cargos?.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones, notaron que tenían una pequeña imagen de Ramel en cima de sus camas, lo cual ya les pareció un tanto...incomodo.

.

Luego de salir a caminar y ver la ciudad por casi una hora, se encontraron en una calle una pequeña tarima cubierta de cortinas rojas, con una estrella blanca y con lo que parecían ser patas de diversos animales sosteniendo lo que parecían ser algunos instrumentos y armas...una Oz, un martillo, un machete, y un fusil, a su alrededor pudieron ver a una cantidad considerable de animales, en el escenario se veían una cantidad de animales, en su mayoría vestidos con camisas rojas y pantalones blancos, sus dirigentes a diferencia, traían camisas verde pasto y pantalones negros, dirigidos por una pantera, un oso negro, una hutia (tipo de roedor), y dos conejos; la pantera se encamino cerca del borde del escenario, se coloco una gorra militar con camuflaje y con un diseño de una estrella roja en el centro, este hablo con espíritu y vigor a la multitud.

-Ciudadanos de la república quisqueyana, no nos podemos permitir que nuestro país, siga manteniéndose bajo las ordenes de un tirano, a entregado el país a las patas del imperio, y nos han convertido nuevamente en unos esclavos...de un imperio todavía mas macabro y ruin en comparación con los españoles, la clase obrera, luchadora, y progresista de nuestra patria, no tiene que sufrir estas aberraciones, que el pueblo, y muchos miembros de nuestro partido, ademas de todos los que se han opuesto al dictador, han sufrido las mas grandes barbaries...COMPATRIOTAS!, HERMANOS Y HERMANAS!, DEBEMOS INICIAR EN NUESTRA PATRIA!, LA MAYOR REVOLUCIÓN QUE SE HAYA VISTO EN LA HISTORIA!

Aquellos quienes lo oían, victoreaban y gritaban al oír aquellas palabras de aquel mamífero...aunque aquel ambiente de alegría no duro mucho, en el sitio comenzó a llegar distintos autos de distintos modelos y tamaños, pero en su mayoría eran Volkswagen, y que todos eran de color negro con un numero en el techo, casi todos eran mamíferos de especie depredador o al menos, muy grandes, en el sitio, una de las personas que estaba escuchando el discurso grito.

-CORRAN!, SON LOS DE LA 42!

La mayoría corrió del lugar, igual los dirigentes políticos del sitio, nuestros amigos, al ver la situación, vieron que entre la multitud, los animales , vestidos con algunos trajes de gala negros, o con uniformes militares del mismo color, se llevaban.

Los muchachos trataron de ayudar, pero apenas lograron salir de la multitud, esa gran cantidad de autos negros se habían esfumados del sitio, ni siquiera el sonido de ellos, o de algún otro auto sonó en aquella avenida...de echo, no solo ellos y aquella multitud se fue del sitio, sino todos los que estaban a las cercanías del lugar.

.

En el gran centro comercial, ya habían pasado algunas horas observando todo a su alrededor, las chicas comprando a mas no poder en las tiendas, los muchachos viendo lo que había en las tiendas de electrónica, deportes, etc.

Luego de salir del Cine a ver una película local, el teléfono de Jhonny sonó de repente, el muchacho noto que era un numero desconocido, pero aun así decidió atender la llamada...algo que le llamo la atención, que esta era una voz femenina, su acento parecía ser el mismo que el de los residentes en la isla, esta en el mismo lenguaje de la región le pregunto al joven.

-Buenas tardes, ¿me estoy comunicando con Jhonny Clover?

Okey, eso si que saco de onda mucho al muchacho, este , algo confundido, le respondió en español, los demás lograron escucharlo y se preguntaron por que hacia esto, aquella voz femenina también pidió hablara con el; luego de discutir por algunos minutos, Jhonny corto la llamada, al terminar y preguntar que que sucedió, erik respondió.

-Bueno, la que nos llamo, supuesta mente es la secretaria del hombre mas importante de este pais.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿un tal león llamado Ramel?.

-Pues si. Dijo Jhonny

-Por favor, se ve que tiene poder. Dijo Nick para ser seguida por Judy.

-Según mi teléfono, hace años le cambio el nombre de su estado natal por su apellido, le cambio el nombre a la mayor montaña del país a su apellido, y también su apellido a esta ciudad.

-Truvillo, pico Truvillo, y Ciudad Truvillo...¿No les parece que el tipo esta un poco mal de la cabeza?, ¿Megalomano al menos?. Pregunto Cloy.

-Ni idea, lo ultimo que dijo fue que necesitaba reunirse con nosotros. Dijo Erik.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos, hasta que llego una limusina negra, un tanto vieja, pero muy bien cuidada, esta era conducida por una cierva, la cual, sonaba igual a la mujer que hablo por el teléfono hace unos pocos minutos, luego de que estos se subieran, el vehículo se desplazo a una velocidad relativamente rápida, luego de 15 minutos, estos se encontraron al frente de un gran establecimiento...era similar a la casa blanca en Estados Unidos, con la diferencia de que se veían desde lo lejos algunas estatuas, y que parte del establecimiento estaba hecho de madera en lugar de concreto.

Al comenzar a caminar, nuestros amigos se maravillaron al encontrar un jardín tan bien cuidado y hermoso como pasillo hacia lo que parecía ser el palacio de gobierno, al llegar al final del pasillo de plantas, nuestros amigos se sorprendieron al encontrarse con una estatua de mármol de Ramel, con un aparente traje elegante, y en una de sus "manos", sosteniendo una pequeña ave. Al avanzar, y ver mas y mas, no dejaban de ver mas y mas estatuas de el mismo, ya confirmando algunas sospechas de nuestros amigos.

En un tramo del camino, la mamífero la cual los llevo hasta el palacio de gobierno, se identifico como Altagracia, esta les explico que Erik y Jhonny debían ir para hablar con Ramel en su oficina, mientras que a los demás, se les daría un Tour por las instalaciones.

Luego de caminar un poco, llegaron a una gran habitación con cimientos de mármol, paredes verdes, ventanas con un marco dorado y con diferentes tallados, que las hacían lucir hermoso, al final, se veía a Ramel charlando con un rinoceronte y un bufalo, ambos con trajes de generales de infantería y navío respectivamente, al voltear y verles, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ramel, este acomodo su melena y estrecho las manos de nuestros amigos.

-Caballeros, es un verdadero gusto el verles en mi tierra.

-Igual Ramel, nos alegra verle. Dijo Erik.

-¿Y por que no me habían llamado con antelación?. Pregunto el Leon consternado.

-Es que queríamos que estas fueran unas vacaciones tranquilas. Dijo el mayor de nuestros hermanos.

-Hemos estado las ultimas semanas paseando por Mexico, Uruguay, Venezuela, etc. Dijo Jhonny.

-Vaya, se han dado el viaje de sus vidas. Dijo el Leon

-Eso se queda corto en verdad señor. Dijo Jhonny

-Muy bien, quisiera hablar con ustedes en privado...pero antes, ¿seles antoja algo? -Dijo cuando los militares comenzaron a sacar unas cojas y unas botellas- Algo de Romo?, un puro?, mamajuana?, Chocolate?.

-No gracias, yo estoy bien. Dijo Erik.

-Nunca le digo jamas al Chocolate. Dijo el muchacho cuando agarro bruscamente algunas barras, metiendo las en los bolsillos del pantalón, y abriendo la única que tenia entre sus manos.

Con esto, Ramel miro a sus militares por un instante, les hizo una señal con una pata y los dos se retiraron del lugar...era una situación un tanto rara...cuando ellos lo conocieron, lucia como alguien lleno de soberbia, quien no quería nada con ellos, quien inclusive pensaba en lastimarlos en verdad aquella vez que entrenaron...tal vez, el tiempo le había hecho recapacitar; los tres se sentaron, y lo primero que preguntaron fue lo siguiente.

-¿Como es que usted es presidente de este país?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Digamos que, soy alguien bastante persuasivo, he logrado que este país, hace ya 15 años era una de las tierras mas miserables en el continente, se transformara en uno de los mejores países del mundo , y al fin una potencia emergente.

-¿lleva 15 años de gobierno?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Oh por supuesto que no, este es mi tercer año de gobierno en el país...quisiera que todo fuese perfecto, pero hay una gente que, no entiende el termino de Oposicion...mamíferos que solo quieren destruir la patria por medio de las armas.

-¿y quienes son esos?. Pregunto Erik

-Los comunistas mi querido muchacho.

Ramel en ese instante, noto que algo cambio en los muchacho al mencionar esas palabras, se mostraban mucho mas atentos hacia ello.

-¿Acaso en su mundo hacia algo similar?

-No similar, igual. Dijo Erik.

-Por ellos que nuestros padres fueron a U.S.A

En ese momento, Ramel puso un gran libro sobre la mesa y unos cantos lapices junto a un sacapunta, este les dijo.

-Por favor, cuéntenme todo lo que haya pasado con ellos en su mundo...y no omitan ningún detalle.

Por lo que ambos hermanos comenzaron a relatar todo lo que aprendieron en la escuela y lo que sus padres les habían dicho sobre ellos...sus pasos y conquistas políticas en Rusia, China, Yugoslavia, Hungría, Vietnam, Cuba, Laos, Alemania, etc; ya pasando casi una hora de contar puramente historias, el león dejo caer sus patas en el escritorio y dijo.

-Y gracias a Dios, estamos mayormente libre de estos males...pero por como cuentas, estamos en situaciones similares a como eran pocos años antes de que tomaran el control de esos países que mencionan.

-Si señor, y no es por nada, pero esa gente no es de fiar. Dijo Erik.

-CLARO QUE NO! -Exclamo Ramel-, son seres asqueroso, repugnantes, ni siquiera deberían ser considerados mamíferos, deberían ser erradicados...como decía mi padre con ellos, "los únicos buenos son los muertos".

Ambos hermanos lo miraron un tanto nerviosos e incómodos con aquella frase que dijo.

-Con mas razón, solo los demócratas y hombres de bien pueden tomar el control de una nación, no ellos, por eso, es que ahora solo les quedan las armas, y pedir ayuda a los pocos países que aun no han salido de esa tragedia aberrante.

-Señor, creo que esta discusión nos esta llevando a algo. Dijo Erik.

En parte...si...con lo que me han dicho, tengo las convicciones aun mas claras y determinadas, no permitir que esos degenerados lleguen al poder...y por ello, necesito su ayuda en una misión, para esta noche.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos y confundidos por aquellas palabras, por lo cual, estos preguntaron de que trataba. Ante esto, Ramel chasqueo sus dedos, y una pantera en traje militar, entro con un gran mapa del país, este señalo a una zona un tanto lejos de la ciudad.

-Esta Zona se llama San Pedro de Macoris, tengo informes de que hay un posible intento de derrocarme mañana en la madrugada...en esta ciudad hay un total de 70 miembros de el movimiento rebelde en el país...bueno...70 hasta donde se sabe, el que lidera este movimiento en esta zona es un tal "Pipe", una pantera, estarán esperando para la media noche, un cargamento de escopetas y pistolas, junto a otros 150 soldados extranjeros...necesito que usted capturen al pipe, hagan que con eso sus hombres se rindan y evitar un baño de sangre innecesario.

Ambos hermanos aceptaron el realizar dicha misión.

-Fantastico, ya me han dicho de su habilidad de teletransportarse Erik.

-Si, la verdad que si. Dijo ocultando su gran sorpresa.

-Mucho mejor, les llamare, y les enviare una foto de nuestro punto de reunión, les daremos unos uniformes para que se puedan camuflar.

.

Luego de un largo día, ambos hermanos esperaron ya a que sus parejas y amigos se durmieran, para así, ya siendo las 10:30 de la noche, recibir una llamada de Ramel, este les mando una foto de una casa grande en una calle de piedras; ambos hermanos fueron al lugar con la teletransportacion, y aparecieron en el sitio.

El sonar de los grillos parecía ser lo único perceptible en el ambiente, en el lugar se veían algunas cosas y comercios, a lo lejos se podía observar una plaza y lo que parecía ser un rió, en ese momento, les llego un mensaje que les indicaba que debían tocar la puerta una cierta cantidad de veces.

Al tocar la puerta de madera una cantidad de veces que se le pide, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y un uno con iris amarillenta se mostró, este se sorprendió y abrió la puerta, este resulto ser un lobo con un traje militar, este les dijo.

-Oh los humanos, pasen rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Este luego de que entraron, les dio unos uniformes con tipo de camuflaje, mas sin embargo, este les dio algo que lo cual los dos no habían discutido antes...el lobo les dio a cada uno una pistola con silenciadores integrados, estos se quejaron el.

-¿Que sucede?. Pregunto el Lobo.

-Ramel no nos dijo nada de usar armas, dijo que solo debíamos llevarle a un tal "Pipe".

-No mataremos a nadie. Dijo Jhonny.

-Estamos hablando de un escondite que tiene decenas de animales armados, es obvio que tienen que ir. Dijo el lobo

-Esto no estaba en el plan, y el lo sabe. Dijo Jhonny.

-Miren amigos, ustedes no vana entrar a matar lo loco...solo las usaran en caso de que alguien se acerque mucho a ustedes, o los descubran y este no le avise a los demás que ustedes están allí, si no los matan ustedes, son capaces de tomar a mas civiles como rehenes.

Con esa condición, los muchachos decidieron seguir con lo que se pidió...aun así, con sus poderes, aquellas armas quedaron de mas...aunque, solo por si acaso...

con ello, se les dio unas mascaras de tela de color negra y les dieron mas información...primeramente, le dieron la imagen en fotografías de su objetivo y alguien mas.

-La pantera creo que ya le han mencionado -dijo el lobo-, Rafael Miguel "Pipe" Faxas, también tenemos a un tigre que nos a dejado joder y joder...un tal Manuel Quedaro Richar...no es el objetivo debido a que este, de momento, no tiene ningún peso grande en la política, ademas de ser uno de los que entrena a los soldados, pero en verdad, no harían un gran favor si no los traen.

-No tendremos muchos problemas. Dijo Erik mientras tomaba la foto del tigre y Jhonny de la pantera.

-Igual, puede de serle de ayuda esto.

Algunas cosas que les dio como bombas de humo podrían quedar de mas, pero uno nunca sabe...también les dieron munición extra, cuchillos, y un dron especial que permitía identificar a los enemigos a distancia, sin necesidad de usar sus poderes o su sentido de la vista u oídos.

-Miren, tenemos las coordenadas, están a unos 4km de aquí, cerca de una playa, tengan cuidado, aun cuando no están cerca del centro de la ciudad, hay muchos mamíferos viviendo allí. Dijo el Lobo.

-Muchas gracias señor... Dijo Jhonny, quien no conocía el nombre del lobo.

-Francisco...Francisco es mi nombre.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos con la de el lobo y se retiraron a toda velocidad, las coordenadas de en donde estaban los rebeldes armados.

.

Refugio de los rebeldes - 11:15PM

Ambos hermanos ya se encontraban en la zona, solamente ambos se escondían entre las plantas.

(Erik) Muy bien hermanito, esta sera nuestra primera misión solos, recuerda lo que debemos hacer.

(Jhonny) Sip, capturar a la pantera llamada "Pipe", y si se puede al tigre Manuel, igualmente.

(Erik) Bien, saca el dron.

El menos de los hermanos saco Dron que traían, el pequeño aparato, con ello pudieron ver dos guardias en la entrada principal, varias mas caminando o charlando, incluso algunos algunos durmiendo.

-No es mentira, hay una tremenda cantidad de gente armada -Dijo Jhonny- no veo por donde podamos entrar,

-Hey, mira, cerca de esa casa de madera...no hay nadie. Dice Erik.

-Es cierto, solo tenemos que rodear y acercarnos.

-Si, pero algo no me cuadra...digo, es su ultimo día antes de un posible alzamiento...¿no crees que lo haga a propósito en caso de que alguien venga por atrás?

-No lo se...¿que debemos hacer?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-No lo se, pero sera mejor que nos movamos rápido, en casi media hora llegaran con el cargamento de armas, y no sabemos cuanto tendremos hasta que se den cuenta que su líder no esta.

Ambos hermanos se desplazaron con cuidado entre las plantas, al llegar a la casa, ambos hermanos sintieron que había mas de una presencia, Jhonny por alguna razón, cuando ya estaban cerca de la casa, se agacho rápidamente, este no le dijo nada a su hermano mayor quien lo miraba, solo le hizo un gesto hacia la ventana...cuando miro...se encontró con su objeto...pero también con su familia, una pantera un tanto delgada vestida con una camiseta blanca y una gran falda azul, con el tenia a unos niños pequeños, la mas grande que era la niña no debia tener mas de 9 años, mientras que el niño unos 5.

-Papi, hoy fue una noche muy divertida. Dijo la niña.

-Si, papi vendrá mañana temprano a casa como prometió? Pregunto el niño.

La pantera un tanto desilusionado dijo.

-Lo lamento mis niños, como saben, papa tiene que trabajar para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, se quedaran con el tío Aurelio el día de mañana en su casa de campo en San Juan.

Luego de charlar un poco, Jhonny le menciona a su hermano.

-No estoy seguro de querer hacer esto. Dijo en susurro.

Su hermano le contesto en el mismo tono.

-¿De que hablas?

-Miralo, es un hombre de familia y sus hijos son muy pequeños.

-Igual lo eran otros en la tierra de papa y mama, podemos evitar esa tragedia se repita aquí, ¿o acaso tu corazón te impide hacer lo correcto?.

Jhonny, con el corazón herido y triste le responde que no, y que hará lo que sea necesario para evitar que eso ocurra.

-Muy bien, quedémonos un poco mas a escuchar.

Dos soldados acompañaron a la mujer hasta un auto, allí, cuando se fueran, atacarían y se llevarían a Rafael...pero en ese instante, entro el otro sujeto...Aquel tigue traia con sigo unos Jeans y una camisa con rayas a cuadros azules y blanca, con una voz áspera dijo.

-Pipe, mire primo, quisiera decirle que ya tenemos todo listo, los paquetes llegaran nítido acá pa esa hora, me avisaron que lograron evitar que los vieran uno de los barcos del Jefe.

-No les digas así! -Dijo la pantera-, sabes que nuestro jefe, el único jefe, es Tavares Justo, y nuestro futuro presidente y el destino nos lo permite, para mañana en la noche.

-Es cierto, discúlpeme, pero es que me emociona que esta maldita vaina se vaya a terminar mañana...esa bola de vende patria morirán mañana en el asalto.

-¿Te hablaron ya de los cuarteles en la Maguana o en Hato Mayor?. Pregunto la pantera

-Ya tu sabes Rafa, también tenemos en Samana, Sanchez, Dajabon, Montecristi, y Azua.

Eso fue un dato muy revelador, parecía que este no seria un solo punto de ataque, tendrían al menos 6 lugares mas en donde atacarían, ambos se pusieron de frente, y luego de darse un abrazo fraternal, ambos hicieron un saludo militar y se dijeron la siguiente frase

-Por la patria!, Por la Revolución!, Por el futuro de la tierra de la reina Quisqueya!

Luego de eso, el león se retiro y la pantera se sentó en su silla junto a su escritorio, ahora que ambos ya tenían esta oportunidad, ambos ingresaron a la casa, para su suerte, ambos no lograron hacer ningún ruido con la madera...al acercarse, Erik puso su arma en la nuca de Rafael, este le susurra.

-Callate o disparo.

Su pelaje erizo por unos instantes, este por unos segundos escribió algo, casi pareciendo que ignoraba lo que sucedía, este dejo ver el papel que escribió.

_¿Los envio Truvillo verdad?_

-Eso no te interesa, estas bajo arresto por intento de un ataque terrorista y de un intento de masacre en este país.

Otra vez escribio y le puso en este papel lo siguiente.

_Por su acento no suenan como Qusqueyanos, ¿de donde vienen?_

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia degenerado, levántate y vamonos.

Rapidamente le puso unas esposas en sus muñecas, y levantaron a Rafael, estos vieron que en su mesa, tenia un mapa con diversas partes del pais; Erik le hizo una señal y Jhonny tomo el mapa junto a algunas notas y las puso en su bolso.

-Creo que esto sera suficiente. Dijo Jhonny.

-Ahora, iremos hasta donde estábamos hace rato, te va a tocar hacer una pequeña caminadita amigo Dijo Erik.

Justo cuando se iban a ir, escucharon la puerta abrirse...este resulto ser Manuel, este entro con bolsa de refrigerio.

-Hey Rafael, los muchachos te dejaron un poco de car-

Un silencio reino en el sitio por unos instante hasta que la bestia felina se abalanzo ante los hermanos, aun con sus poderes, no pudieron evitar tener su guardia baja, y la criatura los derribo momentáneamente, sintieron como las afiladas garradas de aquel animal rasguñasen sus extremidades; antes de que este le hiciera mucho daño, ambos con sus piernas lo empujaron.

Entre la pelea, Rafael se levanto y trato de escapar, Jhonny le iba a atrapar pero manuel se le volvió a abalazar en cima para quitarle la mascara; tanto la pantera como el tigre se quedaron mirándolo por unos instantes que parecían eternos, tantos, hasta que la pantera pregunto.

-¿Que clase de aberración son ustedes?.

-Una que se va morir. Dijo Manuel.

El tigre saco sus garras, ya preparándose para acabar con su objetivo, Erik ya estaba por quitarse de encima y dejándolo fuera de combate...lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por algo...un sonido...un sonido casi inexistente,y que si no hubiera estado tan cerca, no lo hubiera oído.

El sistema de audición de Erik no fue el único afectado, igualmente, el tacto, el poder sentir...sintió unas pequeñas gotas en su que llegaron a su rostro, Manuel cayo a un costado de Jhonny, ambos en un estado de shock, con la única diferencia en la que el tigre tenia sus patas presionadas fuertemente en su abdomen, mientras que Jhonny tenia sus manos en la pistola con silenciador.

En ese momento, Erik sin pensarlo, le dio un golpe a la pantera, lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo, esos momentos lo dejaron aturdido, incluso pensó que era demasiado tarde como para detener a la pantera, pero parece que fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerle.

Este ayudo a su hermano a levantarse y al preguntarle si estaba bien, este respondió.

-Yo...no quise...fue un reflejo, yo solo trate de quitármelo de encima y-

-Clama -Le dijo Erik tomándolo de los hombros mientras se quita la mascara-, no fue tu intención, se que estas bajo mucha tensión.

En eso, se escucho como Manuel tosía con fuerza, este al mirar a los hermanos, este les exclamo.

-Ustedes miserables, no tienen ideas de lo que han hecho, de lo que están destruyendo.

-Lo dudo -Dijo Erik mientras se le acercaba-, ustedes solo quieren matar a la gente y apoderarse del país.

-Jejej, creo que ni ustedes conocen toda la historia. Dijo el tigre.

-De que estas hablando? Pregunto Jhonny.

-Hace ya 15 años, Ramel llego al poder gracias a a un Golpe de estado...igual mato a mucha gente.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron ante eso.

-Pero ustedes igualmente quieren hacer eso. Dijo Jhonny.

-Sin mencionar, que se dio un cambio para bien. Dijo Erik.

-No lo creo, si antes de el teníamos algunos problemas, su solución fue entregar el país a los intereses de los americanos, del imperio. Dijo Manuel

-Ya deberían dejar esas estupidez -Dijo Erik-, ustedes me sorprenden que sean tan huevones, lo del imperio quedo atrás hace la muchos años, ustedes que son una pila de flojos para trabajar por su país, pero tienen mucha energía para quejarse y criticar por los demás.

-El país poco a poco va perdiendo su esencia -Dijo el tigre-, los quisqueyanos ya no tienen ese espíritu patriota, creo "La 42" como sus esbirros para amedrentar al pueblo obrero y libre quisqueyano, y si no le detenemos, la población no tendrá los ánimos para combatir.

En ello se acerca Jhonny y le dice.

-Aun si eso es cierto, lo hace para evitar que gente como ustedes se apoderen de estas tierras, lo hace por una buena causa y no como ustedes que tienen fines egoístas.

-No sera el mejor gobernante -Dijo Erik- y el podría resolver los problemas de formas mas pacificas, pero mira esta vaina, ustedes hace años por lo que oímos, estaban en la miseria total, el lo arreglo con mano dura, y esta cosa por donde tu la veas, son edificios, playas turísticas, o al menos campos y campos sin fin que no dejan de producir.

El tigre, con una mirada llena de ira les dice decepcionado.

-Ustedes no son malas personas...eso lo veo...te perdono muchacho por dispararme...pero veo que se han corrompido, se han dejado manipular por un tirano...que el destino se apiade de nosotros.

Manuel simplemente cierra los ojos y queda inconsciente, ante esto ambos hermanos se dicen mientras se ponen las mascaras.

-Esta muy mal, esta perdiendo mucha sangre. Dijo Jhonny.

-Si nos vamos ahora y lo tratan rápido, podrán salvarle. Dijo Erik.

-Yo tomare al Pipe, yo ya tengo los planos.

-De acuerdo, vamonos, ya le informaremos a Ramel sobre lo que ocurre.

.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno en el Hotel, nuestros amigos disfrutaban de una buena comida, solamente que los hermanos amanecieron con mucho sueño y con algunas heridas, aunque el decirles que solo se rasguñaron con Cloy y Trixie quienes durmieron con ellos, fue una respuesta que dejo pensativos a mas de uno...sea cual sea la causa de esos rasguños.

Ya cuando terminaban de comer, una tigre con un uniforme azul de camarera, entro corriendo hacia el mostrador, sus compañeras y compañeros no entendieron por que estaba asi, hasta que tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor de la sala, al poner el canal de noticias, se vio como empezaban dando una notica de ultima hora.

_-Delania Agramonte, con ustedes en "La voz quisqueyana", les trae una noticia de ultima hora, el gobierno nacional detecto en ultimo momento, un intento de golpe de estado antes de que se suscitara, un total de 70 animales de los cuales se encontraban en su principal centro de operación, cerca de la ciudad de San Pedro de Macoris, en la redada no resultaron afectados ningún miembro de los efectivos nacionales; sin embargo, una docena de estos miembros rebeldes, abrieron fuego contra la civiles cerca, dejando un total de 15 muertos, antes de que los efectivos nacionales pudiera abatirlos._

Todos en el sitio se quedaron sorprendidos ante la noticia, Trixie le trato de traducir lo que decía la presentadora de televisión, aunque eso quedaba de mas cuando, aun censuradas, se pasaron imágenes de los cadáveres de civiles junto a los de los guerrilleros que se negaron rendirse.

_-Se tiene información de otros 8 puntos del país en el que se iban a efectuar junto con los efectivos que estaban en Macoris, dando un total de casi 400 animales armados; entre los lideres de este movimiento, están los dirigentes políticos Rafael Miguel "El Pipe" Faxas de 36 años, líder intelectual y quien daba las ordenes de este golpe, esta siendo interrogado en un localización desconocida hasta ahora, y el lider de estas fuerzas armadas, un tigre llamado Manuel Richar de 27 años, este es señalado como el encargado de adiestrar a las tropas, fue encontrado sin vida cerca del Rio Higuamo, al lado del campo de Golf Costa Blanca, con una herida provocada por una arma de fuego que le propiciaron, se cree que los causantes de su muerte fueron efectivos nacionales que no le propiciaron un trato adecuado, el director de la policía nacional, dijo hoy que buscara al responsable de este acto el cual, no estuvo bajo sus ordenes._

En ese momento la camarera que entro, cayo al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, sus compañeros quienes trataban de consolarla, dejaron escuchar que se trataba de su hermano mayor, la noticia impacto a todo el mundo, pero principalmente sus hermanos, ambos hermanos decidieron quedarse cayado.

Ese día, cuando fueron a la playa, Erik decidió ir a caminar con su hermano para ver si podía hacerle sentir mejor, no se dijeron nada hasta llegar al final de la playa, solo separada de un área militar por un gran Rompe-Olas.

(Erik) Jhonny...mira, no es tu culpa.

(Jhonny) Si lo es -Dijo con los ojos acuosos- esa muchacha quedo sin una parte de su familia, quien sabe si su única familia, y murió por que no pude pensar en solo quitármelo de encima con mis poderes.

(Erik) También es mi cual, te lo pude quitar sin que te hiciera mas daño, pero no pensé que esto terminaría así, pero no fue intencional, eso importa, fue un reflejo, ademas, el te hubiera rebanado el cuello si no hubieras hecho eso.

(Jhonny) Pero el me dio su perdón...aun al hacerlo...Dios, no se si hicimos lo correcto, le arruinamos la vida a mucha gente y a sus familias.

(Erik) Siempre lo hacemos, ¿no crees que los criminales que siempre capturamos no les pasa lo mismo?, ademas, que el estado de anarquía que se formaría seria peor que Game Of Thrones, ademas, salvamos muchas mas vidas...no solo esas 15 que murieron, pudieron ser 100, 200, o 1000, hubiera sido una tragedia todavía peor.

Jhonny aun llorando, se quedo un tanto pensativo ante eso...seria esa una buena razón, ¿un mal por un bien mayor?...¿acaso esa era la única manera de luchar contra esos rebeldes?...

_"Lo hago por un bien mayor, por un mejor futuro"_

Eso fue lo que se dijo Jhonny en su mente antes de levantarse, darle la razón a su hermano mayor y abrazarse.

.

Ya habian pasado varios dias en la isla, visitado muchos lugares y ya habían llegado al Aeropuerto de Zootopia.

-Ese, a sido el mejor viaje de la vida -Dijo Judy- Violet tuvo una gran aventura desde tan chiquita. Dijo mientras ambos jugaban chocando sus narices.

-Nunca habia provado tan buena comida o tan buenos Puros en esos países...no lo se, tal vez cuando me retire, me vaya para alla. Dijo Nick.

-Me encantaria visitar otra vez a mis tios en Lima. Dijo Trixie.

-Ya quiero ir denuevo a Colombia, esas minas de Sal parecian algo de otro mundo. Dijo Cloy.

Mientras hablaban, el telefono de Judy comenzo a sonar, esta le dio su hija a Nick y contesto.

-Hola?...oh Garraza, mira, ¿por que me llamaste del numero del ZDP?...¿que tipo de emergencia? apenas llegamos al aeropuerto...pero Bogo dijo que...¿estas seguro?...Ben, en serio no mientes?...bien, vamos corriendo a casa por nuestros uniformes y nos mandas las ubicaciones, estaremos alla lo mas rapido posible.

Al voltearse ve que todos la miran extrañados.

-Judy, acordamos con Bogo que descanzariamos del viaje, y que mañana temprano iriamos al trabajo, no hoy. Dijo Nick un poco molesto.

-Si lo se, pero esto sera algo increible, y que debemos ir a toda marcha. Dijo Judy

-Y por que? Pregunto Jhonny.

Entonces, las palabras que solto la coneja, dejo a todos impactados.

-Han reportados a varios humanos apareciendo en toda la ciudad.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

.

**(Arturven) Muy bien mis queridos amigos. Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capitulo, ademas de la escuela y los queaseres, sin querer, hice que este primer episodio fuese mucho mas largo de lo necesario, pero el tiempo a valido la pena, espero actualizar mas pronto que tarde.**

**Gracias por todos aquellos que esperaron por mi en todo este tiempo, en verdad, se los agradesco, ya sin nada mas que decir antes de irme a hacer la meme, bye bye UwU**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Arturven)Muy buenas mis lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta semana, ahora esta un poquito mas aligerada la escuela, así que es probable que vuelva a subir mis capítulos semanales o de 2 semanas al menos,**

**Antes que nada, lo clásico.**

**(ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE ESCRITO POSEE EN CIERTAS PARTES, LENGUAJES Y MODISMOS QUE PUEDEN SER OFENSIVAS PARA CIERTAS PERSONAS O QUE NO QUEDE DEL TODO CLARO SU SIGNIFICADO EN ALGUNAS PARTES DE NUESTRO MUNDO, POR LO QUE SE PIDE DISCRECIÓN ANTE LO DICHO POR LOS PERSONAJES Y LO DESCRITO EN LAS ESCENAS)**

** ya sin mas palabrería, comencemos.**

**.**

Capitulo 2: Conocidos.

11:00 Am

No había pasado ni media hora desde el llamado de Benjamín en el departamento de policía, inclusive Agustin y Jason fueron llamados para esta emergencia, cada grupo de oficiales se fue con un humano, como todos los que habían aparecidos antes tenían cierta relación, existía la tenue, pero latente posibilidad de que fuese lo mismo.

Pov Erik

-_Me pregunto…quienes serán…estamos aquí mi hermano, Jason, Sol, Valentina, y Agustin…mis padres, según Jay y Agustin, están muertos, y a parte de ellos, prácticamente nadie quería tener contacto con nosotros….si son alguien mas, lo mas seguro es que sean familiares o amigos suyos…_

.

Pov ¿? N°1

La humedad sensación de la tierra fresca despertó a aquel, aquella misma sensación tan incomoda fue lo que le hizo levantarse del suelo…por unos breves segundos, el dolor en su estomago y pecho se desvanecieron, mas lo hicieron de la manera mas dolorosa posible….

Al pasar esa sensación, decidió estudiar su entorno…una amplia variedad de arboles y vegetación existían en el lugar, le recordaron a los bosques húmedos y templados de su infancia, hace ya muchos años.

Al revisar su pantalón, noto que algo que le heló la piel…este, recordó que había muerto en el 2017…pero su teléfono decía año 2022…

-Es imposible, no pudieron pasar 5 años…esta mierda se des-configura a cada ratico…bueno, vamos a ver donde coño estoy.

.

Pov N°2

La tos la hizo levantarse de esas incomparables volúmenes de volvo, el sol la dejo ciega por un segundo, esta miro a su alrededor y se quedo sorprendida al mirar que se encontraba en un desierto.

Su mente trataba de conseguir una explicación lógica del por que, si hace momento estaba en su casa, como estaba en un desierto…al voltearse, su cerebro no pudo creer lo que vio…una monumental ciudad que se elevaba a lo como la actual y destruida Dubai, la belleza de sus edificios la dejaban cautivada, casi no se asisto por el tren bala que, con un fuerte sonido paso cerca de ella.

-Dios, esta ciudad es hermosa -Dijo la mujer-, pero nunca la había visto en línea …¿sera acaso alguna ciudad de texas o nose…

En ese momento, aquella mujer giro la cabeza, para tratar de mirar a su alrededor, vio varias figuras a lo lejos, unas 10 para ser exacto…pero cuando se fijo en los detalles, su piel se erizo a mas no poder…eran camellos…y de paso, con ropa deportiva, todos con el mismo conjunto: shorts cortos negros, camisas azules sin mangas con distintos números, y muñequeras y ligas en sus frentes….podría ser peligroso, pero era la mejor opción, ademas que, aun a la vista, la ciudad se encontraba muy lejos, y quisas aquellos animales, si eran seres pensantes y racionales, pudieran ayudarla.

.

Pov N°3

La oscuridad invadía todo el espacio, sentía que estaba en otro lugar, un lugar distinto...eso, hasta que comenzó a sentir rápidos, pero suaves golpes en su mejilla...

Al abrir los ojos, vio a su compañero de la misma especie, humano, un hombre de entre 27 a 30 , años, piel blanca, ojos verde opaco, una frondosa barba de color pelirroja, este estaba vestido con un traje de fuerzas especiales de el ejercito de color negro, con botas, un chaleco anti balas, un pasamontañas, vastos cartuchos y suministros en sus cinturones, a cada costado de la cintura tenia un armas, a la derecha un cuchillo y en la izquierda una pistola block, en su espalda tenia atada a una correa un M16; este, con una clara expresión de alegría abrazo a su compañero.

-Bro, en serio que me diste un susto, pensé que tu no lo habías logrado.

Aquel hombre lo miro con asombro por unos instantes, este parecía no creer a quien estaba viendo.

-¿Que ocurre?. Pregunto aquel hombre de barba roja.

El otro respondió con miedo.

-Es que...tu estabas muerto...no lo recuerdas?

El otro le miro con incredulidad, este respondió.

-No...solo recuerdo que estábamos en la florida en un operativo para cazar a Axel, Agustin me llamo diciendo que me agachara, luego sentí un fuerte dolor en el cuello y me caí.

-No te caíste, fue tu cabeza, te decapitaron.

Aquel hombre con miedo en su mirada se acaricio el cuello, aun al no sufrir dolor, no pudo evitar sentir algo similar.

-Pero si es verdad, ¿por que tu, yo, y Azze estamos aquí?

-¿Azze?

En ese momento, entro la a la habitación de piel igualmente blanca, cachetes menos grandes que de aquel hombre barbon, una marca de quemadura en su costado izquierdo, portaba el mismo uniforme que los otros dos hombres, solo que este cargaba un rifle de francotirador.

-Marcus! Respondió Azze.

-Azze, en verdad es una alegría verte hombre. Dijo Marcus.

-El sentimiento es mucho, "carboncito"

-Marcus no pudo evitar darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Azze.

-y sigues con la misma burla, ya te dije que soy afroamericanos, tampoco soy tan negro.

-viejo, te pusimos al lado un carbón, y el carbón era mas claro que tu xD. Dijo Azze.

-Como sea, saben en donde estamos? Pregunto Marcus.

-Eso es lo raro -Dijo Azze-, estamos en una especie edificio abandonado, hay algunas maquinas que no parecen tener mucho tiempo, pero hay una cantidad descomunal de arboles y plantas en la zona.

-Pero si donde estábamos hace rato, no había ningún bosque cerca. Dijo Marcus.

-Y eso no es lo raro -Dijo Azze- Frank las inspecciono y dijo que estas plantas son mas de el amazonas del suramericana.

-Ademas Marcus, cuando inspeccione el área, encontré una tremenda cantidad de huellas de animales que no son de esta área.

-Estas seguro Frank?. Pregunto Marcus.

-Bro, estudie botánica y naturaleza por 6 años en la universidad, y aquí hay animales que solo existen en Asia o África.

-Puede que este sea un centro de operación para el traslado de animales, y que para lavar este dinero, lo usen para construcciones. Dijo Marcus.

-Eso puede ser cierto -Dijo Frank-, también, e tratado de comunicarme con alguien por la radio, pero creo que no tengo señal.

-Deberíamos hacer un reconocimiento de la zona, para ver si conseguimos a alguien mas. Dijo Azze.

Los tres salieron de la habitación, al ver por los pasillos, solo pudieron ver un lugar que la naturaleza había reclamado, pisos y paredes húmedas, varias plastas saliendo de grietas, polvo y mas polvo bañaba el lugar, cuando vieron que Marcus parecía estar buscando algo, Frank tomo su hombro y le dijo.

-Hey, creo que esto y esto son tuyos

Frank le dio a Marcus una Carabina M4 y una mochila de color beige, en esta, encontró varios cartuchos, sus gafas de visión nocturna y unas cuantas barras de alimentos.

-Gracias amigo. Dijo Marcus bastante alegre de ver sus pertenencias.

-De nada, ahora larguémonos de este basurero.

Los tres, al salir del lugar se sorprendieron al ver un montón de maquinas de construcción, que no parecían estar en tan mal estado como el edificio, mientras caminaban a la salida, Marcus le pregunto a sus compañeros.

-Hey amigos...no vieron a los demas.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza

-Agustin?, Brad?, Jason?, Derek?, Hank?, o Standford?, ninguno de ellos? Pregunto bastante consternado Marcus.

-Al hacer mi barrido por la zona, no encontré mas que huellas de animales...incluyendo cosas como panteras, leones, tigres, búfalos, jirafas, hienas. Decía Frank.

-Amigo, en serio eso si esta raro, si encontraste huellas, ¿por que esos animales no están en jaulas? Pregunto Azze.

-No lo se, solo espero que encontremos otro lugar con gente o al menos un vehículo antes de que comience a llover, sino, nos tocara volver a ese edificio.

Los 3 siguieron hablando a lo largo de su camino.

.

Pov N°1

Aquel hombre se recorto a la sombra de un árbol, ya para su edad no estaba en condiciones para caminar distancias tan largas sin descansar.

-Esta cosa parece el amazonas, ¿en que parte de Estados Unidos estoy?

En ese momento, logro escuchar como alguien se acercaba, al elevar la mirada, este vio a un hombre, con un uniforme de esas fuerzas especiales, solamente que este cubría su rostro con una mascara de calavera, el hombre subió las manos al ver que este tenia un una ametralladora M249, el pobre hombre se asusto al ver tal arma en manos de aquel hombre...este se acerco a el, pidiendo que continuara con las manos levantadas. Al salir de las plantas, este bajo su arma y pregunto.

-Señor Clover?.

Al escuchar aquella voz, aquel hombre respondió con una pregunta.

-¿Brad?

Aquel hombre se quito la mascara de calavera, y vio un hombre de unos 25 años, de piel blanca, ojos negros, y una cabellera castaña oscuro, amarrado con una coleta.

-Creo que usted me recuerda señor.

-Claro, tu me trataste de robar mi camioneta cuando tenias 17.

-Ah si...eso...mire señor, se que yo no le caigo bien, pero creo que seria mejor que trabajáramos juntos para ver en donde estamos.

-¿Que?, ¿Tu tampoco sabes donde estas?. Pregunto aquel hombre.

-No, me desperte hace como 30 minutos, luego de ver que tenia todas mis cosas, me puse a realizar un barrido hasta que le encontré.

Luego de hacer las pases, Brad le dio una SIG Sauer P320, cargada y un cartucho extra, con el cual, ambos comenzaron a caminar.

(Brad) Por cierto, señor Américo, ¿como es que siquiera esta vivo?

(Américo) Bueno, no me eh topado con ningún animal o indio por la zona, tuve suerte.

(Brad) No, no es eso -Le hablo mas serio-Me refiero a que, se nos informo que usted y su esposa murieron hace tres años...un año y medio luego del asesinato de sus hijos

Ante eso, Américo dejo de moverse, su rostro se empalideció al recordar como había llegado a aquel sitio.

.

_FLASHBACK_

Aquel horrible dolor en su abdomen le dijo tendido en el suelo, la sensación que se transformo en una pintura gran de su camisa con el carmesí de aquella sangre, el humo de las llamas hacían que su respiración se dificultara mas y mas, la tos rápidamente se hacia mas y mas fuerte...su sensación interna se mantuvo al ver dos siluetas.

Una de aproximadamente 1.80m, cubierto con una capucha y con una brillante daga verde , mostraba , aun cubierto con una capucha negra, blanca y roja, mostraba su ceño maliciosos, con aquella sonrisa maquiavelica...en el suelo...solo podía observar el cadáver de su esposa tirada en el suelo, aquel hermoso vestido de flores, estaba lleno de marcas de perforaciones del vientre hasta llegando al pecho a duras penas.

Toda la ira, todo el odio, todo ese rencor, toda esa amalgama de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado de tal medida, se libero en ese momento.

Trato de golpearle de todas las maneras posibles...pero el agresor era mas joven, y la herida no le permitió mantener en ritmo;con eso, el agresor en lugar de usar su arma punzante, uso sus manos, cada golpe se sentía como un bloque golpeándole, aquel hombre ya cercano a la tercera edad, escuchaba mientras recibia golpe tras golpe.

-Esto es por ustedes, esto se ganan por criar monstros!, por criar asesinos!, por criar adefecios!, aberraciones!, animales!, unos maldito bastardos!

Aquel hombre solo se le quedo mirando, Américo casi no podía ver, su rostro presento varias heridas abiertas, todo su cuerpo, solamente podía llorar mientras veía cono un resplandor verde aumentaba mas y mas hasta cegarle y ensordecerle.

.

_FLASHBACK FINALIZADO._

Américo no podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación de ardor le invadia su pecho, pero ambos continuaron hasta llegar a un lugar increíble.

Aquel sitio se desenvolvía junto a la naturaleza, casas, edificios, inclusive un carril para una especie de tren que se elevaba sobre las lianas y los arboles...pero los que los dejaba impactados eran los animales...caminando en 2 patas, usando ropa como los seres humanos, hablando como personas, incluso algunos trabajando en las tiendas cercanas, ambos se quedaron impactados ante lo que vieron.

(Americo)Emmmh...muchacho, dime que estoy viendo lo que veo.

(Brad) Que esos animales están actuando como humanos.

(Americo) ¿Y que carajos están haciendo esas cosas actuando así?, ¿En donde estamos?.

(Brad) No lo se, si me lo pregunta señor, sera mejor inspeccionar.

(Americo) ¿y que tal si son violentos?

(Brad) No me refiero a eso, me refiero a ver si podemos, al menos, conseguir algo de comida o un lugar en donde dormir, ya que dudo que nos vayamos de aquí pronto.

Ambos se acercaron sigilosamente en la zona, estos se acercaron a lo que parecía ser una tienda de verduras, vieron que el que atendía el sitio era una gran familia de gatos.

(Brad) Este sitio esta hasta la pata de gatos, veré si puedo entrar a su almacén de comida a ver si consigo algo.

(Americo) De acuerdo, pero no tardes muchos.

En el momento que Bard se adentro al establecimiento, Américo vio que alguien se acercaba, este se oculto detrás de unos botes de basura, este vio que se trataba de una pequeña gatita de 8 años, la pequeña traía un vestido blanco con rasa, y con un muñeco de peluche de un perro, esta se notaba que buscaba algo en el lugar...y con una gran sorpresa, esta le encontró.

Aquel hombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aquel felino fue extremadamente silencioso para ni siquiera escucharle nuevamente, parecía que aquel animal supo de esto al llegar a la parte trasera del local, y trato de hacer el mayor silencio posible.

La minina se le quedo mirandolo bastante confundida, un tanto asustada, pero igualmente con una gran curiosidad, para su suerte Américo tenia su arma en la parte trasera del pantalón para que no la viera, el hombre se sorprendió todavía mas al escuchar la voz de una niña pequeña salir de la boca del animal.

-Señor, ¿usted es un vagabundo?

Américo aun sorprendido respondió.

-No...solo...no se donde estoy.

-¿No sabe donde estamos?. Pregunto curiosa.

-No, no lo se. Respondió.

-¿y usted...esta solo?.

Aquella pregunta genero una combinación bastante peculiar de sentimiento...positivos y negativos...alegría, tristeza, nostalgia, ira...algo bastante confuso como para explicar.

-Yo...no tengo, la perdí -Dijo el humano-, solo tengo a un amigo que fue a...comprar algo de comida, ¿como se llama este lugar?

La gatita no pudo ocultar una pequeña risa con la cual respondió.

-Este lugar se llama "Great Flowers", este, es parte del distrito forestal de la ciudad de Zootopia.

Aquel nombre le dejo pensativo, nunca en su vida le había parecido escuchar ese nombre antes...sin embargo algo le tranquilizaba, aquella minina hablaba en ingles y por su acento, sonaba a una variante estadounidense, por lo que eso le daba mas calma.

-Señor, usted no parece de por aquí, ¿de donde viene usted y los demás?.

Américo se extraño con esa pregunta.

-¿De que hablas?, no entiendo.

-Osea...que cada cierto tiempo aparecen, ¿ustedes son alienigenas como dice la comadreja en la radio durante las tardes?

Américo se sobresalto al escuchar eso, se levanto del suelo y pregunto.

-Acaso dices que hay mas humanos aquí.

En ese momento, Brad regreso con comida y bebida, pero al dejar a plena vista su ametralladora, espanto a la niña gritando.

-¿Y a esa niña que le pasa?...eh, señor, ¿esta bien?

-(Gritos y groserías internas en español)

-¿Que pasa?

-Mira...Brad...no vamos por que ya nos delataste.

.

Pov Erik

Erik junto a Cloy, Nick, y unos 6 agentes mas del departamento de policía, recibieron una llamada desde Sahara Square sobre un humano que fue detectado en la zona, un grupo de camellos que realizaban su rutina diaria, encontraron a una humana en el medio del desierto, prácticamente sin razón.

-¿Que datos pueden decirnos?. Pregunto Cloy a uno de los camellos.

-Nos no lo dijo, pero debe tener mas o menos de 35 a 45 años por como lucia...un poco gorda en comparación con los demás que se han visto en la ciudad.

-Oiga, a una chica nunca se le debe decir gorda. Dijo En un tono de burla Cloy.

-Jejej, perdón...en fin, le preguntamos por que estaba en medio del desierto, no se por que se asusto tanto al vernos, solo nos dijo que su nombre es Anna, no quiso tomar de nuestra agua, creo que no le gusta tomar del agua de los demás.

-Gracias, nosotros nos encargamos.

Les dijeron a los oficiales que la humana estaba en una habitación de la casa de uno de los camellos, estos entraron y los oficiales se pusieron al lado de la puerta en donde se encontraba la humana, cada uno con un arma tranquilizante, Erik le dejo su arma a Cloy, y le dijo que no hicieran nada, que esperasen a que ella dijera o hiciera algo para cualquier cosa. Sus compañeros aceptaron y Erik entro a la habitación, al cerrar la puerta, aquella dama dijo lo siguiente.

-Espere un momento, ya salgo del baño.

Erik se quedo congelado, aquella voz hizo que su piel se erizara...no por el hecho de ser aterradora, misteriosa o siquiera rara...nada de eso, era una voz normal, una hermosa voz femenina...pero lo que le hacia conmocionar, era el saber que era tan...familiar.

Al salir del baño, pudo ver el rostro de aquella mujer, una mujer de la edad del que hablaban los camellos, de piel blanca, un largo cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes cual esmeralda, de caderas un tanto anchas, traía un bello vestido de flores de múltiples colores, principalmente verde, negro y blanco...pero al mirarse...la expresión de ambos fue de total sorpresa, ninguno de los dos parecía lo que estaba viendo...la mujer se le acerco y dijo.

-Gracias que vino, en verdad me alegra ver la cara de otra gente por aquí.

Eso lo dejo congelado unos segundos...su madre en su casa siempre le hablaba en español, pero en esta ocasión lo hacia en ingles...osea...no lo reconocía, no reconocía a su propio hijo...la mujer vio como los ojos de aquel hombre se bañaban en lagrimas, esta confundida le pregunto.

-Señor, ¿que ocurre?, ¿se siente bien?

Este sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre ella y rompiendo en llanto, sin importar su tono de voz, le dijo melancólico.

-Mami, soy yo, Erik, soy yo.

La mujer por su expresión, parecía que le iba a dar algo, ambos se abrazaron y lloraron desconsoladamente...había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel trágico evento.

-Hay mi rey...yo..y-yo..yo..yo,yo no sabia que hacer...lu-lu-lue-go...de que ese maldito asesino les hiciera eso, mi mundo se cayo, no sabia como continuar, no sabia que hacer...hay Erik mi vida, no sabe lo mucho que me gusta verte.

-Igual mami, te extrañe demasiado, pase por tantas cosas que no se por donde empezar, pasaron un montón de cosas malas, pero otro montón de buenas.

La mujer comenzó a besarle descontroladamente su frente y mejillas, la mujer entre lagrimas no podía evitarlo, no encontraba otra forma de agradecerle a Dios que su retoño estuviese sano y salvo.

En ese momento, Erik casi por impulso, logro detener un dardo tranquilizante que disparo Cloy, Ana se sorprendió y cayo al suelo, al voltearse y ver a su pareja molesta este le dijo.

-¿Estas loca?

-¿Y tu por que te dejas besar por una extraña?. Pregunto Cloy muy molesta

-¿Que?, no es una extraña, ademas, créeme que no me dejaría besar por alguien mas que no fueras tu si no fuera por una buena razón.

-Oh, ¿osea que no te importa que alguien mas te bese?.

-¿Acaso te estas escuchando acaso?.

En ese momento su madre se levanto del suelo y le pregunto a su hijo.

-Erik, ¿de que estas hablando?, ¿y por que esta mujer esta mujer con traje de lobo con un uniforme puesto en cima dices que la besas?

Con esto Cloy enojada dice.

-En primera señora, no uso un traje, soy una loba en carne y hueso, y lo digo por que este caballero, el cual besaba sin mi consentimiento es mi pareja romántica.

Ante esto Anna cayo desplomada al suelo.

-¡MAMI!. Exclamo Erik.

Todos se llevaron un gran sacon de onda con lo dicho por el muchacho.

-Espera, ¿esa es tu mama?. Pregunto Nick.

-Claro que es mi mama. Dijo Erik alterado por lo que estaba pasando.

Cloy no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo hecho, aunque no lo hizo, en su rostro y su tono de voz, se dejaba en claro que esta queria llorar.

-Oh por...yo...lo siento muchísimo, yo no sabia nada, por favor perdóname.

-Estas perdonada Cloy, ¡PERO QUE ALGUIEN NOS TRAIGA UN MEDICO CARAJO!

.

Pov Jhonny

En el Distrito Forestal, ya no dejaban de sonar los teléfonos por dos humanos que, por lo visto por unos pocos conocedores del tema, parecían armas que eran de uso exclusivo de las fuerzas especiales del país, por lo que ademas de capturarles, debían averiguar el por que las tenían. En este grupo se encontraban Jhonny, Judy, Garraza, Trixie, Agustin y Jason; junto a varios agentes de la Z.I.A, entre los que destacaban Mike; al investigar mas profundo en la vegetación, encontraron algo que les llamo mucho la atención...encontraron las huellas de dos marcas de zapatos en el lodo que parecía dirigirse a un proyecto de demolición de un edificio abandonado del lugar; pero se habían encontrado otras 6 huellas muy similares...unas tres iban cercanas hacia la zona de los avistamientos, Great Flowers, pero estas cambiaron de dirección, justo en camino hacia el centro de Zootopia; las otras tres fueron encontradas en un claro y sus pistas se perdieron en la vegetación.

.

Por las circunstancias, se les permitió usar su armadura y que Canek ayudaran; ambos comenzaron a seguir el rastro de una de las huellas.

_**-Compa, desearia que nuestros padres estuvieran entre los que volvieron, extraño mucho a mis gefasos y a mis hermanos. **_

_-Te comprendo Jason, igual hecho mucho de menos a mi familia, ni siquiera supieron que me tuve que ir por nuestra llamada de emergencia aquella noche en ese lugar._

_**-Con algo de suerte, serán personas pacificas.**_

_-Eso es lo que yo espe-_

En ese momento, Agustin recibió un disparo en su casco, el disparo no le afecto mucho, pero si hizo que cayera al suelo y se golpeara con un gran árbol.

Jason cuando iba a ayudarle, este cayo en una trampa con estacas de maderas, el dolor fue mínimo y este salio tapido del lugar...pero este al salir del agujero, fue recibido por una lluvia de balas, cuando el ataque estas, vio que se trataba de un hombre, con un traje militar que le traía a Jason diversas memorias; el traje era principalmente negro, aquel hombre traía con sigo una mascara de gas que le tapaba la cara, este iba carga do su HK416, aprovechando la distracción, Jason ataco aquel hombre con un golpe en la cara que le hizo caer y separarse de su mascara...al verle, Canek no se sorprendió, aunque Jason si lo hizo; este era un hombre de entre 25 a 30 años, traía unos pequeños lentes, su cabeza se tapaba con un paño negro...al mirarle, Canek trato de golpearle con su cola, pero Jason le pidió detenerse.

-**¿Y por que no puedo?**

-El no es alguien malo...es un compañero, lo conozco.

En ese momento, aquel hombre lanza una bomba de humo que le hace perderse en la vegetación, allí aquel hombre le sorprende lanzando un gran gancho que se clava en el hombro izquierdo de Canek.

Agustin por su parte se estaba levantando del suelo, confundido por el disparo recibido, trataba de analizar su alrededor, pero al voltear su cabeza, es recibido por otro balazo.

_-Maldición, quien es el que esta disparando?_

En ese momento, una voz de un joven de manera silenciosa se escucha ene l sitio, al ver lo que se encontro, vio a un hombre con el mismo uniforme de fuerzas especiales, solo que este tenia su cabeza completamente en unas telas negras, solo dejando ver dos grandes lentes azul marino, en una mano izquierda portaba una pistola Block, y en la derecha portaba una katana.

_-Al fin, veamos de que esta hecho esta maquina._

Al atacar con la katana, de la muñeca salio una hoja plateada con sus bordes dorados similar a una espada para defenderse_._

_-No somos enemigos, somos amigos, ¿no me reconoces?_

-Yo no soy amigo de la copia de Ironman, chatarra.

El hombre le dio algunos balazos para tratar de hacerlo caer, el enemigo trato de diversas formas de dañar sus puntos débiles, pero al fin, luego de bajar la guardia, Agustín le derribo de una patada y con un rayo lo mando hacia un árbol, el ataque solo daño su chaleco, sus armas estaban muy lejos como para tomarlas, el hombre de armadura le dijo.

-_Hank amigo, soy yo, Agustin -_-La mascara de metal que tapa su rostro se despliega y se deja ver- se que debí quitármela antes, pero me hubieras dejado la cara como una dona con cubierta de frambuesa.

Aquel hombre pareció no creer lo que veía, casi lloraba si no fuera por que Agustin le pidiera que no lo hiciera.

-Escucha Hank, se que hay muchas cosas que te debo explicar, pero primero hay que parar a esos dos.

-Querras decir, a eso 3.

-¿Como?

En ese momento, cuando Jason estaba por quitarse el traje de simbionte d e Canek, un hombre con 2 UZI, disparando sin piedad ante Canek, aquel hombre cargaba sobre su uniforme una gabardina gris, piel blanca y ojos amarillos, , traía una gorra y unos auriculares, junto a eso, que la pare posterior de su cabeza estaba cubierta de vendajes.

-Espero que te guste esta entrega especial colega.

En ellos, le lanza a la boca una granada que explota, por unos momentos parece funcionar debido a que la criatura termino sin cabeza, aun no viendo sangre, ambos pensaron que ganaron pero lamentablemente ese no era el caso, la cabeza de la criatura se regenero en cuestión de segundos, aquella cabeza similar a un lagarto se fijo en ellos... de gorra no hizo mas que mostrar una cara con impresión y preocupación combinados, al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo para encenderlo y dar una buena probada de aquel humo, luego de dar un fuerte suspiro dijo.

-Bueno...esa era mi única granada, ahora si la cagamos.

-Has algo animal. Dijo el hombre de lentes.

-Nada mas tengo mu UZI y una escopeta.

Hank y agusti. Se pusieron adelante de cada uno para para la pelea.

-Ya basta, la pelea a terminado muchachos. Dijo Hank a sus amigos.

-Y eso por que?. Pregunto el hombre de la gorra

Agustin deja su rostro al descubierto mientras Canek se oculta nuevamente en Jason para dejar a su anfitrión a plena vista.

Ambos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo...ambos...estaban vivos.

.

A las afueras del edificio, ya varios agentes trataban de razonar con el hombre que apuntaba desde afuera con una ametralladora.

-Les digo que hasta que no bajen sus armas, no bajare. Dijo Brad.

-Idiota estos son tranquilizantes, tu tienes una ametralladora. Dijo un Oficial.

-Queremos resolver esto por la vía pacifica, no queremos que nadie salga herido. Dijo Judy

-Si claro, ahora cuéntenme una de vaqueros. Dijo Brad mientras se retiraba de una de las ventanas.

Brad entro a una habitación en la que Américo iba arreglando lo que se encontraba.

-¿Algo que nos sirva señor?.

-Nada Brad, apenas unas cuantas latas de conservas, pero al menos encontré un extintor y una hacha de emergencia. Dijo Américo

-Algo es algo, cualquier cosa le llamo.

Este retorno a la ventana, en esta ocasión, los oficiales bajaron sus armas y se acerco alguien a las puertas del lugar...un humano, era alguien de apariencia muy joven, ojos azules y una cabello castaño no tan largo, este tenia puesto un uniforme de oficial como la mayoría de los animales.

-Escucha amigo, podemos resolver esto de manera pacifica, nosotros no queremos problemas, solo queremos saber como llegaron acá.

-Eso quisiera saberlo -Dijo Brad-, estaba en un operativo con varios compañeros, soy miembro de un grupo de las fuerzas especiales para la caza de los "genocidas", pero cuando íbamos por su cabecilla las cosas se pusieron feas...en un momento todo se puso negro, desperté en esta vegetación y estoy donde me vez.

-Okey, eso es convincente -Miente- ¿como te llamas?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Brad. Respondió con duda el soldado.

-Vaya nombre, una vez conocí a un neandertal con ese nombre, me llamo Jhonny.

Al mirarle mas detenidamente, el hombre bajo la mira de su arma de fuego y pregunto bastante curioso.

-De mera curiosidad, ¿tu apellido es Clover?

Jhonny no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa ante esa pregunta, volteo a ver a sus compañeros un momentos para si era correcto hacerlo...al ver que ellos asintieron,este afirmo lo dicho; el rostro de aquel hombre se lleno de impresión por unos momentos, este giro la cabeza hacia atrás y llamo a alguien.

-Americo!, vamos a bajar, tu hijo esta abajo.

Los demás presentes notaron algo en Jhonny en la expresión de Jhonny cambio de golpe, ese nombre hizo que, aun rompiendo el protocolo debido a las circunstancias del momento, entro desarmado y a toda velocidad, nadie entendió esta acción de joven Clover.

Mientras tanto, para el muchacho fue un experiencia inimaginable, ¿acaso sus oídos les jugaban una mala broma o esto era real?, ¿su padre estaba en ese sucio y abandonado edificio?, eso era su misión en esos momentos, la adrenalina se disparo en su cuerpo, tanto fue así que comenzó a usar sus poderes para por llegar a uno de los últimos pisos.

Ya llegando al sexto piso, este escucho unos pasos acercarse mas y mas hacia donde el estaba; su corazón latía con una fuerza y emoción que nunca antes había experimentado en su vida, la sonrisa estaba impregnada en su rostro cuando vio las sombras paras por el pasillo.

Allí, los 3 se encontraron a los dos costados del pasillo, un hombre con uniforme de fuerzas especieales, y otro, con unos zapatos usados, unos jeans azules desgastados, y una camiseta negra, su cabello era mayoritaria mente negro con algunas canas, aquellos ojos azules hicieron que el joven se quebraze y corriera a abrazarlo; aquel hombre mayor lo reconoció rápidamente y no pudo evitar abrazarle y llorar.

.

Unos minutos mas tarde.

(Mike)Ya hemos esperado suficiente, es hora de entrar las la fuerza.

Cuando el grupo de oficiales de la Z.I.A y del ZDP, se encontraron con que ya salían del edificio los humanos, Jhonny y un hombre de entre 40 y 50 años salia con un brazo en el hombro del otro, mientras Brad se colgó la ametralladora en la espalda, sin embargo, los oficiales no se prepararon para lo que iba a decir.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, no les harán nada, incluso uno de ellos es mi familia, el es mi papa.

Todos los presentes no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar dicha información.

(Judy) Es un verdadero honor conocerle señor Clover, soy la oficial Judy hopps.

Aquel hombre, aun nervioso ante lo que veía, saludo con duda, ya que en verdad no sabría que decir ademas de un simple "hola".

(Trixie) ¿esas son canas las que tiene?

(Americo) Pues si, me imagino que aquí, los perros también le salen.

Trixie miro a Jhonny un tanto sorprendida

-No me dijiste que te salían tantas canas antes de los 50

-Hey, no seas mala, no le gustan que le recuerden que esta viejo. Dijo en un tono burlón el muchacho.

-En realidad, ya tengo 56 años. Dijo Américo.

-Oh...bueno... . Trixie se quedo allí parada, ya nerviosa de que decir ahora.

-Pero mírate hijo, te queda bien ese uniforme y...¿Por que te ves tan alto...y...musculoso?, no pasaste de la noche a la mañana a ese cambio, ¿o si?.

-Claro que no papi, pasaron 6 años.

Américo se quedo sorprendido ante aquella mención, este trataba de explicar de como eso no podía ser posible.

-Padre mio escuche, se que tenemos muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, pero tenemos que irnos, hayas reportes de humanos llegando a este mundo, 6 debemos-

En ese momento, se escucho algo acercandose; de la nada, una armadura de colores azul claro y blanco, aterrizo con un hombre de gorra, vendajes, y uniforme militar llegando al ligar, este ultimo mareado dijo.

-Eso...fue un verdadero...viaje.

Brad corrió para abrazar a su compañero que también le reconoció al verle.

-Derek!, estas vivo perra!. Dijo con alegría.

-Brad, zorra, pensaba que estabas muerto -Dijo Derek-, mira quien me trajo.

Agustin se retiro el casco completo para que Brad pudiera verle, aquel hombre parecía que iba a llorar hasta que agustin le dijo.

-Mira quienes vienen por allí.

Al ver a la salida el edificio, se encontraron con Jason y los demás miembros de su escuadrón;aquel jubilo y alegría de los muchachos al reunirse nuevamente no podia ser descrito con palabras sino con gritos.

Ya cuando las cosas se calmaron, Jason paso a presentarlos.

-Bien compas, creo que debo presentarlo, el negrito que se parece a Ozuna es Marcus, el Snake con quemadura en la cara es Azze, el cacheton que se parece al prota en el TC Wildland es Frank, y el tri que se parece a los protas del Madness Combat son Standfort, Derek, y Hank

El grupo se presento con los demás oficiales, y ya con eso se dirigieron al ZDP, todos los humanos no paraban de preguntar mas y mas cosas hasta que llegaron al sitio, el lugar era realmente grande, aun con la gran cantidad de animales viendo y los camarografos tratando de acercarse, estos pasaron sin mayor problemas; adentro, todos los oficiales pusieron su vista en los demás humanos armados, tuvieron que dar una advertencia de no disparar por la te sion que genero su presencia en la ciudad.

Garraza colgó un teléfono cuando vio a los demás humanos.

(Judy) Hey Harraza, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo y...wooh -Dijo judy un tanto sorprendida- estas...mas flaco.

(Ben) Lo se, el nutricionista de Gaz me puso en dieta cuando se fueron, ahora, solo peso 120 kilos.

(Judy) Increíble, son casi 80 menos que el.año pasado.

(Ben) este año estaré como uno de sus nuevos bailarines, tal vez salga en uno de sus vídeos.

(Jhonny) Cambiando de tema, mira quien llego a la ciudad, mi viejo. Dijo mientras mostraba a su padre.

(Ben) el es tu papa?, el parecido es increíble, un gusto, me llamo Benjamín.

(Américo) Un gusto la verdad, me llamo Américo.

(Ben) Igualmente, por cierto Jhonny, Erik les estaba buscando, dijo que su madre esta en el área de cuidados.

Sin preguntar siquiera, Jhonny seguido de su padre, se dirigieron hacia el área de cuidados del departamentos de policía.

-Donde ese lugar. Pregunto el padre.

-Esta cerca de aquí, ya dejamos el área de conferenciad y la cafetería, esta en el siguiente pasillo.

La puerta era cuidada por un hipopótamo y una gacela, sin siquiera pedir permiso ambos entraron a la fuerza...el lugar se encontraba en una soledad casi completa...casi, gracias a tres presencias; Erik, Anna, y una enfermera que parecía estar explicando algo de algún medicamento, pero eso no importo, cuando la familia se vio, los cuatro se reunieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

Desde la puerta, Nick, Judy, Benjamín, Trixie, Cloy, y demás oficiales se enternecieron con la escena...luego de admirarla por unos segundos el zorro dijo.

-Bien bien, ahora todos fuera, si no quiere que Bogo se le salga una arteria al no vernos hacer algo por el bien de la ciudad durante 10 segundos.

.

-Hay mis vidas, están gigantescos, ¿pero como le hicieron?. Pregunto la madre.

-Comiendo fororo madre. Dijo algo burlón Jhonny

-Entrenando madre, luego de que nos..."metimos" en un caso del departamento de policía, luego de unas cuantas semanas, nos permitieron trabajar. Dijo Erik

-¿y como hicieron con la educación?. Pregunto el padre.

-Ah eso, no trabajamos todos los días, incluso algunas veces nos vamos temprano en nuestras tandas, pasamos unos 4 años así entre trabajo y estudios, yo me gradué de abogado, mientra que Jhonny se fue por la comunicación, así que, ya tienen a unos graduados de la U. Dijo Erik

-Y con Honores. Agrego Jhonny

Sus padres querían romper en llanto con la alegría de esa noticia, no podían creer lo tanto que crecieron sus retoños.

-Pero...¿como se refugiaron? -Pregunto su padre-, no pudieron llegar de una sola vez a este lugar, ¿o si?.

Ambos les relataron como es que se conocieron con Nicholas y Judy, aquel día en la estación de trenes.

-Esperen, ¿el zorro los cuido?. Pregunto la madre.

-El es el señor Nick, se parece mucho a papa, y la otra es la señorita Judy, ambos nos dieron cobijo mientras nos adaptábamos.

En ese momento, sus padres les preguntaron como le iba con los de los medicamentos, ese fue un momento verdaderamente incomodo cuando Jhonny les dijo que se había enterado que eso fue una mentira; sus padres les explicaron que no había otra manera de decírselo de esa manera...igualmente, le explicaron lo que sucedió con los Buzekai y su combate.

-¿¡QUE PERDISTE UN OJO!?. Exclamo la madre.

-Yo diria que me lo rebanaron mami. Dijo Jhonny.

-Pero no entiendo, se ve bien, ni cicatriz tienes.

-Mira.

En ese momento, el ojo izquierdo de Jhonny cambio a varias formas, un corazón, una gota de agua, un sol, y muchas otras mas...claro, que esto causo un momentáneo espanto a sus padres, ambos no pudieron creer lo que pudieron ver.

-Y eso que no han visto los poderes de Sayayin.

-¿Como?. Pregunto el padre confundido

Ene se momento, un aura rodeo al muchacho de color negro, su expresión aunque era amigable, sus padres no sabían si gritar o llamar a alguien.

-No se preocupen, puedo hacer que se ponga gris o hasta blanco, a Erik le sale una naranja, dele bro.

Casi de mala gana, Erik acepto y libero algo de poder, sus padres ahora tenian mas y mas preguntas que hacer.

_._

_2 horas mas tarde_

_._

-Vaya...es increíble, su madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes.

-Vengan a celebrar en nuestro idioma. Dijo la madre.

-CHIII! :3

-No!, Jhonny no suéltame.

En una mezcla de chillidos y maollidos, la madre y Jhonny parecían como unos niños pequeños, su padre no paraba de reír al escuchar como su esposa e hijo menos hablaban, mientras que Erik trataba de soltarse.

Ya luego de este embarazoso para su hermano mayor, su madre pregunto.

-Y como haremos para pasar la noche.

-Podemos hablar con el señor Bogo, aunque creo que lo mejor es que se queden en la casa de la señorita Judy.

-¿Seguro?, ¿no sera molesto?. Pregunto Anna.

-Ay madre, Judy vive en una mansión del tamaño de la cuadra en la que vivíamos, tiene una descomunal cantidad de cuartos. Dijo Erik

-Ademas, están buscando una niñera para su bebe. Agrego Jhonny.

La expresión de ambos padres fue de incredulidad, esto era por obvias razones, ¿como un zorro y una coneja van a tener un bebe?.

-Claro, es adoptada...aunque no están casados. Dijo Jhonny.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a que viven en concubinato?

-Si, y ya no se cuando le va a proponer matrimonio, lleva ya como uno años de pareja.

-Eso ya es un buen tiempo, pero no les apresuren, recuerden que que pase unos 10 años de relación con su madre.

-Eso lo sabemos papa, vamos a hablar con Bogo, nuestro jefe.

Luego de que ir y presentarles a sus padres al gran búfalo, estos acordaron dejar bajo el cuidado de la coneja y el zorro a sus padres, mientras ambos debían ir ver unos cadáveres encontrados durante todo este revuelo.

.

YA SALIENDO DEL ZDP

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en las puertas, saliendo a la dirección en la que se encontraron los cadáveres.

-Erik, quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Si, ¿de que trata?.

-Tu acaso...¿le dijiste a mama que soy-

En ese momento su hermano mayor lo detiene.

-Claro que no, eso es algo que tienes que decírselo tu a ella y a los dos...ademas, creo que quedaría de mas cuando vean a tu novia...por cierto, primero hagamos que sean amigos y luego les decimos que somos pareja.

-¿Y por que no se los dijiste?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-¿Por que no se lo dijiste tu? -le replico su hermano- ademas, tampoco podemos presento a dos lobas y decirles que son nuestras parejas románticas y sentimentales...¿o te olvidas del tío Enrique?

-¿Al que papa le decía "el coge burras"?

Ambos hermanos tuvieron un ligero escalofrió al recordar la anécdota.

-Maldito campesino loco. Dijo Jhonny.

-Secundo tus palabras hermanitos -Dijo Erik-, por cierto...¿no sentiste algo raro ayer en la madrugada?

-¿Esa energía maligna como a las 1:30 de la mañana?.

-Exacto.

-Lo se, a mi me dio un susto cuando la escucho, sentí un horrible dolor de cabeza...se me hizo tan escalofriantemente familiar.

-No importa, eso lo hablaremos mas tarde, ahora brody, es hora de trabajar.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO.

**(Arturven) Muy bien mis amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me imagino que mas de uno se sorprendió por la aparición de los padres de los Clovers y los antiguos compañeros de Jason y Agustin, para este punto, se vendrán algunas apariciones, en el siguiente, verán a alguien que no a aparecido mucho en esta saga, y que es mas, ni siquiera es de mi autoria (y no, no es de la película), creo que ya saben a que me refiero.**

**Las cosas apenas están comenzando, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en la proxima :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenas mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan pasado una gratificante semana, espero que disfruten de esta nueva parte de esta historia.**

**.**

Capitulo 3 – Pistas

Ambos hermanos dejaron a sus padres con Garraza mientras debían ir a investigar unos cadáveres encontrados en una casa abandonada en el centro de la ciudad.

-Desde hace tiempo que no hay homicidios en la ciudad, ¿sera una disputa entre bandas?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Lo dudo, las que quedan han decidido dar un alto al fuego hasta nuevo aviso -Dijo Erik- , si me lo preguntas, debe ser algún loco que se le fue la cabeza y los mato.

En ese momento llegan al sitio, Jason y Agustín quienes los acompañaban ya con sus respectivos uniformes se bajaron igualmente del vehículo; tres oficiales se encontraban ya en el lugar asegurándoos que nadie traspasa la cinta amarilla.

(Jhonny) Hey Hudson, ¿Qué tal la familia?. Le dijo el muchacho al oso polar.

(Hudson) Bien, mi hija mayor se va a la universidad, oigan, ¿es cierto que encontraron a sus padres?

(Jhonny) Claro, también aparecieron los compañeros de un antiguo escuadrón de Jason y Agustin

(Hudson) Vaya amigos, felicidades…como sea, los cadáveres están adentro, uno esta en la lasa principal, mientras que la otra esta a los pies de la escalera, ya los hemos identificado; una cebra identificada como Tyfany millar de 24 años con diversas apuñaladas en todo su torso, el otro de la sala es Hector Menendez, un león de 48 años, por lo que nos brindaron los de el ZDP, era el jefe de un prostíbulo clandestino que fue cerrado ayer en la noche, parece que quería cobrarle una cuota a su trabajadora...pero bueno, ya saben lo que paso, adentro están los cuerpos.

Ambos hermanos entraron a la casa, al encontrar los cuerpos se sorprendieron con lo que encontraron...ambos cuerpos se encontraban en un avanzado estado de descomposición con diversas heridas en algunas partes del cuerpo.

-Que asco bro, no por nada los chicos de afuera usaban mascaras. Dijo Jhonny.

-Cierto, los chicos llamaron ya a los forenses.

-Bien, ¿vemos que nos encontramos por aquí?. Pregunto Jhonny

Su hermano mayor accedió, y estos no tardaron en encontrar una perturbadora pista, en uno de los pasillos, mas específicamente en el que iba hacia las escaleras, encontraron una delgada linea de una tinta roja, que mas tarde se descubrirá que fue sangre, esta dejaba un sendero que iba hacia las escaleras, ambos hermanos se armaron con sus armas tranquilizantes. Ambos se esperaban a algunas especie de trampa...pero no...solamente se encontraron con el sitio todavía mas sucio y desordenado...

Algo que les llamo la atención, fue que en algunas partes, las paredes parecían tener unos dibujos con una silueta similar a la un humano.

-¿Crees que sea alguien obsesionado con nosotros?. Pregunto preocupado Jhonny.

-Si lo es, antes de meterlo preso, le daré un autógrafo. Dijo sarcásticamente Erik.

al final del pasillo se encontraron con un escrito en sangre en las paredes...este ya estaba seco, por lo que el asesino ya debía estar lejos de aquel lugar...en el escrito en sangre en la pared se leía el siguiente texto.

_La sociedad siempre a sido corrupta, sucia y pecadora; _

_Dios esta triste por lo que a hecho su creación mas valiosa,_

_Quiere sanarla, purificarla, limpiarla,_

_Y para ello, no a encomendado la misión de sanar este mundo, _

_Al igual que lo hice con el mio._

Ambos hermanos se perturbaron con aquella descripción.

-¿Quien se toma la molestia de matar a una zebra y a un león solo para escribir con su sangre una pared? -Pregunto consternado Jhonny- ¿que no podía pintarla con pintura o Sprite?

-A mi no me lo preguntes, sea quien sea, se ve que es un enfermo. Dijo Erik

-Enfermo religioso...¿no han reportado nada en el hospital psiquiátrico?

-No, parece que todo a estado tranquilo, Hudson en un mensaje, dijo que harán un conteo de los pacientes por si acaso. Dijo Erik

De la nada, una luz aparece en un costado de los muchacho, atrás de ellos se encuentran con una puerta de acabados simples, una puerta que no estaba allí antes y con una apariencia muy diferente a las demás...esta estaba completamente limpia, blanca sin adornos ni bordados, con una perilla plateada; al verla, Erik no pudo evitar decir.

-Esa puerta...la conozco

Esta se abrió ligeramente y dejo ver una luz blanca; ante esto, Erik se paso algo de energía por los ojos y pudo verlo...y oírlo.

_-Clovers...vengan, no hay tiempo...corren mucho peligro, debemos hablar._

Erik le dijo desesperadamente a su hermano Jhonny que cruzaran por la puerta junto, este algo temeroso accedió al final.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad- Tundratonw

Jason y Agustín fueron a realizarle un favor a Bogo y fueron a revisar un cuerpo encontrado de un joven un callejón; al llegar, ambos se sorprendieron al ver quien era...era un jaguar macho, un muchacho de 14 años, traía pantalones café y lo que quedaba de una chaqueta verde, en su cuerpo se podían apreciar diversas apuñaladuras en su pecho y estomago, ambos muchachos se horrorizaron al ver que había perdido los ojos.

-Mierda, hace tiempo que no veía un loco así, mas en esta ciudad. Dijo Jason.

-Hey...lo conozco...es el hijo de brandson Fall. Dijo Agustín.

-¿Quien es ese men?

-¿Recuerdas a Howard Hughes?

-Claro Agust, un multimillonario de los 80`s. Dijo con confianza Jason

-Animal, murió en 1976. Le replico Agustin.

-Por eso decía, que de los 70's :v

-Como sea, es uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo, igualmente, ayudo en la creación de la armadura que nos dio el gobierno, y ayuda mucho en las investigación de organismos del estado...y yo conozco a este muchacho, se llamaba Joe...por lo que se, era el menor de dos hijos que tiene.

-¿Y el mayor cuanto tiene?. Pregunto Jason.

-No se, pero no tiene mucha diferencia, creo que cumple 16 este año.

-Igual, espero que agarren al hijo de su madre que le hizo esto al muchacho.

-Igualmente, aunque me paree un tanto raro que el cuerpo este seco...parece como si tuviera un buen tiempo así, si ayer estaba con su padre en el...hey, ¿que tiene el bolsillo derecho?

Agustin tomo su guante y tomo una hoja de papel oculta en uno de los bolsillos del cadáver...esta parecía estar sucia, pero resulto que estaba escrita con sangre, aun con lo desteñido que estaba la letra, se podía leer la siguiente

_Este joven ladrón fue castigado por sus actos y pensamientos impuros,_

_Es increíble que alguien tan joven sea tan sucio,_

_Pero con mi mano y con la Gracia de Dios,_

_Hare de este mundo un sitio mejor._

_A.G_

Aquella frase le hizo sentir algo de incomodidad por algunos breves recuerdos de sus pasadas vidas...pero esas iniciales, fueron suficientes para aterrarles hasta los huesos, Jason retrocedió mientras que Agustín termino soltando la hoja y caer al suelo, este rápidamente se incorporo y su amigo dijo.

-Compa, tenemos que encontrar a ese infeliz.

-Escucha, puede ser una casualidad. Dijo Agustín para tratar de calmarle.

-¿Que mas pruebas quieres? -le reclamo Jason- marcas de apuñalamiento con un arma bastante grande, esas marcas son al menos del tamaño de un cuchillo de carnicero, escrito con sangre y con referencia religiosa, peor, y esas iniciales, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

-Escucha, cálmate, créeme que yo también estoy molesto por esto, Joe era un chico de oro y nadie merece sufrir de esta manera. Dijo Agustín

-Eso es otro punto para mi, ¿cuanta gente en este mundo hemos visto que le a hecho algo así a un niño?. Dijo Jason mas enfadado.

-En primera, tu no te tienes que desahogar con migo por lo que paso en nuestra ultima misión...se que fallamos, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que nos mato...pero tenemos que estar seguros de que es el antes de activarlo.

Ambos notaron que los oficiales que cuidaban la entrada del pasillo ya les comenzaban a mirar extraños por la discusión...estos preguntaron si tenían algunas sospechas de quien podría ser el responsable...ambos se limitaron a decir que tenían algunas suposiciones, pero nada mas.

Ya para cuando ambos se retiraban de lugar en la camioneta de Jason, este dijo.

-No se por que, pero siento que algo malo va a pasar, y Canek me esta apoyando en esto.

-Como dice Jhonny, si dices que van a pasar cosas malas, pasaran cosas malas...pero aun así, creo que deberíamos reunirnos con ellos pronto.

.

Al cruzar dicha, ambos se encontraron en un pasillo blanco, así se perdía la vista con la hilera de puertas, de todos los tamaños, colores, modelos, etc,etc.

El mas confundido de todos era Jhonny, no comprendía en que lugar estaba; Erik igualmente se confundió, mas por ver a quienes lo trajeron...resulto ser Mike, una especie de guardia o vigilante de distintas realidad para hacer el cuento corto...pero algo no taba bien...traía una camisa negra y unos pantalones gris, una corbata azul eléctrica apenas acorbatada...todo su atuendo estaba hecho un desastre, esta cortado en diversas partes, su cuerpo de conejo presentaba algunas cordadas ligeras, aun con su pelaje negro, se veía en algunas partes manchada de su sangre y junto con la ropa; este igual se sentó en el suelo, viendo que el lugar presentaba igualmente varios daños; golpes y grietas en las paredes y puertas, marcas de quemaduras...o mas bien, explosiones.

-Mike...¿que es lo que paso?, ¿por que nos trajiste acá?.

Ese le cayo, levantando su dedo indice y diciendo.

-Amigo, acabo de quitarme un montón de escombros de mi, y creí que tengo un pulmón perforado...eso y me hecho a perder mi walkman.

-Oh...me imagino que estas de mal humor. Dijo Erik.

-Si...la verdad, aunque tengo algo mas importante que hacer en este momento...aunque, creo que debo presentarme con su hermano.

-Oh si, buenas tardes se...espere, ¿como sabe que soy hermano de Erik?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Es algo particular muchacho...me presento, mi nombre es Mike, un placer en conocerle en persona Jhonnatan.

-Hey, mi nombre es Jhonny...aunque suena como de reino unido, no esta mal la verdad -Dijo Jhonny- y en fin, quien es usted...osea, ¿que hace en este lugar?.

-Bueno muchacho, como a un amigo mio, me presentaría con mayor detenimiento, pero me temo que estamos corto de tiempo...eso y que mi hogar esta en unas deplorables condiciones...acompáñenme.

Los tres iban caminando, mas y mas se encontraba con el lugar hecho un desastre.

-¿Que ocurrió acá?

-Lo sucedido amigo Erick, fue...una visita indeseada, alguien de alguna manera ingreso a este dominio en una búsqueda.

-¿De que?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-De ustedes, jóvenes tréboles. Dijo Mike.

En ese momento, ambos entraron a una gran habitación blanca, en el sitio, se encontraron con un monitor que cubría casi toda una de las paredes, al frente de ellos, había un pequeño teclado.

-Por aquí debe estar...listo.

En ese momento, se mostró una grabación que los confundió bastante...Nick estaba acostado en una cama, este solamente tenia unos pantaloncillos verdes, este dijo con un tono de voz burlón.

-Vaya rallitas, en verdad no me esperabas que tomaras el valor para esto.

En ese momento, suena la voz de Jack en el monitor.

-¿Que?, ¿acaso me quieres contar las rayas otras vez?.

Ambos hermanos se veían claramente asustados por lo que estaban viendo.

-Esperen, algo anda mal. Dice Jhonny.

-Enh, Mike, creo que esto no es lo que nos querías mostrar...¿o me equivoco?

-Maldición, pensé que me había olvidado de ese universo, todavía se me enchina el pelaje cada vez que paso por la puerta de ese universo...lo tengo desatendido, pero casi no me importa...ahora si, esto es.

Mike, se encontraba saliendo de un universo, este pareció anotar algo en una libreta pequeña, este mencionaba algunas cosas de ese universo, hasta que, MIA, le dio una advertencia.

-MIKE, A ENTRADO UN INTRUSO AL NEXO.

-¿Que?, ¿De quien se trata?.

-ESA INFORMACIÓN NO LA TENGO...A DESABILITADO TODOS MIS SISTEMAS DE DEFENSA EXTERNO, TRATO DE CONSEGUIR LA INFORMACIÓN DE UNO DE LOS MUNDO, PERO DEBE HACERLO MANUALMENTE DESDE EL CENTRO.

-Diablos, ¿algo mas que deba saber?. Pregunto Mike

-QUE ES HUMANA, Y ESTA ACOMPAÑADO DE UNA ENTIDAD DESCONOCIDA.

Al decir eso, un humo negro comenzó a salir de la nada al final del pasillo, luego de que este tomo una forma circular, salio de este una persona. Este resulto ser un hombre de 1.80 metros, su cuerpo estaba cubierto en una túnica negra con algo de blanco y rojo carmesí, que le cubría su cara, con un cinturón café, en su cintura del costado izquierdo traía con sigo una especie de arma blanca, como un gran cuchillo, en su cuerpo se podían ver algunas correas que parecían tener algunos objetos que no se podían ver con claridad, tenia sus mangas acomodadas elegantemente junto a unos guantes negros de cuerpo y unas botas del mismo color con su suela de color café.

-Se que no es el momento, ¿pero no se parece a Shay Patrick Cormac?. Dijo Jhonny curioso

-El de Rouge?. Pregunto Erik

(Nota del Autor: se refieren al personaje de la saga de video-juegos, Assasins Creed Rouge)

-Claro.

-Pues si, es casi igual, hasta tiene-

-Ambos guarden silencio y sigan mirando. Dijo Mike callando a los dos hermanos.

En la grabación, Mike pregunto por quien era, este respondió en un tono de voz bastante educado.

-Buenas tardes señor...

Aun cuando no se podía ver bien, parecía que podía mirar sin problemas con la capucha que le cubría los ojos, este de repente se dijo para si mismo.

-_No me dijo que este lugar lo cuidaba un animalito con ropa._

-Hey, estoy en la ultima moda...ademas, ¿con quien mas hablas? Dijo Mike.

-Eso no importa...conejo...disculpe mi intromisión en sus aposentos, pero requiero de su asistencia...estoy buscando a dos asesinos.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron al escuchar tal acusación.

-Lo siento, pero no conozco a nadie que halla hecho algo así, ademas, quisiera que fueses mas especifico, no conozco a mucha gente.

El hombre se quedo callado por unos momentos hasta que respondió.

-Son unos hermanos, Jhonny y Erik Clover, son los culpable de diversos asesinatos a personas en mi mundo...me entere de que ambos no estaban muertos, sino, que escaparon a una especie de realidad alterna de este mundo.

-En primera, ¿por que pensaste que ambos estaban muertos?.

-Facil, por que vi sus cuerpos en primera plana en los periódicos -Dijo relajadamente-, pero hace poco, recibí informes de partes de contactos en diversos mundos, de que estos están bajo perfil.

-Claro, pero antes de responderte...quisiera que me respondas algo. Dijo Mike.

-Por supuesto, ¿que es?.

Entonces Mike pregunto seria y fríamente.

-¿si dices tener contactos en ese mundo, ¿para que necesitas venir para acá para ayudar a encontrarlos?

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos hasta que aquel hombre saco una pequeña daga metálica de uno de sus bolsillos, luego de una pequeña carcajada, este dijo.

-Creo que me atrapo...ahora, no doy normalmente este tipo de tratos, así que es recomendable que lo tome...guieme al mundo en donde están los Clovers, y no le haré nada.

El conejo cruzo de brazos y dijo.

-Lo siento, pero veo que no tienen intenciones, precisamente "amigables", así que, muchacho, te pido que-

En ese momento Mike esquiva aquel objeto, al mirar nuevamente , Aquel hombre pareció teletransportarse gracias a la velocidad con la que se desplazo de un punto a otro, le dio una patada que lo hizo golpearse contra una de las puerta, al levantarse, este vaco un revolver, pero las balas fueron repelidas con un movimiento rápido de su arma blanca...esta tenia la apariencia de un cuchillo, pero era muy extraño...en la punta del mango amarrado con cuerdas de cuero, tenia una calavera negra con rubíes rojos, y la hoja de esta era hecho enteramente de una gema verde con un brillo muy pequeño, esta parecía estar perfectamente tallada, teniendo un tamaño mas o menos de 15cm a 20 cm, tal vez un poco mas, aunque algo que notaron todos, y Mike solo cuando vio la grabación, era el hecho de que parecía de que había algo moviéndose adentro del arma.

-Quería hacer esto por las buenas, pero me temo que te quedaste sin opciones. Dijo aquel hombre.

Apunto su arma contra el conejo, y casi sin ninguna razón, el arma comenzó a disparar un rayo verdoso; la explosión no era muy grande, pero si dañaba bastante el pasillo.

-Hey!, no me gusta que la gente destruya este sitio. Le dijo Molesto Mike.

Con el transcurso de los minutos, ambos lucharon, ocasionalmente, MIA lograba pasarle algunas armas para defenderse, y obstaculizar el paso de aquel hombre encapuchado, o inclusive encerrarle...pero nada funciona, siempre era muy rápido, o rompía las paredes con una explosión.

Ademas, aun con la ventada de ser mas pequeño, este se iba cansando, y ocasionalmente recibía varios cortes, aunque no se limitaban mas a heridas leves y rasgar su ropa...en un momento dado, Mike dio un mal paso, y el encapuchado aprovecho para darle una buena carga de golpes, puños en el rostro, patadas en el estomago, fue así casi un minuto entero con golpes a alta velocidad, hasta que con una ultima patada, Mike sin querer derribo la puerta en donde estaba la sala de control, el conejo adolorido trataba de levantarse, y este apenas lo hizo, el hombre la pateo su espalda, por lo cual, le dijo luego de ver aquella gran computadora, este le dijo en un tono burlón.

-Vaya, me imagino que este es como tu centro de comando...de aquí debe tener la información en donde están aquellos monstruos.

Aquel hombre noto que la computadora parecía estar abierto, mas estos no podían acceder fácilmente, ni siquiera usando lo que parecía ser aquella "magia negra" no podía sacar nada de información, en ese momento, la voz de M.I.A, retumbo en el ambiente.

-NO TIENE ACCESO PERMITIDO A LA INFORMACIÓN DEL NEXO, RETÍRESE DE ESTA INSTALACIÓN. Dijo aquella voz femenina en un tono de voz enojado.

El humano encapuchado miro a Mike tirado en el suelo, este le tomo por el cuello de la camisa y con su arma "verde" tan cerca se rebanarle el cuello, le dijo.

-Ordena a tu computadora a que me entregue las coordenadas en donde están los hermanos, o te despides de esta vida.

-Antes muerto que traicionarme a mi mismo. Dijo Mike.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso cumpliré tu deseo.

Cuando el hombre iba a quitarle la cabeza al conejo, se escucho nuevamente la voz de M.I.A, pero ahora con un tono de voz triste.

-BUSCANDO EN EL NEXUS...CARGANDO.

-NO!. Exclamo Mike.

El hombre dejo caer al conejo, solo para darle una pastada a un costado de la cabeza, así, golpear una pared y quedar noqueado, el humano camino hacia el teclado, pero este no tenia planeado tocarlo con sus manos.

-UNIVERSO ENCONTRADO, UNIVERSO-

-No es necesario, solo ni me interrumpas.

Esa neblina negra se volvía a manifestar, esta ingreso entre los botones, algo que eles sorprendió, fue el ver que la pantalla de golpe, mostró una potente estática en la pantalla, acompañado de un extraño grito inentendible, en ese momento, le pregunto a M.I.A

-No te dijo que te había hecho daño. Pregunto molesto.

-Eso no era relevante, ademas que los daños que sufrí fueron eliminados.

-eso espero. Dijo Mike.

En la grabación, la pantalla se apago, y ve vio que parte de esa neblina, se quedo aun costado de el humano, este pregunto.

-¿Ya lo tiene señor?...Fantástico, creo que es hora de retirarnos.

Espero unos momento a que se abriera un portal, y sin pensarlo, lo atravesó; Mike apago la grabación y se dirigió a los dos hermanos.

-Es por esto que necesito su ayuda...ademas de estar en un estado deplorable, no contaba tener un buen estado, no pude detenerlo...no tengo idea de que quiere con ustedes, pero se que es algo malo.

-Estoy confundido, Axel nunca hablaba de esa forma, ademas de que dijo que se entero pi el periódico cuando nos mataron. Dijo Jhonny.

-Quisas solo cambio en eso, no hay que quitarle sospecha, también pudo ser que solo mintiera en eso ultimo. Dijo Erik.

-Lo único que importa, es que ese infeliz no gane, si los matan, su mundo podría derrumbarse...y quien sabe si luego de matarlos, decide ir por otras versiones alternas de ustedes o cualquier otro mundo del nexus...por eso, les encomiendo la misión de eliminarlo a toda costa.

Ambos muchachos asintieron, y cuando iban a salir de la habitación, el menor de los hermanos pregunto.

-Señor Mike...quisiera preguntarle algo.

-¿de que va?. Pregunto Mike

-Acaso tiene zapatos para nosotros...o bueno, saben lo que son?

-Claro que lo se, pero el tiempo apremian, cuando esto acabe, les enviare de parte de M.I.A y de la mia, tantos zapatos como quieran.

.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron del conejo, recordandoles la misión a la la cual ambos fueron encargados, antes de que la puerta se cerrara y desapareciera, al ver eso, ambos hermanos comenzaron a charlar.

-Espero que lo consigamos. Dijo Jhonny bastante preocupado.

-Igual...ah, y otra cosa, ¿como crees tu que Alex consiguió esa arma de tanto poder?...¿y que rayos era a quien le decía, "señor"?

-Hey, a mi no me mires, tu eres el que resuelves las cosas mas rápido que yo.

De repente, la radio de Erik comenzó a sonar.

-Hola?...Hudson...si, hay algo, hay un escrito con una de las paredes, que no lo toquen los forenses...¿que paso?...¿estas seguro?...de acuerdo, vamos corriendo.

.

Jason y Agustín iban de camino hacia el departamento de policía, estos iban a pasar por ka plaza central de la ciudad para cortar terreno...ese momento, el telefoneo de agustín sonó, resulto ser su pareja.

-Hola mi vida,...que?...amor, amor cálmate...Melany, ¿por que hay tanta gente gritando?...en plaza central?, ¿que paso?...Maldición, no mas muertos...que? ¿¡compañeros tuyos y oficiales también!?, eso no puede ser, nos hubieran llamado si algo así pasaba, estamos cerca del lugar...al diablo, cuidado Melany, ponte en un lugar seguro.

Agustín colgó el teléfono, y esa fue la primera vez en el que, sin importar el color de las luces de transito, este piso a fondo el acelerador y casi golpea a peatones y autos por las calles.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

**(Arturven) Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, igualmente, agradezco a IronMaik2095 por dejar que su personaje participe nuevamente en esta maravillosa historia, agradezco a todos por seguir a la historia luego de tanto tiempo; no olviden dar Fav y seguir para no perder ninguna actualización y sus review de los episodios, saludos y bendiciones.**

**PD: ALGUIEN TIENE IDEA DE POR QUE CHINGADOS ESTÁN APARECIENDO HISTORIAS "PAGAR PARA LEER EN WATTPAD" (no es que quiera aprovecharme de mi situación económica actual...weno talvez un poquito), PERO EN SERIO, ¿DESDE CUANDO SE PUEDE HACER ESA VAINA?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Arturven) Buenas mis queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta bonita semana (pa mi me van acercando los exámenes finales, así que esta semana que salgo mas temprano, creo que sera casi de estudio y de escribir y acomodar lo que viene para los siguientes capítulos...bueno, así, o hasta que me llegue algo nuevo para el ps4 :v)**

**Sin mas alargamiento textual, comencemos.**

**.**

Capitulo 4 - Reencuentro.

Agustin se había encontrado con Melany en las cercanías de Plaza central, esta se veía claramente alterada la chita por lo que había visto.

-Melany, ¿te encuentras bien?. Pregunto Agustín preocupado.

-Yo si, pero aun no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. Dijo Melany.

-Por favor, muéstranos.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la gran plaza; en su camino se encontraron con los hermanos clover, Judy, Nick, Trixie, Cloy, y algunos oficiales de policía, vieron que la plaza habían una cantidad enorme de animales, inclusive mas de lo normal, pero en su mayoría, miraban e incluso grababan hacia una dirección...hacia un alto edificio...en uno de los pisos, se encontraron varios animales, con la mitad de sus cuerpos saliendo por las ventanas, cada uno de ellos, estaban degollados y con sus brazos en dirección al suelo, dejando que su sangre pintara diversos ríos carmesí en las grises paredes de aquella estructura...11 en total; tigres, jaguares, comadrejas, antílopes, etc,etc...unos cuantos llamaron la atención mas que otros.

Cuando se acercaron, notaron que una de las ventanas también tenia marcas de sangre, mas sin embargo, los marcos de esta se encontraban dañadas en sus bordes...y entonces notaron dos cosas...primero, que el ultimo cadáver era de un elefante, y este había caído en alguna parte de la plaza que, esta estaba rodeada de animales que, aunque era difícil de ver, aquel olor a muerto era claro...segundo, algunos de los muertos eran conocidos; dos mamíferos resultaron ser oficiales también del ZDP, otros dos eran compañeros del departamento de Bomberos de la ciudad, y uno de ellos era vecino de Agustín.

Aquel retrato que les mostraba la realidad no los dejaba estar en paz, les aterraba y les llenaba de ira ante esto.

Luego de unos momentos, en el lugar llega Bogo junto a los demás oficiales, mientras se ve que oficiales que habían entrado antes de que ellos llegaran.

-Lamento que hayan tenido que ver esto, me avisaron a penas unos minutos.

-Jefe, ¿que fue lo que sucedió?. Pregunto Judy.

El búfalo dejo caer un suspiro bastante...¿triste?, ¿acaso algo malo había pasado?...este relato como lo había descubierto.

-Como se los comente antes de que regresaran; mi hija, comenzó a trabajar desde hace un mes, fue a ir por unos delincuentes que hacían un robo a mano armada junto a Felix y Blanco...pero no se como...pero.

.

_INICIO DE FLASHBACK_

Bogo esta recibiendo notificaciones de encuentros de cadáveres en toda la ciudad, este sabia que algo no andaba bien...desde hace casi 3 años no había un asesino serial en la ciudad, y nunca, al menos, desde la década de los 90`s, había ocurrido algo parecido...ya era casi 14 cadáveres regados en toda la ciudad...al llegar a su oficina y comenzar a revisar unos papeles, vio que su celular de su hija, Katherin.

Este a diferencia de todos los demás, le hablaba con mucha dulzura y cariño, con sus respectivas excepciones, pero por lo general, era mucho mas que a los oficiales...pero había algo raro, Bogo le tenia prohibido llamar de su celular privado, y mientras ambos estuvieran trabajando, así que esto debía ser una emergencia.

-Katherin, ¿que es lo que-

Este fue callado por el sonido de una bocina de un auto.

-Katherin, ¿acaso cruzaste la vía con luz roja?. Pregunto conteniendo su enojo

Su hija asustada respondió.

_-Si padre, pero por favor escucha, paso algo terrible._

-Terrible es lo que te voy a decir cuando llegues al departamento jovencita.

-_Papa...mataron a Blanco y Felix._

Bogo callo en ese momento, un poco mas y deja caer su café en el suelo...¿escucho bien?, hablamos de un tigre de Bengala y un Rinoceronte Blanco, sin mencionar de que eran unos de los mas rudos del departamento...Bogo no perdió mas tiempo y pidió cada detalle de lo que ocurrió.

_-Escucha, acorralamos a los asaltantes que le robaron a una ovaje, la señorita Keliman, la dueña del Banco Wooloo, íbamos a arrestar a los delincuentes, pero del cielo cayo un sujeto con túnica negra y correas, no pude ver sus características claramente, pero creo que es humano, logre ver sus labios, nariz, y la forma de sus patas...o manos, no se como le digan...saco un cuchillo de color verde y decapito a uno de los delincuentes...hubo un brillo verde en el lugar y los restantes, aunque trataron de defenderse, pero los mutilaron de una manera horrible...horrible, sus brazos y cabezas parecían de papel...Felix y Blanco me ordenaron irme con la señorita Keliman...para cuando subí a mi patrulla...ya los dos estaban._

-Cariño, escucha, estas conduciendo, ve hacia el ZDP, necesitamos hablar.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

(Bogo) Mi hija nos indico en donde estaban los cuerpos, pero solo encontramos sangre y algunos pedazos...el resto lo están sacando del edificio, necesito que ustedes-

Todos escuchaban con cuidado las ordenes de Bogo...sin embargo, Erik escucho la voz de Ivangel en su mente.

-_Erik...escucha._

-_Vaya bello durmiente, te has perdido de un montón de cosas._

_-Creeme, no me eh perdido de nada, pero hay algo mas importante que debo decirte._

_-¿Que?_

_-El techo, mira al techo del edificio._

Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de algo...en lo mas alto del edificio parecía haber una silueta...por su altura, era demasiado difícil de ver detalladamente, pero ya varios civiles se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía...sin previo aviso, esta figura se lanzo al vació, pareciendo que este simplemente se lanzaba para caer a su muerte...ambos hermanos pensaron en usar sus poderes para salvarles...pero eso no se podía, solo agentes de la ZIA y de el ZDP conocían sobre las habilidades de los hermanos precisamente para evitar un caos social...mientras caía, la silueta comenzó a tomar forma...era la misma que ataco al Mike del Nexo...cuando este estaba a unos 30 metros aproximadamente del suelo, este abrió sus brazos y piernas, dejando ver unas alar hechas de tela y madera, las cuales increíblemente les sirvió para planear y salir volando del lugar.

Ante aquella situación Bogo dio la siguiente orden.

-Hopps y Wild persiganlo, Clovers, llévense a cuanto oficiales necesiten, yo me encargare de los cuerpos y calmar a la población.

-Si señor. Dijeron los demás oficiales antes de comenzar la persecución.

.

Aquella sensación en su cuerpo le llenaba de jubilo, desde hace ya muchos años que no podía usar su equipamiento debido a su condición...o a su antigua condición mejor dicho, este no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo y ver a las diversas patrullas que le seguían , aun cambiando su dirección, por lo que decide cortar su camino hacia una iglesia.

.

Los oficiales vieron como aquel hombre aterrizo en el techo y rompió una ventana de la iglesia para entrar; los humanos fueron los primeros en entrar, luego Judy, Nick, Cloy y Trixie junto a los demás oficiales; ese día la iglesia parecía no estar operativa, las únicas luces en el gran lugar, eran las luces proporcionadas con el sol, se vieron algunas vigas de metal y de madera extras, usadas como escaleras y soportes, el olor a pintura fresca se sentía en el aire.

-¿Desde cuando remodelan esta iglesia?. Pregunto Nick en voz baja.

-Desde la semana pasada. Menciono Judy.

-Oigan, J y A, ¿por que trajeron unos fusiles de asalto para esto?. Pregunto uno de los oficiales que se percato de esto.

Agustin y Jason, al igual que los hermanos, parecían que no les escuchaban...mas bien, que no existían, miraban a todas las direcciones a ver en donde se encontraba aquella persona...en un momento dado, se escucho aquella voz masculina que por algunas razón, se expresaba en español, de alguien joven precisamente.

-_No es algo increíble? -_Pregunto un tanto burlón-_, no importa que mundo sea, que época sea, su población...la sociedad, aquella mítica creación que fue dada gracias al nuestro señor, fue un mancha en este bello retrato que trato de hacer Dios con nuestro mundo..._

Al mirar a los rostros de Jason y Agustin...bueno, la angustia y el miedo eran lo mínimo que se podía decir...una sombra cubrió el paso de luz de uno de las ventanas...al volteal, todos lo miraron...aquella figura con túnica negra que estaba la planta superior, se lanzo y cayo a los pies de una estatua, esta figura en un tono cortes continuo hablando en español.

-Entonces, aquello contado no era una falacia...en verdad están vivos Clovers.

Este se retiro la capucha que le tapaba su rostro...este era un hombre joven, de entre 25 a 28 años, tenia un corte de cabello corto, pero muy bien arreglado, aquel negro de su cabellera no hacia nada mas que pensar en la oscuridad, con ojos de avellana y un una mandíbula de perfil...a primera impresión, se podría suponer que parecía alguna especie de estrella de cine o algún modelo...la escena pudo haber sido divertida si no hubiera sido por tantos contextos negativos ahora.

Aquel humano de apariencia tan cuidada, igualmente no se podía evitar soltar un agradable ahora a perfume, este pregunto con un buen estado de animo a los Clovers.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿no me reconocen?

Los hermanos se quedaron bastante confundidos...aquel acento, esa apariencia...les daban una muy vaga descripción de alguien de su pasado.

-¿Quien eres?. Pregunto Erik.

-Su amigo Alex, ¿quien mas?

Al escuchar esto, ambos hermanos hicieron algo que estaba completamente fuera del código policial...sacaron primero su arma de fuego en lugar que la arma tranquilizante y sin mediar palabras, abrieron fuego sin piedad...aquel hombre saco su daga y desvió los balazos hasta que estos terminaron.

-Pero que fría bienvenida muchachos...no recordaba que fueran tan crueles -este miro a los otros humanos con mucha sorpresa- Jason!, Agustin!, ¿pero que es lo que hacen aquí?

-ESO NO INCUMBE.

Sin avisar, Agustin lanzo una granada, Alex se movió a gran velocidad otra vez a la segunda planta, la explosión hirió levemente a uno de los oficiales, al ver la situación, cuando se disipo el humo, noto que ambos hermanos habían desaparecido...aquel hombre, giro la cabeza, y sintió un potente golpe que lo mando al suelo, este adolorido se levanto y vio algo que no creía...ambos hermanos tenia un aura, similar a una flama en sus manos, Jhonny era de color negro , mientras que las de Erik era de color naranja...sus golpes eran de alta velocidad, aun con sus habilidades, este era tomado por sorpresa por los hermanos.

En un momento, bajo su guardia y con un puño de energía, Jhonny atraveso la espalda de Alex y sacando el puño de su pecho, Alex podía sentir aquel calor abrazador que atravesaba su cuerpo en forma de energía al igual que su sangre, salia tanto de su herida como de la boca, sus labios sentían nuevamente el sabor de la sangre...algo que ya olvidaba en sus memorias.

-Eso va por nuestros padres. Dijo con ira Jhonny

Erik puso sus mano en el rostro de Alex, quien se encontraba en Shock ante lo que le había hecho Jhonny...una luz naranja comenzó a brillar nuevamente de sus manos, las puso en la cara de Alex y dijo.

-Y esta...va por Jhonny y por mi

Los demás presentes no pudieron creer lo que vieron...un calor tan fuerte que quemo el rostro de Alex, este gritaba desesperadamente para que lo soltaran;los segundos parecieron eterno hasta que dejo de gritar y las manos de Erik lo soltaron y se apagaron...una aterradora escena al ver aquella carne al rojo vivo, aquellos destellos blancos de sus ojos y sus dientes daban una apariencia mas aterradora...Jhonny lo soltó al ver que ya no se movía o hacia algún ruido, por lo que decidió dejarlo caer al suelo...cuando levantaron la morada, sus compañeros les estaban apuntando, Nick les dijo.

-Pero que demonios, ¿por que hicieron eso?

-Fue el perro que nos mato y que mato a todos esos civiles. Dijo Erik.

-Eso no importa, el protocolo dice que debemos detenerlo hasta que se le realice un juicio justo. Dijo Judy.

-¿Juicio justo? -pregunto jhonny- señorita Judy, ya vio lo que hizo ese demente, hubiera matado a mas si no fuera por-

Hey!, miren!. Exclamo Agustin sin previo aviso.

Al mirar hacia el cadáver, se vio que hubo un momentáneo destello de luz ver en la hoja de aquella arma...al hacerlo, se comenzó a escuchar una risa en el lugar...provenía del cadáver de Alex...este se comenzó a levantar mientras decía entre risas.

-Ay,ay,ay...lo lamento en verdad...es solo que no me pude evitar mi pequeña actuación...¿sorprendido Jhonny?, eh, ¿soy tan buen actor como tu?.

Al levantar la mirada, se aprecio como la carne y piel se regeneraban rápidamente, igual con la herida en el pecho que le hizo Jhonny, sus órganos, huesos, carne, piel, incluso sus ropas , se comenzaron a regenerar.

En cuestión de segundos, Alex estaba como si nada le hubiera pasado,nadie podía creer lo que lo que estaba viendo...ante esto, Agustin no pudo evitar decir lo siguiente

-Maldita sea, entonces los rumores eran ciertos.

-Eh, ¿que rumores?. Pregunto Erik

-¿a que te refieres? Pregunto igualmente Judy.

-Ese cuchillo le permite volver a la vida, gracias a que trae las almas de quien a asesinado.

Ante esto el asesino rió y menciono.

-Nunca pensé que te tomarías la molestia de escuchar las leyendas que cuentan los ancianos en tu ciudad...pues si, gracias a esta arma, me eh vuelto un ser inmortal, el señor me a otorgado esta arma para que pueda cumplir su palabra...no importa que sea, golpes, balas, cortes, explosiones; aun si si me cae las dos torres gemelas juntas, o me cae a un lado la Bomba del Zar; estaré nuevamente con ustedes.

-Eso es imposible, ¿como obtuviste esa daga? Pregunto Jhonny.

-Dios. Dijo Alex con un poco de alegría en su voz.

-¿Quien es el Dios del cual hablas? Pregunto Erik.

-Es el que todos conocemos -Decía Alex- aquel que nos proporciono la tierra la cual pisamos, el aire que respiramos, el agua que bebemos, la comida que comemos...y a quien, de manera ingrata, le pagamos con hambrunas, dictaduras, guerras, y derramamiento de sangre el cual no tenia significado...hasta que decidió poner fin a toda esta abominación...eliminar el dolor y hacer de manera mejor lo que hizo en primera instancia...mi señor...por favor, te pudo que te manifiestes ante mi.

En ese momento, un humo negro comenzó a salir a espalda de el...este,comenzó a tomar una figura que, se le hacia terriblemente familiar a algunos...

Una criatura se manifestó en el lugar, de entre 2 a 2.5 metros, de piel roja, de contextura musculosa, hocico de animal con una hilera de navajas como dientes, aquellos maquiavelicos ojos que se adentraban hasta el interior de cada alma presente, tenia una armadura natural que cubría su pecho, estomago, y espalda de un color café similar a una coraza, y una cola con unos extraños símbolos en esta...en una voz bastante grave y profunda pronuncio.

**_-Jhonny...Erik...¿me extrañaron?_**

Tanto ellos como los demás se encontraban aterrados por la criatura que estaban viendo.

-¿Que...es...esa...mierda?. Pregunto Jason bastante asustado.

-Esa...cosa Exizel -Dijo nervioso Erik-, es lo que tenia adentro Jhonny hasta el evento con los Buzekai.

-¿Esa Chingadera es la que estaba metido en el Jhonny?.

-¿Ahora vez por que nadie quería tratar con mido en el mundo humano?. Dijo Jhonny.

Con esto, Ivangel salio sin previo aviso, con una expresión de pocos amigos; una maquiavelica sonrisa se dibujo en aquel rostro de bestia.

_**-Oh, también estas aqui Ivangel...cuanto fueron?, ¿5 años?.**_

_-En verdad, me desagrada verte nuevamente...solo quisiéramos saber...¿que haces aquí?_

Ezixel no pudo evitar reírse ante la pregunta del ente.

_**-Eres un ****estúpido**_**...lo que ****sucedió**** hace 5 años, fue la ****destrucción**** de forma ****física**** en este mundo, pero en su mundo, el mundo humano, no me ****ocurrió**** nada, solo que ese bastardo de Jhonny Clover se quedo con mis poderes en esta realidad.**

-Yo les di un uso que tu jamas pensaste que pudo ser para bien.

_**-SILENCIO!**_

Con un movimiento veloz de su cola, Exizel mando a Jhonny hacia la puerta de la iglesia, destrozándola e impactando contra una de las patrulla; sl realizar esto, Exizel da un golpe de energía al suelo, haciendo que todos salieran volando.

Al ver que todos estaban tirados en el suelo, Exizel volteo a mirar a Alex.

_**-En esta ****ocasión**_**, nos deberemos retirar.**

-Si Señor.

Exizel estiro sus garras hacia el lado opuesto en donde estaban los oficiales y con una manifestación de un gas oscuro, se genero un portal antes de incorporarse a Alex, este antes de cruzar dijo a los oficiales.

-Esta es una advertencia muchachos, en esta oportunidad fue un agrado verles nuevamente Clovers, pero creo que la próxima no seremos tan amigable...oh, y una cosa mas oficiales...deben recordar ese viejo dicho que, tal vez conozcan igualmente en esta tierra.

-¿Y cual es ese?. Pregunto Erik

-"El lobo se viste con piel de Cordero". Dijo al desaparecer por el portal.

.

2 hora mas tarde.

Mike se encontraba charlando con los Clovers y con Agustin y Jason sobre lo ocurrido.

-Asi que, el que mato a todos esos mamíferos puede revivir cuantas veces quiera?

-Si -Dijo Jason-, ademas, de que es probable de que también se haga mas fuerte con cada alma que tenga.

-Recuerda que es un arma mágica, puede ser que esta le de esas habilidades. Dijo Agustin.

-Por cierto compás, bien hecho lo que le hicieron a Alex hace rato.

Ambos hermanos parecían estar apáticos a responder cualquier cosa.

-¿Sucede algo?. Pregunto el Mike zorro.

Ninguno contesto.

-¿Judy y Nick están molesto por lo que le hicieron a Alex?, ¿o sus parejas?

-No se. Se limito a contestar Erik.

-No puedo creerlo...nos rebajamos al nivel de un asesino al atravesarle la espalda y quemarle la cara. Dijo Jhonny bastante molesto con sigo mismo.

-Hey, el tipo es una mierda de persona -Dijo Jason-, se merece eso y mucho mas.

-Solo se escaparon por que no agarraron desprevenidos. Dijo Agustín

-Si, para la próxima tendré a Canek listo para pelear, y Agustin traerá su armadura. Dijo Jason.

-¿y como quieres que cargue casi 50 kilos de metal, cobre, aluminio,cobalto, kevlar, y hierro a la mano?.

-Yo que se, una mochila o una maleta.

-¿Sabes lo incomodo que es cargar eso?

-Lo importante de esto es estar informados...hoy regresan Jack y Mona a la ciudad, hoy en la noche hablare con Rey sobre lo que paso hoy -Dijo Mike-...por cierto, ¿que les paso a varios de los cadáveres?

-¿A que se refiere?. Pregunto Erik.

-Pues, luego de que los trajeron, los que llevaban mas tiempo muerto, desde la madrugada, parece que se están secando a tiempo record, están calavericos y ya están dejando de apestar. Dijo Mike.

-Ah si, eso no se por que pasaba con los que Alex mataba en nuestro mundo. Dijo Jason

-Los civiles y soldados que morían solo por el, en algunas horas estaban flacos, y en menos de 48 horas eran unos esqueletos completamente. Dijo Agustin.

-¿Y como es que hacia eso?. Pregunto Erik

-Aparentemente, el arma de Alex, ese cuchillo de gema verde, hace que los tejidos y materia orgánicas de los seres vivos inteligentes que sufrían cortes profundos, mientras que los que sufrían cortaduras pequeñas, sin importar cuales fueran, tenían que ser cosidas, debido a que estas heridas casi nunca sanaban. Dijo Agustin.

-Ademas de que te daban feas infecciones si no lo hacías rápido. Agrego Jason.

En eso Erik se levanto de la mesa y dijo.

-Bueno muchachos, en verdad agradezco que nos invitaran para las donas, pero me tengo que ir. Dijo Erik.

-¿y a donde?. Pregunto Jason.

-¿A donde mas?, con Cloy para ver si no esta molesta o asustada por lo que me vio hacerle a Alex, y Dios quiera la virgen que no le dijera a nuestros padres.

Jhonny igualmente se levanto de la silla y dijo.

-Es verdad, también hay que hablar con el señor Nick y la señorita Judy...espero que no me echen un regañon.

-y que me lo digas -Dijo Erik-, Dios esta de nuestro lado por que Bogo no sabe lo que paso...en fin, hasta luego, mis 30 dolares por las donas, el café, y mi almuerzo se los día Jason, pon lo tuyo y dáselo al cajero.

-Un momento -Dijo Jason-, ¿que no eran por ser el mejor compa?

-Ni el diablo te quiere de amigo bro. Le dice Agustin.

-Tu te callas "carboncillo"

-Te recuerdo que puedo torcerte un brazo en menos de 3 segundos. Le amenazo Agustin

-A ver cj, vamos a ver si tienes tanta suerte en una pelea con migo como con Big Smoke.

.

Judy había llegado a su hogar con Nick , luego de dar una larga conferencia de prensa, en la que parecía que casi todos los medios de comunicación, se habían presentado en el lugar para saber quien era el responsable de lo ocurrido ese día.

Judy no pudo responder a nada concreto, hasta que uno de los periodistas le pregunto si era humano, debido a algunos reportes de quienes estuvieron en plaza central , de su parecido con esta especie, y que si los humanos que aparecieron por la ciudad, serian los responsables de esto.

La conferencia termino de golpe, dejando a los reporteros deseando mas.

.

Al llegar a la mansión, los padres de los Clovers les ayudaron a hacer algo de café; en un momento de la conversación, Nick recordó algo...algo comentado por Jhonny en una ocasión...que el y Judy le recordaban bastante a sus padres, y no era para menos, en verdad parecían tener muchos gustos similares, en su manera de actuar, y de ser.

Ya luego de un rato de charlar, ambos padres comenzaron a preguntar como es que encontraron su hijos...estaban sorprendidos por su buena voluntad de ayudar a unos completos extraños. Ambos estaban profundamente agradecidos por todo lo que hicieron por ellos.

-Sin Ustedes, no que les hubiera pasado a mis niños, un millón de gracias. Dijo el padre.

-Casi me da algo cuando vi a mis bebes. Dijo la madre.

-No hay de que señores Clovers -Dijo Judy-, era nuestro deber de buen ciudadanos.

-Eran unos muchachitos, no podíamos dejarles a su suerte -Dijo Nick- ademas, que lo mas seguro es que hicieran experimentos con ellos por parte del gobierno.

La conversación siguió por algunos minutos hasta que llegaron ambos hermanos, se reunieron con sus padres, aunque notaron que estaban un tanto incómodos de hablar con Nick y Judy...aunque esto era algo obvio

-Hijos, ¿que sucede?. Pregunto el padre.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro y les dijeron lo que sucedió...sin embargo, la coneja y el zorro se sorprendieron por la impresión de los padres.

-¿!LO MATARON¡?, !CONCHALE VALE QUE BUENO¡

Al ver a los padres de los muchachos, estos se decían.

(Judy)Emh...Nick, ¿tu entienden que dice?, no entiendo mucho el español todavía.

(Nick) Mas o menos...creo que piensan que mataron al asesino de hoy.

(Judy) ¿Como es que pueden estar tan contentos por eso?...digo, es alguien horrible, pero ni yo me alegro así.

De repente, se escucho como el timbre de la puerta sonó, era raro ya que no se esperaba a nadie mas.

Cuando Judy salio, su rostro se convirtió en una gran sonrisa al ver a Jack, Mona, y a un nuevo integrante...un bebe.

Luegod e recibirle, y ver la cara de consternación de toda la familia Clover, comenzaron a Charlar.

(Judy) Entonces, Mona, ¿podemos verle?

(Mona) Con gusto.

La cría estaba envuelta en una manta plateada, la cría resulto ser una zorra de pelaje blanco y con unos hermosos ojos azules, tan cristalinos como un hermoso lago; tanto los hermanos como los padres Clovers no pudieron enternecerse al ver tan linda y tierna criatura.

(Jhonny) Ay cochita bella, que cocha mas bonita, ¿quien es la zorrita mas bonititita de este embocho mundillo?. Dijo con un tono de muy muy agudo.

(Erik) Es un bebe verdaderamente lindo, ¿como le pusieron?

(Mona) Pues Sky, en verdad no se por que, pero el cielo el día que nació en la ciudad de Londres, por alguna razón era muy hermoso, mucho mas de lo normal

(Jack) Nuestros padres ya conocieron a la niña, y queríamos regresar unos cuantos días, para aprovechar nuestras vacaciones.

(Nick) Pues, creo que llegaron al peor momento para hacerlo aquí.

En ese momento, entre Judy, Erik, y Jhonny le dan un golpe al mismo tiempo en los dos brazos...y un pizoton en una pata.

(Nick) AY, ¿y yo que dije?

(Judy) ¿y tu que crees?. Dijo molesta.

(Jack) ¿A que se refiere?

(Judy) Bueno Jack, creo que es mejor que se lo diga yo...verán, ¿recuerdan a Jason y Agustin?

(Mona) Claro, uno es piel morenita y muy educado, ademas de que le dieron una armadura para pelear en caso de emergencia.

(Jack) y el otro es el rubio estúpido que casi hacen que me hacen Vore unos caníbales en Nueva Guinea

(Judy) Bien, llegaron algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de armas de su mundo, pero también llego el asesino de los Clovers, que los hizo llegar a nuestro mundo en la madrugada, y ahora, tenemos muertos en toda la ciudad.

La pareja de espías estaban bastantes sorprendidos por aquella información, ya que la agencia no les había dicho nada de esto.

(Jhonny) No se alarmen señores Savage, su niña no le pasara nada, ademas, tal vez sea buena compañera para Violet

(Jack) Oh si, creo que nos la comentaron alguna vez, espero que se diviertan las dos.

En un momento dado, los hermanos insistieron en el que sus padres se quedaran con Jack y Mona, ya que estos querían hablar en privado, y al hacerlo, estos luego de un largo momento incomodo , comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que hicieron.

(Nick) Miren chicos, en verdad no les vamos a reprender por tratar de matar al idiota que los asesino, a sus padres y a sus amigos.

(Judy) Pero, ¿No creen que íbamos actuar sorprendidos?...digo, nunca antes les habíamos pelear con tanta violencia, siendo ustedes conscientes...mas, cuando vemos que le atraviesan el pecho a alguien, y luego le queman la cara...creo que están entendiendo lo que queremos decirles.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron ante la empatia de la pareja.

(Jhonny) Vaya, eso fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

(Erik) Hablando de otra cosa chicos, ¿no le dijeron nada a nuestros padres de que nos emborrachamos algunas vez?

(Jhonny) ¿o de que Trixie y Cloy son nuestras parejas?

(Judy) La verdad, creo que no, ¿por que?

En ese momento, ambos hermanos se arrodillaron ante la pareja de zorra y coneja, con las manos cada uno juntas, estos imploraron a los dos, en un tono de voz suplicante al unisolo.

-POR FAVOR, NO LE DIGAN NADA.

la pareja se sentía profundamente consternada ante esta actitud.

-¿y a ustedes que les pasa?. Pregunto Nick

-Por favor, no le digan nada de las dos cosas. Dijo Jhonny

-¿Y eso por que?. Pregunto la coneja.

-En primera, nuestros padres ven muy mal en emborracharse, ellos nunca lo han estado -Dijo Erik-, y si se enteran de que nos hemos emborrachado mas de una ocasión.

-Hasta el Diablo va a sentir pena por nosotros. Agrego Jhonny

-No es para exagerar -Dijo el zorro-, puedo contar con una pata todas las veces que se han emborrachado en 5 años...3 o 4, no se, solo se que fueron muy pocas.

-¿Y por que no quieren que les contemos de su relación con ellas?

-Bueno señorita Judy, la cosa es que-

.

En casa de Erik

Luego de una larga tarde, y ya sin mas reportes de humanos o de cadáveres, ambos hermanos decidieron pasar su día con mas calma, luego de visitar un rato a sus demás amigos, se encontraron con Abiodum en el camino, no quiso mediar palabras, parecía muy apurado en algo, como ya estuviese tarde para algo...

(Jhonny) Ahora que lo pienso...¿no crees que es raro que el tío Luis viniera del estado "Cojedes"?

(Erik) Ahora que lo pienso si, y es algo gracioso. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

(Jhonny) en serio, este fue un día pesado, ademas, ya no se que hacer para calmarme al saber que "el" esta aquí.

(Erik) Lo resolveremos hermanito, no se como pero lo haremos...en fin, esta es mi casa, yo me quedo, ya tu sabes como volver.

(Jhonny) Claro, gracias bro.

Ambos se despidieron y Erik entro a su casa, este se sorprendió al ver a Cloy acostada en el mueble...traía una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos shorts rojos cortos, ambos se abrazaron aunque Erik no parecía de mucho humor, Cloy lo noto al instante, esos ojos cansados y con todo lo que paso ese día fue demasiado.

-Un largo día heh?. Pregunto la loba

Luego de dar un suspiro, Erik dijo.

-No tienes idea...primero aparecen mis padres, que ademas que no vio desde hace años, también estaban muertos, y ahora aparece el que nos mato a todos nosotros junto al demonio que casi acaba con nuestro mundo.

-Ese era Exizel?, esa cosa parece algo sacado de los cuentos de King o lovecraft

-Ya somos dos...y la verdad, me siento un poco.

En ese momento, Cloy se quito de su posición, siendo la almohada para, esta le dijo

-Ya se como hacerte mejor; quítate la camisa, que te hare un masaje.

Erik obedeció y se acostó boca abajo del mueble, la loba comenzó a acariciar y mas tarde, presionar distintas partes de la espalda, las cuales, para el humano no le parecían gran cosa, hasta que.

-Ahora, lo mas importante. Dijo la loba.

Con la punta de una de sus garraz, toco un punto de la médula espinal de Erik, este de la nada, sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, este se sobresalto, mientras veía a su novia reírse.

-Saltaste del mueble como un gatito asustado. Dijo entre risas

-Que...como...

-¿El masaje?, es un viejo truco de mi abuela?, saco unos cuanto dolarucos en Peru con esas patas y garraz mágica, ¿como te siente?

Este comenzó a sentirlo...en verdad, bien, mas que bien.

-Esto...en verdad parece magia, no me sentía tan bien, ya no siento nada de presión en la espalda o cuello, en serio tienes que enseñarme eso.

-Lo siento cariño, no puedo, no se por que solo funciona en lobos, y no a todos, ejemplo, solo una hermana y una prima sabemos como hacerlos, ni mis padres o hermanos saben como hacerlo.

-Oh bueno...en fin, muchas gracias. Dijo Erik un tanto apenado.

-No hay de que amor, venga para acá. Dijo en un tono de voz cariñoso.

El muchacho obedeció y se acostó, aprovechando aquella gran sensación de tranquilidad...en un momento dado, Cloy se acomodo en sima de su pareja para luego besarle, poco a poco se sentía mas cariñosa...amable...una amalgama de sensaciones que no podían ser eludidas.

Cloy separo sus labios de los de Erik para tomar algo de aire, este comenzó a besarle el cuello, esa sensación comenzó a hacerla sentir mas..."juguetona", Erik noto como movía la cola enigmáticamente de un costado a otro, Erik aprovecho para intentar algo.

Este comenzó a acariciar el vientre de su pareja, poco a poco subiendo hacia su pecho, al hacerlo, la loba no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido, esta con una expresión un tanto penosa, se dejo levantar su camiseta y dejar ver su sostén blanco.

El humano les acariciaba con cuidado pero con cariño, mientras veía como su pareja parecía mas excitada con el momento...esta bajo la mirada y con una sonrisa maliciosa pregunto.

-¿Entonces?, ¿cuando me lo vas a quitar?

El rostro de Erik no pudo sonrojarse mas, el calor de sus mejillas se sentía sin siquiera tocarla, parecía que este no esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Que? -Pregunto algo burlona-, no te iba a quedar besandome solo para tocarme lo senos, ¿o si?

-No, no, claro que lo iba a ser...es solo que...me gusta disfrutar del momento. Dijo algo apenado.

-Bueno, dale.

Este escucha y quita el del sostén de Cloy...aquel muchacho no sabia en que pensar sobre ante lo que veía, nunca la había visto menos que con un sostén...en verdad, se sentía bastante apenado, pero no podía lucir como un miedoso...así que simplemente se acerco y, primeramente, beso uno de aquellos pechos unas cuantas veces, hasta que comenzó a lamerlos.

La expresión de placer aprecio mas y mas cuando comenzó a succionar, escucho la voz de su amada retumbar en la casa, mientras probaba por fin aquel liquido de sabor peculiar...era cálido, dulce, aun siendo alguien que no le gusta mucho el dulce, debía admitir que era una experiencia tan placentera hasta concluir aquel acto.

Ambos tenían su respiración bastante agitada, ambos se miraron y compartieron aquel liquido; ya luego de tranquilizarse, lograron intercambiar palabras.

-Eso...si fue...nuevo. Dijo Erik.

-Ya pensaba que te daba pena hacer algo así.

Esta se acerco para susurrarle unas palabras que le provocaron parálisis entera.

-¿que tal si esto lo llevamos al escalón 15?, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Antes de que ambos pudieran decir algo, el teléfono de la casa sonó, al tomarlo, luego de tomar compostura este dijo.

-Buenas noches, ¿que ha-...Abidum?, ¿que sucede?...¿la cárcel?...¿y que tiene que ver Bellwether en que?...¿¡COMO!?...De acuerdo, ya voy para allá.

Este colgó y le dijo a Cloy.

-Alguien entro a la cárcel de máxima seguridad de la ciudad, alguien mato a la mayoría de los guardias al igual que varios reos, pero Bellwether junto a otros peligrosos convictos están desaparecidos, Abiodum necesita ayuda.

-De acuerdo, ya me cambio, tu adelantate.

.

En alguna parte de la ciudad, una hora antes

**-**_**Debes ser mas paciente.**_ Dijo Ezixel.

-Maldición, pero mi señor, sabe lo que me hicieron...merecieron morir, ¿por que no los matamos?. Le exclamo Alex.

_**-Recuerda, la paciencia es una virtud, sin olvidar, que aun si te doy todo mi poder actual, no es como el de hace unos años, por eso debemos aumentar el numero de purificados, ****así**_**, tendremos mejor oportunidad contra nuestros enemigos, ¿o ya olvidaste como te humillaron hoy?**

Alex se arrodillo en señal de respeto y dijo.

-Mi pastor, como uno de sus pocos, pero verdaderos hijos de la creación, le pido mil disculpa por lo que dije.

_**-No te disculpes, aun con tu años, eres un mortal, es normal que pienses ****así**_**...sin embargo, hay algo que si necesitamos con urgencia.**

-¿Que seria eso Dios?. Pregunto Alex.

_**-Nuestros predicadores...necesitamos nuevos predicadores para extender nuestro evangelio...y, con lo que pude encontrar en este mundo, antes de perder mis poderes y mi estado ****físico**_**, se quien ****podrá**** ayudarnos.**

.

.

.

A ACABO EL CAPITULO

**(Arturven) Bien mi gente, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, en verdad, pensaba terminarlo con antelación, pero debió a un problema familiar que tuve hace poco, deje esto al lado unos días hasta que tuviera nuevamente ganas e interés para poder avanzar con la trama.**

**Ademas, creo que cuando comencé a escribir nuevamente, en serio, creo que metí mas referencias de lo que esperaba XDDDD**

**En fin, dudo que esta semana actualice en caso de que el siguiente capitulo no sea tan largo, me despido por esta ocasión, Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Arturven) Bien mis queridos lectores, ya para cuando leean esto, ya debere estar terminando los exámenes finales y yendo directito a la UNIVERSIDAD :D. En verdad es algo que me tiene muy emocionado luego de tanto problemas y...bueno...ya se que no les interesa mi vida personal, PEROCOMOSOYELESCRITORAQUIHAGOLOQUEMEDALAGANA :VVVV**

.

Capitulo 5 - Nous Somme les assasins, Au nom de l'Unité, renaître, Dieu.

Centro de Reclusion y de prisioneros SWZ - Outback Island - 8:00

Un hipopótamo estaba regresando de conseguir algo de sus botanas para iniciar su ronda de vigilancia hasta la madrugada; café, bebidas energéticas, cheetos, y demás y demás cosas para pasar el rato.

-Ya, lo suficiente para iniciar mi ronda de 8 horas, ahora, creo que...aquí esta, la radio.

Este la encendió para hablar con su compañero...sin embargo, algo le desconserto al ver que esta estaba apagada...ni siquiera sonaba.

-Este loco se le ocurre hacer esto...déjame ver.

Algo le dio una sensación de malestar, por lo que encendió la pantalla en las que tenían las cámaras de la prisión...nada...o mejor dicho, nadie, nadie se encontraba a las vista de las cámaras.

-Rayos, creo que me salio antes del comedor. Se dijo para si mismo con una risa nerviosa.

De la nada un sonido se escucho en el pasillo de afuera, fue un golpe en seco contra el suelo, con mucha fuerza o algo con mucho peso...al salir, se entronco con su compañero tirado en el suelo, con una botella de vino derramada en el suelo...sin embargo, algo no andaba bien...no era el hecho de que, su compañero de cámaras, traía vino y cerveza a escondidas de sus demás compañeros y normalmente se emborrachaba...era que, el liquido en el suelo y lo que quedaba dentro de la botella de cristal, no tenia el típico olor a uvas fermentadas como siempre tenia.

-ehmm...¿Rod?...¿te encuentras bien?.

.

Area de reclusión exclusiva.

La luz nuevamente se encendió en aquella habitación, la ovina con uniforme blanco se levanto de su cama con pocas energías, no tenia muchas ganas para realizar ninguna acción...

Cuando esta miro hacia el muro de plástico transparente, esta vio como un lobo joven con un uniforme de guardia de seguridad, este con un tono de voz un tanto burlón dijo.

-Hey bola de algodón, no te pongas así, tienes comida decente en esta cárcel.

Aquella oveja solo se mostró con el ceño fruncido al ver como el guardia abría una pequeña compuerta para así dejarle se cena para aquella ocasión...levanto la mirada de manera despectiva, solo para encontrarse con aquel pastor alemán, quien le saludaba tímidamente... . Ya estaba cansada, estaba segura que aquel macho se había fijado en ella cuando se conocieron, pero para el amor, Bellwether eso le importaba casi nada, solamente quería largarse de aquel infierno, ya van 5 años desde que volvió a estar tras las rejas; rápidamente perdía las esperanzas de que esta, pudiera salir, incluso pensó que, de hacerlo, tal vez se podría reivindicar como una nueva persona...

-Jaj si, prefería ver a Leonzales en tangas antes de eso. Se dijo para si misma.

-Hey Bell.

Esta miro al segundo piso, de allí vio a un carnero de pelaje negro un poco mayor que ella, de unos 45 a 50 años, tal vez mas; esta lo identifico al instante, este se trataba de David Baloski, uno de los pocos jefes de empresas que quiso hacer algunos negocios con los Buzekai, y a diferencia de Bellwether, este solo recibió una condena de 20 años.

-Oh, solo eres tu. Dijo despectivamente.

-No te pongas así, ¿quieres apostar el postre de mañana por el partido de tenis?, Majchrzak va a acabar a Isner sin problemas.

-No estoy de humor Baloski. Dijo Bellwether.

-Vamos ternurita, no te pongas así. Dijo David.

-Hey, sabes como se pone cuando le hablan así. Dijo Heiko.

-Pero mira, el novio defiende a la pequeñita. Dijo otro reo.

-Eso no es problema tuyo. Dijo Heiko.

-Tampoco es tuyo Heiko, creo que, con la experiencia con la que llegaste aquí.

De la nada, unos gritos comenzaron a ser presentes en el lugar, eran un puñado de oficiales que entraban al area de nuestros prisioneros, algunos estaban ilesos, algunos otros estaban heridos, principalmente por heridas que parecían hechas con un cuchillo o alguna arma blanca, pero todos estaban aterrados, mas por lo que decían.

-Oh mi Dios, ya mato a la mayoría, solo quedamos nosotros.

-Mato a todos, Ben, Ryan, Max, Matt, Fred, Octavia, philip, Sahina,Chad, a todos.

-No importa babosos -Dijo otro guardia- hemos llamado a gente de la Z.I.A para que nos ayuden con esto, ya deben de estar cerca, no importa aun si-

Aquel guardia no pudo terminar su frase, debido a que la puerta metálica que cerraron los otros restantes, salio disparada, aplastando su cuerpo con el impacto; al cruzar, todos, tanto los guardias como los prisioneros lo vieron...era alguien de apariencia masculina, de una raza que la mayoría nunca había visto, traía puesto unos guantes y botas negros, una especie de túnica de color vino con un modelo en su pecho muy elegante con grabados de oro, una camisa verde apagado y unos pantalones negros, con algunas correas puestas en su cintura y pecho.

Este sin mediar palabras, masacro a todos los guardias sobrevivientes, sin importar que hicieran, apuñaladas, degolladas, mutilaciones, etc. Mas y mas barbaridades que no se detenían hasta que el ultimo mamífero pasara a mejor vida y de igual manera, desde que aquella arma dejara de realizar sus constantes resplandores verde al igual de su color...aquella hoja les dejo verdaderamente consternados...este miro a su alrededor, hasta que se fijo en Bellwether, este tomo el cadáver de el guardia mas grande y que no estaba cortado en pedazos, y lo puso en su hombro y, como si fuese papel, hizo un hoyo hacia la cárcel de la oveja y puso el cuerpo para usarle como silla, este antes de sentarse les grito a los demás que estaban encerrados.

-SI ALGUNOS DE USTEDES NOS INTERRUMPE!, CONSIDÉRESE MUERTOS!

Este le pidió amablemente a Bellwether que se sentara en su cama y este se sentó en el cuerpo del guardia como si fuera una silla, este se retiro su capucha para dejar ver su rostro, con un tono de voz.

-Buenas noches Madame, creo que nos debemos presentar, mi nombre es Alexander, pero puede llamarme Alex si le apetece.

Algo confundida y aturdida por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos, esta apenas pudo contestar.

-Oh...bueno...yo...yo me llamo.

Este le interrumpe.

-Bellwether, si, yo e escuchado su nombre señorita, eh logrado escuchar muchas de las obras que intento en un pasado.

-¿Obras?. Pregunto algo sorprendida.

-Si, logre escuchar que usted, trato de hacer un mundo mejor...un mundo en el que, los que fueron por años y años siendo marginados y siendo degradados a las mas miseras existencia...usted trato de hacer de esta una ciudad mejor, y lo logro...hasta que dos individuos se interpusieron en tu cendero.

-Judy Hopps y Nicholas Wild. Dijo susurrando la oveja.

-Sin embargo, señorita, me temo que usted homitio dos factores de suma importancia en esta ecuacion.

-¿En serio?, ¿cuales?

-Es simple, en primera; le falto algo mas de mano en ese momento, debio eliminar a sus sospechosos al ver que comenzaban a mostrar signos de herejia en nuestro plan...pero el segundo, y mas importante...es imposible.

La oveja se quedo estupefacta al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿acaso el crear ese mundo que queria no se podia hacer?.

-P-p-ero por que?, hasta hace unos 30 años, los depredadores debian hacerlo, ¿por que no podemos hacerlo nuevamente?

Esta vio como Alex se levantaba y ocasionalmente, hacia caminatas en circulo

-No es el imposible que no se pueda hacer...es imposible de que se mantenga -Dijo Alex-, ese es aquel problema al cual tuve que ver...su sociedad es exactamente igual a la de mi mundo...mentirosa, traicionera, aberrante, estupida...pero mas que nada, pecadora...aquellas palabras son las que me perturban cada noche que retorno a mis aposentos, esas son las palabras por las cuales les hacia lo mismo que vio hace unos momentos a esos infelices...en mi caso, luego de algunos años aplicando este metodo...lo logre.

-¿Que logro?. Pregunto algo miedosa pero curiosa Bellwether.

-Hice un mundo nuevo -Dijo algo emocionado y algo psicotico con esa ultima palabra-, personas...humanos que no mentian, no robaban, no matan...por malas acciones...era algo hermoso...pague un precio, pero para eso, me vasto por ver, aun cuando tuviera que estar en cama, un mundo de fantasias...lo mas cercano en un paraiso.

Alex se volvio a sentar en el cadáver, pero esta vez se sento mas cerca de ella, haciando que sus miradas se encontraban mas cerca, tomo sus pesuñas juntas.

-Es por eso que quiero traer aquella bellesa a este mundo, no puedo soportar que este mundo tambien sufra de esta infeccion...es por eso que quiero hacer un trato con usted.

-¿Cual?. Pregunto ya mas confiada.

-Es lo siguiente...no puedo traer humanos de mi mundo, por ello quiero formar una nueva Orden con "mamiferos" que sean verdaderamente puros, salven este mundo, y traeran la paz a este planeta...ademas, de que tendran en parte, mi proteccion y bendicion...para eso, nesecito matar a dos humanos...los hermanos Clovers.

-Oh si, los conozco, ellos ayudaron a los oficiales a que regresara a esta posilga...pero si me disculpa mi pregunta, ¿para que los quieres matar?

Alex bajo la cabeza al decir las siguientes palabras.

-Ellos me arrebataron de mi lado a personas que amaba con el alma...ellos son unos monstruos.

-Entiendo.

Alex levanto la cabeza nuevamente.

-A cambio, le traere a quienes arruinaron sus planes anteriormente, y quedara como la reina absoluta no solo de esta ciudad...sino del mundo.

Los ojos de aquella oveja se iluminaron como unas gemas preciosas al escuchar aquellas palabras, junto a una sonrisa de alegría al escuchar.

-Sin importar quienes sean, depredadores o presas, todos aquellos que las menos preciaron, que se creyeron mas que usted, no serán mas que unos juguetes con los cuales podrá usar a su placer y voluntad...¿Trato?

-Trato! Exclamo Bellwether estrechando su mano.

Al hacerlo, un un gas y brillo de color verse se manifestó en el choque de aquel instante, algo nerviosa pregunto.

-¿y eso que fue?

-Eso sucede cuando hago tratos con las personas correctas. Se limito a decir.

Al sederle el paso para salir, esta pregunto.

-¿Esta seguro que solo quiere eso?.

-Muy señorita -Dijo mientras besaba una de sus pesuñas en señal de cortesía-, solo acabar con aquellos bastardos y traer la luz a esta tierra...y mundo natal ya esta en paz.

En ese momento, con un chasquido de sus dedos, las puertas se abren y dejan todos abiertos, todos con sonrisas maliciosas les dan las gracias, aunque nota que un pastor alemán no le dio las gracias y mas bien lo miraba con odio...Alex se acerco a el para tocarle el hombro derecho y le dijo.

-Amigo mio, no es tiempo de que dudes sobre las circunstancias, es hora de que actuar por el bien de esta tierra.

Los demás reclusos aceptaron los términos de Alex...cuando se iban a retirar, los miembros de los "Cazadores" de Heiko le dijeron.

-Heiko, llegaron unos tipos. Dijo uno.

-Una pantera que parece tener poderes y varios soldados armados. Dijo otro.

Tienen a la mayoría de los reclusos noqueados.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Alex se limita a decir.

-Esto se pondrá interesante.

.

En otra parte de la prisión.

Abiodum parecía tener un mal presentimiento en esa ocasión, así que se dirigió al lugar luego de llamar a Jason junto a sus compañeros y pedir un permiso del gobierno;al entrar al lugar se encontraron con una tremenda carnicería salida de alguna película de horror, aunque vieron que, en su mayoría eran guardias, en un punto se encontraron varios cadáveres de presos. Capturaron a varios reos que estaban sueltos en el sitio y decidieron delatar a Alex y todo lo que les había dicho.


	6. I'M BACK

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**  
**Mis queridos amigos lectores y lectoras, es un gran placer volver a verles luego de...no se, ¿como un año mas o menos que no actualizo?, como sea. Primero y mas importante, espero que estén disfrutando de una maravillosa navidad y año nuevo de ensueño con sus familiares y seres queridos, en esta época especial para estar con quienes amas no es un lujo que se da cualquier, y en mi caso, me siento infinitamente agradecido, al igual que muchos de ustedes, por estar con quienes te importen.**

**Ya luego de dar el mensaje del momento, debo muchas explicaciones...¿por que no actualice?, si bien inicie la universidad y este semestre deberé tomar mas materias para concretar todos los puntos adecuados para mi carrera, no fue la principal razón; la verdad es que mis viejas laptop y la de mi madre estiraron la pata, el motherboard , la pantalla y los discos duros se dañaron...en la mía perdí no solo varios capítulos que termia a medio terminar (unos 4 creo) y varios escritos personales que tenia para publicarlos...en verdad, eso me rompió el alma por todo el tiempo que les inverti para perderlos de esta manera, y sin capacidad continuaar, tuve que dar un hiatus de tiempo indefinido.**

**Luego de eso vino las clase finales de la escuela y ayudar en algo en casa (comenzar a trabajar :v ), y aunque tenia word, rápidamente se me llenaban de varios trabajos e informes por hacer, con eso y sin mencionar que e vuelto a jugar videojuegos, creo que en parte no había comenzado a hacer algún canal o stremer en linea por falta de tiempo y no estar en un lugar precisamente tranquilo para grabar xDDD.**

**Para antes de que termine este año e inicie una nueva década, tendré un capitulo publicado y posiblemente otro si me apuro; esto, gracias a que junto a unos ahorros, y algo de ayudas de mis padres, logre tener una laptop para mis clases de la universidad, y en verdad no podría estar mas feliz en estos momentos.**

**Se que es muy tarde para andar publicando esto ya a las 12:30 de la mañana xd, pero creo que quería sacar algo para no tener otro año muerto, agradezco a la gente que espero pacientemente para estos momentos (ni yo espero tanto :v ) y aunque es fandom ya no sea tan grande como en los inicios de la película, creo que todavía queda algo de tela en esta esta historia, que Dios les bendiga hermanos y hermanas, nos leemos luegos brother :)**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

CAPITULO 5, Parte 2

En otra parte de la prisión.

Abiodum parecía tener un mal presentimiento en esa ocasión, así que se dirigió al lugar luego de llamar a Jason junto a sus compañeros y pedir un permiso del gobierno;al entrar al lugar se encontraron con una tremenda carnicería salida de alguna película de horror, aunque vieron que, en su mayoría eran guardias, en un punto se encontraron varios cadáveres de presos. Capturaron a varios reos que estaban sueltos en el sitio y decidieron delatar a Alex y todo lo que les había dicho.

-Entonces no era mentira -menciono Frank- ese hijo de perra regreso.

-Solo alguien como el podría ser responsable de algo así. Dijo Brad

-No tengais miedo muchachos . Dijo Abiodum.

En el sitio se comenzaron a escuchar unas pisadas que terminaron cuando una sombra cruzo el pasillo delante de ellos….esta resulto ser Alex con una vestimenta diferente.

-Vaya, parece que alguien se puso elegante esta noche. Dijo Jason, tratando de ocultar su enojo.

-A sido para tener una buena imagen de mis nuevos colaboradores.

-Quienes? Pregunto Abiodum.

-Son solo unos cuantos animales que trataron de arreglar este mundo, pero fallaron miserablemente, -Dijo Alex-, mas sin embargo, con mi liderazgo, el renacer de este mundo pronto dará inicio.

-Solo quieres hacer un genocidio nuevamente, no por nada te decían "Alex el Genocida" menciono Derek.

-Preferí mantener ese nombre en el folklor popular , y que nadie olvide mi leyenda….y, hablando de eso, hagan lo mismo al creer que pueden vencerme, ¿o ya se olvidaron lo que les hice la ultima vez que nos encontramos?

Un momentáneo silencio se hizo en el lugar, se mantuvo hasta que el asesino agrego.

-Es decepcionante Jay, parece que Agustin no vino con ustedes, ¿acaso esa mierda no tuvo los cojones para venir a acompañarles este sepulcro.

Ante esto Jason respondió con una inesperada sonrisa de confianza.

-El vendrá a su debido momento…además, no todos pelearemos con tigo.

-ah no? Pregunto algo burlón Alex.

-No, solo con migo y Abiodum, tendremos de sobrara -Este voltea a ver a sus hermanos de armas- amigos, ya nos ayudaron con retener a los prisioneros, ahora deben irse.

Ante esto, los muchachos atendieron y salieron del sitio, la pantera le pregunto al humano.

-Colega, ¿le molesta si me encargo yo primero?

Con esto, Jason respondió

-No, para nada, dale.

Con esto, la pantera no lo pensó y ataco sin mediar palabras, tanto con combate cuerpo a cuerpo como con ataques de energía, sorpresivamente , Alex igualmente podía hacer estos ataques, gracias a su arma que, servía casi una pistola, lanzando rayos de color verdosos que acababan en algunas explosiones.

Luego de poco mas de 5 minutos, Alex parecía que iba aprendiendo de su oponente, y poco a poco iba acercándose mas y mas de clavarle su cuchillo en alguna parte del cuerpo, por ello, Jason iba a ayudarle, disparando con su arma y lanzando granadas, algunas devueltas y para su fortuna sin sufrir graves daños.

En un momento dado, Alex logro hacer que la pantera cayera al suelo, en un intento por defenderle, Jason uso su fusil que, si bien termino cortada, logro evitar una tragedia, mas aun logro alejar a alex con una patada.

-Crees que tu me vas a detener -Dijo el asesino- ni aun armado con un estúpidos compañeros pudieron con migo, ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

-Eso, ya lo veras.

Al decir aquellas palabras, este dejo que Canek envolviera al humano y se transformara en aquella bestia de apariencia al de un lagarto de gran tamaño, al mirarle, Alex se dice en sus pensamiento.

-Mi señor, ¿usted sabia que el podría hacer eso?

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tu.

Sin mediar palabras, Canrk ataco con brutalidad, dándose un placer visual por parte de Jason, desgarras la carne de Alex unas pocas, pero divertidas veces , ya siendo con sus manos, dientes o cola; hasta que este, luego de una de sus regeneraciones se dijo a si mismo.

-Señor, te agradezco tu nobleza y el amor que se me a otorgado.

Tanto Jason como Abiodum se consternaron ante aquella peculiar escena, Alex no les hablaba directamente a ellos, su mirada caída al suelo les daba a entender que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Y gracias a ti, tengo la valentía y la nobleza de continuar con esta hazaña…señor….¡GRACIAS POR BRINDARME UN POCO DE TU PODER!

Una onda negra se esparció en el sitio, Alex pareció luchar con mas energía, ya que sus ataques comenzaron a ser mas rápidos, fuertes, y ahora, se le era mas difícil hacerle el mismo daño que hace unos momento, en eso, la pantera de le hablo.

-Muchachos, voy a hacer una llamada, entretengan a Alex un rato.

Alex disparo de su arma una ráfaga de energía que casi le pega al animal, si no fuera gracias a que Canek se puso en medio.

-Hey , Hijo de tu maldita madre, todavía no terminamos.

-Créeme , acabara mas pronto de lo que crees.

Canek de vez cuando golpeaba a Alex, estando de pie o mandándolo contra una pared o las rejas de la celdas, pero mayoritariamente, Alex lograba esquivar los golpes de la bestia, lograba hacer algunos cortes que, para sorpresa de Jason y Canek, estos apenas si sanaban, al ver como Canek, se apoyaba en el suelo, confundido y algo asustado al ver que este no sabana inmediatamente, Alex aprovecho para hablar con el.

-Sabes amigo, esto me recuerda a los cómics que leíamos en el recreo.

Jason no pudo evitar levantar la mirada de consternación.

-Si Jay, ¿no recuerdas?...como en los tuyos, tu traías mas los de Marvel, los Amazing Spiderman, los 4 fantasticos, Gambito, the Avengers, los X-men, y casi todo del universo Ultimate y Zombie…si no mal recuerdo, yo traía casi todo de DC e ImageComics…recuerdo que-

La voz de Jason lo interrumpe por un momento.

-A que viene eso…ahora….por que?

Jason se retiro la capa que le proporcionaba Canek en esas instancias…quería mirarle siendo el por unos momentos.

-A que te refieres? Pregunto Alex.

-¿No te das cuenta maldito degenerado?, mataste a civiles inocentes, oficiales y militares con familias a las cuales les arrebataste, asesinaste a jóvenes, niños….y no solo te basto con nuestro mundo, ahora con este…eso es ser un sanguinario.

Alex le miraba con bastante decepción, con una clara expresión de rechazo, este solo suspiro y dijo.

-Fue por una buena causa.

-¿Cómo mierda es eso una buena causa? Pregunto iracundo jason.

-Fue hace tiempo…luego de matar a los Clovers, sabia que mis padres me entregarían…así que me fugue…vagando en pueblo en pueblo, en ciudad en ciudad….robando ocasionalmente, haciendo algunas cosas de las cuales, de todo corazón, me arrepiento de hace….pero lo de los Jhon y Erik…se lo merecieron y siempre se lo merecerá.

Jason bajo la cabeza, con una mezcla de experiencias y sensación que se transformaban en un desagradable…con un tono de voz mas calmado, pero tratando de ocultar su ira dijo.

-Alex…entiende…el no lo controlaba, el no sabia lo que iba a pasar…el que lo hizo fue.

Jason no termino la frase, debido a que le dio una fuerte patada en la boca.

-El uso el don que le dio nuestro señor , para matar a personas inocentes.

Jason quería tapar su rostro nuevamente y luchar nuevamente…pero además de hacer mas tiempo, había algo que lo había dejado perplejo.

-Como?, ¿acaso tu ya-

-Claro que lo se -Dijo Alex-, cuando la purificación no se concretó , se alojo en el cuerpo de Jhonny…todos aquellos ingratos lo odiaron por que Dios estaba con el…y resulta, que no fue digno de tan grande honor.

Ante eso, Jason no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

-Maldito estúpido, ¿no te das cuenta?, Exizel fue el que lo hizo, aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar, el matar a la gente y generar sufrimiento es la forma que sobrevive, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?

-No tengo por que seguir escuchando -Alex levanto el arma- ¿tienes algunas palabras antes de morir?

Antes de pronunciar cualquier cosa, Alex noto un pequeño punto de luz azul que brillaba en una de sus mejillas, al levantar la mirada, algo lo golpeo tirandolo al suelo y a varios metros de distancia.

Al levantarse, además de ver a la pantera, vio a su verdadero agresor; alguien portando una armadura de colores blancos y azules, con un reactor en su pecho en forma de una mano humana.

-Lo que faltaba, ¿Qué sigue ahora?. Pregunto sarcasticamente Alex.

-Que te masacremos a golpes. Dijo aquella armadura.

-¿y tu quien se supone que eres tu?. Pregunto el asesino.

Aquel hombre se retiro la capa de metal que protegía su rostro para dejar ver quien era.

-Agustin!?, Pero como!?

-No tengo que darte ninguna explicación -se pone de nuevo su protección- es hora de pelear.

Sorpresivamente, Agustin peleo de manera pareja contra Alex, perdió algunas placas por los golpes del arma de Alex.

Aun con los rayos de energía que usaba para defenderse y al ver mas y mas, este no se rendía.

Al derribarle y darle un disparo desde aquella daga, Agustin no lo pensó y con la palma de sus manos comenzó a lanzar unos rayos repulsores, Jason y Abiodum le querían ayudar, mas aun al ver que la potencia que usaba, parecía ser inferior al que salía de la misteriosa arma, pero este les indico que no lo hicieran. Cuando parecía estar al borde de perder, la luz del reactor en su pecho comenzó a brillar, mandando una onda de energía mucho mas potente, y sacando a Alex de la carcel.

-No inventes -Dijo Jason sorprendido- ESO SI QUE OTRA ONDA!

-Gracias, pero aun no a terminado. Dijo Agustin antes de salir volando hacia el agujero en el que salió Alex.

.

Cuando Alex logro levantarse, vio dos destellos pasar delante de el, uno naranja y otro gris.

Estaba en lo correcto, estos eran los hermanos Clovers, ambos sin mediar palabras, atacaron a Alex, este los logro tomar desprevenidos y, tomando a cara uno de la cara, golpeandolos contra el pavimento de la calle, solo para alejarlo a los dos al unisolo con un golpe.

Ambos se protegían con escudos de energía que eran rápidamente destruidos, Erik en uno de esos intentos, cayo al suelo y Alex trato de apuñalarle la cara, mas solo le hizo una pequeña cortada en el pomulo derecho; igualmente, alex logro tomar. Jhonny del cuello, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el hermano mayor de Jhonny, Erik logro romperle el brazo, así para que soltar el cuchillo y mandándolo a la vegetación.

Cuando este se proponía nuevamente a atacar, Jason salió del cielo y pisando al asesino con fuerza la espalda, al ver lo que piso, una expresión de malicia se dibujo en aquel rostro de lagarto; procedió a tomarle del cuello con la cola que le proporcionaba Canek y golpearle como si fuera un saco de Box.

Al recuperar su defensa, Alex corto la cola que, si bien se regenero, le dio tiempo suficiente par diversos cortes y explosiones.

Al fijar su vista en los hermanos, Agustin llego nuevamente a golpear a Alex, esta vez, mientras volaba, Alex logro atinarle en la planta de los pies, en donde estaban sus motores….sin embargo, activo sus motores de emergencia en la parte trasera de las piernas, con lo cual, seguía maniobrando en los aires, hasta que en uno de sus ataques, lo derriba y trata de quitarle la armadura a punta de golpes.

Este crea una barrera para evitar que Abiodum le dañe, pero Erik logra colarse y quitar a Alex de encima a Agustin, para luego ser ayudado por su hermano menor y la pantera, luego de un ataque combinado, dejar fuera de combate a Alex.

El asesino vio a sus atacantes, un tanto mal heridos, pero de pie, rodeándolo para evitar que escapara, junto a los compañeros de escuadrón de Jason y Agustin.

-Se acabo Alex, el departamento entero vendrá por ti. Dijo Erik.

-Sea cual sea la condena que te den, será muy chiquita por todas las aberraciones que hiciste. Dijo Jhonny.

Alex sorpresivamente, no se intimidaba, este, mas bien le parecía cómico lo que le ocurría, dejando a todos realmente confundidos, este se acomodo para sentarse y hablar.

-Es algo verdaderamente gracioso que ustedes me digan eso en esta instancia. Dijo Alex.

-¿Qué dices?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-A lo que hago referencia, es que no solo han matado en nuestro mundo, igualmente, tuvieron la osadía de repetir el mismo pecado con los seres de este mundo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquella acusación de el asesino de túnica.

-Mentiroso, nisiquiera llevas un día aquí, y dices que somos peores que tu. Le reclamo Erik.

-Ni siquiera tienes pruebas. Dijo Jhonny.

-No es solo eso….si bien, con Erik es poco, con tigo Jhonny, me he sorprendido -Dijo Alex-, pensé en hacerlo cuando los golpee contra el pavimento….vi que le disparaste y entregaste a un leon…pero ni tu sabias el mar de sangre que derramarías por hacer al hecho.

-CALLATE!. Dijo al tratade darle un golpe.

Sin embargo, Abiodum y Agustin, notaron que el arma se iba cargando mas y mas de energía, ni siquiera pudieron avisar antes de que la onda de energía los golpeara a todos.

Ante esto, Alex llego a una de las torres de vigilancia de la prisión, este desde las altura exclamo a sus adversarios.

-Fue un encuentro reconfortantes caballeros, y créanme cuando les digo que esto no será la ultimo de mi.

Este esquivo los disparos de los compañeros de Jason y Agustin, con esto, se dirigió a la siguiente torre, saltando y saltando para despedirse de nuestros amigos con una ultima frase.

-Caballeros, nunca olviden esto…no pueden confiar en la bestia, sin importan que esta cuente con piel de cordero.

Y allí desapareció por aquella noche; la policía tenia demasiado que explicar para la mañana.

.

Zona desconocida.

Las decenas de presos ya recién liberados, esperaban con ansias a su nuevo "jefe" por decirlo de cierta manera.

Luego de algunos minutos, Alex llego a las instalaciones, uno de los presos dijo.

-Mire amigo, no tome esto como una critica, ¿pero no tenia un lugar mejor que este edificio abandonado?.

-Si, eso es cierto -dijo otro criminal-, además, creo que estamos un poco alejado de la ciudad.

-Entiendo las condiciones caballeros -Dijo Alex- pero créanme cunado les digo, que nuestra situación mejorara….en fin, para adelantar esto, creo que es hora se jurar a nuestro señor.

Se noto instantáneamente, en los rostros de la mayoría fruncieron el ceño al escuchar esto, inclusive varios se quejaron de esto, una especie de secta religiosa, unos cuantos burlándose, mientras que otros sencillamente no querían creer en un ente…Bellwether noto algo extraño, no era sobre lo que se trataría este grupo, sino, era algo en la expresión del humano…mostraba tranquilidad, confianza, serenidad, etc, un conjunto de sensaciones de mera placer para si mismo….luego de todo esto y las criticas de los que había liberado, este dijo.

-Mi señor.

Aquella sombra detrás del humano comenzó a Malformarse…se movía por si sola….aumentaba de tamaño, comenzó a cambiar de silueta, solo para que esta se transformara en aquella bestia….todos los prisiones se aterraron ante lo que vieron.

-Tienen alguna duda?...muy bien…ya que no veo ningún problema...

.

Unas horas mas tardé.

Alex se quedo mirando hacia las estrellas, pensativo del cual seria su próximo movimiento a seguir en orden, por las ordenes de su señor….ante este momento, este escucho una voz femenina…era aquella oveja.

-Bellwether?...¿que quiere?. Dijo un tanto despectivo.

La oveja salió de su escondite, viendo que traía un traje similar al de el, su túnica era de un color negro con unos bordados plateados.

-Señor…¿cree en verdad que lo que nos hizo…nuestro señor funciono?, no me siento diferente.

-No temas, Dios siempre sabe lo que hace, y créeme que les a dado buenas habilidades, además, esas túnicas son un tanto especial.

-¿a que se refiere?

-Pronto lo sabrás ovejita…pero mientras tanto descansa…mañana, debemos seguir extendiendo nuestro evangelio.

ante esto, la oveja asintio con la cabeza y pronuncio el lema que le enseño Alex para su leales.

.

Casa de Jason.

Angela estaba recogiendo unas cuantas cosas en la casa cuando Jason llego corriendo, sin siquiera darle las buenas noches, o explicarle por que llego tan tarde...pero algo no andaba bien...su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo presentaba algunas heridas leves, y su uniforme estaba lleno de tierra, este cuando entro a su habitación le dijo a su pareja.

-Angel, por favor, no me interrumpas, debo hacer una llamada muy importante, si alguien bien, le dices de mi parte que se valla a la chingada.

Al cerrar la puerta con violencia, angela descidio abandonar la idea de un paseo nocturno por el centro de la ciudad que tenia planeado, se aseguro de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas con seguro y luego, de manera sigilosa abrió ligeramente la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que Jason estaba haciendo una videollamada con sus compañeros de escucharon.

Esto era extraño, ella ya antes había visto las conversaciones con los compañeros de trabajo de Jason, incluso habla de ves en cuanto con ellos...pero esta vez era diferente...Jason por los nervios, terminaba pronunciando mas varias palabras, y luego que sus amigos le calmaran, este dijo con una seriedad y determinación rara en el.

-Compañeros, si bien no están todos aquí, les llame para la activación de la operación "Daga esmeralda"

Los presentes en la llamada parecían estar sorprendidos ante lo que escucharon, inclusive le preguntaron si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que conllevaba hacer eso.

-No importa como sea, si pueden llegar mañana en la mañana, sera lo mejor, ya tenemos varios muertos, la ciudad aterrorizada, y creo que esto le va a caer mal a nosotros por ser humanos, amigos, les necesito, por favor, vengan rápido.

.

La mañana siguiente fue muy ajetreada, algunas personas de alguna manera lograron publicar en las redes , denuncias por no tener con contacto con sus familiares presos o trabajadores de la carcel, todos los portadores de los stricto-entity, esto incluyo a los hermanos Clovers, Jack, Mona, Mike, y los demás portadores que Erik y Jhonny fueron conociendo al paso de los años.

Mientras tanto, Nick y Judy tenían una tarea mas importante.

(Judy) Espero podamos convencer a la alcandesa de esto. Dijo preocupada la coneja.

(Nick) Aunque eso quisiera, lo dudo Zanahorias. Dijo Nick algo seco.

(Judy) ¿Por que eres tan pesimista?, mientras mas eres así, mas seguro es que nos responda de esa manera.

(Nick) No es por eso Judy...ese evento es muy lucrativo para la ciudad, y mas desde que decidieron extenderlo d días, no sabes cuanto dinero se genera y se lava en esa cosa.

(Judy) De que hablas, ¿dices que allí hay dinero robado?

(Nick) Alli hay mas de un idiota que solo por tener mas de ocho dígitos en mas de una docena de cuentas bancarias, pueden hacer cualquier cosa mientras sean discreto, y esta cosa es la excusa perfecta para-

(Judy) Espera, ya llegamos y...¿por que hay tantos periodistas?

En las puertas de la alcaldía se estaba llevando a cabo una entrevista con decenas de reporteros de T.V y radio, en este sitio, rodeada por guardias, estaba una cerda con un conjunto de camisa azul y falda larga blanca, con mechón de cabello rubio, esta dijo ante los medios.

-El festival de convivencia de mamíferos siempre a sido un evento de gran importancia para la ciudad, desde el fin del uso de los collares para los depredadores, este a sido un evento para demostrar que ellos pueden ser igual o mas sibilasados que algunas presas, y de igualmente, que las presas demuestren su alma de paz a los depredadores, demostrando que en la actualidad tenemos los mismos derechos...y que de hecho, la alcandesa de la ciudad sea una presa, ellos puedan sentirse en la libertad plena que ellos se merecen, que podemos vivir en paz unos con los otros.

Con aquellas palabras concluyo la rueda de prensa y los reporteros comenzaron a retirarse de la escena y nuestros agentes entraron la institución para reunirse con ella en su oficina.

-Oficial Hopps, oficial Wild, es un gusto siempre verles aquí en la alcaldía -Dijo mientras todos se sentaban- se les antoja algo para tomar.

-No no, de verdad no. Dijo Judy amablemente.

-En verdad, vinimos de paso, pero queríamos hablar con usted. Dijo nick.

La expresión de la cerda cambio a una mas seria al escuchar esas palabras.

-Vera alcadesa Farm -Dijo Judy-, creo que usted a estado al pendiente de los asesinatos que han ocurrido ultimamente.

-Claro oficial, no solo criminales, sino que compañeros del departamento de policía, inclusive mataron al hijo de un importante financiador y empresario de la ciudad.

-Si, escuchamos sobre el muchacho de 16 años que encontraron muerto, fue algo asqueroso. Agrego Nick

-Me avisaron que encontraron otros humanos, ¿ellos acaso no están involucrados?. Pregunto la alcaldesa

-Oh no, nonono, ellos no han hecho nada malo, es mas, ellos eran compañeros de dos humanos que nos ayudan a enfrentar esta crisis. Dijo Judy

-Bien, por lo menos tenemos mas pesuñas para acabar con este mal...pero quiero que, en caso de que se pongan sospechosos, que no vuelvan a ver la luz del sol. Dijo la alcaldesa de manera determinante.

-No se preocupe señorita, nosotros nos encargamos -Dijo Judy-pero no hemos venido a eso.

-Venimos por que tiene que cerrar el festival que se viene, es una oportunidad para el culpable de estos crímenes. Dijo Nick.

Aun con lo pedido, ninguno de los dos se espero la respuesta de la alcaldesa.

-Me temo que eso es imposible.

-¿!QUE¡?, ¿!POR QUE¡?. Preguntaron los oficiales.

-Escuchen, se el peligro que esta sucediendo, pero esta fue una de las exigencias que mas se me fue pedida en mi campaña electoral, hacer que este festival fuese mas grande y que pudieran disfrutarlo mas mamíferos, sin mencionar que los patrocinadores ya no pueden echarse para atrás, quieren que se les devuelva lo que invirtieron, sin mencionar a las organizaciones en pro de los derechos de los depredadores y presas tienen la fe de que este evento sea algo revolucionario.

Ambos oficiales no estaban seguro si lo que escuchaban era real, ¿esta mamífero estaba dispuesto en arriesgar la vida de miles de civiles solamente para fingir normalidad?

-Pero señorita, esto es demasiado peligroso, sabe los riesgos que esto puede traer, debe cancelar esto. Dijo Judy.

-Lo lamento oficiales, pero me temo que eso ya esta fuera de mi alcance, incrementen la seguridad lo mas posible, no importa que, pero la gente tendrá ese festival de una forma u otra. Dijo la oficial.

.

Nick y judy acababan de salir de la alcaldía y luego de fracasar en su intento de convencer a la alcaldesa de que reconsideraba su postura.

-Políticos, prefieren ser reaccionarios antes que preventivos. Dijo Nick.

-No tiendo...oh dulces galletas con queso, esto es ridículo -Dijo Judy- ¿quien en su sano juicio tomaría esta decisión?, ¿y todo para complacer a las encuestas y a quienes tienen dinero?, por favor.

-Zanahorias, entiendo como te sientes, pero no podemos hacer nada ahora, creo que tendremos hacer que las cosas salgan mejor que ahora.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-Vamos Judy, ¿desde cuando me equivoco?

En ese momento, el teléfono de judy sonó, esta vio que era una videollamada de Jhonny, al contestar, vio que Jhonny salia de una sala y era acompañado por Trixie.

-Hey Jhonny, ¿como estas, como te fue en la reunión?

_-Bueno...digamos que la cosa esta tensa, hasta Truvillo se veía algo incomodo con lo que ocurría, nos dijeron que traerán al ejercito en caso de una emergencia...y que cuando aparezca Alex, le patearemos el trasero tan fuerte que lo mandaremos al mundo humano._

-Ese es el espíritu muchacho. Dijo Nick mientras conducía.

_-Muchas gracias señor Nick...oigan, ¿ya la alcalde les dijo que no habrá festival ,no?_

Ambos oficiales no pudieron evitar ocultar su expresión incomoda ante esa pregunta y terminaron diciendo la verdad.

(Judy) En realidad...no...y quiere que, aunque con todo lo que a pasado, se haga el evento.

_(Jhonny) 0_o... ¿que que?_

(Judy) Si, también tuvimos esa expresión y le dijimos lo mismo...pero no tenemos nada mas que hacer que estar atentos.

_(Jhonny) Bueno...les esperare aquí._

(Judy) De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato.

.

POV Jhonny

Tanto el muchacho como su pareja no entendía la decisión que provenía de parte de la alcaldia, era algo irracional y estúpido bajo su punto de vista.

(Jhonny) la verdad esto es decepcionante en todos los sentidos.

(Trixie) Peor que le de mi voto en las ultimas elecciones.

(Jhonnny) Eso solo es dejarle la bandeja abierta para que Alex se vuelva mas fuerte.

(Trixie) Como dijo Judy, habrá que estar atentos, lo mas seguro es que ese maldito tenga un plan para atacar.

(Jhonny) Concuerdo con tigo...esto no hace mas que ponerme mas nervioso y paranoico.

Ante esas palabras, Trixie procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla

(Trixie) no te preocupes, tengo a un Semi-Dios de novio, estoy segura de que lo vas a acabar.

Jhoony dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se recostó un momento en el pecho de Trixie, este le dijo en un tono calmado y cariñoso.

-Sabes algo?...cada vez que siento miedo o incertidumbre, siempre haces que me vuelva la calma...eso es algo que solamente tu puedes darme.

Trix acario cu cabellera y le dio un pequeño beso en la misma...luego de su momento romántico, esta pregunto un tanto curiosa.

-Y dime...¿cuando le diremos a tus padres que somos...ya sabes.

Jhonnny se incorporo y le dijo.

-Bien, le dije a Bogo que haríamos un barrido por el centro de la ciudad, quiero que te conozcan un poco mas y mostrarles quien eres.

-Entiendo...digo, en tu mundo no era, si no en el mejor de los casos, un animal de casería, un trofeo de cazadores o un amigo mas.

-Oh vamos, no digas eso, hay canes que son mas que eso, y tu mi querida, estas en la cima de todos eso. Dijo luego de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Luego de eso, se levantaron de la banca en donde estaban y se acomodaron para ir al centro, Jhonny le explico que Bogo, que quería ver que lugares era mejor tener seguridad para el festival, ya que también se le informo que no habría una cancelación del evento.

.

En alguna parte.

Alex estaba revisando unos planos de la ciudad, acordonando ciertas áreas que le apetecía cazar junto a algunos animales que le daban indicaciones de lo que hacían.

-En esta Zona hay un puticlub clandestino y un lugar donde graban unas películas triple X. Dijo Uno.

-En este otro, casi todos los días hay apuestas ilegales. Dijo otro.

-en ese sitio cerca de Towndratown , hay un laboratorio que experimentan con nuevas drogas.

La sonrisa de Alex ante la cooperación de sus nuevos aliados le alegraban el alma a mas no poder, este se separo de ellos y les dijo.

-Gracias mi queridos amigos, ante su cooperación y arrepentimiento por sus terrible actos del pasado, ustedes tendrán el privilegio no solo de formar parte de el nuevo mundo...sino, ir a aquella zona tan codiciada por los mortales como ustedes, para descansar en hasta el final de los tiempos.

En ese momento en la habitación, entraron Bellwether y Heiko, este ordeno que los demás se retiraran mientras solo Alex, Bellwether y heiko se quedaran, cuando se quedaron solos, el humanos les pregunto.

-Entonce mis queridos colegas, ¿que novedades tenemos?

Luego de tomar algo de aire, ambos respondieron con serenidad y seriedad a la vez.

(Bellwether) Como le dije, todavía tenia contactos en la alcaldía...y los principales contribuyentes de las instituciones publicas...formalmente, ya no hay razón para que el festival de convivencia de mamíferos no se de.

(Heiko)Por mi parte, le conseguí los demás preparativos, las armas que usted me pidió, y los observadores en caso de que haya algún imprevisto y nos avisen con mucha antelación.

Aquella sonrisa del joven de cabello negro demostraba muchas sensaciones...alegría, satisfacción, y una mezcla incalculable de otras mas, este se levanto y les dijo.

-Me parece algo muy importante recordarles, que esto es un evento muy importante...la operación tiene varios pasos que tendrán que seguir con cuidado...mañana comenzaremos a enseñarles a los demás...y las cosas salen como espero, Zootopia en un futuro no muy lejano, sera, en el mas posible de los casos, un recuerdo vago en la mente de los ancianos de esta tierra de lo que ocurre cuando nuestro Dios es ofendido y no corregimos nuestros pasos.

Entonces, Heiko hizo una pregunta un tanto tímido.

-¿Y en el mejor?

En ese momento, Alex les miro los ojos y procedió a sentarse en una especie de trono de madera petrificada de color negro, este les comenzó a contar mientras apreciaba su arma.

-Hay algo que quisiera saber...¿algunas vez escucharon del "Konzentrationlanger Auschwitz"?

Bellwether no entendió que quiso referirse su nuevo jefe con lo que dijo, mientras que el pastor alemán se sorprendió al ver que Alex menciono algo en la lengua materna del canino.

-Ah, veo que pareciste reconocer eso.

-Pues si...es que, eso sonó a alemán.

-Exactamente mi querido canino...ese fue un sitio en el que las peores de las plagas que pudieron existir sobre el planeta fueron enviadas al igual que las mas inocentes...aquellas infelices almas que terminaron en ese desdechoso paraje fueron sepultadas.

-¿Que era ese lugar?. Pregunto Bellwether.

Ambos se asustaron al ver que una sonrisa macabra se iba dibujando en su rostro mientras Alex comentaba uno de los acontecimientos de su mundo.

-En mi tierra, durante los años 30 y 40, cuando el mundo volvía a repetir otra vez el ciclo de la guerra, los alemanes, dirigidos por un ferviente y apasionado austriaco llamado...Hithler, construyo este lugar para acabar con sus enemigos...la mayoría, solo unos bastardos que no merecían la pena existir, pero allí, enviaron varios humanos...almas que pensaban como yo, como tu o como cual sea de los que seguimos a Dios, que fueron destruidos y torturados de la peor manera...mas de un millón de almas carcomidas en las aberrantes, pero a su vez, exquisitas tortura que el ingenio de las creaciones de Dios pudo haber hecho.

Para este punto, la oveja y el pastor alemán, estaban mas que perturbados con el relato de su líder.

-Saben algo...ya les había comentado que los humanos, eramos como una raza...¿pero saben acaso por que me refería a los humanos en pasado...como si no existieran, si en realidad aun existen en mi mundo?

Ambos no tenían idea de que podían responder, por lo que únicamente negaron con la cabeza, ante esto Alex solamente suspiro decepcionado, pero no de sus aliados, sino de si mismo.

-Fue cuando inicio el pecado...las malas decisiones que ya al ser el único error que nuestro señor hizo...todos aquellos seres pensantes como yo, solían ser humanos hasta cierto punto...cuando la raza provoco que nuestros enlaces se separaran, cuando las creencias errorneas a base de malas interpretaciones nos alejo de la verdad, cuando simples gotas en un mar de almas se creían mareas para controlar a las masas con sus estúpidas ideas nos dividió, y cuando un bien material creado por nosotros mismo y no dado por nuestro padre celestial, nos clasifico de si podíamos ser merecedores de ser cuidados y ser considerados sus hijos...eso...eso...eso...¡ESO HACE QUE MI SER EXPLOTE EN CÓLERA!

Bellwether se puso detrás de Heiko y le abrazo, tratando de protegerse, mientras que el pastor alemán trataba de cuidar a la pequeña presa...luego de unos momentos y de que Alex se calmara, este dijo.

-Por favor, les ruego que me perdonen -Dijo tranquila y sivilizadamente- no fue mi intención intimidarlos, y por poco revelo nuestra ubicación a nuestros enemigos...pero por favor...duerman ya, mañana tendremos cosas que hacer.

Ambos se despidieron de su amo y se retiraron en dirección a sus habitaciones, en el camino se pusieron a discutir.

-En verdad, ese tipo me da mucho miedo. Dijo Heiko.

-Vamos, pensé que tu serias mas duro. Dijo Bellwether.

-Fui entrenado para ser un mercenario y un asesino a sangre fría...pero ese tipo esta en otro escalón, estoy fuera de su lugar.

-Viene de un mundo en donde la gente por estupideces comienza una guerra.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa de el -Dijo algo nervioso-...me pregunto...¿que le harán a los que no se unan a el?

-Eso no me interesa, solo me interesa que los que me despojaron de todos estén bajo tierra, ya veré que hago con lo demás.

Cuando iban a acostarse , el pastor alemán le pregunto Bellwether.

-Por cierto Bell...cuando me dijiste que pensaste que seria alguien mas duro, ¿por que lo dijiste si tu te pusiste atrás de mi?

Ante eso, con un tono de voz penoso que no siempre se le escuchaba dijo.

-...instinto, cuando un presa siente peligro, trata de esconderse o protegerse...solo use tu cuerpo como escudo, y te hubiera empujado para escapar.

Sin embargo, aun con sus palabras frias, Heiko no pareció aceptar lo dicho por Bellwether, este soltó una pequeña risa y antes de que esta pudiera responder molesta, este le dijo.

-Conociendote Bell, hubieras hecho eso sin duda...pero no tenias motivos para no hacerlo...en mas, en ese momento por como eres, debiste haberlo hecho...pero no lo hiciste...ademas, me abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas...casi...como si tuvieras miedo de que me hirieras.

La pequeña oveja no podía evitar mostrar su cólera sin que su piel, lo que no cubría el pelaje, se enrojecía, aquel pastor alemán no pudo evitar reírse de la vergüenza que tenia la oveja.

-Tranquila Bell, no te tienes que tomar las cosas así, ni creas que por ser amable creas que no te tendré el ojo de encima, en caso de que te ofrezcan algo para abandonar la causa de este loco.

-Abandonar?, no gracias, se que ese tipo me mataría, y antes muerta que ver a los depredadores y presas juntos...por eso, te pido que me dejes de coquetear, maldito idiota.

-Como digas, buenas noches. Dijo seco

-Ya duermete maldición! Exclamo la oveja antes de que el silencio se apoderada de la habitación.

**.**

**Final del episodio**

**(Arturven) Hola mis queridos lectores, es bueno de que regresara a la escritura luego de tener una nueva laptop para trabajar; espero que Santa les haya traído sus regalo y que hayan actualizado sus historias favoritas con 5 años de hiatus (:,v) esto también iba a ser parte del capitulo 5 (pero como no tenia ni idea de que madre ponerle a esta cosa, dejemosle como la parte 2 del capitulo 5 :v), la semana que viene tratare de traer algo mas, un poco mas ligero y corto, espero que hayan disfrutado de una bella navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**

**FELICIDADES A TODOS, QUE DIOS LES ACOMPAÑE, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO AMIGOS.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de estas maravillosas fiestas decembrinas y que este año nuevo sea lleno de alegrías y...si no fue asi, pos weno, continuemos .**

.

**Capitulo 6 - Sinseridad, a toda verdad**

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, habían pasado varias horas sus hermanos y sus parejas, mostrandole a los padres de los hermanos Clover la ciudad, ambos hermanos no podían dejar de ver las impresiones de sus padres; Su madre al estar maravillada ante la belleza y vibrante aura de la ciudad, esta sencillamente se enamoraba de las construcciones, lo que las tiendas mostraban, los monumentos, los parques, ella en verdad amaba esta ciudad; Americo, el padre de los hermanos por su parte, no podía creer la cantidad de mamíferos de todas las especies, colores, tamaño, desde niño fue un gran fanático de la naturaleza, el campo, los animales, siempre a sido algo que le gustaba y de lo que, en parte se ganaba hasta cierto punto de su vida.

Tanto Cloy como Trixie notaron un cambio bastante cómodo en los hermanos...era una felicidad particular, desde que los conocen, la mayoría de sus momentos han sido de felicidad, pero el rencontrarse con sus padres pareció que los cambio de manera profunda.

(Cloy) Se ven diferente...es como...si hubieran recuperado algo que les faltaba.

(Trixie) Es verdad, nunca vi a Jhonny o a Erik tan felices, parece que van a saltar hacia las nubes de felicidad.

(Cloy) A mi también me da cosa...hace...que me ponga sentimental.

Trixie noto que su amigas comenzaba a brotar lagrimas al ver la escena que se les colocaba al frente...un abrazo cálido entre los cuatro, los hermanos y sus padres al estar nuevamente reunidos...la loba de pelaje negro y ojos azulados también se desmoronaba ante la escena.

.

Durante el almuerzo, los padres de los Clovers parecían estar contentos con lo habían disfrutado de ese día.

-Ese lugar es hermosisimo, y los animales ya no me dan tanto miedo cuanto hablan. Dijo la madre.

-La biodiversidad en este sitio es increíble, desde Venezuela no veía algo así.

-Eso me alegra mucho mama. Dijo Erik

-Y eso que no has visto Towndraton -Dijo Jhonny con una estrella formada en uno de sus ojos- un sitio lleno de nieve, o el distrito forestal.

-Eso me encantaría, aunque hay algo que eh notado.

-¿Que es madre?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Bueno...es que, esta ciudad es gigantesca, mucho mas que cualquiera otra que e ido antes, y no se si siempre es así, pero a pesar de que este mundo hay animales muy grandes, muchos lugares los veo con demasiado espacio o vacíos aun cuando trata de venir mas gente.

-En ese tienes razón. Dijo el hijo menor.

-Todos estos días han comenzado a bajar la presencia de mamíferos por unos asesinatos.

-y que no se supone que lo hicieron brocheta asada al maldito de Alex.

Ambos hermanos se sentían un tanto avergonzado, puesto a lo que hicieron, no era algo típico de ellos, mientras que sus parejas se sorprendían que su padre, no se arrepentían de lo que sus hijos le habían hecho.

-Señor Americo...quisiera saber algo...Alex...ademas de hacer lo que les hizo, ¿que es lo demás que a hecho?

Vieron como Americo frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras su madre prefería no hablar sobre el tema.

-Ese carajo es en desalmado...no se que hizo, pero el solo se convirtió en un matadero andarte, nada ni nadie podía con esa bestia, menos cuando la gente se le comenzó a juntarse...que mierda pueden llegar a ser los humanos cuando se lo proponen.

Los demás no pudieron contradecir aquellas palabras, era cierto, en momentos como estos, la humanidad no lograba salir de aquel agujero que Alex les había impuesto.

-Pero en fin mi niños, ¿y como conocieron a estas damas?

Ambos hermanos parecieron volver a la realidad luego de esas palabras.

-Bueno padre...-Dijo Jhonny-,a Trixie la conocí en una tienda de unos amigos de su familia.

-Cloy por mi parte, acompaño a Trixie y a uno de sus hermanos cuando iniciamos el entrenamiento para ser oficiales.

Allí en adelante, procedieron a relatar las diversas aventuras que tuvieron con sus amigas, y de igual manera conocerlas mejor, (omitiendo los escenarios románticos y un tanto sexosos que tuvieron en el pasado).

Al retirarse de el restaurant, fueron nuevamente a la mansión, debido a que querían seguir viendo mas de la casa, y en el momento en el que se quedo Jhonny solo con sus padres, este aprovecho para entrar en una habitación, mientras que Trixie decidió esperarle afuera.

-Jhonny...¿te sientes bien?

Sus padres notaron la actitud de su hijo menor, el nerviosismo que tenia en su rostro era mas que palpable.

-Bueno padres...la cosa es que...quiero decirles algo...algo importante...pero...no se si se va a enfadar con migo. Dijo un tanto tímido el muchacho.

-Pero hijo mio, no digas eso, en estos momentos no podemos estar molesto. Dijo su padre.

-No sientas pena mi niño, tu puedes decirnos todo lo que necesites.

.

En casa de Erik

Este ya se preparaba para acompañar a sus padres en su hogar, en esa ocasión querían quedarse un poco mas...incluso dormir en la mansión.

-Oh Dios, si no fuera por Alex y lo del Festival, pediría permiso para salir con mis padres.

-Me alegro tanto de que te sientas así Erik, la verdad es que nunca te había visto tan feliz. Dijo Cloy

-Creeme, de verdad, nunca lo había estado.

Erik tomo a Cloy de la cintura y la comenzó a levantar por los aires con cuidado en circulo, , las risas resonaban en la habitación hasta que Jhonny y Trixie llegaron al sitio, algo que sorprendió a la pareja del hermano mayor.

-Hey, Jhonny, ¿que sucedió?, que tienes esa cara tan larga.

Jhonny no contesto nada y solo decidió mantener su rostro boca abajo del sofá, tanto Erick como Cloy se mantuvieron confundidos en el transcurso, Trixie les procedió a relatar lo que sucedió.

-Verán chicos...Jhonny trato de explicarle a sus padres que era bisexual...pero termino diciendo entre todo que era Gay.

Ambos se quedaron confundidos ante eso.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?. Pregunto Cloy incrédula.

-¿Como carajos te vas a confundir?. Le reclamo Erik a su hermano.

-ME GANO EL PÁNICO, SI!? Le reclamo el muchacho de pelo marrón.

-Claro que vas a estar en pánico, pero con eso que dijiste, quedaste como un pendejo.

-Pues ve y diles tu, si tan bueno te crees. le reclamo Jhonny.

-Mira, seras adulto, pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, asi que no me faltes el respeto hablándome de esa forma. Dijo Erick.

-Ahora te me vas a venir con eso?, ¿te crees ahora mi papa ahora?

Cloy se pone en medio y los separa.

-Los dos ya basta, perecen unos niños malcriados.

-Pero si el empezó a reclamarme. Dijo Jhonny.

-Tal vez, pero tampoco es razón para que tengas que responderle así tu hermano. Le dijo Trixie.

-Y tu Erik no debes tratar así a Jhonny...entiendo que no pudo decirle la verdad a tus padres, pero no puedes regañarle e insultarle de esa manera.

Ambos hermanos no pudieron sentirse apenados ante la actitud que tomaron con su familiar, por lo que accedieron a perdonarse.

-Perdón bro, no debí ponerme así con tigo. Dijo Jhonny.

-No, también es mi culpa, me puse agresivo y reaccionaste como cualquiera debía reaccionar.

Ambos se abrazaron y se reconciliaron.

-¿Quieres que vayamos con tigo?. Pregunto Erick

-Claro, también podríamos llegar a las chicas. Dijo Jhonny

-Tienes razón, creo que ya las conocen bien, les caerá bien la noticia.

.

En casa de Nick y Judy

Aprovechando que recolectaban información para encontrar una forma de capturar a Alex, Jack y Mona se quedaron con los padres de Jhonny y erick.

-Su niña es muy bonita, ¿como era que se llamaba?. Pregunto la madre de los clovers

-Sky, así le pusimos mi esposo y yo. Dijo Mona

-de verdad, perece un regalito de Dios.

Mientras tanto, Jack revisaba algunos datos que había recibido desde la central de la Z.I.A, mientras tanto , Americo iba tomando un poco de vino mientras pasaba algunas penas, al verle no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Caballero, si me disculpa, ¿acaso algo le a caído mal?

Americo reacciono algo tardío, puesto a que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, este contesto.

-Ehmm no, no es que algo me este molestando...o bueno, de verdad no lo se señor.

La liebre dejo la laptop a un lado y decidios prestarle atención al hombre.

-Es solo que...diablos...¿que haría si su hijo tiene un secreto y esta aterrado en decirle?

-Bueno señor...creo que no soy el indicado...no soy una persona que pase mucho tiempo con alguien, hasta hace poco es que lo hago, ademas de que mi hija no puede hablar...pero, ¿a que se debe?

El hombre suspiro y dijo.

-Es sobre mi hijo...Jhonny.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-Es que...aun con todo el tiempo que no lo vi, parece que no cree que sea capaz de quererlo como es.

Jack no pudo evitar levantar una ceja por la frase del humano.

-En que sentido se podría referir?.

-Es solo...que veo que el aun no me tiene confianza para decirme las cosas que el cree son muy delicadas...y se equivoca...solamente quiero que entienda que lo voy a querer, que sin importar lo que fueses, lo voy a querer.

Ante esto el conejo pregunto.

-¿Acaso es por que es policía?, o ¿es por sus poderes?

Ante esto , el humano respondió incrédulo.

-¿Que?, claro que no; eso me tiene el orgullo por las nubes si le soy sincero, mis dos príncipes partiendole la cara a los criminales y haciendo justicia por medio de la ley, y ademas con esos padres como si fuese una bendición de Dios, me tiene contento.

-¿Entonces que es lo que le compleja?. Pregunto Jack.

-Es que me dijo que le gustan los muchachos...y antes de que pudiera decir algo, salio corriendo pensando que le golpearía o gritaría.

Jack no puede evitar fruncir el sueño ante escuchar eso...no por que le molestara, sino, por que no le parecía seguro de que escuchara correctamente.

-Disculpe...¿pero que dijo?

-Que es gay, que no le gustan las chicas, lo dijo el mismo.

-Pero eso es completamente ridículo, el esta en una relación sentimental y romántica con una hembra desde hace 5 años.

Americo se sorprende grandemente al escuchar eso.

-Eso es cierto?

-Claro que si, incluso su hermano mayor tiene como mejor amiga a ella, si quiere usted le puede decir a ella.

Americo no puede evitar sentirse mas contento con eso.

-Genial, ¿me imagino que las conocen?

-Claro, son una chicas bastante agradables.

-Oh claro, Sol y valentina son grandes chicas.

Nuevamente, el conejo volvió a quedarse confundido ante lo relatado por el humano.

-Disculpe pero creo que se equivoca...las humana Valentina esta en relación con un compañero de trabajo y amigo mio, Sol por su parte esta en una relación con un antiguo enemigo y ahora aliado de el gobierno.

Americo, ahora mas perdido que desde un inicio no sabe que decir, si las únicas dos humanas que conocían en este nuevo mundo no tenían relación con ellos, ¿entonces quien podrían ser?

En el momento que sus esposas iban bajando las escaleras, la puerta se abrió de repente, allí llegaron Jhonny, Trixie, Erick y Cloy.

-Hijos!, que gusto verlos, igual ustedes chicas. Dijo la madre entusiasta de verlas.

Su hijo menor parecía estar bastante apresurado en contarles algo.

-¿Paso algo malo?. Pregunto su padre preocupado.

-No no padre, no paso nada malo -Dijo Erick tratando de calmarla-, es solo que Jhonny quería hablarles.

Ambos padres se sorprendieron por lo mencionado, por lo que estos acompañaron a su hijo hasta el patio trasero, al ver que estos no estaban precisamente felices de tanto misterio, este les dijo.

-Padres, miren, se que se deben estar cansando un poco de que los este llamando para esto.

-No mi príncipe, ¿como crees que pensemos eso?. Dijo con sinceridad su madre.

-No podríamos pensar eso hijo, no sabes lo contentos que estamos de verte y escucharte.

Jhonny se notaba un tanto confundido, debido a que estos no parecían recordar lo dicho hace un par de horas.

-Ehmmm...padres santos...mire, quería disculparme por lo de hace un rato, no fue algo que quería hacer de mi parte...es solo que el miedo al decirle eso. Dijo el muchacho algo apenado.

Su padre le tomo del hombro con una mano y este le dijo.

-Hay mi niño, no te pongas así...aunque si fue algo malo de tu parte, de verdad no me importa...ni a mi ni a tu mama.

-En serio?. Pregunto esperanzado

-Claro príncipe, yo nunca critico a los demás por sus gustos o palabras, si no por sus acciones.

-Y tu nos has demostrado eso -dijo la madre-, pusiste tu vida en riesgo para mantener a salvo a esta ciudad, y te libraste de esa cosa que casi destruye el mundo.

-¿Como crees que no sentiríamos así de nuestro super-heroe?

El corazón de Jhonny se desbordaba de felicidad al escuchar aquellas palabras, la sinceridad que sus padres le daban fue lo que le motivo al ser sincero con ellos.

-Bueno...la verdad de lo que quería decirles...es que...bueno...digamos que me gustan también las mujeres.

-...Osea...¿los dos?. Pregunto algo dudoso su padre

Con un ligero sonrojo asintió con la cabeza, sus padres se miraron por unos instantes antes de responderle.

-Bueno...la diferencia es casi nula. Dijo en un tono burlón.

-Hey. Dijo jhonny luego de darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su padre.

La situación cambio de golpe, cuando la expresión de su padre al tornarse mas seria

-Sin embargo, hay algo que si no me gusta.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto nervioso ante lo escuchado.

-¿y eso que seria padre?

-Es el echo que ademas de...tus gustos, nos ocultabas otra cosa.

-¿de que hablas?. Pregunto su madre.

Americo procedió a hablar en un tono mas tranquilo y amigable.

-Oh, pues una Jeva.

Su esposa no pudo evitar dar una expresión de sorpresa seguida de una risa, mientras que el muchacho no podía ocultar su vergüenza.

-Si, aunque me pregunto quien sera -Dijo mientras se dirigía a su hijo-, pues no son ni Valentina ni Sol...a menos de que haya otra humana que no conozcamos que este aquí.

-Pero nos puedes decir como es ella.

Jhonny no pudo evitar comenzar a sentir nerviosismo en su mente...ya para este punto lo habían aceptado como era, ¿cual seria la diferencia ahora?.

-Bueno...digamos que es...una chica especial.

-Pues claro, es tu pareja, ¿para que quieres recalcar eso?. Dijo su padre

-No en serio, digo que ella es...un poquito diferente de lo que ustedes piensan

En ese momento, los tres se percataron de que Trixie se había asomado a la puerta para ver que pasaba; esta notaba como los padres le miraban un tanto confundidos, al aprovechar que estaban cercas, este les dijo.

-Bien, ella es.

Ambos padres no pudieron evitar mostrar su impresión en sus ojos ante lo dicho por su hijo.

-En serio hijo?. Pregunto su madre

-Claro que si.

Ante esto, y como si Trixie hubiera estado al lado de ellos, les dijo.

-Si no es un mal momento, mi amiga Cloy también es novia de su hijo mayor.

Sus padres cruzaron miradas un tanto confundidos, hasta que el padre rompió el hielo bromeando.

-Ajaja, carajo, parece nuestros hijos son aprendices del, encantador de pe-

En ese momento Jhonny le tapa la boca antes de que pronunciara lo que pensaba decir.

-Mi querido padre, la gente aquí se puede ofender por cosas que para nosotros eran para nada, así que le recomiendo medir bien sus palabras.

.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, los padres de los hermanos se habían hecho todavía mas amigos de las amigas de las lobas.

-Entonces por eso es que hasta los 11 Erick no le gustaba dormir con la luz apagada. Dijo el padre.

-Eso no lo creo. Dijo la loba de pelaje café tratado de aguantar la risa.

-Oh, y Jhonny estaa chiquitico y gordito como un bollito, le decía mi masa de amor, y el con toda la inocencia del mundo, me decía: "No!, soy un osito cariñosito"

-AJAJAJAJJA, ya pare porfa. Dijo trixie sin aguantar las carcajadas.

A sus espaldas, estaban ambos hermanos con las caras contra la mesa, mientras los demás les miraban con unas sonrisas algo burlonas.

-Dios...Ivangel has algo. Dijo Erick

_-A mi no me metas en tus problemas hombre, con sus padres no me meto._

-Me quiero morir -Dijo Jhonny-, hasta yo había olvidado esos oscuros días de mi niñez.

En la conversación, se menciono la hora, ya resulto que era de noche y las chicas dejaron varias cosas sin terminar, a la final antes de que cada quien se fuera para sus casa, Trixie propuso que, si mañana sobraba tiempo, invitarían a las familias de Cloy, los hermanos Clovers y la suya a una gran comida, por lo cual los padres aceptaron.

.

POV Jhonny

La pareja iba a pasar esa noche en la mansión, en el camino de la subida de las escaleras se les escucho hablar.

(Trixie) Entonces...¿cual osito cariñosito eres?, ¿afelpadito?, ¿amorosito?. Pregunto sarcasticqamente.

(Jhonny) Cansadito si me lo preguntas. Dijo con algo de sueño.

(Trixie) Pero me imagino, que te debes sentir mejor.

(Jhonny) En ese si estas en lo cierto...mas liberado...es una sensación particular...no se si decir si estoy feliz , calmado, aliviado...solamente se siente genial, nunca me había sentido así antes.

Trixie le dio un abrazo antes de que ingresaran a la habitación para dormir.

POV Erick

Erick espero a que Cloy durmiera para hablar con Jack, quien ya parecía que iba a ir a dormir.

-Jack, disculpa por molestarte a esta hora, pero quisiera hablar con usted sobre algo.

Jack, quien traía ahora solo una camisa sin mangas blanca y unos pantalones a rayas blancos y azules de algodón.

-Claro, ¿es acaso lo del festival?

-La verdad es que si...digo, solo digo, no estaría de mas ampliar el alcance de las cámaras...también, creo que alguien debería quedarse en la estación de policía y en la alcaldía. Dijo Erick

-¿Crees que vayan a atacar esos lugares también?.

-Claro, Alex necesita matar para hacerse mas fuerte, y creo que no seria buena idea dejar esos lugares desprotegidos.

-De acuerdo...me quedare en el departamento de policía, habla con tu hermano a ver si quiere quedarse en la alcaldía, sabes que el le tiene mas paciencia a los políticos. Dijo el conejo.

-Yo diría que es algo ingenuo, pero se las puede arreglar con ellos...por cierto, ¿y esa mancha en la camisa?

Jack hasta ese momento no lo había notado, en un costado de su camisa parecía tener una mancha de color verde.

-Diablos, Sky debió soltar algo de la cena; nos estamos turnando entre Mona, yo , Nicholas y Judy.

-Diablos, creo que le toco lo mas feo desde el inicio xD

-Hey, no te rías -Dijo algo burlón- tu también va a pasar por esto, ya como sea la forma en la que tengas a tus hijos.

-En fin Jack, espero que pase buenas noches.

-Igual mente Erick, nos vemos mañana.

.

2:56 Am - POV JUDY

La coneja no pudo evitar sentir preocupación al mirar la hora, su hija adoptiva no por lo general se levantaba a esta hora por un cambio de pañal...y si, efectivamente, un leve llanto se escuchaba desde esa habitación...pero algo mas le llamo la atención.

Nicholas seguía dormido, plácidamente como si nada pasaba.

-Quisas el ya fue y no me dijo...aunque debería ir.

Al salir de su habitación la coneja noto algo extraño, si bien el llanto de las niñas no era muy fuerte, ella lo podía escuchar con facilidad, Nick Jack, Mona, o Nick no se molestaran en ver que pasaba, o al menos que le levantaran en caso de que se quedara dormido.

Al llegara la puerta de la habitación de los bebes, la coneja sintió algo extraño...algo no andaba bien...su estomago sintió un vació de golpe, una sensación de incomodidad e incomodidad...asustada, pero tomo valor para abrir la puerta...la luz de la luna era la única que daba algo de iluminación al cuarto, Voilet comenzaba a calmarse por alguna razón, mientras que Sky dejaba de llorar. Esta se sentía claramente confundida, ¿por que apenas ella pudo escucharlas y por que ni siquiera las ve y ya se calma?

Judy se acerco a las niñas y decidió cargarlas, a las dos niñas se les dibujo una sonrisa en sus adorables rostro.

-Por cosas como estas, es que me gusta ser policía. Penso para ella misma

A un costado de la habitación, en un momento noto que algo no andaba bien; en la ventana tenia una mancha en el cristal, como si una mano humana hubiese tocado el vidrio; luego , al mirar cerca de la luz de la luna, en el piso se veían unas manchas de sangre.

Judy asustada reviso a las bebes, pero al ver que no tenían ningún mal, no entendía el por que pasaba esto; esta dejo a las crías en la cuna y procedió a ir a encender la luz, pero apenas se dio la vuelta, sintió como algo se puso detrás de ella, una mano cubierta por un guante le toco el hombro, su pelaje se erizo al reconocer la voz que le susurro.

-Buenas noches madame.

Con miedo volteo la cabeza y allí lo vio...siendo acariciado por los rayos de la luz de la luna allí estaba...la piel blanca como la mayoría de los humanos, ojos color avellana, cabello negro arreglado...aquella expresión de tranquilidad le hacían sufrir un horror incuestionable. La coneja noto que sobre la mesa estaba su gas pimienta, pero ni siquiera pensó en tomarlo, con la mano que tenia en el hombro paso a su cuello; con mucho cuidado de no extrangularla, pero si de que no se moviera, Judy le miro directo a los ojos y le dijo.

-Señorita, dudo que el rociarme con clorobenzilideno malononitrilo, sea algo que verdaderamente logre afectarme...creo que con lo demostrado estos días, usted esta mas que clara que no esta a mi altura.

Judy procedió a fruncir el ceño ante esas palabras, aunque le doliera, era verdad, ella no tenia ni la mas mínimo oportunidad contra este demonio.

-Veo que las crías de zorro que tiene en la cuna son de mucho valor para usted...así que hagamos algo...usted no hace mucho ruido, y no habrá en las noticias de un feminicidio y dos infanticidios...¿le parece?.

Con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de terror la coneja asintió con la cabeza, por lo que esta dijo algo temerosa.

-Que es lo que quieres?

Y la respuesta de este le deja sorprendida.

-No se preocupe, solo cálmese y respire con calma, vamos a la cocina, quisiera hablar con usted unos minutos.

Cuando iban a salir, las niñas comenzaron a llorar abruptamente; Judy por poco imita a las niñas, puesto a que Alex la amenazo de matarla si hacia eso...pero esta vio algo que no creía que pasaría...Alex se teletransporto al costado de la cuna, y con un resplandor de su arma, las niñas durmieron plácidamente.

Antes de que Judy pudiera formular alguna idea en su cabeza, tan rápido como las niñas se durmieron, Alex fue mas brusco y apresuro a sacar a Judy de la habitación. Cuando bajaban las escaleras, esta le pregunto.

-¿Como es que nadie se a dado cuenta que estas aquí?, hasta los muchachos podrían escucharte desde aquí siendo humanos.

Alex con tranquilidad y algo de soberbia responde.

-Nuestro señor es capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

Ambos al llegar a la cocina, Alex se alejo de Judy para mirara algo que le llamaba la atención; tomo una botella de vino negra con un envoltorio rojo carmesí, este sin mirarle pregunto.

-¿Santa Carolina?

La coneja un tanto confusa pregunto.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Este es vino Santa Carolina?

La coneja decidió seguirle la corriente, tal vez, si el en verdad quería hablar, tal vez podía ganar tiempo para hacer que los Clovers, o por lo menos Jack y Mona pudieran ayudarle.

-Oh...si...fue un regalo de un amiguito de Nick.

Alex se le quedo mirando a la botella con una sonrisa de nostalgia, mientras veía su reflejo este dijo.

-Valle del Colchagua, mis padres me llevaron allá en una ocasión...su sabor de mermelada y ciruela le da un toque único de elegancia y placer al paladar de quien lo toque , en parte creo que me recuerda un tanto a mi...¿quisiera un poco?

Con miedo la coneja dijo que si, por lo que Alex procedió a tomar dos copas de cristal, uno de un tamaño adecuado para las patas de la coneja, y una de un tamaño adecuado para sus manos; antes de vertir el liquido de color violeta profundo, froto sus manos al rededor de la botella, provocando que esta se enfrié; cuando la coneja tomo un sorbo, esta se quedo boquiabierta.

-Dios...esto...

-Si uno lo enfría a la temperatura adecuada, puede hacer que las bebidas como el vino puede mejorar, con este, el preferible es de 18 grados celcius.

Ambos al sentarse, el silencio se apodero del lugar, con un poco de nerviosismo Judy bebió un sorbo mas al ver que Alex dejo ver su cuchillo solo para guardarlo, mientras que Alex le comenzó a hablar mientras acariciaba su dedo indice con borde de la copa de cristal que tenia en sus manos.

-Hay algo que quisiera saber...¿por que defiende a los civiles?.

Algo temerosa respondió.

-Bien...es mi deber.

-No, no me refiero a eso -Dijo con mas firmeza-, me refiero, a que es lo que la motiva a usted fuera de ese uniforme.

Judy se detuvo un momento para poder responder con calma.

-Pues...mi corazón me lo dicta, desde pequeña deteste que los grandes pisaran a los pequeños...quienes se creían mas fuertes, quienes sentían tener mas dinero o influencia, podían ser mejores que todos los demás, aun si eso conllevaba a romper las reglas...y...no podía permitirlo, un mundo mejor, supongo. Concluyo algo tímida.

Alex dio un pequeño trago y respondió.

-Tengo un punto de vista similar...antes de que nuestro señor, o Exizel como fue conocido en un momento; odiaba y sigo odiando a esa gente...prepotentes y soberbios que no hacen mas que gastar valioso oxigeno que podría ser usado por seres vivos de mayor utilidad...pero hay algo que no toma en cuenta señorita.

-¿Que es?

En ese momento Alex se destapo, quito su capucha que tapaba parcialmente su rostro y se saco un poco las mangas, dejando ver que sus guantes negros todavía mas.

-Todos sufrimos de algo llamado pecado...niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos...es algo que nadie puede escapar...ni usted ni yo...solamente con el perdón de nuestro señor, seremos libres.

La coneja apretó sus patas al escuchar esas palabras, al notar eso Alex le pregunto.

-¿Por que crees que estoy equivocado?

Con el ceño fruncido respondió

-La verdad, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿por que no estas equivocado?

El humano no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que la coneja tomo coraje para responderle.

-Matas a gente inocente solo para hacerte mas fuerte, matas a conveniencia, y por lo que nos dijeron, volviste el mundo humano un infierno.

Alex volvió a sonreír con calma al escuchar esas palabras, por lo que procedió a decir.

-Bien...veo que tiene eso en claro...pero tengo una duda, ¿sabe por que hago esto?

-Se me ocurren tres cosas -Dijo molesta-, A por que estas loco, B por que eres un Psicópata manipulador, o C por que no eres mas que un peón de Ezixel.

-Allí tiene tres puntos que puedo contradecir...A, la locura es algo subjetivo, a menos que te guié el conocimiento puro, la locura no se puede desatar si algo la sujeta a la realidad e impide que escape de uno...tome como ejemplo, el ancla de un barco...pero en nuestro caso, esas anclas, son los valores que nos definen...y las cadenas que las unen a nosotros, es la firmeza y constancia que les hemos dedicado para fortalecerlas o debilitarlas...ambos tenemos nuestros ideales bastante claros, y eso es lo que nos separa de caer en ese precipicio.

Judy por un momento se quedo pensando en lo que dijo el asesino antes de que procediera en el siguiente punto.

-Bueno, como dije, nuestros valores nos impide ser unos locos, por lo que no me considero un psicopata...aunque...

Esa pausa le erizo el pelaje entero a la coneja.

-Creo que lo mas correcto, seria describirme como un Sociopata.

-¿y la diferencia?. Pregunto la coneja.

-El psicópata es solo es una persona que ya de por si nació con el mal de la locura, aun tratando de inculcar sus valores, es imposible salvarle...en cambio, el sociopata son los afectados por la sociedad...en mi caso, creo que, solo me mostraron lo peor que tiene la especie humana.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Los humanos con el pasar de los tiempo hemos sido violentos, luchamos una y otra vez sin parar, y aun con nuestro Dios dando mas enseñanzas y guías, la mayoría les dio igual...por lo que trato de usar otros métodos, y no pudo lograr sus objetivos sino, muchos años mas tarde...por mi parte, fue el ver la hipocresía de la gente.

-¿Hipocrecia?

-La gente en mi mundo , por lo general evitaba a Jhonny y su hermano mayor, la mayoría nos sentíamos intrigados como con sus amigos como los que tuvo...pero luego de todo ese odio y miedo que se le tuvo...el día que estuvieron debajo de la tierra...el día que estuvieron esos dos muertos...la gente los lloro.

Judy noto que la calma de Alex se iba desapareciendo...el dolor y la tristeza mientras su voz poco a poco se quebraba.

-La gente, que decía odiarle, repudiarle, al desperdiciar su oportunidad...ahora...era un buen niño, era un muchacho de Dios...¿acaso no lo recordaban?, sus memorias son algo que da mucho asco.

Con esta ultima frase la coneja le pregunta una cosa.

-Espera, hay algo que no entiendo...¿a que te refieres con desperdiciar una oportunidad?

Ante esto el humano respodio.

-El señor...le dio su bendición primero a Jhonny...pero al ver que la uso de manera indebida, paso un tiempo hasta que acudió a mi para ser el portador del nuevo orden y el restablecimiento de su ley divina.

Judy no se sorprendió de esto, ya era mas que conocido que ese hecho hizo la vida de Jhonny, como la de su familia un infierno...pero había algo que no encajaba...Exizel era completamente conocido en su mundo, destrozo el planeta , doblego a ejércitos, e inclusive hizo que países desaparecieran de la fas de la tierra , o al menos nunca fuesen lo que fueron antes de la llegada de ese demonio; Pero Alex sabia a quien le servia, ¿entonces para que hace esto?, ¿por que lo apoya?.

Alex termina de beber su copa con un ultimo sorbo, se cautiva por las gotas sobrantes en la copa de cristal, al observarlas este dice.

-Con eso ultimo que dije señorita...quisiera preguntarle algo, y le suplico que su respuesta sea completamente acertada a la realidad...

Un silencio sepulcral volvió a dominar el lugar por unos momento, cuando Alex procedió a verter un poco de vino en ambos copas, a pesar de que Judy no se lo había pedido.

-Usted como mira a los demás humanos?.

Judy algo nerviosa pregunta.

-En que se refiere?, a tu especie?

-Mire...creo que me equivoque en mi cuestionamiento...no me refiero a mi especie, ni siquiera a los primeros humanos, las sociedades, los liberales y personalidades, ni lo que fui o quienes llegaron aquí hace poco...sino a los Hermanos Clovers, ¿como los ve?.

Judy no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto perdida en su comentario...por la forma en la que lo dijo, parecía que quería referirse algo mas.

-Bueno...somos amigos...¿por que?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Alex volvió lentamente mientras hablaba.

-Solo digo que...es algo curioso.

-¿Por que?. Pregunto la coneja.

-Digo, vieron a mucha gente correr por el metro y vieron a dos criaturas desconocidas, no les hicieron daño, dejaron que dos personajes que, aun sin saber de manera clara sus intenciones intervinieran en un operativo policial, vivieron en la casa de su pareja, luego con ustedes...sin mencionar que luego fueron sus compañeros, siempre estuvieron con ellos en todo momento...solo digo...es curioso como es que alguien podría arriesgarse por alguien con tan poco valor como esos dos.

Judy no pudo evitar enojarse por esas palabras.

-Ese no es solo el deber de un oficial, es un deber que uno tiene por si mismo como mamífero, nadie podría dejar a alguien así como si nada...ademas, ¿como es que tu puedes suponer eso?.

Alex luego de soltar una pequeña risa le dice.

-Por lo que parece, usted conocer muy bien a Jhonny y a Erick.

-Por supuesto que lo se.

Ante eso, Alex se retira el guante derecho y deja ver su mano...se podían ver algunas pequeñas cicatrices, aunque no era muy diferente a las de un humano normal, este la acerco su mano hacia la coneja.

-Tome mi mano un momento...quiero enseñarle algo.

Judy no quería hacerlo, puesto a que ella ya tenia un escenario en su mente al decirle "enseñarle"...tal ver el arrancarle su pata de raíz y hacerle ver como es su carne y hueso, o tal vez la sangre luego de que se lo corte, o sacar su cuchillo y rebanar su vientre, para que viera sus tripas, o para sujetarla igualmente, pero hacer que su cabeza reviente contra el suelo y mirar aquella mezcla de colores mientras su cuerpo iba vaciandoce...podre de su alma, puesto a que, para ese punto, ya casi de daba por muerta, aun tenia la pequeña esperanza de que, por como Alex le había tratado, cumpliría su palabra...tal vez la secuestraria, o en verdad quería mostrarle algo...

Al momento que puso su pata, un tanto temblorosa en la mano de Alex, este la cerro, no lo suficiente para lastimarla, pero claramente si lo suficiente como para que no escapara; luego de que Judy se diera cuenta, por varios instantes, un brillo verde salio de su mano e inundo el sitio...Alex se sentía satisfecho por lo que había hecho...pero esa sensación no se contrataba en su rostro, a pesar de que lo sentía, no podía expresarlo no para ocultarlo, sino por algo mas...Judy por su parte, poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos cada vez mas y mas, el terror y el miedo en sus ojos se mostraba cada vez mas y mas.

-No...no...no...

Judy no pudo seguir hablando por un fuerte dolor de estomago...su mente y cuerpo no lo aguantaron mas, vomito con violencia por unos instantes y su cuerpo cayo al piso, Judy tenia algunos problemas para respirar adecuadamente, su ritmo cardíaco era inestable, no tenia control sobre la mayor parte de su cuerpo por esos momento...mientras esto se ve, Alex le va diciendo mientras se levanta de su silla, tapa la botella de vino, la guarda, y se pone su guante mientras se dirige a la coneja.

-Me temo que usted no lo conoce tan bien como usted cree, nadie es lo que en verdad aparenta y eso, involucra sus intenciones, y el quien es en verdad...veo que usted no sabia nada de esto, pero es algo lógico...ellos no querían decírselo.

Alex se pone de cuclillas mientras el sigue hablando.

-Le e mostrado lo que yo vi y ellos vieron por si mismos...solo son unos asesinos y mentirosos que no se preocupan mas que por ellos mismos, le ocultaron todo esto , por que no confian ni en usted ni nadie mas...es algo triste...pero veo que lo peor para usted no fue solo que lo vio, ¿o me equivoco?.

Alex mostró una expresión de amplia satisfacción de mejilla a mejilla al ver como Judy lloraba desconsolada en el suelo.

-No...eso es mentira...ellos no serian capaces...ademas que...

-¿De que?, ¿ser manipuladores?, ¿ser mentirosos?, ¿ser asesinos?, incluso yo me sorprendí cuando le hacían la vida de los demás miserables solo para ayudar a un gato obeso.

Judy, aun llorando por lo que vio, se sostuvo con una pata, Alex se quedo sin palabras al ver que, aun teniendo que apoyarse, se logro poner en dos patas, esta le dijo.

-No se que fue lo que me mostraste...lo mas seguro es que sea una ilusión...pero...pero.

Levanto la mirada con determinación y firmeza.

-Ellos no dejarían que el mal gane, ellos no venderían sus convicciones por cosas personales...hacen las cosas por buenas razones...incluso...si hacen malas cosas no solo por esas intenciones...sino, por que su camino esta nublado...y el tullo parece estarlo mucho.

Alex se sorprendió por las palabras de la coneja, no estaba seguro de que hacer, si seguir hablando, mostrarle mas, o matarla...su respuesta vino con una voz tenebrosa retumbando en su mente.

-**ALEX...No aguantare mucho mas...debemos retirarnos.**

Alex solo asintió con su cabeza y dijo a la coneja.

-Ya me tengo que ir, el trago fue bastante placentero...espero que en nuestro próximo encuentro, usted pueda estar viva, para que vea que lo que le dije y mostré no es mentira.

Camino a la puerta principal, dandole la espalda a Judy...este, abrió la puerta y al momento de cerrarla con fuerza, Judy cayo al suelo.

.

El estruendo se escucho por todos lados, todos se levantaron, inclusive las bebes comenzaron a llorar; los hermanos y los agentes fueron los que se dieron cuenta de quien era esa energía que se alejaba.

-Alex?, ¿que...que carajos hace su energía en la casa?. Se dijo Erick

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamo su atención...

-JUDY!. Exclamo Nick.

Este con las bebes en mano, dejo Sky en manos de su madre, y Violet en las patas de Cloy; tanto el como los demás, vieron la escena: dos copas de cristal, una casi llena de vino mientras que la otra estaba medio vacía, vomito en el suelo, y Judy desplomada en el suelo.

(Mona) Jack, ve y ayuda a Nick con Judy, ire con los muchachos a ver que conseguimos de Alex.

Los tres sin decir nada mas, salieron corriendo de la puerta, casi sin importar que vieran los vecinos , una zorra y dos humanos, saliendo disparados, saltando de casa en casa, árbol en árbol en horas de la madrugada.

.

ALEX POV

Luego de minutos de una persecución que parecía interminable, Alex logro perder de su vista de su alcance a quienes le perseguían, se recostó de un árbol para descansar mientras el frió aire de la noche le acariciaba todo su ser...La voz de su amo y señor retumbo en su mente con una pregunta.

**-**_**Alex...me sigo preguntando, ¿para que querías ir para alla?**_

Ante esa duda el humano dijo.

-Mi padre celestial...necesitaba hacer dos cosas mas...darles perspectiva...y...dejarme en claro, algunas cosas.

.

.

.

**A acabado el episodio**

**(ARTURVEN) Buenos Días, tardes o noches; se que es tarde para decirlo, pero espero que hayan tenido un fantastico año nuevo xDDD; disculpen por la tardanza, pero el cap se me iba haciendo mas largo (como de costumbre), y estaba ocupado con el inicio de la universidad y agarrar mas materias para comenzar por fin la carrera el próximo semestre (saque un 85 de 100 en el primero xd), muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, vistas, favs y comentarios, mientras mas sean, mas me motivan a seguir escribiendo, nos leemos pronto :3**


	9. aviso - Actualizacion

**(ARTURVEN)**

**Buenos dias , Tardes o Noches a todos los lectores(as) que siempre me sigue, e venido en esta ocasión para algo de suma importancia...o mejor dicho...varias cosas.**

**-La primera es pedirles perdon por no entregar nada nuevo en casi 2 meses, con la universidad y trabajar las cosas en verdad no se me a hecho fácil, pero les agradesco por los que han sido pacientes con migo.**

**-Ademas del estudio, tambien le e comenzado a dar mas juegos al Ps4, en verdad hace mucho pero mucho tiempo quería comprarme una, y luego de ahorrar 5 años consegui uno, ademas de probar muchos de los juegos de inicio de generación, e logrado probar los mas recientes, y son una verdadera maravilla (Para los que me quieran agregar como amigo de ps4, ID Pechurinaconpapa) y si...tal cual esta xD**

**-Sobre la historia...pues aun planeo terminarle...aun así, no le recortare episodios y lo terminare tal cual esta...sin embargo, si decidí recortar algo...tenia la idea de ademas de esta, crear una nueva temporada, pero decidí Cancelarla por varias razones.**

**-La razones de la cancelación, principalmente son por cuestiones de tiempo y falta de ideas...entre otras, creo que serian las mismas ideas, luego de ver la ultima temporada que tenia planeado, vi la construcción de las ultimas temporadas, al verlas, me di cuenta de que , si bien había cosas que en verdad me gustaban, perdía calidad y que no a muchos les gustara...aun asi, decidí hacer algo especial, hacer un episodio Epilogo de esta temporada y un One Shot sobre Exizel...sip, creo que con eso digo mucho.**

**-Sin embargo, si tienen muchas dudas de como seria la temporada cancelada, publicare a parte de que iria esta ultima temporada, también, si alguno de ustedes estaría interesado de escribirla, pues le ayudare dando mas detalles xD.**

**Muchas gracias por todos por la espera, por mi parte me despido, no estoy seguro de cuando podre terminar el siguiente...pero se los digo, se viene lo mejor de la temporada y de la serie en general, se que no se van a decepcionar, muchas gracias, y muchas bendiciones.**

**(PD: También estoy un tanto extrañado, por que comencé a sentirme mal luego de ir a un restaurante de comida china :V...tal vez que la pechurina tosiera era una advertencia :v )**


	10. Chapter 7

**(Arturven) Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de un inicio de clases...(se que son pocos , pero por educación por lo menos :vvvv), en fin, luego de unos buenos días de estudios y descansos, les traigo este nuevo episodio.**

Capitulo 7 - Familias reunidas

La mañana en el departamento de policía estaba...bastante extraña ese día.

Los agentes especiales de la Z.I.A pasaban y salían constantemente de la ciudad, al igual que los militares, que a un solo día del inicio del festival en la ciudad, las personas ya mostraban algo de inquietud.

Mientras Judy colgaba el teléfono por otra confusión del por que había militares en la ciudad, esta voltio su silla para mirar a mirar a su pareja, el zorro luego de un largo sorbo café, este le pregunto.

-¿Que fue esta vez?

-La señorita Nutriales, conversamos un rato a pesar de su angustia ,que esta nerviosa junto a su familia por que un camión de militares paso por su calle.

-Diablos, la gente se pone salvaje solo por ver a unos uniformados armados, nosotros siempre andamos armados con las armas tranquilizantes y en otros casos con armas.

-Pero Nick, nunca se vivió una crisis así desde Bellwether y los Buzekai, compañeros han aparecido muertos al igual que civiles y delincuentes.

-Sin duda, este tipo es un dolor en todos los cojones.

-NICK!

-¿Que?, sabes mas que yo que eso es cierto.

La coneja acepto encojida de hombros.

-Judy, por cierto...¿como te sientes?. Pregunto el zorro en un tono de voz mas serio y preocupado.

La coneja le miro a los ojos, noto que su pareja en verdad se mostraba bastante preocupado por lo sucedido en la madrugada, ademas de que la coneja no se veía en la mejor de sus condiciones.

-Yo...bueno, bien...el sueño se me fue luego de la tercera taza de café.

-Esas bolsas debajo de los ojos no me dicen lo mismo. Le dijo el Zorro.

-No te preocupes, Bogo sabe lo que ocurrió, me dará el resto del día libre...ademas, si no pasa nada grave, podre ir a la cena con los padres de Jhonny, Erick, y los padres de Cloy y Trixie.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado, mereces un descanso mejor.

-Me lo dice el zorro perezoso. Dijo con un pequeño boztezo

-Corrección, TU zorro perezoso favorito. Dice luego de darle un beso en la frente.

La coneja se levanto y se dirigió a tomar un pequeño descanso...en parte, el dormir poco era lo que provocaba su cansancio...sino...por lo de ayer...esta comenzó hablar para si misma.

-Dios...dulces galletas con queso...como...¿como es que alguien puede estar tan mal de la cabeza?

Aquellas imágenes seguían atormentandole en su cabeza...sin embargo, algo le impedía decirle a los demás...durante la noche, les dijo a todos que Alex estuvo en su hogar, pero que no estaba segura de que fue lo que vio...algo le decía, que si hablaba sobre lo que había visto, solo provocaría malestar...así que...solo había alguien para poder hablar...con quien podría mantenerlo en secreto, pero también quien podría despejarle sus dudas.

.

Centro de control de la Z.I.A

Jason junto a Agustin y al resto de su equipo de humanos, fueron y entregaron un chip a Jack, Mona y Mike.

(Jason) En fin mi gente, por aquí esta todo lo que sabemos de Alex.

(Agustin) Ademas de lo que ya tienen, sus habilidades que tenia confirmadas y las que aun no hemos visto en acción, su modus operandi, y todo lo demás.

(Brad) Igualmente, ademas del centro donde esta el festival, los principales lugares en donde puede generarse ataques.

(Hank) Si nos distribuimos de manera correcta, podremos hacer que todo esto pase sin mayor contratiempo.

(Azze) y hasta atraparemos a ese infeliz.

Los agentes de la Z.I.A se sentían bastantes complacidos ante la noticia.

(Jack) Fantastico, las cosas ahora son mas fáciles

(Colstel) con lo que hemos visto, esta cosa nos permitirá tener un margen mas exacto de lo que tenemos como amenaza. Dijo el rinoceronte

(Ramel) Me encantara tener a ese sujeto en mi pared. Dijo el león

(Mike) Bajale 2 a tus humos Truvillo, estamos lidiando con algo verdaderamente grave en esta ocasión.

En ese momento entraron 2 hienas a la habitación con unos documentos en sus patas guardadas en una carpetas.

(Jack) genial, los hermanos El Gadfi, ¿que les dijo el jefe?

(Miarar) Bueno...parece que todos están a la expectativa. Dijo el hermano mayor.

(Negus) Solo esperan que logremos tener las cosas bajo control.

(Jason) Le partiremos la madre a ese hijo de la chingada tan fuerte, no va a poder.

(Agustin) Ese es el espíritu Bo.

.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, en la base secreta de Alex.

Bellwether iba terminando el registro de todo lo que tenían.

-Muy bien , veamos...¿Mascaras?.

-Listo señorita Bellwether. Respondió un caballo.

-¿Gas?.

-Listo!. Respondió otro animal.

-¿Armas blancas y armas de fuego?

-Mas que listo. Respondió una voz detrás de ella.

La pequeña oveja se dio un susto al ver quien era, se trataba de Heiko, el pastor alemán, este le entrego una pequeña arma de plata brillante, la misma Bell le sorprendió al ver un arma así.

-¿Que te parece?. Pregunto algo curioso.

La pequeña mamifera respondió algo seca.

-Debo decir...me sorprende, hace mucho que no portaba un arma de fuego...sobretodo...cómoda.

-Fue hecha por mis propias patas.

La oveja se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el canino.

-¿Que tu la hiciste?

-Por supuesto, ¿pensé que lo habías leído en mi expediente? -Dijo un tanto burlón-, dame un trozo de chicle masticado, una botella de plástico un pedazo de madera y te hao un cuchillo, una maza con una varilla de metal y clavos...oh, o cuando me perdí en la selva colombiana y para defenderme, tome una rama y amarre varios colmillos de serpientes venenosa.

-Vaya, veo que eres un perrito bastante intrépido.

-Me alaga señorita, pensaba que utilizaria otro...adjetivo calificativo.

-Oh, como cual? Pregunto sarcasticamente.

-Tal vez...no se...idiota o cabeza hueca.

-Me parece que esas son palabras mas adecuadas...pero diré...me parece increíble su trabajo con esta arma.

-Bueno...una 380 auto es sencilla de hacer cuando tienes todos los materiales y herramientas a la mano...¿le gustaría probarla?

Ambos se dirigieron a un cuarto mas alejado, en este había 3 pasillos en el que al final habían unos muñecos de goma y silicona con piel falsa en su exterior...cuando Bellwether trato de disparar, el revote de el cañon hizo que el armasaliera volando y el balazo solamente le paso al lado a uno de los muñecos, la pequeña pistola cayo en la pata de Heiko y con un tono de voz calmado aunque un tanto burlón dijo con una sonrisa de pómulo a pómulo.

-Veo que fue mucho para ti.

La oveja molesta le dijo.

-Tu porquería no sirve, apenas jalo del gatillo el arma sale volando, prefiero usar un arma tranquilizante normal que a tus armas defectuosa.

El can rió un poco y este le respondió.

-En verdad...esta arma la hice un poco mas a tu medida.

-¿A mi medida?...¿acaso te burlas de mi?

-Dudo que eso sea, la verdad, le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones...ademas de que la potencia fue aumentada, tiene un pequeño espacio por el martillo del arma, en la parte superior...adelante, pruebalo.

Bellwether le mira a lo ojos cuando dijo esas palabras...una sensación en su cuerpo le heló la sangre por alguna razón...un tanto temerosa acepto...Heiko coloco sus patas sobre las pesuñas de Bellwether, sentía como las almohadillas de sus patas la acariciaban mientras acomodaba sus pesuñas en el arma de fuego.

-Bien...no cambies de posición.

Al sentir mas comodidad en el agarre del arma, con una expresión de confianza, decide cambiar de objetivo.

-Espera, ¿que crees que haces?. Pregunto el pastor.

Bellwether cambia de objetivo...el muñeco al que le había disparado era un hipopotamo, esta fue al pasillo de su izquierda, siendo su objetivo un conejo...

Aquel disparo hizo que sus pesuñas se levantaran y sus lentes casi se cayeran...cuando acomodo sus lentes, vio que el disparo que hizo le dio en el centro del cuello al muñeco de conejo, incluso luego de unos segundos, la cabeza de el muñeco cayo al suelo, rodando hacia las patas de la pequeña oveja...la pequeña risa de ella se transformo un un grito de alegría, esta inclusive se lanzo hacia el pastor alemán.

Ambos giraron en círculos en la habitación de la alegría por el hecho de la pequeña mamífero.

-Lo hice!, LO HICE!. Exclamo Bellwether

-Fantastico, en el centro del cuello, un tiro perfecto.

Mientras sus risas inundaban el lugar, un pequeño sonido les iba acompañando, ambos dejaron de reír y moverse, cuando notaron algo extraño...aquel sonido se les hacia familiar, tenia un pequeño ritmo y venia de la puerta de la habitación...ambos se aterraron al ver que se trataba de Alex, este tenia su capucha destapada, su rostro se mostraba una pequeña muestra de placer, como si no se molestara ante lo visto. La oveja y el pastor se separaron y cuando trataron de explicar, Alex coloco su mano adelante de ellos y hablo con ellos.

-No se alarmen, ustedes no han hecho nada de lo que deban arrepentirse o que me molesten.

Ambos decidieron no abrir la boca, para evitar algún problema.

-Entiendo lo que piensan...que la fraternidad entre compañeros...la verdad es que eso es algo que nos ayuda...aumenta nuestra unidad y el compañerismo que nuestro señor nos a brindado y bañado con todos los años de existencia que nos a proporcionado.

Ni Bell ni Heiko les importaba muy poco los temas religiosos de su nuevo "jefe"...aunque preferían seguir escuchando sus sermones, que terminar en el mejor de los casos, con sus cabezas en estacas o crucificados. Alex pidió el arma que le fabrico el pastor a Bellwether y dijo mientras daba vueltas al arma.

-Este es un trabajo exquisito mi estimado.

-Es...es un placer.

-Me alegra que tengamos a alguien como usted que nos de aportes de este calibre...y de la misma manera, espero que no se detenga.

-Si señor. Dijo con firmeza.

-Por cierto señorita Bellwether.

-Ehmm, ¿si?. Pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Como estamos de suministros?

-Ahmmm...B-bueno...e-e-estamos perfecto, armas de fuego, cuchillos y espadas, mascaras normales y de Gas...estamos a nuestras máximas funciones.

-Eso me alegra señorita.

-Si señor...pero...

-Pero?. Replico la pregunta de manera educada.

-Bien...vi los números que me dio...que usted quería...y si bien están todos los que me pidió...veo que tenemos un exceso de suministros.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Digo, se que tenemos ya bastantes miembros, pero no sobran mas de la mitad de los suministros...¿para que nos pidió tantos?.

Alex se dirigió hacia la fémina con mas seriedad, junto a su sonrisa que se torno un tanto mas maliciosa.

-Mi querida asociada, mi amigo Heiko, me temo que hay algo que no les e contado de nuestros planes...es el hecho de que recibiremos una gran ayuda...y no solo de nuestros espías que se hacen pasar por amigos de los oficiales...sino, que viene un ejercito en masa dispuesto a masacras de las maneras y torturas mas exquisitas a esos pecadores que han decidido abandonar el manto de amor y felicidad de nuestro padre celestial.

En ese momento, se escucho como un teléfono vibraba en el pantalón que tenia el humano, saco un teléfono táctil gris con un logo de una zanahoria mordida en la parte de atrás...luego de chequear algo un momento dijo.

-Hablando de ello, nuestros amigos ya me mandaron los planes que tiene nuestros oponentes...la victoria ya esta casi asegurada.

Ante esto Bellwether `pregunta.

-Pero señor, tenemos los medios, los soldados, y hasta lo que harán nuestros enemigos, si tenemos todo eso, ¿por que dice "casi asegurada" ?

El semblante de Alex se torno en uno mas serio , y hasta un poco molesto.

-Por que no debemos subestimar a nuestros enemigos...nuestro señor me lo a repetido varias veces, no importa que tan cerca este la victoria, siempre se corre el riesgo de perder...y ese es un lujo que no estoy dispuesto a perder...si todo sale perfecto a como fue planeado...estaremos muy cerca de nuestros objetivos...Bellwether

La pequeña Oveja lo miro fijamente al decir su nombre.

-Aquellos que te menos preciaron, que te utilizaron, quienes no fuiste mas que un mero juguete, y te quitaron lo que mas te correspondía...la grandeza de tus acciones que te llevaron a donde merecías como alcaldesa de esta ciudad...muy pronto, tu las utilizaras como tus meros objetos favoritos...o si deseas...acabar con ellos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de la oveja.

-Acabar suena mejor.

-Y Heiko...tus habilidades no se quedaran a un simple soldado...tienes la destreza y el coraje para comandar a nuestras tropas...al acabar con los pecadores, seras reconocido como el mas grande de todos los de tu clase, soldados rasos, capitanes, coroneles, almirantes, vicealmirantes, y generales de todas las ordenes militares existentes te tendrán en alabancia y gloria por las proezas de las cuales seras recordado en la postre de tus días finales, conmemorado a partir de los siglos de los siglos.

El pelaje de Heiko se erizo de tan solo pensar en esa grandiosa idea...con un discurso como ese, seguirle era algo casi inevitable.

-Me alegra de que a los dos les apasione sus sueños y aspiraciones...es algo que requerimos en el santo ejercito de nuestro señor...ahora, pueden retirarse.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, Alex de la nada dijo.

-Oh Heiko, por favor espera, mejor quédate aquí, debo decirte algo muy importante antes de que te vayas.

El pastor alemán sintió un pequeño escalofrió nuevamente...sin embargo esta vez no era de felicidad; por otra parte, Bellwether no pudo evitar voltear al verle...esa extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo se le hacia extraña...era algo que muy pocas veces sentía de manera sincera por alguien mas...acaso...acaso era?...

-Nah, eso es ridículo.

Sin embargo...aun cuando se lo dijo para si misma y se alejaba, su rostro no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con aquellas palabras.

.

Heiko al preguntar que necesitaba el humano, este le pidió que se sentara, Alex comenzó a hablarle mientras sacaba dos maltas en unos, una alemana para el pastor y una Morena para el, la espuma y aquel aroma era satisfactorio para los dos.

-Vera Heiko...es de algo que quería hablarte.

Este da un sorbo a la bebida y continua.

-Nuestros objetivos son bastante claros, ¿no lo crees?

-Ehmm..si claro, no veo como pueden ser complicados.

-Sin embargo...veo que has estado un tanto distraído.

-P-pero señor...no me distraigo, le e puesto el corazón a toda esta operación, en serio le pongo toda la mente a esto.

Alex soltó una pequeña risa para luego continuar.

-No me refiero a que no estés comprometido con el plan de nuestro señor...sino, que ademas de esta operación y tus metas...veo que hay algo que se a sumado a sus intereses.

Ante esa pregunta, el lobo solo pudo dar un sorbo largo a su bebida, para evitar dar una respuesta con tartamudeo en su voz.

-Y...tengo una idea un tanto clara de lo que podría ser.

-¿Que?. Pregunto confuso.

-Bueno...digamos que...bueno, nuestro señor te lo explique.

Un humo negro comenzo a salir de la espalda de Alex desde cada uno de sus poros...luego de que este adquirió cierta forma, Exizel salia de aquella estela para comenzar a caminar al rededor de Heiko, su sola apariencia hizo que se le erizara el pelaje entero en un solo segundo.

_-Heiko...hemos notado que has comenzado a fraternizar de un modo particular con la oveja conocida como Bellwether._

El pastor alemán se altero al escuchar eso, su ser no podría estar mas asustado ante lo que dijo y temía por su vida, este dijo con al de miedo, pero sincero.

-Señor...E-Exizel...Alex...no a sido por mala intención, solo fue algo que...oh Dios...solo jugaba con ella...e-e-era todo.

Exizel como so mano y dejo que sus garras acariciaban la ropa del pastor alemán...al ser tocado, Heiko tuvo una visión por unos cuantos segundos...el nivel de terror, miedo, estrés , y paranoia fue tal, que su estado físico se deterioro en un par de segundo, por unos instantes pensó que el pelo de su cuerpo se había caído, o que por lo menos había perdido su color...el pastor mientras apenas se lograba mantener sentado escucho a Ezixel hablar.

_-Heiko Saam...la verdad es algo que mis enseñanzas quedo remarcado, antes de que mis similares de tratasen de destruir...la mentira y el engaño son las cosas mas asquerosas que nunca había podido experimentar de manera propia...por lo que te lo explicare una sola vez...El mentir es posiblemente el peor de los pecados que se pueda hacer...mas a su señor..por lo que te lo pediré...debes hablar con la verdad de tu corazón...la mas sincera y sin restricción...de lo contrario, en caso de que ocultes algo, las consecuencias en un futuro pueden que no sean muy...estimulantes._

El pastor alemán respiro profundamente antes de contestar.

-Bien...bien...seré sincero...esa pequeña bola de pelo me conquisto...y se que no soy correspondido...y que...nuestra fe nos prohíbe estar relacionados entre distintas especies...pero es la verdad.

-¿Por que?. Pregunto Alex.

-Ehmmm...supongo que un inicio, fue el conocer que ella quería venganza y poder...pero desde que nos quedamos tanto tiempo en prisión, y ahora que tomamos nuestra libertad de esa porquería de cárcel, la e conocido mejor y...bueno...me da algo de pena, pero es el tipo de mujer que me interesa...inteligente, elegantes, calculadora...y...del carácter que me gustan. Termino la frase con una pequeña risa.

Exizel le miro a los ojos por unos momentos, se recostó un momento a un costo de la nevera en donde saco Alex las maltas, este le dijo.

_-Tienes razón en algo...la interacción amorosa entre distintas especies es algo asqueroso...y algunos de los que se nos han unido, si bien son una minoría, también tienen esos gustos...y unos un tanto "particulares"_

-Espere, ¿a que se refiere con "particulares"?

_-Eso no es lo importante, lo que es primordial es lo siguiente...todos aquellos que apoyen esta noble causa, y ayuden a restaurar esta sociedad al igual que la humana...serán perdonados de todas sus malas acciones, reivindicados por mi camino y las enseñanzas que le enseñaremos a los pecadores...eso...incluye la relación entre especies diferentes._

Heiko abrió los ojos como blanco de tiro con arco...escuchar que tendría otro privilegio...Vengarse de los que aniquilaron o separaron a sus compañeros, encerrado como la mas asquerosa de las alimañas, estar al mando de un gran ejercito...y no ser asesinado por...tal vez en mucho tiempo, de conseguir el amor...ante eso, se inclino ante Exizel y le dijo.

-Gracias...muchas gracias, no les voy a defraudar.

Exizel se puso al frente de el , las garras de sus manos se contrajeron en la propia carne, apenas viéndose, extendio su mano hacia el pastor para ayudar a levantarse

_-No estés intranquilo Heiko, por tu lealtad y tus acciones por esta noble causa, inclusive, tendrás todas nuestras bendiciones para un eventual compromiso._

Al estar de pie, Exizel se acerco a Alex para volver al cuerpo del humano, acomodo su cuello y ambos salieron caminando , durante el transcurso del pasillo Alex le dijo.

-Eres alguien afortunado mi querido amigo canino, Dios no siempre se muestra ante los mortales con tanta...naturalidad.

-Lo mismo pensaba, pondré el 250% de mi.

-Eso es lo que espero...-Le dio un ultimo sorbo a la bebida- ahhhh...Por el todos los cielos, esta bebida es un manjar de los aposentos divino.

-Pienso igual.

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes sin decir mas palabras...sin embargo, Heiko escucho la voz de Alex diciendole.

-Hey, me envías la invitación para tu boda con la señorita Susan Bellwether.

Aunque Alex no lo vio, Heiko se puso rojo cual tomate, aun cuando su rostro era cubierto por su pelaje, sentía como si quisiera la tierra se lo comiera...aunque, luego de pasado unos momentos, su autoestima y su pena desaparecieron en su totalidad , para retornar a sus actividades para el evento de mañana.

.

Casa de la Familia de Trixie - 6:30 Pm

Nick y Judy acompañaban a los hermanos Clover junto a sus padres, pasaron ese día buscándoles una vestimenta adecuada para la ocasión; a su madre le consiguieron un hermoso vestido floreado y a su padre una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones negros; Jhonny por su parte fue en unos jeans al igual que su hermano, este traía una camisa con una estrella blanca y de fondo negra, mientras que el hermano mayor traía una camisa blanca con un escudo de armas en el pecho.

-Señorita Hopps, señor Nick, muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestros padres a conseguir ropa mientras terminábamos nuestros turnos. Dijo agradecido Jhonny.

-Gracias por esa mano que nos echaron. Dijo Erick

-Vamos, eso hacen los amigos. Dijo Nick.

-En verdad no es nada, fue genial pasar un rato con sus padres. Dijo Judy.

-Por cierto, muchas gracias por taparle los agujeros de la cola a esta ropa -Dijo la madre-, se sentía medio raro.

-A mi me caía bien aire atrás xD.

-AMERICO!. Exclamo la madre trantando de que su marido se callara.

-Jajajaj, lo siento , no podía evitarlo.

-Da igual, mira cambiando de tema, ¿no te molesta andar descalzo?. Pregunto su esposa algo preocupada.

-Amor tranquila, tu usa tus sandalias que están bien bonitas, ya le avisaron en la casa que me buscaran algo mientras tanto...ademas, el piso en esta ciudad esta perfectamente limpio.

Al fin llegaron a la casa, era una grande de color de 2 pisos con muchas decoraciones de flores de enriquecidos colores en la puerta, una reja negra en donde estaba una gran camioneta...al abrir tocar, un lobo de 16 años, su pelaje y ojos eran como los de Trixie, parecía una copia genética de la loba.

(Jhonny) Hey Steve, ¿como estas amigo?, has crecido mucho.

(Steve) Caramba Jhon eres tu, ¿como esta compadre?

(Jhonny) Genial, por cierto, llegamos con unos invitados.

Jhonny les presento a sus padre a su amigo y este les invito a pasar, en el camino este le pregunto en un tono de burla a su hermana mayor.

-ey trix...y pa`cuando mis sobrinos eh?

Trix frunció el ceño y le piso una de las patas inferiores de su hermano menor y le tapo el hocico con su pata antes de que soltara un agudo chillido de dolor.

-Eres...una niña temperamental...¿sabes?

-¿y tu un cachorrito bocon?. Dijo con un sonrisa burlona luego de presionarle uno de los cachetes.

-Al diablo, veré si no me machucaste mi deito.

.

Luego de la escena, nuestros amigos entraron a la cocina que estaba cerca del pasillo de la entrada, luego de saludar a las madres de Trixie y Cloy se encontraron con sus esposos, la pareja de humanos se sorprendieron al ver que era aun mas altos de lo que esperaban...sin embargo, este no fue un impedimento para ser buenos amigos.

.

Durante la cena charlaron de una gran cantidad de temas, casi tanta como la comida que había en la mesa.

-Dios mio...esta papa a la huancaína estaba muy rica...y el anticucho también. Dijo Américo.

-Oh, y eso que no han probado todavía el ceviche que hace Karla. Dijo Mario

-Oh el lomo Salada o el pollito que hace Yoli. Dijo Ricardo.

Ambos hermanos no pudieron evitar algo de sentimentalismo al ver como se llevaban sus padres, parecían que se hicieron mejores amigos casi al instante, Jhonny le dijo a su pareja.

-Vaya, nuestros papas se cayeron bien.

-Si...la verdad, por mi padre eso es raro.

-Y que lo digas...todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vine, me trato como a un soldado y casi me rompe la mano con su apretón.

-Hay Dios si es verdad, todavía me acuerdo cuando casi te obligo a comer.

-Nah, estaba muy buena...aunque sentí me me violaba con la mirada :v.

En ese momento, entro uno de los hermanos de Trixie, Cooler, este trajo una caja de sonido y un par de micrófonos, este dijo a todos.

-Hey!, les tengo una propuesta para todos!, que tal si hacemos un karaoke.

Todos parecían estar contentos con aquella idea, y luego de terminar de cenar, incluso algunos no terminaron de descansar la comida y fueron a cantar de una vez; los padre de los presentes fueron los primeros en cantar y los que en realidad cantaron mas canciones.

(Judy) Dios mio...Erik, tu madre canta increíble.

(Erik) Gracias Judy...aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi papa.

(Judy) Si te sirve de consuelo...Nick canta peor.

(Nick) Por favor Judy...sabes que eso no es cierto...es que los demás no me escuchan bien.

(Erik) Como usted diga D`zorro

(P.D: Se hace referencia al cantante Oscar D`Leon)

Mientras seguían hablando, sus padres iban bajando.

-Hay mi Dios, hace muchos que no cantaba "Moleindo cafe". Dijo la madre de los Clovers.

-Veo que le gusta muchos las canciones románticas Mister. Dijo el padre de Cloy.

-Es verdad, todas eran de romances...¿como se llamaba ese tipo de la ultima canción?

-Yordano, es un gran cantante de donde nacimos mi esposa y yo...aunque Don Mario se robo el Show.

-Por supuesto, tengo que sacara lucir mis dones amigo mio. Dijo el lobo de pelaje gris metálico.

-Eres algo presumido cuando te lo propones. Dijo Karla un tanto bromista.

-Sera verdad, pero tenemos que reunirnos mas a menudo. Dijo Yoli.

-Concuerdo con usted. Dijo Mario.

-Les parece si tomamos un vino todos luego de la canción de los muchacho. Pregunto Ricardo.

-Dale -Dijo Americo-, por que se ve que esto va a ir para largo.

.

Mas adentro de la casa, se estaba debatiendo quien mas seguiría...en ese momento los hermanos dieron un paso al frente.

-Creo que le daré una para Trix, sera un bonito detalle. Dijo Jhonny.

-Igual pensaba en hacer lo mismo con Cloy. Dijo Erik.

-Si, eso suena bien...aunque, creo que la mía podría ser...mejor sabes?. Dijo algo soberbio Jhonny.

-Oh, crees que tu canción sera mejor?. Pregunto su hermano mayor.

-No,no,no...me refería a la voz. Aclaro Jhonny.

-Nah, aun así la mía es mejor.

-No, La mía!

En eso, se le ocurre algo al hermano mayor.

-Jhonny, te tengo una propuesta...el que reciba mas aplausos por parte de los demás, ganara.

-Vale, ¿que quieres apostar?. Pregunto Jhonny

-20 Dolares, ¿te parece?

-Acepto. Dijo con confianza el muchacho

Ante eso, Jason como estaba cerca escucho, así que este llamo a los demás.

-Hey Compas!, vengan ya!, que los Clovers se van a echar unas rolas románticas pa' sus morritas!

.

10 Minutos mas tardes

El primero en tomar el micrófono fue el menor de los hermanos, Trixie estaba en primer asiento mientras buscaba la instrumental.

-Es un bonito detalle de ustedes chicos, pero los dos cantan bien. Dijo Cloy.

-No hay de que...y no te preocupes, no es nada serio...solo es Jhonny queriendo impresionar a Trix, pero voy a enseñarle que yo también tengo habilidad.

Jhonny luego de colocar a instrumental dijo al micrófono.

-Esta canción va para una loba muy especial...y un amigo mio , creo que sera el primero en darse cuenta de quien es.

Cuando la melodía de la canción, el mexicano no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-Ah la chingadera, usara el arma mas pesada en la faz de la tierra creada en Dolores Hidalgo!

Al decir esa frase, la voz de Jhonny comenzó a cantar la letra...mientras este avanzaba comenzó a mirar a su pareja...este estiro su mano, ella lo tomo y comenzaron a bailar.

_Si nos dejan_

_Nos vamos a querer toda la vida_  
_Si nos dejan_  
_Nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo_  
_Yo creo podemos ver_  
_El nuevo amanecer_  
_De un nuevo día_  
_Yo pienso que tú y yo_  
_Podemos ser felices todavía_

_Si nos dejan_  
_Buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo_  
_Si nos dejan_  
_Haremos con las nubes terciopelo_  
_Y ahí juntitos los dos_  
_Cerquita de Dios_  
_Será lo que soñamos_  
_Si nos dejan_  
_Te llevo de la mano corazón_  
_Y ahí nos vamos_

_Si nos dejan_  
_Buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo_  
_Si nos dejan_  
_Haremos con las nubes terciopelo_  
_Y ahí juntitos los dos_  
_Cerquita de Dios_  
_Será lo que soñamos_  
_Si nos dejan_  
_Te llevo de la mano corazón_  
_Y ahí nos vamos_

_Si nos dejan_  
_De todo lo demás se los olvidamos_  
_Si nos dejan_  
_Si nos dejan_

Los aplausos inundaron el salón mientras ambos se abrazaban.

-Ese fue un detalle muy lindo de tu parte Jhonny. Dijo Trix luego de darle un beso en una mejilla.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reir un tanto nervioso.

-Bueno...sabia que te gustaría.

Luego de unos minutos, Jhonny procedió a darle el micrófono a su hermano.

-Preparado Bro?

-Siempre lo estoy, te felicito por esa canción. Dijo Erik

-Gracias, quería cantar la de "Por amor" de Nini, pero la voz siempre se me queda la voz muy porta para el final.

-Es algo difícil en verdad, pero no te preocupes, se que te saldrá bien un día.

-Como quieras...¿y cual cantaras?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Esa, es una sorpresa mi pequeño hermano. Dijo Erick con una pequeña sonrisa.

El hermano mayor se dirigió para terminar este duelo de baladas, luego de unos segundos, la música comenzo a sonar.

-Espera un segundo -Dijo Nick escuchando la música- esa hasta yo la e escuchado, y eso que casi no escucho música en español.

-Esa canción para todas las mujeres es Bacà Agustin.

-Es verdad dijo Jason.

El joven dirigió su mirada ante su pareja Cloy y comenzó a cantar.

_Aunque el tiempo te deje heridas_

_En mis brazos podrás curarlas_  
_Si me dejas entrar en ti_  
_Yo te dare mis dias para sanarlas_

_Yo te voy a amar hasta el final_  
_Te voy a querer hasta la eternidad_  
_Te voy a cuidar, nadie te va a lastimar_  
_Yo juro que te voy a amar hasta el final_

_Aunque no sientas mi mirada_  
_Aunque no estés al lado mío_  
_No renuncio a este amor_  
_Mi corazón no se da por vencido_

_Yo te voy a amar hasta el final_  
_Te voy a querer hasta la eternidad_  
_Te voy a cuidar, nadie te va a lastimar_  
_Yo juro que te voy a amar_

_Yo te voy a amar hasta el final_  
_Te voy a querer hasta la eternidad_  
_Te voy a cuidar, nadie te va a lastimar_  
_Te juro que te voy a amar..._  
_Eeehh_

_Hasta el final de mis días_  
_Juro que amaré, siempre te amaré_  
_Hasta el final... Eeehh_  
_No no_

_Yo te voy a amar hasta el final_  
_Te voy a querer hasta la eternidad_  
_Te voy a cuidar, nadie te va a lastimar_  
_Yo juro que te voy a amar_

_Yo te voy a amar hasta el final_  
_Te voy a querer hasta la eternidad_  
_Te voy a cuidar, nadie te va a lastimar_  
_(Hasta el final)_  
_Yo juro que te voy a amar..._  
_Hasta el final_

Al concluir la canción, Cloy no lograba aguantar las lagrimas, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar como gemas preciosas gracias a aquel liquido que salia de sus ojos; mientras los aplausos inundaban la casa y se escuchaban en todo el vecindario, Cloy, aquella loba de buen carácter que no parecía tan extrovertida como Trix, no pudo evitar ese sentimiento, esta sin pensarlo fue corriendo hacia el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Erick por su parte devolvió el abrazo con mucho cariño.

.

Con el pasar de las horas los demás invitados se comenzaron a retirar, los padres de las parejas fueron entre los últimos en retirarse, la mayoría de nuestros amigos se preparaban para un gran de extrema importancia para la seguridad de la ciudad...y quien sabe si del mundo.

-Bueno, mañana si que sera un día agitado. Dice Judy

-Y que lo digas, voy a requerir de mucho café y munición en caso de emergencia. Dijo Nick.

-Si Alex aparece, le caere con una golpisa tan dura, que ni va a volver a pensar bien. Dijo Jhonny.

-Dele el paro a allí carnal, no antes de que le llenemos de plomo y ese maldito cuchillo hecho pedazos. Dijo Jason.

-Es cierto, esa porquería es lo que lo fortalece y haga que reviva cada vez que recibe una herida mortal. Dijo Agustín.

-Si logramos capturarle, es posible que los de la Z.I.A logren sacar algo de información, sin mencionar que tal vez los demás agentes con poderes , logren echarnos una mano con eso.

.

Ya siendo muy tarde, los hermanos se quedaron con Nick y Judy en dirección a sus casa, mientras dejaban que la coneja se alejaban, el zorro se dirigió ante los humanos, en su rostro se apreciaba una clara muestra de alegria, condimentado con nerviosismo, pero igualmente contento.

-Muchachos, ya lo eh decidido.

-¿De que habla nicholas?. Pregunto Erick

-Si, ¿sobre que Señor Nick?. Pregunto Jhonny

El zorro tomo aire y dijo.

-Ya lo tenia planeado, pero luego de comprender lo que cantaron esta noche, me termino de dar la determinación para hacerlo...si logramos terminar este caso, le propondré matrimonio a Judy.

Ambos hermanos se emocionaron por aquel propuesta, uno de los ojos de Jhonny se torno en una gran y brillante estrella dorada, aquel muchacho casi saltaba de la felicidad.

-Ay mi Dios, eso es tan genial.

-En verdad , eso nos alegra, de adelantado, queremos darle todas las bendiciones que necesiten. Dijo Erik

-Ya quiero saber el futuro de ambos, amándose hasta el final de los tiempo. Dijo Jhonny.

El zorro un tanto apenado, agradecía los cumplidos de ambos muchachos.

-Quisiera que ustedes vinieran...ustedes son grandes amigos míos, los mejore que eh tenido en esta vida. Dijo el zorro.

Ambos humanos no pudieron evitar sentir...algo extraño...no era alegría...ni tristeza...era algo verdaderamente extraño que no tenia explicación clara en sus corazones...estos solamente decidieron actuar como si fuese un gran elogio.

-En fin, duerman bien y pronto, mañana sera un día extremadamente pesado.

-Igual señor Nick, que Dios le bendiga, buenas noches.

Ambos hermanos se subieron al auto de Erick...sin embargo...este no arranco inmediatamente, ambos estaban solos en casa ya que sus padres quisieron dormir un poco mas tempranos...ambos no pudieron evitar sentirse un tanto incómodos en el auto.

-Ah...maldita sea. Dice Erik.

-En verdad...no se que eso me hizo sentir mal. Dijo Jhonny un tanto desilusionado.

-Fue un cumplido, lo dijo de corazón pero...pero...diablos no lo se.

-Esa cosa si que nos hizo cambiar.

-¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto Erik.

-Bueno...desde que llegamos y vivimos con el señor Nick...supongo que todo ese tiempo que pasamos estudiando, viviendo, y luego trabajando con el...todo loq ue hemos vivido con el, lo que nos han enseñado y...todo por lo que nos apoyaron...creo que...sigue activos.

Erik, al comprender mas lo que quiso decir su hermano menor le responde.

-Supongo que entiendo lo que quieres decir...ese cariño que le tomamos no es fácil de olvidar...sobretodo para ti que no tuviste un entorno tan feliz fuera de nuestros padres o pocos amigos sinceros como Valentina, Sol, Jason o Agustin...lo perdimos prácticamente todo por unos años...en un momento tan importante por tener una figura que nos guiara como el y Judy...y bien...ya sabes a lo que me quiero referir.

Jhonny algo apenado respondió.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Luego de un por de segundo, Erik le devuelve nuevamente la mirada a su hermano.

-Nuestros padres están aquí Jhonny...yo...verga, no se como decirlo sin que suene raro.

-Solo digo que...no encuentro la forma de quitarme este sentimiento...se que desde que llegaron nuestros padres, esto debía desaparecer o al menos atenuarse...pero...pero...

Erik noto que su hermano comenzaba a quebrar su voz, el color de el iris de su ojo izquierdo se torno azul oscuro, casi tanto como las profundidades del mar.

-No se va...este deseo...este pensamiento...no se va, no se va y no se por que, solo se ve vuelve cada vez mas paso el tiempo con ellos...cada vez que estoy con el señor Nick, me cuenta uno de sus chistes, me enseña como darle una sorpresa nueva a Cloy para que este contenta, una historia de su pasado y como su madre lo amo aun después de irse de sus casa...igual con Judy.

Su hermano continuo lo que quería decir.

-Cuando la acompañábamos en un caso, al traerle café o ella trayendo lo, ayudándonos mutuamente con los miles de papeleos diarios, investigando hasta la madrugada y casi no dormir, acompañándolos de vez en cuando al centro de la ciudad solo nosotros cuatro.

Una inmensa depresión envolvió aquellos dos jóvenes, ambos notaron que el otro no aguantaban las lagrimas...sencilla pero tan difícil de explicar.

-Si te digo la verdad Jhonny, no estoy seguro si esto sea algo sano...

-Lo se pero...tengo miedo.

-Siento lo mismo...pero...hay que esto se detenga...y si sale algo a la luz, es probable que esto nos traigan muchos problemas. Dijo Erik en un tono bastante melancólico.

Jhonny asintió con la cabeza con la misma sensación que su hermano mayor, mientras ambos se desplazaban en el vehículo en la fría noche.

.

**(Arturven) Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos, espero que este capítulo haya sido dese agrado, en serio me disculpo por los retrasos, pero trabajar y la universidad a sido un tanto complicado, (eso y que e jugado más a la consola xddd), trataré de subir el próximo la mayor brevedad posible, se vienen cosas grandes :)**

**Les mando un saludo muy especial a:**

**-CLOROFORMO**

**-IRISDK**

**-MASTER CJ**

**Un millón de gracias por apoyar esta historias amigos y amigas, eso me alienta a seguir, nos leemos pronto compás, bye bye ;D**


	11. Chapter 8

**(Arturven) Buenas mis queridos amigos y amigas lectores y lectoras, espero que sigan bien en sus trabajos y estudios (y que no se hayan contagiados del coronavirus :v ).**

**Este sera un episodio un tanto especial ya que contara con dos partes como ven en el titulo, ya llevaba algo de tiempo planeando esta parte de la historia, y ahora, sin nada mas que decir y agregar.**

**Comencemos :)**

.

Capitulo 8 - Todas las flores arrancar (Parte 1)

Aun era la mañana en el centro de la ciudad, se veía en las televisoras como se reportaba el evento; el gran festival que celebraba la unión y amistad entre los depredadores y presas, logro batir el record de asistencia en persona al evento y de manera televisado, en las televisión se veía como un alce informaba mas afondo de la noticia.

-_Desde el centro de la ciudad podemos ver como se desarrollan este hermoso festival amigos, aun con los sucesos ocurridos estos últimos días, parece que la gente vino con el mejor optimismo, en esta ocasión se puede ver que en esta ocasión, hay muchos mas oficiales y miembros del ejercito en el festival y en los alrededores del mismo._

.

En ese momento decidieron cambiar de canal, en la alcaldía se preparaban para que la alcaldesa Farm de dirigiera al festival de la convivencia de convivencia de mamíferos; en este lugares se encontraron varios oficiales, entre estos Jhonny, Trixie y su padre, los tres acompañaron a la alcadesa y algunos políticos y financieros del evento.

-En serio hijo, Que bolas tienen esta gente para hacer este evento con todo lo que paso, ¿acaso quieren hacer un matadero a la luz del día?

La pareja logro callar al padre de los Clovers antes de que este dijera mas.

-Papa, ambos sabemos que esto es una mala idea, pero nadie logro hacer que cambiaran de opinión, ademas que no había tiempo de transmitirlo al publico de manera adecuada.

-Entiendo como se siente, lo apoyamos, pero es imposible detenerlo...este evento va a durar varios días y hay millones de dolares gastados...si lo cancelan, podrían no solo despedir a trabajadores de la alcaldía, sino también quitarnos nuestros trabajos. Dijo Trix.

-¿y pueden hacer eso en estas circunstancias?, si fuera ellos, a mi no me importaría perder dinero, les estoy diciendo a todo el mundo que prefiero el dinero a costa de arriesgar la vida de mis compradores.

-Papa te entiendo, pero no podemos hacer nada, de momento hay que mantener la calma.

.

En el Sahara Square , en uno de los principales hoteles de la ciudad, comenzaban a salir varios representantes políticos y celebridades que irían al festival; mientras hacían el seguimiento revisando las habitaciones, Judy se encontró con Gazelle y Garraza dandose amor en una de las habitaciones...si bien solo eran besos, la coneja no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver la escena, ambos sonrieron un tanto nerviosos y avergonzados de que los hayan atrapado en el acto.

-En verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención.

-Oh no claro Judy lo sabemos, no eres mal intencionada. Dijo el felino.

-En verdad le agradezco por preocuparse por mi y que asista al evento. Dijo la gacela.

-Ayy mi vida, pero sabes el peligro que es ir a ese evento...ese asesino podría estar rondando la zona. Dijo el felino mientras la tomaba de las pesuñas.

-Ay cariño, no te preocupes, solo serán dos cancioncitas y luego podre pasar toda una semana contigo, ademas de que los amigos de Jhonny y Erick estaran cuidandome junto a sus amigos militares que encontraron hace unos días.

La gacela escucha como uno de sus representantes la llama, así que esta le besa en una mejilla mientras es acompañada por Judy y mas tarde por Nick hacia el evento.

-Vaya vaya, veo que tenemos a un caballero despidiéndose de su amada.

Al voltear, vio que eran Erick y Cloy llegando al lugar.

-Oh bueno...esperen, ¿y tu mama?, no llego para ver a Gazelle.

-No, le dije que se apurara, pero se quedo en la recepción del hotel comiéndose unas muestras que le regalaron unos meseros.

-Oh valla...bueno, quizas pueda verla en la tarde, ¿no crees?

-Si, es verdad. Le respondió Erick a Garraza.

el humano volteo a ver a su pareja, al ver que esta miraba las pantallas del festival con cierta preocupación.

-Cloy amor, ¿te encuentras bien?.

esta nego con la cabeza y dijo.

-La verdad...es que no lo creo...tengo las oreja entumecidas, como si estuviera en señal de alerta...ese tic nervioso nunca es nada bueno, y Trix me dijo que le dolían sus garras...ese también es un muy mal presentimiento.

-Espera, pensaba que no creías en esas cosas que anticipan la mala suerte. Dijo Ben.

-Bueno, si...pero cada vez que va a pasar algo malo, me pasa esto a mi y a Trix...en verdad tengo algo de miedo por lo que pueda pasar.

-No te preocupes, somos los oficiales de el mejor departamento de policía del mundo...un baboso con un cosplay de Assasins Creed no nos va a detener.

-Bueno...eso y tener el novio mas fuerte del mundo. Dijo mas cariñosa la loba mientras envolvía a su pareja.

-Y yo que pensaba que era cariñoso con mi pareja. Dijo Benjamin para si mismo.

.

En el ZDP estaba Bogo junto a Mona revisando las cámaras en toda la ciudad, junto a ellos estaban algunos tenientes y generales para cuadrar con mayor efectividad alguna estrategia en caso de emergencia.

-En verdad nos alegra tener a personas como ustedes con su experiencia. Dijo un general al bufalo y a la zorra.

-Es un placer en verdad recibir ese alago por parte de ustedes señores. Dijo Bogo

-Siempre nos alegra cumplir bien nuestra labor...jack...¿que tal esta Minst bromt?. Pregunto por el comunicador.

_-De momento todo tranquilo cariño, cualquier cosa estare avisandote._

-Genial...Mike, ¿como están los niños?

_-Bueno...bien...solo cuando trato de alimentarlas o cambiarles los pañales, en serio les encanta jugar._

-Me alegra oír eso, ¿que tal esta la zona?

_-Pacifica la verdad, por esta zona no hay casi gente pero si unos cuantos oficiales...hay un francotirador como te dije en la mañana junto a alguien mas, asi que solo no estoy._

_-_Bien, cualquier circunstancia avísame...recuerda que tienes a tu cuidado a mi bebe y al de Judy.

_-Claro que si, ¿que crees que puede pasar?_

-Pues...te puedo recordar lo que paso en tu graduación.

_Ya te e dicho que eso fueron los nervios...y a una cascara de banana en el suelo...como sea, debo irme _-Dice mientras su voz se escucha lejos antes de cortar-, _Sky No!, esa es mi pistola!, suelta la pistola de tu tio!_

Ante eso la zorra ártica solo se dijo para si misma.

-Si ese idiota no cuida a esas niñas, personalmente seré el que le meta es acola que tiene por el trasero.

En ese momento, recibieron una llamada de el escuadrón de Jason y Agustin.

-Alo?, me responden?

En la llamada, Brad resulto ser quien hablaba.

-Hey...eh, Sky verdad?. Pregunto algo confundido

-_Esa es la hija Animal_. Dijo Azze atrás de el.

-_Ahhhh si, disculpe...pues, es para decirle que no hemos visto nada, pero capturamos a 6 bandalos que querían causar problemas en el festival...cargaban con sigo algunos cuchillos, camisas y pancartas con mensajes racistas y 12 bombas molotov._

-Muchas gracias muchachos, traiganlos para acá.

_-Por cierto...podemos aprovechar un descanso?, no hemos tomado un descanso desde la madrugada._

_-Y ni hemos comido, las donas que teníamos para nosotros se las agarro ese tragón de Ben. Dijo Marcus._

_-_Bien bien, traigan a esas basuras para encerrarlas, podrán descansar un rato acá si Bogo esta de acuerdo.

Luego de unos momentos, Bogo dijo que estaba de acuerdo con que descansaran.

.

Minetras tanto, en las puertas del festival, entre tanto oficial y militar armado en el lugar, Agustin y Jason estaban en el sitio...ambos con fusiles en mano, Agustin traía una gran mochila en la que estaba guardada su armadura, mientras que Canek estaba oculto entre las ropas de Jason en caso de que ocurriera algo.

(Agustin) Por el momento...creo que todo esta en calma.

(Jason) No pos...con esta corona,¿quien no?. Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.

(Agustin) Amigo, sabes que no debes beber, menos en un evento publico.

(Jason) Wey, sabes que hay una epidemia de coronavirus en China, esa madre nos va a afectar.

(Agustin) En primera, eso esta a miles de kilometros, y en segunda, ya la gente esta aislada...sin mencionar que desde allá no dejan salir a la gente que presente gripe, eso tardara al meno meses en llegar...y segunda, el virus deberá mutar para que nos afecte a nosotros.

(Jason) Por si las moscas, dicen que el alcohol es lo mejor para matar germenes y bacterias...y voy a tomar lo que me de la gana.

(Agustin) Solo...evita que los del evento no te voten por favor...ya tenemos suficiente con Alex merodeando por allí.

(Jason) No te preocupes, yo estoy al pendiente...sabes que, tengo algo mas pendiente con ese cabrón.

(Agustin) Si lo se...mato a mucha gente.

(Jason) No...

EL tono de Jason cambio repentinamente...sonaba mas serio y un tanto frió.

(Jason) Sabes bien a lo que me quiero referir.

Luego de unos instantes, Agustín entendió lo que quería decir el muchacho de cabellera rubia, este le miro de frente y miro su deprimente semblante.

(Agustin) Amigo...en serio discúlpame...lo olvide por completo...el también mato a-

Jason le detuvo antes de continuar.

(Jason) Amigo porfa...no continué...que en verdad me da mucho dolor recordar eso. Dijo luego de tomar lo que quedaba de la cerveza.

(Agustin) Como quieras...¿a donde quieres vigilar?

(Jason) Al estadio del al frente, puede presentarse algún problema en los juegos si descubren que están trucados.

(Agustin) Correcto, iré a donde venden comida y bebidas, no queremos tener que sacar a alguien mas que a ti en caso de que te emborraches. Dice mientras se va alejando

(Jason) Wey!, pero si sabes como me pongo, ¿pa que me invitan?.

.

Centro de información de la Z.I.A - Departamento Forestal

estaba dos guardias cuidado una puerta de un centro de informacion de la Z.I.A, mientras estos hablaban, cuatro agentes mas vinieron con algo de comida.

-Amigo, esto es aburrimiento. Dijo uno.

-Y que lo digas, yo que quería ir al festival, y en lugar de eso tengo que cuidar este lugar junto a este lago.

los 6 se quedaron mirando aquel cuerpo de agua rodeado de vegetación, aquella tranquilidad si bien era disfrutable, en verdad era una molestia para ellos; unos de ellos, un oso polar, decidió ir al baño antes de comer su parte...pero apenas unos momentos luego de que se fuera, algo extraño paso...luego de una pequeña pero fuerte corriente de aire, las cámaras que estaban afuera sufrieron un corto circuito y se apagaron.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes también sintieron eso?. Pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Si, vamos a ver que ocurrió. Dijo uno mientras sacaba un teléfono...

Pero inmediatamente vieron que sus aparatos electrónicos tampoco no servían sus teléfonos y comunicadores no funcionaban.

-¿Acaso a sido un PEM?. Pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Es probable, vamos a llamar a Travis, ese oso tiene las llaves.

En ese momento, un disparo atravezo la cabeza de uno de los guardias; los 4 restantes sacaron sus armas, aquel ataque había venido en dirección del lago.

-¿Que diablos fue eso?, atravesó la cabeza de billy como si fuera nada. Dijo un guardia.

-Deben tener silenciadores, por eso no los escuchamos.

-Abran fuego.

Los guardias dispararon hasta que su ronda de municiones se acabara...al ver que no salia sangre del agua, se reagruparon mas atrás...sin embargo, uno de ellos fue tomado por unos dientes, vieron que se trataba de un pastor con unos lentes ondulados de buseo color verde y un traje verde oscuro similar a la tonalidad del agua.

No le dio tiempo de gritar antes de caer sumergido al agua...las burbujas que salieron segundos después, fueron acompañados por un liquido carmesí...un hipopotamo, de los tres guardias restantes, trato de disparar al atacante, ya que este lograba ver un poco de la cabeza del canino...sin embargo, una pequeña pesuña salio de agua con una pistola...el arma tenia mucha agua en su interior, pero logro sacarla únicamente con el accionar del gatillo...el silenciador salvo nuevamente a los atacantes ya que no hizo nada de ruido...los dos lobos que estaban allí salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba su ultimo compañero, Travis.

Cuando llegaron, el oso pardo salio desesperado del baño, aun con la correa suelta pero como su arma en sus patas, confundido, vio a sus compañeros y se vio confundido.

-Oigan, ¿que sucede?, ¿no ven que ya voy corriendo?, ni me e puesto el cinturón.

-Travis, debemos irnos de aquí, mataron a los demás.

-¿Que? -Pregunto sorprendido-, como?.

-Unos tipos hicieron un PEM e inutilizaron todos los aparatos eléctricos, desde el agua comenzaron a dispararnos, tenemos que cubrirnos y ver como nos desacemos de esos terroristas.

Uno de los guardias sobrevivientes se cubrió con la puerta del baño...este al mirar, vio que habían 6 atacantes que salieron del agua...una oveja y un pastor alemán lideraban al grupo...detrás de un oso polar, una hiena y dos pastores mas.

-Maldición, son 6...tenemos tener cuidado...tal vez si dejamos que se vayan podremos...

Sin embargo...algo inesperado sucedió...escucho como detrás de el, se escucho un forcejeo...al mirar, vio como el oso, con una mirada fría sostenía al otro guardia, un lobo de color blanco, desesperado, trataba de tomar su arma que había caído al suelo...antes de que pudiera decir algo...un ligero crujido acompañado de una respiración ahogada , fueron los que acompañaron al mamífero blanquecino antes de caer al suelo...

Con su voz quebrada y su arma apuntándole a la cabeza le cuestiono.

-Que...por...¿Por que lo hiciste?...¿por que mierda le rompiste el cuello?.

El oso pardo le miro con suma frialdad, ante el ya no estaba su compañero de trabajo, su amigo de bebidas y amigo...

-El era mi amigo...nuestro amigo y compañero...como...como es que tu...fue...fue eso verdad?

El oso cambio su expresión por una de ligera sorpresa.

-Tu estas con ellos...no se cuanto tiempo nos has dado la espala maldito traidor...pero ni tu puedes resistir un balazo de esta hermosura que tengo en mis arras en estos momentos...no permitiré que roben información de este sitio.

Un pequeño sonido se escucho a sus espaldas...al voltearse, vio como la hoja de metal hizo un limpio corte dejando la cabeza colgado del tronco del cuello...al mirarlo, el pastos con el cuchillo en mano dijo.

-Me tienes que dar las gracias, a el por ser tu amigo mas viejo, le quise dar una muerte con poco dolor, pero rápida.

El oso dejo soltar un pequeño suspiro, este saco una pequeña esfera morada de su bolsillo y dijo.

-Esta cosita en verdad funciona, aunque casi me tira al suelo con la fuerza que tuvo adentro...¿cuanto dijeron que dura el efecto?

En este punto, Bellwether le responde.

-No nos especifico, solo dijo que para 1 hora, ya estarán trabajando normalmente, así que debemos apurarnos.

-Tiene lo que le pedimos?

Travis saco de su traje negro, unas batas blancas, camisas y pantalones secos, junto a unas identificaciones falsas.

-Me disculpan si solo pude hacer dos, pero con lo tarde que me aceptaron en su nueva orden, solo me dio tiempo para hacer esto.

-No te preocupes, los 4 mas se encargaran de los cuerpos.

Heiko chasqueo los dedos y entraron dos pastores alemanes, uno saco los cuerpo de los miembros de su misma especie y el otro se aseguraba de limpiar la sangre y no dejar huellas de los criminales.

-Bien, yo les esperare afuera, entre los 3 podremos sacar la información que necesitan...tienen suerte de que la hayan dejado aquí hoy, casi siempre se la lleva algún agente mensualmente -Dijo el oso pardo luego de ponerse la bata y salir-, tengo la llave para entrar de manera manual, les espero.

Al salir Travis, Bellwether y Heiko se quedaron solo en los baños, mientras tomaban las ropas, la oveja le dijo.

-Ve a uno de los casilleros y cambiate.

El canino fue y tomo el que estaba mas limpio...mientras se cambiaba, escucho como la la puerta principal se cerraba...su puerta estaba entreabierta, así que con cuidado se asomo a ver por curiosidad...su corazón se detuvo y su rostro se enrojeció al ver la figura de la oveja, solamente en ropa interior de color azul marino...por unos instantes se imagino estar con ella ayudandola a vestir...

-Ohhh Gott ... aber sieh dir diesen Arsch an ... mit dieser Wolle, die diese hübschen Beine bedeckt, dieser Pesonalität, diesen Augen, ohhh Gott sei Dank, du hast so eine perfekte Frau gemacht. Ich verspreche, ich werde dir nichts passieren lassen und sicherstellen, dass dein Traum wahr wird.

(N.A: Si esta en alemán xd, descubran a ver que fue lo que dijo xdddd)

este se termino de vestir solo hasta que Bellwether lo hiciera primera.

-Muy bien , ya estoy listo. Dijo el pastor.

-Bien...debo admitir que no nos dieron unas ropas tan malas, hasta a ti te queda bien. Dijo Bellwether.

-Oh, un alago de su parte es verdaderamente inesperado...pero reconfortante, meine liebe Dame.

Bellwether no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho por el canino, esta le contesto con mas compostura.

-Bueno, solo digo que no te vez tan del asco...vamonos , tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Ambos salieron de los baños y se dirigieron a la puerta en dirección donde estaban Travis y los soldados, este les dijo mientras ayudaba al oso polar a colocar los cadáveres en una funda negra.

-Debemos apurarnos, no sabemos cuanto se darán cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-El jefe dijo que para este punto, ya deben saber que perdieron la energía en este sitio...pero que ni se darán cuenta que robamos una información. Dijo Bellwether.

-De acuerdo, corramos.

Los tres entraron rápidamente, Heiko les hizo un gesto con una pata a los soldados, el oso polar con algo de dificultad logro llevar todos los cuerpos en una gran funda negra, mientras que los otros tres atacantes cuidaban la entrada...

.

El sitio era gigantesco, paredes y pisos a mas no poder, en cada habitación había una cantidad descomunal de ordenadores con quien sabe cuantos TB de información del mundo...los trabajadores del sitio no tenían idea de que hacer, buscaban todas las formas posibles de como revertir el PEM...mientras buscaban la computadora principal, travis les pregunto.

-Oigan...quisiera saber una cosa.

-Claro, ¿de que?. Pregunto Bellwether.

-Pues...es sobre esto...¿el matara a nuestras familias?

Tanto Bellwether como Heiko se mantuvieron callados por unos instantes, bastante incómodos hasta que decidieron responder.

-La verdad...no, solo a los que no se unan a al o a los que el ser ese que tiene en su espalda considere bueno.

-Bueno...el...¿puede traer de vuelta a la vida a la gente?. Pregunto el oso.

-Supongo que si..., ¿eso fue lo que le pediste?. Pregunto Heiko.

-Si...bueno...ademas de proteger a mi niña, quisiera que trajera a mi esposa devuelta...ella murió el año pasado, y mi hija y el trabajo es lo único que me a mantenido cuerdo desde entonces.

-Oh el amor, esa sensación que tienen los mamíferos -Dijo Bellwether-...aunque tengo que admitir que aveces, nubla el juicio de las personas.

Heiko le tapo la boca a Bell, ya que Travis ya les comenzaba a mirar de mala manera a los dos...mientras estaban un tanto mas atrás, Bell le pregunta en voz baja, aunque molesta al pastor aleman.

-¿Que te ocurre?, ¿por que me agarras de esa manera?

-Por que por poco pones en riesgo la misión...Bell, entiendo como te sientes sobre eso...piensas que lo que quiere este tipo te parece algo ridículo y un tanto tonto...pero no debemos cuestionarlo, el accedió a ayudarnos y es parte importante para lograr lo que necesitamos.

Los ojos de Bell notaron que entendió lo que hizo...lo que iba a decir por poco hace cavar su tumba para su objetivo...y en parte, o mas bien todo, se lo debe a esa bola de pelos...

-Lo siento. Se escucho aquella voz femenina de manera avergonzada.

Heiko tuvo que verla para creerlo...y escucharlo de nuevo.

-¿que dijiste?. Pregunto incrédulo.

Bellwether volvió a sonrojarse ante la duda de su compañero.

-Que...yo lo siento.

-En verdad el no lo creía...Bellwether, la hembra mas testaruda que había conocido en su vida, quien conoció en prisión y llevaba años conociéndola...disculpándose por primera vez...sin embargo, la respuesta de el canino le sorprendió de igual manera.

-No...no te preocupes, se que no estas acostumbrada a equivocarte...no te tienes que disculpar.

La manera en que lo dijo, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja de la pequeña mamifera...

luego de un rato de andar corriendo en el establecimiento, cuando al fin no había nadie cerca, Travis abrió la puerta y entraron a la habitación, Heiko se saco una linterna y paso por el pasillo hecho con los ordenadores.

-Sabes bien cuales son los ordenadores específicos?. Pregunto Heiko.

-Claro...la información esta separada en 3 ordenadores diferentes...la cosa es, ¿como piensan sacar la información sin energía? -Pregunto confuso el oso pardo-, todos los discos duros de este sitio tiene un mini GPS, si en el muy remoto caso de que alguien entrase y se los llevase, inmediatamente desde otra central, sabrían si se lo llevan.

-No te preocupes, ya nos encargamos de eso.

Bellwether entonces se dio la vuelta de su sostén saco tres pedazos de papel...en cada uno de estos , esta dibujado con tinta un símbolo similar a un circulo y una especie de pentagrama con pequeñas letras escritas en latín.

-¿Que diablos es esa cosa?. Pregunto Travis.

-Esto querido amigo, sera el primer paso para que tu hija este a salvo en el nuevo mundo disfrutado junto a tu esposa. Dijo Bellwether.

Los tres se dirigieron a los ordenadores, cada uno tomo un papel y lo pego a cada ordenador.

-muy bien...ahora, dijo que teníamos que juntar ambas patas en sima del papel cuando este ya bien pegado. Dijo Heiko.

Ambos hicieron lo que solicito el pastor aleman.

-Bien, ahora, había que decir en voz alta la frase "Petimus nobis indicio". Dijo Bellwether

-¿Petimus nobis indicio?. Pregunto Travis

-Si, si, yo también me pregunto que tiene ese sujeto con el latín y un montón de problemas mas que tiene ese humanos...solo díganlo fuerte y el unisolo.

Los tres al decir fuerte aquella frase, una luz comenzó a manifestar en la tienta junto a unos pequeños rayos...primero eran rojos...para mas tarde tornarse en naranja , y después en verde claro...los trozos de papel luego de 5 segundos, se soltaron de los ordenadores y comenzaron a flotar en el aire, el brillo verde paso a estar solo en lo dibujado en los trozos a ser todo el papel...los tez pedazos se fusionaron en uno solo para hacer una bola de luz relativamente pequeña para luego desintegrarse...confusos ante lo que había sucedido, se preguntaban si lo que vieron logro funcionar...y de un momento para otro, una luz verde los cegó por unos instantes...era Alex en el lugar...aquel oso se arrodillo ante y le dijo.

-Señor, señor Alex es usted...usted...¿me ayudara?

Con una sonrisa este contesto.

-Felicidades Travis berneby...nuestro señor a visto el sacrificio que has hecho por esta noble causa...por lo que, no solo tu esposa volverá a la vida luego de que acabemos con los malditos pecadores...sino, que tus seres queridos que acepten seguirme y adorar a nuestro señor, serán perdonados de todo acto mal y podrán vivir en un genuino paraíso en la tierra.

Travis no pudo hacer nada mas que llorar de la felicidad...el...en verdad podría ver a su esposa de nuevo...mientras este secaba sus lagrimas, se dirigió hacia Heiko y Bellwether.

-Y felicidades a ustedes también...una operación que parecía imposible, hicieron que pareciera un juego de niños, Dios y yo estamos sumamente impresionados con las perfección de su labor.

-Bueno...tengo que admitir, que teniendo a alguien como Bell, tiene aun mas disciplina que yo para los ayudantes. Dijo Heiko

-No merezco todo el credito...resultaste ser un líder y militar bastante decente... con eso te ganas mis respetos. Dijo Bellwether.

-En fin...la información no esta completa...falto por alguna razón un mamífero... Dijo Alex.

Los tres se asustaron ante lo que dijo su jefe.

-Que?, imposible, no puede faltar algo, se supone que-

Travis fue callado por Alex.

-Relájate amigo mio, si bien no tengo la información de el, no es relevante para lo que haremos...de la información, solo necesitaba los datos y fotos de 5 de los que tengo aquí...así que, no hay nada mas que hacer, ya me lleve a los que cuidaban la puerta de atrás...se encontraron con unos cuantos enemigos , así que aproveche para fortalecerme...sus cadáveres al igual que los primeros 5 que mataron ya están lejos de aquí.

Un nuevo portal se abrió ante ellos en dirección hacia la base

-Ustedes tres encárguense de todo desde la base...oh...y asegúrense de tener los canales de noticia en sus pantallas.

Antes de cruzar, Travis pregunto.

-Pero señor, mi hija esta en el festival con mi hermano...el...

Nuevamente, fue interrumpido por el humano.

-No desesperes amigo, tu hermano también acepto unirsenos, así que no serán lastimados en mi...labor de hoy...así que no te preocupes...sabes lo que sucederá y estas dispuesto a sacrificar...verdad?. Le pregunto con seriedad esa ultima parte.

Travis asintió con firmeza y dio su decisión final.

-No me interesan mis vecinos o mis lazos del pasado...solo me importan ahora mi hija y el retorno de mi esposa, nada mas.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del humano al escuchar esas palabras.

-Maravilloso...ahora retírense.

-Si señor. Dijo Travis antes de atravesar primero el portal.

-¿Se quedara aquí señor?. Pregunto Heiko.

-La verdad así...pensaba que seria un problema que localizaban los extraños hechos sucedidos aquí con nuestro pequeño pulso electromagnético...pero creo que sera algo mas beneficiosos...

vieron como Alex desenvaino su hoja esmeralda mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta

-Algo...sin duda, muy productivo...retinarse...espérenme en la base.

.

En el hotel, mientras Erick y Cloy tomaban un pequeño descanso, el humano noto algo raro en el ambiente...miro hacia un costado una puerta que se le hacia un tanto familiar...y al sentir dicha presencia, su rostro se torno mas calmado, su pareja le pregunto que estaba pasando, al ver que esta se abría y Cloy no parecía tomarle mucha atención, decidió hacer que lo viera, por lo que, junto un poco de energía en su mano.

-Erik, estamos en publico, sabes que no puedes mostrar tu poderes en publico. Le dijo en voz baja.

-Tranquila, es para algo importante, quiero que conozcas a un amigo.

Al pasar sus manos por su rostro, Cloy miro hacia la dirección hacia donde le indicaba su pareja...ella noto una puerta que no había visto con antelación en el sitio...sin embargo...le tenia mas atención al mamífero que salia de la misma y se dirigía hacia ellos...se trataba de un conejo de pelaje negro, traía camisa y pantalones grises con una corbata rojo magenta, ente parecía tener varios envueltos en su cuerpo, como si viniera recién salido de una clínica...estos fueron invitados a pasar atravesar de la puerta , y loq ue vio Cloy la dejo bastante sorprendida...aquel pasillo blanco acompañado de puertas de todos los colores y diseños la dejaban enloquecida...

-En donde estamos?. Pregunto ella.

-Mi estimada dama, creo que eso no nos dará tiempo en esta ocasión, ya que no tenemos mucho...de lo que si tenemos , es para presentarnos, Soy Mike.

-Oh bueno...Soy Cloy, un gusto. Dijo la loba un tanto confundida.

-Cloy, como ya se presento, es Mike...digamos que es como una especie de guardián de las lineas paralelas de este mundo...hay muchas cosas por explicar, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Eso es correcto mi estimado Erick...en fin...por su parte, ¿como les a ido?

-Bueno...no muy bien...si bien hemos capturado a algunos secuaces de el, ninguno a hablado...a provocado varias masacres, y parece que tiene algo planeado para hoy.

-¿Saben que es lo que es?

-Hay un gran festival hoy, así que pensamos que atacaría ese lugar, ademas de que llamamos a toda la caballería para poder hacerle frente para tratar de detenerle.

-Bien...¿y como se han encontrado con los ciudadanos?

Erick y Cloy no pudieron evitar mirarse un tanto confundidos y preocupados con ese detalle.

-Bueno...mucha gente tiene miedo por lo que a sucedido...incluso hay gente diciendo que tiene la razón...pero son solo unos pocos. Dijo Cloy.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿para que nos preguntas por esto si se supone que eres quien vigila este mundo?

Mike dio un suspiro y les respondió.

-Veras, me encargo mas de que los destinos de...ya sabes quienes, sigan su curso...y , aunque puedo ver muchas cosas, este Alex ha hecho algo que nunca nadie a podido hacer.

-Que cosa?. Pregunto CLoy.

La mirada de Mike se torno un tanto mas seria al continuar hablando.

-Al dañar la base de datos de M.I.A, también provoco que tuviera algunos problemas, varios puntos d e este mundo tienen muchos problemas para que pueda saber lo que a estado pasando...por lo que, esto a sido aprovechado por este idiota para hacer lo que quiera...pero...luego de mucho esfuerzo y vigilarle...e descubierto diversas cosas.

-¿Que cosas?. Pregunto el humano al ver que el conejo comenzó a sonreír.

-La primera, logre encontrar las coordenadas exactas en donde esta su escondite.

Le entrego un pedazo de papel con unas coordenadas para localizar el lugar.

-Igualmente, el tipo puede desplazarse gracias a portales que crea el arma que tiene...ni siquiera tiene que saber el lugar donde tiene que ir, solo si quiere puede.

-Carajo, eso si que esta mal.

-Y no solo eso...algo que tal vez pueda ayudarle a sacar algo mas de info...son gente que le están ayudando.

Ambos oficiales se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que dijo el conejo...¿eso era verdad?, habría gente que a colaborado en secreto con Alex...mas importante aun, ¿que rango de importancia tenían estos animales como para que Mike se los dijera?

-Sabes quienes son?

-De la mayoría con los que se han reunido o a tenido contacto , e tomado sus nombres de charlas, notas personales, o sencillamente descuidos de sus partes...incluso, tengo algunas capturas, M.I.A, alegre y cooperativa.

Una voz femenina robotica se hizo en el lugar, un tono de voz agradable aun siendo bastante sintética.

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Cloy, un gusto volver a verle Erick.

-El placer es mio M.I.A. Dijo amablemente el humano.

-Erick, ¿ya has estado aqui antes?.

-Unas dos veces ya, aunque no han sido la gran cosa. Dijo el humano

de uno de las paredes salio un conjunto de papeles, hasta Ivangel salio para ver que era lo que ocurría, algunas con rostros de ciertos mamíferos...cada uno de distintas especies, géneros y edades...incluso algunos se les hicieron familiares...mientras que otros...sencillamente no se les tenia palabras para describir lo que sentían.

-No puede ser...James...Jules...Duke...Bennet...todos ellos son oficiales de policía. Dijo Cloy.

-Malditos infelices...si no los mata bogo, los voy a matar yo. Dijo Erik muy molesto.

_-No lo puedo creer...¿como es que en estas circunstancias, en las que deberían estar mas unidos...ellos decidan irse y echar leña al fuego?_

-De eso no tengo idea...pero por lo que veo, aquí hay hasta una docena de oficiales. Dijo Erick

-Eso no es todo, igualmente, hay gente que colaboro sin consultar con Alex directamente.

-¿A que se refiere?...¿algo así como un intermediario?. Pregunto Cloy.

-Digamos que fue así -Dijo el conejo de pelaje negro-, parece que alguien que lo apoya, tiene importantes lazos con los altos mandos de la ciudad...puesto a que se referían mucho con el dinero...creo que ustedes conocen bien de quien se trata...es una pequeña oveja que casi mata a Judy.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que se quería referir Mike...y de igual manera, ataron todos los cabos que tenían en ese momento.

-Entonces...si es como creo que puede ser...tal vez Bellwether aun de la cárcel, tenia contactos con los sectores económicos de la ciudad, y al saber esta amenaza y como no pudieron sobornar a nadie para sacarla o al menos reducir su condena, ayudaron a Bellwether en esto. Dijo Erick.

-No solo eso, también pueden ser los mismos que organizan el evento y presionaron a Farm para que no cancelara el festival. Dijo Cloy.

-Claro, eso debió ser...aquí hay nombres completos y hasta algunos con fotos, en el departamento de policía encontraremos a toda esta gente, y si tenemos suerte, los capturaremos a todos rápidamente. Dijo Erick.

-Me alegra que lograsen atar todos los cabos sueltos rápidamente...de momento, ademas de que están fuertemente armados sus secuaces, les pido que tengan cuidado y no bajen la guardia...con ese evento que dicen, es mas que seguro que atacaran. Dijo Mike.

La pareja se miro fijamente para continuar.

-Cloy, tenemos que suspender el festival a de cualquier modo.

-Sin duda, te puedes teletransportar hasta el departamento de policía todavía?. Pregunto la loba.

-Claro que si, pero tenemos que estar afuera de este lugar, no tengo idea de que ocurriera si lo hago desde aquí.

-Bien, tenemos que confirmar que los que están financiando este festival , tengan relación anteriormente con Bellwether, y así poder presionar y por fin enviar a la gente a sus casas...Mike, en verdad, muchas gracias por esto. Dijo Erick

-No fue nada, ese delincuente esta dañando esta linea temporal y causando alboroto, ademas...Oh Dios mio!

Ambos le preguntaron por que de esa reacción tan repentina.

-Lo había olvidado...menciono algo de afectar la ciudad con unos ataques...eran en varios extremos de la ciudad.

-¿Extremos?...creo que son los departamentos...¿no dijo nada del centro o vio alguna imagen del centro de la ciudad?. Le pregunto Erick

-No, y de eso estoy seguro...era raro, no menciono nada de sitios importantes...solo lanzo unos dardos a un mapa de la ciudad y allí atacaría...solo menciono y les cito tal cual, "La cadena de noticias mas importante de esta ciudad"

-Creo que se cual es -Dijo Cloy-, tenemos que correr y advertir a los demás.

-Correcto -Dijo Erick antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Mike-, Mike, ¿tienes la grabación de cuando lanzo los dardos en el mapa?

-Claro, hasta la tengo pausada en la computadora, vamos ahora mismo. Dijo Mike antes de correr junto con la pareja hacia el Nexus

.

Encapuchado, Alex fijo su vista a la ciudad desde uno de los rascacielos mas altos...miraba como las calles se encontraban mas solitarias que de costumbre...de verdad, la mayoría de la población se había dirigido al festival.

-En poco tiempo...estas calles se convertirán en un diluvio de aquel liquido del que están relleno los pecadores...y nuestra fuerza mi Señor, incrementara brutal mente.

_**-Exactamente Alex...sin mencionar, que muchos de esos animales, tienen la fuerza de varios humanos.**_

-Señor...ya no puedo esperar mas...la ganas de obtener mas poder hacen que solamente tiemble al pensar la fuerza que obtendremos...como las "purgas" que concretamos en el mundo humano.

-Me parece un tanto curioso...que uno de ellos no quisiera dar su información personal a esos animales.

_**-Calma hijo mio...todo a su debido tiempo...ya concretamos la fase 1 de este plan.**_

Alex mira como de sus manos, aun tapadas por sus guantes, aquel símbolo de resplandor verde sobresalía de los mismos.

-Recolección.

_**-Ahora, iniciaremos la fase 2.**_

En ese momento, de la espalda de Alex, Exizel haba salido en todo su esplendor...aquella criatura abominable concentraba en sus manos al igual que Alex un fuerte brillo color verde...

-CAOS!

Gritaron ambos al unisolo cuando unieron sus manos con frenesí...una onda expansiva de color verde se vio y se sintió en toda la ciudad y a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

.

.

.

**FIN DEL ****EPISODIO**

**(Arturven) Hola mis queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras...al igual que ustedes estoy sorprendido, nunca recuerdo haber escrito un capitulo tan largo (estando en época de clases obviamente).**

**Mas aun al ver lo largo que se estaba volviendo, por lo que, decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, ya que si lo dejaba hasta donde tenia planeado original mente, creo que fácil me hubiera dado de 8000 a 9000 palabras (y tal vez, quede divido en 3 partes en lugar de dos como tenia pensado hacer original mente)**

**Ya todo esto depende de como tenga tiempo, ya esta semana tengo varios examentes y estoy terminando el curso de ingles en el que estaré haciendo una pasantia (diablos, y eso que también dentro de pocos años haré la de comunicación social xddd...ay Diosito querido me siento viejo :,v )**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya sido de su agrado, no olviden comentar sus opiniones del mismo, darle Seguir y a Favoritos si no lo han hecho, esto me motiva a seguir escribiendo para ustedes, no leemos dentro de pocos mis queridos amigos, Bye Bye :)**


	12. Chapter 8 part 2

**(Arturven) Hola mis queridos amigos, espero que hayan estado muy bien desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...por mi parte realizando los exámenes de primer parcial y terminando el ingles; un golpe un poco duro, puesto a que el jueves me robaron el teléfono y el dinero que tenia en ese momento :"v, pero gracias a Dios no me hicieron nada y logre cambiar todos mis datos de mis redes sociales, mas aun tenia al ver que estaban tratando de entrar a mi facebook.**

**y una cosilla mas.**

**(ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente escrito puede contener escenas de alto contenido violento, sangre, y lenguaje inapropiado, no se incentiva a la imitación de las acciones o el lenguaje utilizado en este escrito)**

**Ya, olvidando ese tema, espero que disfruten esta nueva parte, ya sin mas dilación, comencemos.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8 - Parte 2**

En la cede del ZDP ya se habían registrado lo ocurrido en la cede de información de la Z.I.A.

-Bien, como nadie responde y algunos reportes en la zona, ni el lugar ni el sector tiene luz, y desde hace años que no se reportan un apagón en esta zona. Dijo Mona.

-Probablemente fue un mal funcionamiento, de vez en cuando falla. Dijo Bogo

-Pienso que pudo ser algo a propósito. Dijo Mona

-¿Crees que fue para atacar la cede?

-Posiblemente señor Bogo...sin embargo, hay algo que no me cuadra. Dijo Mona.

-¿Que no se supone que allí tienen unos generadores de emergencia?. Pregunto un general.

-Eso es lo que digo, si usan un generador, ya lo hubiéramos sabido, y hubiesen tratado de enviar un mensaje por algún otro medio...por lo cual, pudo haber sido un PEM.

-¿Un Pulso electromagnético?. Pregunto Bogo.

-Efectivamente -Dijo Mona- , pero lo que digo que no me cuadra...es que, si quieren algo de ese lugar, obligatoriamente necesitan alguna fuente de luz...y sin importar que tan pequeña sea, se puede detectar desde aqui.

-¿Enviaron al escuadrón C.N.S.E?. Pregunto uno de los generales.

-Si, los humanos fueron enviados junto a un pelotón de soldados y oficiales al centro del festival. Dijo Mona.

-Bien, el escuadrón de humanos ya llego -Dijo Bogo-, iré a recibirlos.

-Cualquier información que tengan, nos las de inmediatamente Cherif. Dijo uno de los generales.

-Por supuesto.

.

Abiodum era acompañado por los demás miembros de C.N.S.E, luego de llegar al lugar, hicieron que todas las personas que estaban cerca del recinto o regresaran a sus casas, o se mantuvieran a buena distancia para no poder siquiera grabar lo que sucedía.

-Bien, Nejd, ya que tu eres el mejor con cosas ciberneticas aquí, ¿que piensas que es esto?.

La oveja Hajdi desde que salieron, estaba analizando lo que había ocurrido hace menos de 1 hora.

-Esto obligado es un Pulso electromagnético de corto alcance, no hay energía ni aquí ni en la zona cercana a 1km, no hay comunicaciones, y la gente dice que sus aparatos electrónicos se fundieron o ya de plano murieron.

-Pero no tiene sentido, no se supone que no hay energía de ningún tipo, ni siquiera de generadores. Pregunto Linx.

-Exacto.

-Entonces, ¿como sacarían la información de este sitio si no hay luz para que funcione? Pregunto Ren.

-No necesariamente busquen información de las computadoras, tal vez con la confusión del momento, entraron y se llevaron a alguien con información valiosa para ellos. Dijo la oveja

-Aprovechando que estaban confundidos y se lo llevaron. Dijo Zhang.

-No creen que pudieron haber hecho identificaciones falsas para entrar?. Pregunto Hippo.

-Eso explicaría como entrarían tan fácilmente, este sitio tiene sistemas de identificación casi perfectos...por lo que solo habría que entrar, o usar una llave en caso de que una puerta este cerrada. Dijo Nejd.

Sin embargo, notaron que algo estaba extraño en alguno de sus compañeros...precisamente, Abiodum,Tahchee y Nyana notaron que algo había en el aire que los demás tardaron en darse cuenta...la pantera negra, el guepardo y la hiena fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de un olor particular que provenía de el lugar.

-Algo aquí no cuadra bien. Dijo Abiodum al sacar sus garraz.

-Se huele a la muerte desde aquí -Dijo Nyana-, ¿nadie reporto algún tiroteo hace poco?

-A ver...no...nada, el ultimo sonido de armas de fuego se escucho hace mas de dos años, y ni siquiera fue en esta parte especifica de este sector de la ciudad. Dijo Nejd

-Seria bueno separarnos para cubrir mas terreno -Dijo la pantera-, puede que tengamos compañía esperándonos o tratando de llevarse algo mientras hablamos.

-Buena idea Tachee, dividamos en 2 grupos. Dijo abiodum.

Nejd junto a Ren dirigieron la división de los grupos.

-Yo me ire con Abiodum, Zhang, Hippo y Nyana entraremos. Dijo la oveja.

-Tahchee, Goron, Melany y Lynx se vienen con migo, iremos a revisar la parte trasera de este lugar.

Tal cual como dijeron, ambos se dividieron en grupos de 5 y se fueron cada quien para su lado.

.

En algún punto fronterizo de la ciudad.

Estaban tres oficiales cerca de un conjunto residencial y un pase de entrada para la ciudad.

Un elefante, un tigre y un lobo; en ese momento era un tanto particular...ya que en ese momento tenían un flujo de autos, prácticamente nulos de vehículos.

-¿Que creen que haya pasado?. Pregunto el oficial.

-Ni idea, esto es raro, sobretodo para estos días.

De repente, entre uno de los arbustos del lado de afuera de la ciudad...vieron algo que les sorprendió...se trataba de un niño que salia de los arbustos...sin embargo, no era el hecho de ser un niño...era un humano.

-Oigan...eso no es...un humano?. Pregunto el elefante consternado.

-Si...pero que hace aquí?. Pregunto el tigre el tigre.

-¿Tu que crees?, todos los humanos que llegan a este mundo, ademas de llegar sin avisar, casi todos no saben como llegan. Dijo el lobo

Era un niño de aproximadamente 10 a 11 años, traía un pantalón corto color verde y una camisa color azul, no pasaba de 1.30 metros, cabello castaño largo...por su aspecto, parecía que había dormido en el bosque y que no había comido...de los tres, el lobo fue el único que se acerco.

-Hey chico...te encuentras bien.

El niño en dicho momento entro en Shock...y no era para menos, el nunca había visto nada similar...con timidez se acerco y dejo que el oficial le protegiera.

-hey chico...¿que haces por aquí?.

Aquel niño se quedo confundido por aquellas palabras...y pronto se supo por que.

En un ingles bastante torpe, el niño le dijo que no sabia mucho ingles, era belga y solo hablaba francés...pero que algunos de sus amigos hablaban...en dicho momento, apunto del arbusto del que había salido...de este, habían salido un docena de menores de edad, todos desde los 9 hasta los 16 años, cada uno con distintas marcas raciales, de distintos colores de piel, ojos, rasgos faciales, etc. Los oficiales se quedaron alucinando, puesto a que no habían visto muchos a los humanos de ese mundo, sin mencionar que nuca habían visto a niños.

-Vengan muchachos, no les haré daño.

Algunos de los mas pequeños, corrieron hacia sus brazos sin miedo...sin embargo, los mas grandes trataban de analizar sobre lo que estaban bien...mientras tanto, los otros dos oficiales se acercaban poco a poco.

-Oye gatito, ¿que es lo que deberíamos hacer?.

-Bueno Ed...desde el año pasado comenzaron a crear un reglamento en estos casos si nos topamos con humanos...y algún caso de niños, teníamos que-

De repente, escucharon un sonido ahogado cerca de ellos...como si alguien le faltara el aliento...al mirar a su compañeros, se horrorizaron al ver de que se trataba...el primer niño que había acogido tomo destornillador y se lo clavo en el estomago de el lobo...los otros menores de mayor tamaño le tomaron de los brazos, mientras que los mas pequeños , sacaban distintos objetos...cuchillos, inyectadoras, picahielos, y navajas su pecho y estomago...la sangre recorría con velocidad desde el hocico del pobre canino...entre lagrimas pide a a gritos ahogados de que lo salvaran y que se detuvieran...

Sus compañeros sacaron unas armas con diversos dardos tranquilizantes...sin embargo...desde el otro costado de la carretera, vieron que un de mediana edad , con un traje de granjero cargaba una escopeta como nueva entre sus manos...el elefante al ver que le apuntaba, le disparo un dardo tranquilizante...pero este se sorprendió aun mas al ver que , aun luego de haber pasado el tiempo estimado para que haga efecto, el hombre como si nada se lo quito del brazo y disparo al elefante oficial...

el disparo atravesó la cabeza del oficial matándolo al instante...el tigre al ver esto, sin darse un momento par analizarlo, saco su otra arma, una pistola de 40mm...de un solo disparo le reventó la cabeza al agresor y dejo ver su cadáver de un costado de la carretera...a los pocos segundos, de ambos costados del lado de afuera de la ciudad, desde la vegetación salieron al menos una veintena de hombres y mujeres...algunos solo tenían vestidos y pantalones viejos y camisas sin mangas...aquellos hombre y mujeres de raza negra, cargaban entres sus manos diversas armas como machetes y ak-47...hombres y mujeres de igual color de piel se manifestaron no con malicia, sino con ira y colera...con colores pintados en su rostros, todos armados con escudos rudimentarios, lanzas y lanzas, inclusos algunos con grandes espadas...mientras que del otro, se veían a varias hombres y mujeres con sombreros de paja puntiagudos y con ropas similares al granjero...aunque estos mostraban características de hombres y mujeres asiáticas...todas estas armadas de mano como espadas, cadenas con garrotes y hojillas metálicas, hasta pistolas, escopetas y fusiles...

Aquel tigre no pudo mas que correr al ver que todos se dirían hacia el...los niños, con una risa macabras sacaron los objetos con los que mataron al lobo y corrieron hacia el...con lagrimas en sus ojos, vació su cargador en los menores...si no los mataba, por lo menos les disparaba en sus piernas para que no se acercaban...cuando ya guardo distancia suficiente, tomo su radio y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-REFUERZOS POR FAVOR!, 2 OFICIALES CAÍDOS EN PUNTO BELL WEST!, DECENAS DE HUMANOS ARMADOS Y PELIGROSOS!, REQUIERO REFUERZOS YA!

.

POV Grupo Abiodum

Al abrir las puertas, aquel incomodo olor solo se hizo mas fuerte...la oscuridad del sitio les sorprendió, incluso con la luz de afuera, el sitio parecía ser media noche adentro...con la vista de los depredadores...solamente se encontraron con un sitio vacía...lo único que hacia ruido en el lugar, era solamente el repicar constante del teléfono de escritorio que yacía en el suelo...

Abiodum, activando sus poderes, con cuidado de acerco al mostrador y domo el teléfono...al ver que nadie contestaba, este lo coloco el teléfono en su sitio...no sin antes encontrar un macabro hallazgo.

Sus compañeros notaron que tomo algo debajo del escritorio y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia ellos...al preguntarles que vio, este asqueado les respondió.

-Hay...hay un cadáver de una zorra debajo del escritorio...tiene un corte limpio que la dejo sin mandíbula y sus órganos del abdomen tirados sobre su traje de recepcionista...aquí esta su identificación.

la ficha solo tenia una imagen de ella y su nombre, Hevrif Karlahf, 27 años.

-Maldición...esto es horrible. Dijo Zhang.

-Y eso no es todo...el olor se hace mas fuerte...avancemos. Dijo Nyana.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, llegaron a la puerta de el salón principal, en este sitio es donde se encontraban la mayoría de trabajadores del recinto.

-Preparen sus armas, esto se puede poner feo.

Justo en ese momento, las luces se encendieron nuevamente.

-Esperen, ¿que acaba de pasar?. Pregunto el tigre Zhang.

-Los PEM no duran muchos...menos si son de corto alcance...este debió durar menos. Dijo Nejd.

-Hey...miren al suelo. Les dijo la hiena.

En ese momento, todos se percataron que había un charco de sangre salia por debajo de la puerta a la que querían entrar...con algo de inquietud, tomaron la identificación que les otorgaron en caso de que la energía volviera...cuando colocaron el carnet, y la luz dio el típico anuncio de "_acceso __concedido_"...dos cadáveres de cerdos con camisa, pantalones y corbatas cayeron al suelo con varias marcas de apuñaladas...y al ver lo que había en esa habitación, la pantera negra solo pudo decir sorprendida.

-Oh...por Sofìa de Grecia.

.

POV Grupo de Ren

los laterales del establecimiento parecían vacíos...al llegar a la parte trasera,solo se vieron el pequeño cuerpo de agua que separaba el establecimiento con la parte boscosa del pantano...la primera pista que hallaron, fueron los impactos en la pared.

-Parecen ser hechos con fusiles a corta distancia. Dijo el rinoceronte.

-Hey, miren esto.

Goron a un costado de la plataforma, encontró un casquillo de bala bastante grande.

-Esa cosa no la tienen los guardias de afuera...solo algunos que deberían estar adentro. Dijo Melany.

-Por lo que veo, la puerta no fue forzada...parece que entraron con llave mientras se sucedía el apagón.

-Eso parece...oigan, ¿no les huele un poco a químicos de limpieza?. Dijo Ren

Al detenerse por unos instantes, se apreciaba un muy ligero olor a químico en el lugar...esto desconcertó a los miembros del equipo.

-Terminemos de chequear aquí afuera y luego entramos. Dijo Linx.

Al doblar al otro costado del sitio, la pequeña lince noto algo peculiar en el suelo.

-Miren esto...hay unas huellas que trataron de ser limpiadas.

-A ver...se parece un poco a las de un oso. Dijo Tahchee.

-Tal vez un oso los acompaño...quizás encontremos algo en el baño.

En el lugar no se encontró nada de mucho valor...de cualquier modo, tomaron muestras de todo lo que tuviera valor para ellos y procedieron a entrar por la puerta trasera...

-Esperen. Dijo Tahchee un tanto preocupado.

-¿Que ocurre?. Pregunto Ren.

Los demás notaron que el guepardo le quito el seguro a su ARX - 160...al momento de ocultarse, vieron que a lo lejos, se acercaban 7 figuras a 350 metros...los sorprendo aun mas luego de usar unos binoculares que eran humanos...siete en total, de uniformes verde oscuro y negro, cascos y mascaras negras que solo dejaban ver sus ojos...con ellos iban dos pastores alemanes caminando en 4 patas, con chalecos anti-balas y unas mochilas con distintas municiones.

-Que diablos hacen estos tipos aquí?. Pregunto Goron.

-Ni idea...pero no se ven muy amistosas. Dijo Melany.

-No lo se chicos...pero esto me da un mal presentimiento. Dijo Tahchee

-Mi duda es...¿que hacen esos pastores con ellos?, acaso los drogaron con el químico que esa tal Belllwether creo para hacer caos en la ciudad hace 6 años?

-Posiblemente...pero no nos podemos fiar, estos parecen ser hostiles...no podemos actuar con descuido con esta gente.

En un momento guepardo los detuvo antes de iniciar a movilizarse.

-¿Que sucede ahora?. Pregunto el rinoceronte.

-Esos símbolos en sus uniformes...mirenlos.

Luego de mirar con mas cuidado, notaron unos símbolos en las mangas de los uniformes...dorado en su totalidad , un águila dentro de un escudo y unas hojas desplegadas a su izquierda y derecha.

-Si, ¿y eso que?. Pregunto Linx.

-Esos tipos no son unos don nadies. Dijo el Guepardo.

-¿y como tu lo sabes?. Pregunto Melany.

-Agustin me contó de ellos...se llaman "GSG 9"...fue una unidad especial de la policía federal alemana antiterrorista...serian algo parecidos a nosotros...me contaron que mas o menos a 3 meses de ser asesinados, Alex destrozo el solo a mas de medio cuerpo de defensa alemana en una sola noche...ellos fueron los primeros pesos pesados en asistir...y pues...Alex los mato a todos.

-Creo que eso es de lo que menos nos tenemos que preocupar ahora. Dijo Linx algo sorprendida.

-?

Se puso los binoculares y dijo.

-Según los datos que dan los binoculares...a 600 metros hay 12 soldados iguales...y a 900 metros unos 48 mas.

-Mierda...son demasiados...debemos avisarles a los muchachos.

.

POV Grupo abiodum.

Aquella vista dejo perturbados a los agentes...no se podía dejar un paso sin pisar algún cadáver...cada pelaje, cada pedazo de piel, cada trazo de bata manchado en sangre solo generaba mas perturbación en el alma de cada uno de los presentes.

-No lo entiendo...¿quien habría podido hacer esto en tan poco tiempo?. Pregunto Zhang.

-El mismo que destrozo a los guardias de este lugar. Dijo Abiodum al señalar a un costado del el lugar.

a los costados de la habitación estaban algunos cuerpos de guardias de seguridad...no se tardo en dar cuenta que todos mostraban las mismas heridas...hechas con un arma blanca contarte; cortes, apuñaladas y miembros desmembrados...la cosa se puso mas escabrosa cuando el tigre indochino mientras caminaba , algo que estaba colgando en el techo le toco...era de un color rozado pálido, relativamente suave, con algo de sangre y muy largo...al subir la mirada, parecía que hasta el color de su pelaje y uniforme se habían caído como dibujo viejo...al preguntarle que había visto, este con algo de miedo miro hacia arriba...todos se quedaron impresionados al ver que en el techo, habían varios animales muertos, amarrados con sus propios órganos e intestinos...algunos murieron al ser estrangulados por los órganos de sus compañeros caídos, otros murieron por las heridas previas, mientras que otros sencillamente por la herida tan brutal que recibieron en sus estómagos.

-Ostia Puta...este sujeto si que esta muy mal. Dijo abiodum.

-Me sorprende en verdad lo rápido que logro hacer todo esto. Dijo Nejd.

-Parece que de momento no hay nadie vivo, ¿creen que siquiera dejo vivir a alguien?. Pregunto Hippo.

-No estoy seguro, tal vez se llevo a alguien que sabia algo que no estaba en las computadoras. Dijo Abiodum.

-Me gustaría que nos separabanos como hacemos algunas veces...pero al ver que lo que hizo este tipo en unos cuantos minutos, ya se me quitan las ganas. Dijo Nedj.

-Ya hablo el cerebrito, vamos a enviarles las imágenes al centro. Dijo Nyana.

.

A la cede de el departamento de Policía, todos estaban impactados por las imágenes que les llegaban del centro de información.

-Dios mio...no lo puedo creer. Dijo Bogo.

-¿Esto lo hizo el humano que llego al mundo hace unos días?. Pregunto el General.

-De momento, si. Dijo Mona.

En ese momento llego una llamada del presidente de la Z.I.A Reymond, a es se le estaba avisando en tiempo real todo lo que estaba sucitando...este quiso hablar con bogo.

-_Señor Bogo, ¿como esta?, ¿como esta su familia?, escuche que hace poco su hija paso un susto muy feo con este asesino._

-Oh señor...bueno...si, ella esta bien, sigue trabajando y esta junto a los demás oficiales trabajando...supongo que ya vio las imágenes del centro de información.

_-La verdad es que si...ni yo me pude creer que alguien fuese tan sádico y malicioso como hacer algo tan ruin._

-Entonces Señor...¿que necesita?.

_-Vera caballero...hablare con el presidente y los mas altos mando de seguridad a nivel nacional...los generales, coroneles y tenientes que le enviamos también son importantes...pero como saben, no son las cabezas, ¿cierto?._

-Claro señor, eso es claro. Dijo mas calmado el bobino.

-_Quisiera que me pusiera en altavoz por favor, lo que diré deben escucharlo todos._

A su orden, Bogo coloco el altavoz y todos lo escucharon.

_-Entonces, hablare ahora mismo, con toda la información que tenemos, solicite ahora mismo una junta de emergencia para atender esta situación con los dirigentes del comando nacional de seguridad, el ministro de Defensa y el presidente...de darse la decisión, pasara esto de un caso de asesinado a una situación de guerra._

Todos abrieron sus ojos impresionados por las declaraciones del roedor.

-¿Una guerra?, ¿aquí en suelo americano?. Dijo un Coronel.

-¿contra un hombre y un pequeño grupo de terroristas?. Dijo otro.

_-Es por eso que hablare con ellos, si aceptan, habrá un toque de queda en la ciudad y tendremos que elevar el nivel de militarización de regular, a nivel de guerra...suspensión de todos los eventos grandes, toque de queda hasta la hora que les parezca conveniente y según como se desarrollen los hechos...es posible que se requiera la ayuda de otras naciones._

La llamada se vio interrumpida por un comentario de Mona.

-Señor espere, me están llegando información de ultimo momento!

Reymond muy intrigado pregunto.

-_Por favor, conecta las imágenes._

Mona conecto la transmisión que estaban recibiendo en linea desde algún punto cerca del fin del limite de la ciudad...todos se sorprendieron al ver a un leon en traje militar, golpeado y atemorizado...a su alrededor, se encontraban algunos humanos con distintas apariencias...sin embargo, todas no reflejaban un acto de amistad...uno de ellos, un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, pantalón de camuflaje y camisa negra, de apariencia fuerte y musculosa dijo con una voz mirando a la cámara.

_-Muy bien, vamos a ver que tenemos por aquí...esto creo que sera suficiente para una docena...prefiero el cerdo, pero bueno, creo que esto nos servirá._

la cámara dejo de estar tirada en el suelo y alguien la tomo elevándola poco a poco...aquel humano tomo de la melena al pobre león mientras este comenzaba a llorar y a gritar de desesperación.

_-No Dios, No por favor!, tengo Familia, una esposa y tres hijos pequeños!, solo hago mi trabajo, no me hagan daño por favor se los suplico, ni siquiera los ataque, por favor déjeme ir!, no quiero morir por favor!...Dios ayúdame, Manda a alguien!, quien sea por favor!, te rezare todos los Dios hasta que me muera de Viejo, pero por favor, no dejes que me._

En ese momento, otro hombre algo mas viejo le puso un gran paño blanco en la boca, como si fueran muchas camisas o ropas para evitar que hablara...y mientras aun miraba a la cámara, aquel hombre uso el machete para rebana el cuello de aquel pobre militar hasta que la cabeza se la quito por completo...aquellos humanos aun bañados en sabre y el cadáver decapitado aun expulsando aquel liquido carmesí con euforia, ellos saltaban de alegría mientras comenzaban a gritar.

Mona no aguanto mas y comenzó a vomitar en un sesto de la basura...incluso bogo y otros allí presentes comenzaron a tener ese mismo sentimiento de asco.

-Maldita sea, estos humanos son unos monstruos. Dijo un teniente.

-Hay que eliminarlos cuanto antes. Dijo un general.

Apenas tomo compostura, Mona cambio de cámara al ver que los humanos allí presentes, comenzaron a descuartizar el cadáver para tratar de cocinarlo y comerlo...en la siguiente cámara, estaba un tigre junto a diversos guardias protegidos detrás de unos autos junto a varios militares...al ver que estaba siendo grabado, el tigre dio toda la información necesaria.

_-Gracias a Dios, Soy el oficial Tedhy Murphy, estaba en el puesto de Bell West a unos pocos kilómetros de __aquí_..._uno de mis compañeros trato de ayudar a unos niños humanos que aparecieron en la carretera, pero estos de repente lo atacaron y lo mataron...salieron muchos humanos de la vegetación y mataron a mi compañero, recibí refuerzos de otros oficiales y militares de la zona; pero son demasiados...matas a uno y vienen 4 a sustituirlo, requerimos refuerzos inmediatamente, repito, requerimos refuerzos inmediata mente, estamos en el sector-_

El felino no pudo terminar su frase, bueno a que una flecha atravesar su cabeza, el oficial que ayudaba a transmitir se escucho de fondo.

_-Oh Dios mio Tedhy No!, Alguien ayuda por favor, tenemos otro oficial caí-._

En ese momento, luego de un sonido de una escopeta muy cerca, la cámara cayo al suelo y se vio la pata de un hipopótamo caer junto con la cámara mientras un charco de sangre crecía en el suelo...se veían como corrían los mamíferos armados de la ciudad mientras los humanos avanzaban.

Todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron sin palabras al ver lo que ocurría en las cámara...uno de los generales pregunto.

_-Señorita Mona...¿cuantos atentados hemos recibido?. _

-Ademas de estos dos que vimos...dos mas en otros de puntos cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Dijo en un tono de voz mas apagado.

Ante esto, Reymond dijo a todos.

_-Damas...caballeros...aun no esta definido...pero lo mas seguro es que llamen a mandar mas tropas a la ciudad...estén atentos a todos, manden a la gente a sus casas y que nadie salga de momento por lo ocurrido, ya estamos preparando una declaración para que sea formalmente un toque de queda._

Al terminar de decir esto, Reymond se despidió , y ante esto llamaron a los agentes especiales para que acabaran con los humanos atacantes.

-Déjeme ir a los agentes humanos para el festival, tenemos que decir que cancelen el festival. Dijo Bogo.

-No se preocupe, si quiere voy y les digo. Dijo el teniente.

Bogo acepto y luego de unos momentos, cuando estaban por dar la orden de cancelar el festival, se escucho el sonido de un arma accionadose cerca del el salón, tanto ellos como los oficiales en el lugar fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba...y no pudieron ver lo que se encontraron.

.

.

.

Azze, con su traje puesto y una mascara de calavera blanca y con su fusil en mano, a sus pies estaba el teniente que fue a buscarlo...con su pecho y estomago lleno de agujeros hechos por las balas que le propiciaron un violento final.

.

.

.

Nadie podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo...¿por que lo hizo?...¿que estaba ocurriendo?...la situación se puso mas complicada cuando este apunto la FN Scar-H hacia bogo y los demás.

.

**Final del episodio.**

**(Arturven) Hey mis queridos amigos, espero que estén bien, como dije con anterioridad, pensaba en dejar este episodio en tres partes para hacerlo de una manera mas comoda...y a la final, es así, puesto a que al ver como sera la ultima parte de este episodio, vi que me iba a quedar demasiado largo e iba a parecer mas un One-Shot, en la siguiente parte les enseñare en donde pensaba dejarlo originalmente y quisiera saber si a ustedes, para ese momento les hubiera .**

**El siguiente episodio no estoy seguro de cuanto tardaría en salir, solo que, como estoy terminando las ultimas actividades de y pronto habrán elecciones, el próximo fin de semana es posible que concluya este Largo episodio de 3 partes.**

**Les agradezco a todos su paciencia y sus comentarios, eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo, también, si no lo has hecho, dela a Favoritos y Seguir, ya sin nada mas que agregar, me despido compañeros :)**


	13. Chapter 8 part 3

**(Arturven) Muy buenas a todos, espero que estén muy bien (y que nos se les haya pegado el coronavirus :v ), en fin, no estoy seguro de cuando estará esto, pero probablemente este publicando esto entre el 13 y 16 de marzo xd, igualmente no se preocupen por los que, en el ultimo cap, avise que me robaron, pero me encuentro bien y logre conseguir otro teléfono, lo material se recupera y estoy agradecido de que no pasara a mayores :)**

**En esta ocasión, igual como lo he hecho en distintas ocasiones, aquí esta la vieja confiable para evitar problemas.**

**(ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente escrito contiene escenas de un alto contenido violento-sangriento, y lenguaje ofensivo o racista, no se promueve a la realización o imitación de lo dicho o hecho en este escrito, esto es solo es entretenimiento, gracias por comprender) .**

**.**

Capitulo 8 - Parte 3.

Erick y Cloy terminaron de recoger toda la información que necesitaban.

-Mike...muchas gracias, esto nos facilito muchas cosas, de verdad no se como pagártelo. Dijo Cloy.

-No hay de que señorita...solo quiero que detengan de una vez por todas a ese desgraciado. Dijo el conejo.

Al llevarles a la puerta, se despidieron de el guardián.

-Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar amigo. Dijo Erick.

-Igualmente amigo Clover -Dijo Mike-, ahora si me disculpa, ademas de ver como terminan de solucionar esto, arreglare mi Walkman.

Apenas ambos cruzaron la puerta, esta se cerro y desapareció luego de manifestar una potente luz, Erik Dijo.

-Bien, ahora vamos a-

De la nada, el sonido de disparos y gritos inundaron el lugar, ambos oficiales se quedaron confundidos al escuchar aquel confuso ruido...cuando ambos estaban corriendo,la loba noto que su pareja se había detenido en medio de uno de los pasillos...el humano por un instante se manifestó sorprendido...al ver que estaba mirando, era su madre gritando...desesperada...su vestido y cara manchados de sangre, pareciendo al borde de derramar lagrimas sin mas...ambos corrieron hacia ella, su hijo la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella se aferraba desesperaba mente, Erick mientras trataba de calmarla le pregunto.

-Madre tranquila por favor, ¿que ocurrió?, ¿te paso algo?.

Entre aireos agitados y de nerviosismo dijo.

-Ay mi rey no, no me lastime pero fue horrible...gente...hu-humanos aparecieron de la nada en las calles...pensé que podía hablar con ellos...pero comenzaron a sacar armas y disparar y golpear a todos los que veían.

-Pero mami, ¿por que estas cubierta de sangre?. Pregunto el hijo asustado.

-Ay dios...el rinoceronte que me acompañaba...alguien de afuera de disparo y...ay Dios fue horrible, por favor quitenme esta sangre. Dijo al borde de una crisis.

-No te preocupes madre, tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

En ese momento, la radio de Cloy suena...era Bogo, este sonaba mas agitado de lo normal.

_-Oficial Torres, Oficial Clover, ¿me están escuchando?_

-Si señor, le escuchamos, ¿que ocurre?. Pregunto Cloy.

Ambos notaron algo mas...cerca de el oficial, se escuchaban el sonido de disparos potentes.

-Señor Bogo...¿que ocurre?. Pregunto Cloy.

-_Estamos sufriendo ataques de humanos en varios puntos de la ciudad...saquen a los civiles que están en el hotel ahora._

-Copiado, pero tenemos algo mas, tenemos a traidores en el departamento de oficiales.

-_Si, ya me di cuenta de quienes son. _Dijo algo sarcástico.

-En serio?, ¿Sabe quienes son los oficiales?, aquí tenemos la lista. Dijo Cloy.

-_¿Que?, ¿ahora también hay oficiales traidores de este mundo?_

-Claro, ¿de quien mas vamos a-

De repente, un sonido de un balazo daña la radio que tenia Cloy en sus manos...los tres vieron como un hombre de camisa y pantalón blanco, traía unos guantes y unas cadenas de oro y con una pistola calibre 50...el hombre dijo burlonamente.

-Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?, un niño y dos perras...vamos a ver cuanto duran con migo.

Ante esto, Erick con un tono de voz mas serio le dijo a su madre.

-Madre...haré algo feo...por favor cierre lo ojos.

Su madre claramente dudo el por que de la petición...pero por el miedo no dudo en escucharlo...el joven solo dijo aparentemente para si.

-Ivangel...me lo permites...

Aquel hombre armado dijo molesto.

-¿Y tu que estas diciendo muchacho marico?, te meto un tiro a ti o a la maldita perra peluda esta que esta de dos malditas patas.

Erick en un parpadeo tomo el arma de el delincuente y esta apareció desarmada pieza por pieza en el suelo...el delincuente aterrado saco un cuchillo de carnicero ensangrentado que tenia en su cinturón, pero el muchacho le tomo del brazo y le dijo.

-Acabas de ofender a mi madre y a mi mujer...así que te daré una lección.

De un solo movimiento, el brazo derecho del delincuente se partió casi a la mitad, el angulo en el que quedo el brazo pareció que, si no fuera por la piel, parecía que se había separado de su cuerpo...el criminal ni siquiera grito, parecía que el dolor le hizo entrar en shock...y con un simple golpe justo debajo de la oreja, callo al suelo noqueado.

Ante esto, la loba dijo.

-Creo que dispararle un dardo tranquilizante hubiera funcionado.

-Si...pero no quería arriesgarme a que te disparara. Dijo Erick.

Ante esto, Cloy se le acerca y le dio un beso en una mejilla para luego irse junto con la madre de Erick.

.

Alcaldia de Zootopia.

Todos estaban mirando como Gazelle terminaba su presentación en el concierto.

-Diablos, ese si que fue un gran concierto. Dijo un guardia.

Trixie, Jhonny y su padre solo querían que el evento terminase para poder cuidar a los ciudadanos.

-Solo espero las cosas se mantengan igual de tranquilas.

En ese momento, el humano noto algo extraño...una una silueta que se encontraba afuera...el sonido de la gente hablando afuera también llamo la atención de los demás uniformados...

Era un humano...sin embargo, este no les agrado a los oficiales...era de piel morena, tenias, pantalones corto, camisa sin mangas, traía un paño de flores de color azul tapando su boca y nariz con un casco...el muchacho pregunto al humano en un tono de voz serio.

-Caballero...en que lo puedo ayudar?

Los civiles se asustaron al ver que saco de su camisa una UZI...Jhonny le dio un disparo con un dardo tranquilizante...sin embargo, algo inesperado ocurrió...a pesar de que el dardo le dio en una pierna y el liquido entro en su torrente sanguíneo...como si nada, este se retiro el dardo y lo tiro el suelo como si nada.

-Espera, el dardo no hizo efecto. Dijo Trixie asustada.

-¿Que era eso que le disparaste?. Pregunto el padre.

-Es un arma de dardo tranquilizante, los dardos aquí son mucho mas potentes que en el mundo humano y puede dormir a un mamífero mucho mas grande que nosotros en pocos momentos...pero esto es imposible.

El hombre procedió a disparar mientras todos los demás corrían o buscaban refugio.

-Maldicion, esto no sirve, tenemos que usar armas de fuego. Dijo Jhonny.

En el momento en el que el muchacho saco su arma, otro oficial lo hizo primero con un tiro limpio en la cabeza...si bien los oficiales estaban mas o menos calmados ante lo que vieron, los civiles estaban aterrados ante lo que vieron, el oficial soberbio exclamo.

-Oh vamos, ¿es todo?, pensé que esto seria mas difi-

Aquel sonido ensordecedor, el cuerpo de aquel mamífero cayo desplomado al suelo, Trixie grito.

-Francotirador!

Luego de unos momentos sin asomar la cabeza la loba pregunto si no sentía la presencia de alguien mas en el lugar.

-Creo que esta a unos 100 metros, cerca de uno de los edificios en la esquina...pero no lo se, me siento raro...es como estuviera sintiendo a mucha gente apareciendo de repente...siento como si me estuviera dando un dolor de cabeza.

-De acuerdo, tengo una idea.

La loba logro arrancar el retrovisor de el auto en el que se protegía...

-¿Que haces muchacha?. Pregunto el padre de Jhonny.

Al ver a su hijo, parecía que tenia una idea mas clara de lo que pensaba hacer.

-Esa es una buena, pero es peligroso, ¿que tal si te lastima?. Pregunto preocupado.

-No te preocupes, tu solo mira.

La loba elevo ligeramente el retrovisor en cima del capó del auto, esta lo giro ligeramente de izquierda a derecha hasta que, a aproximadamente a 100 metros, un destello de brillo se reflejo se veía.

-Muy bien, ahora yo tengo una nueva idea. Dijo Jhonny algo confiado.

Trixie, algo confundida ante lo que dijo su novio, se descuido y la bala le dio al para brisas, rompiendo el brillo en miles de pedazos...sin embargo, al realizar dicha acción, Jhonny se levanta del suelo, su padre preocupado le pregunto por que hacia esto.

-No me gustara hacer esto, pero debo probar esto. Dijo el muchacho.

Este tapo su ojo derecho y dijo su ojo izquierdo abierto...en un segundo, al sentir un pequeño rastro de energía, su ojo se contrajo de tal forma, que casi no se veia...su color, si bien era pequeño, esta comienza a dar un brillo rojo que se suelta en un destello rojo de luz...el impacto lanzo al muchacho al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, por lo que su padre y novia se acercaron a el.

-Jhonny hijo...¿que fue eso que hiciste?.

-Verdad, ¿que fue lo que acabas de hacer?.

Luego de sobarse la cabeza, el muchacho soltó una pequeña risa luego de un pequeño quejido.

-Disculpenme, pero hace mucho quería probarlo, es algo llamado "Hawoko", lo leí un día en un libro.

Su padre se sorprendió ante lo que dijo...sin embargo, Trix no parecía contenta por lo que dijo el muchacho y dijo.

-No es eso, ¿no te das cuenta?.

-¿De que?. Pregunto confundido el muchacho.

Trixie le tomo de los brazos y le dijo.

-Los guardaespaldas que no eran oficiales vieron todo, y los civiles escondidos estaban grabando el tiroteo y te vieron...saben ahora que tienes poderes.

El padre de Jhonny se asusta al ver que el rostro de Jhonny se puso pálido y sudoroso, el muchacho parecía que hubiera matado a alguien o si...

-Que sucede hijo?, ¿acaso eso no era publico?.

Su hijo nervioso le tomo de los hombre, con nerviosismo le dijo en un tono de voz callado y agudo.

-Papa, eso era un secreto del gobierno y de la policía, quedaba estrictamente prohibido usar habilidades sobrenaturales en publico por temor a un rechazo nacional al estado.

Su padre al enterarse de eso le respondió.

-Oh Dios hijo...lo lamento muchacho.

Un guardaespaldas afuera les dijo.

-Oigan ustedes, mas tarde nos darán explicaciones, tenemos otros problemas.

Este indico hacia el lado contrario de la alcaldía...ante ellos, corrían decenas y decenas de humanos armados a mas no poder...con una estampida de ñus, corrían como bestias, pero armados con armas blancas y de fuego.

.

Centro de radio y televisión ZNN.

Dos cerdos trabajadores de la televisora estaban aprovechando un almuerzo para charlar.

-Ey bro, puedes pasarme el refresco?.

-Claro amigo. Dijo procediendo a pasar la bebida carbonatada.

-Oye...¿y que crees de lo que dicen?.

-¿Sobre que?. Pregunto el otro cerdo.

-¿No has escuchado nada?, dicen que comenzaron a aparecer varios humanos en varios lugares de la ciudad, pero como están muy lejos, aquí no nos afectan.

-No tengo idea, no han publicado nada en las redes?

-Lo que sucede, es que cuando publican algo, lo borra automáticamente cualquier pagina...no tengo idea por que sera, pero eso es lo que esta asustando mas a la gente, si es verdad que hacen eso, quieren decir que lo que esta ocurriendo es muy feo.

Luego de chequear por unos momentos, ve que dice la verdad...habían varias publicaciones que, o estaban bloqueadas por "contenido violento" o las publicaciones o incluso las cuentas son borradas.

-Diablos amigo, en creo que es verdad.

-¿Ves?, no te estaba mintiendo.

-Debemos ir a averiguar...si esto es verdad, debo llamar a mi esposa.

Cuando ambos cerdos se levantaron de la mesa, comenzaron a llamar a los recepcionistas del el lugar...pero al ver que ninguno respondía, les preocupo un poco...al llegar a la entrada, ambos cerdos quedaron aterrorizados al ver los tres recepcionistas muertos, los tres con una marca de apuñalamiento en el estomago y pecho...los dos guardias, dos tigres tirados en el suelo bajo un charco de sangre...uno sin sus bazos y su cabeza a un costado de el, mientras que el otro estaba boca abajo, pero desde su espalda se podía ver las heridas hechas con el arma blanca.

-Por Dios...¿por que no a sonado la alarma?. Pregunto el cerdo asustado.

En ese momento, ambos sintieron como unas manos se colocaban en el hombro opuesto de cada uno de ellos...aquellas manos recubiertas por unos guantes se juntaron en los labios de ambos porcinos en el momento que pensaron gritar...el humano quiso hablar con una voz serena y educada...sin embargo, para los dos mamíferos, pensaron que el diablo estaba detrás de ellos...aquella figura de una túnica negra con capucha tapando su rostro y sus mangas y guantes aun con el fresco olor pesado de la sangre de aquellos que acababa de asesinar.

-Mis estimados caballeros porcinos...¿en donde están transmitiendo las noticias en estos momentos?.

Con temor en su voz , el cerdo de la derecha dijo.

-Si eres...el asesino de la capucha...no te lo-

No termino de decir la frase , cuando un resplandor verde paso por su cuello degollándolo...sus chillidos callaron luego de unos cuantos segundos al ahogarse con su sangre...el otro cerdo lloraba en silencio, sus lagrimas se derramaban sobre sus gordos cachetes mientras aquel asesino, con su daga de volor esmeralda pregunto con cordialidad.

-Mi estimado caballero porcino...¿en donde están realizando la transmisión?

.

Minutos mas tarde.

Se estaba terminando la transmisión del programa de hoy, solo faltaba esta pausa pausa promocional...mientras aquella leopardo de las nieves y el alce charlaban sobre como fue su programa, uno de los asistentes le paso una noticia a los dos muy perturbadoras.

-Dios mio...acaso esto es cierto?. Pregunto la fémina.

-Si, ademas de enviarnos imágenes de lo que ocurre, también están diciendo algo sobre un oficial de policía. Dijo el asistente.

-¿Acaso es alguien que acaban de asesinar?. Pregunto el alce.

-Por lo que escuche no, pero dijeron que es algo raro, la información la tendremos cuando comience el ultimo segmento. Dijo el asistente zorrillo.

En ese momento, las puertas del estudio fueron abiertas por un objeto contundentes...todos gritaron y se horrorizaron al descubrir que aquel objeto lanzado, era una cabeza de cerdo.

-Dios mio Jaime...¿quien pudo hacer esto?

De la misma puerta, apareció la misma silueta humano...un buey trato de hacerle frente, pero este le corto ambas pesuñas superiores y le clavo su arma punzante en su pecho, este la retiro luego de que un pequeño brillo esmeralda se hiciera en el sitio...al retirar el arma del cuerpo del cadáver y dejarlo caer al suelo, aquella silueta pidió calma en el lugar al estirar sus manos...con el drama en el aire, el hombre se retiro su capucha y dejo ver su rostro...esos ojos color avellana llenos de paz y serenidad, una cabellera negra acomodada y bien pinada combinada con su piel blanca...este con una voz serena pregunto.

-¿Este es el lugar donde se transmite ZNN?

Los reporteros respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza.

-¿Este es el programa mas visto en la ciudad y en el mundo?

Aquello ultimo no podían aseverarlo...pero al ver lo que hizo, no vacilaron en decírselo con sinceridad.

-Perfecto...sigan mis instrucciones, y cada quien podrá irse a su casa.

Este camino hacia el escritorio en donde se hacia la transmisión, este en su paso, pego un papel con unos símbolos por las cámaras de transmisión...mientras lo hacia, este les dijo a los cartógrafos.

-Les diré algo...al iniciar la transmisión, nada podrá apagar las cámaras o hacerlas cambiar...y si lo hacen, formaran parte de aquellos seres que ya no estarán.

Todos se asustaron ante eso...¿a quien se refería?, ¿o a quienes?.

Este busco una silla como el de los presentadores antes de iniciar las presentación.

-No se preocupen por mi...mientras no traten de atentar contra la ley divina de nuestro Señor , o atacar a su predicador...no les haré daño.

Ambos estaban confundidos ante eso, ¿que tenia que ver Dios en eso?...en ese momento, el asesino mira un tanto confundido a la leopardo de las nieves...este giro ligeramente la cabeza para tratar de mirarla desde todos los ángulos...por lo que, en un tono mas amigable, este pregunto.

-Disculpe señorita...¿usted no es Fabienne Growley?

Los ojos de la fémina se contrajeron al escuchar tal pregunta...este, con el mismo tono amigable dijo.

-Por favor , responda me con honestidad...en verdad, no me gustan los mentirosos.

Ante esto, con miedo, esta respondió con miedo en su voz.

-Bueno...si, ese es mi nombre.

El rostro de Alex se dibuja una inesperada muestra de satisfacción y algo de felicidad al escuchar eso.

-Vaya vaya, eso sin duda es bueno, mis compañeros siempre dicen cosas buenas de usted señorita, todos los que me siguen en esta lucha, alaban su trabajo -Voltea su cabeza en dirección al alce-, y usted debe ser Pete Alcerraga, o me equivoco?.

-Oh...pues si, ese soy yo.

-Me alegra mucho...no podría tener sino, a dos de los reporteros mas galardonados y alagados de la ciudad, como los que estarán junto a mi, al mostrar la verdad a este mundo.

Ambos se quedaron confundidos ante esto, pero esa sensación cambio abruptamente al ver que la señal volvería.

-En dos minutos estamos al aire señor. Dijo el asistente asustado.

-Bien...pero antes, déjenme hacer algo. Dice el humano.

Alex vio una caja de cables en la cual daba con la antena principal de ZNN...este lanzo su arma hasta atravesar la caja de mitad...este alzo sus manos y comenzó a hablar...mientras mas hablaba, su brillo en sus manos aumentaba.

-Mi señor Exizel...mi guía y mi pastor de enseñanzas...como tu humilde oveja, sirviente, e hijo...te pido que permitas que el mundo vea como inicia tu nueva era de paz y prosperidad para este mundo...que tus enseñanzas y leyes impartidas en el mundo humano, toquen y acaricien la tierra, la luz y el aire de esta nueva tierra , gobernada por animales...en tu nombre señor, todos verán tu luz.

Al terminar de decir esto, este con fuerza toca el suelo y una onda de luz verde se esparce por todo el edificio y afecta las antes...de repente...algo comienza a pasar.

.

Central de Noticias de la BBC - Reino unido

En diversas pantallas de la central, comenzaban aparecer imágenes de los atentados que aun no eran públicos en Zootopia.

.

Central Azteca TV - Mexico

Luego de terminar la presentación de la noticias del día, las señales de transmisión comenzaron a sufrir fallos en todas sus sucursales de manera violenta.

.

Central de noticias RUV - Iceland

La supervisora quien se encargaba de verificar el contenido apto y no apto en la televisora fue llamada...sus pantallas y base de datos se comenzaron a llenar de la nada con vídeos y transmisiones desde algún punto de los Estados Unidos.

.

Ministerio de comunicación de la República Popular China.

La información que les era suministrada desde diversas cadenas de noticias de manera confidencial...ni ellos se esperaban la información que estaba siendo distribuida.

-Quiero que me consigan al que esta rodando esto ahora mismo...si es verdad, el presidente estará mas que complacido de transmitirlo, y si no, que hagan parecer que fue un accidente. Dijo el ministro.

-Si señor, les informare a los de Xinhuan que lo hagan los mas breve mente posible.

.

NVR - Chile

El presidente de la cadena de televisora llamaba a todo el personal para que le consiguieran una verificación formal de lo que ese estaba sucediendo.

-Alo? -Dijo el mamífero alterado- Quiero saber por que Chucha están apareciendo animales sin pelaje en Estados Unidos y matando a civiles mientras hay un festival de "paz".

.

Central de la cadena de noticias Al Jazeera - Quatar.

Ni los mismos programadores podrían creer lo que estaban recibiendo sus pantallas cuando las imágenes de la transmisión comenzaron a fallar.

.

Agencia de Noticias France-Presse - Francia.

Fueron los últimos en perder la señal de noticias en la el país Europeo, los dirigentes no entendían que pasaba mientras comenzaron a llegarles información muy perturbadora de lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

.

Así, poco a poco, todas las cadenas televisivas del planeta, iban perdiendo sus señales en todo el mundo...y de la misma forma, en sus sedes principales, no paraban de recibir imágenes, vídeos, audios, etc ; sobre los hecho que acontecían en la ciudad de Zootopia.

.

POV ERICK

La situación se agarbaba, si bien llegaron mas refuerzos, los humanos violentos venían en masa, mas y mas; sin mencionar que ahora , propios mamíferos de la ciudad comenzaban a unirseles.

Los oficiales trataban de contener las circunstancias y evitar que algunos de los civiles salieran heridos...era difícil...muy difícil evitar que algunos de los desarmados no fueran heridos por esos sádicos, mientras que , quienes también los protegían, caían de las formas mas sádica.

Erick y Cloy habían comenzado a desplazar a los civiles al sótano de el edificio, era lo suficientemente grande y seguro para los invitados...solo faltaba un puñado de invitados al dichoso evento de los mamíferos amigables...y su madre...su madre no podía ocultar su miedo...aquellos ojos eran calmados al ver a su hijo con toda seguridad de lo que hacia, ya le había dado una paliza a varios humanos que trataron de entrar, por lo que esto no serio un problema...sin embargo...

-Muy bien, debemos atravesar el salón principal, luego de eso , tratamos de bajar las escaleras. Dijo Cloy.

-¿No seria mejor ir por el ascensor?, es mas rápido. Pregunto la madre de Erick.

-Lo siento pero no madre, no sabemos que si esa gente quiere cortar la luz eléctrica de este lugar, lo ultimo que necesitamos es quedarnos atrapados en una cabina con-

Antes de que Erick pudiera terminar la oración...vio que de la esquina del pasillo, paso una cabra, con su chaleco negro lleno de sangre y una cubierta de arma sin dicho objeto...el animal con sus ultimas fuerzas dijo.

-Por favor...necesitamos su ayuda...ellos...

La cabra callo al suelo sin oponer resistencia...apenas pasaron al salón principal...no pudieron encontrar pero peor sorpresa...todos los guardias de seguridad que estaban en el lugar, fueron abatidos por demás humanos armados...algunos traían mascaras y uniforme similar al de algún grupo terroristas...otros , tenían uniformes mas bien como soldados...incluso algunos tenían el escudo de armas de sus respectivas naciones...sin mencionar que también la diferencia de edad era abismal, entre los atacantes podrías encontrar a niños y niñas pequeñas, con armas que eran, desde el tamaño de casi un brazo, hasta armas de sus tamaños, mientras que, por otro lado, podrían divisar a algunos ancianos...

Esto no tenia sentido...¿por que nadie de los que los atacaban, iba al menos vestido de cierta manera?...ademas, ni siquiera había un patrón...no tenían los mismos uniformes, habían muchos humanos asesinos que, no tenían ni idea de como pelear hasta unos que vencieron a algunos animales ellos solos...algunos que hablaban distintos idiomas; ingles, español, alemán, francés, italiano, polaco, mandarín, tailandés, japones, ruso, bengalí, etc...ni ellos se entendían a ellos mismos, puesto a que algunos incluso se disparaban o golpeaban entre ellos por miedo o confusión...esto no tenia sentido...sin embargo, al ver a tantos "terroristas" armados, tenia que pensar...el y Cloy no iban a detener a todos esos tipos disparando...iban a matar a su madre y a los civiles...pero no podría mostrar sus poderes, era solo un secreto del estado y de la policía...las cosas se pusieron mas complicadas cuando se escucho al quien estaba al frente de todos los decir.

-Maten primero al humano de cabello negro; luego maten a los demás.

Tantos fusiles de asaltos...fusiles pesados...pistolas...escopetas...incluso en los pisos de arriba, apuntaban con fusiles de francotirador...sabia que no debía usar sus poderes frente a la gente...pero no había forma de ocultarlo...el sonido de las balas salir de las miras e ir directo hacia su cuerpo...el generar una barrera para proteger a los invitados se le cruzo por su mente...sin embargo, era diferente para su cuerpo...no importa cuantas balas eran...si calibre o su potencia...este logro detener todas las balas con sus manos; sus manos sostenían dos bolas repletas, aun así, el piso quedo lleno de las balas como de los casquillos de las balas.

Tanto el como todos los demás, se sorprendieron al ver que el humano detuvo las balas con sus manos...al mirar mas detalladamente su proesa, dijo en un tono de voz un tanto burlón.

-¿Que, no me digan que eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?.

No tenia idea de que aquella sensación iba a ser tan efímera...se escucho como algo caso detrás de ellos...el corazón de el joven se detuvo por un instante al ver a su madre en el suelo, Cloy desesperada trataba de auxiliarla.

-MADRE! -Este volteo con odio a los atacantes- Malditos, les daré lo que se merecen.

Ante esto, Erick con todas sus fuerzas, lanzo las balas que tenia en sus manos...como si fuera una ametralladora humana, lanzo las balas de brutal velocidad, los terroristas no pudieron siquiera buscar los cargadores para una próxima ronda...todos los atacantes, niños y ancianos, desde los que estaban en el piso hasta los que estaban en pisos mas elevados, fueron masacrados en unos instantes por un solo humanos...los invitados no podían creer lo que vieron, ¿como es posible que, no solo un policía normal tratar decenas de balas con sus manos...sino que, solo lanzarlo y matar a criminales como si nada, era posible?.

Sin embargo, aun habiendo roto una de las reglas mas importantes que se le habían impuesto, este ni siquiera le paso por la mente por un momento, Cloy le dio un espacio y desesperado pregunto a su madre.

-Madre por favor responda!, ¿en donde le dieron?, ¿Que tiene?.

La voz del muchacho sonaba quebrada...casi como si fuese a llorar...su madre estaba débil, aun cuando era una mujer activa, su cuerpo descansaba en el suelo, su rostro era poco a poco pasaba de una expresión de dolor extremo...a sencillamente irse...descansar...su hijo trataba de ver a su madre...lo primero era la temperatura...era algo extraño...no sentía temperatura...ni calor, ni frió, ni tibio...era como si ni siquiera estaba en ese lugar...este trataba de buscar alguna herida...tal vez no vio una bala y ella resulto herida...si era esa la razón, nunca se lo iba a perdonar...

-Madre donde le duele, ¿que siente?.

Poco a poco, su madre comenzaba a soltar algunos gemidos de dolor...aquella escena hacia que el corazón se le destrozara...su madre con mucho dolor tomo su mejilla izquierda con cuidado...esta abrió sus ojos con pesar...

-Erick...mi niño...

La siguiente escena...no tenia palabras por describirla...cuando la mano de su madre comenzó a decender de su mejilla, vio como su mano comenzó a desaparecer...pensó que era una especie de ilusión por el momento de estrés tan grande que sufría el joven oficial...un humo blanco comenzó a convertirse su cuerpo y desvanecerse...poco a poco al terminarse por completo...

Todos se quedaron impactados ante esto...el cuerpo de una mujer humana se desvaneció sin sufrir ninguna herida...todos preguntaban que fue lo que le sucedió...Cloy por su parte entro en Shock...ni dijo nada, solamente dejaba que sus lagrimas recorrieran su cuerpo mientras veía como Erick trataba de restablecer la compostura y no caer en una crisis...por ello, aun cuando sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas, se levanto y dijo.

-Todos, debemos ir al sótano.

.

En el Festival.

Los ciudadanos no estaban tomando mucho en cuenta a la alcaldesa que ya estaba terminando su discurso, puesto a que, las noticia sobre los ataques a varios puntos de la ciudad se estaba haciendo presencia en el lugar, sin mencionar que cada vez, se observaban a mas policías y militares comenzaban a acercarse a la zona...

Nick y Judy acompañaban a Gazelle y a la alcandesa hacia un lugar seguro.

-Nick...esto es real...ya mucha gente comenzó a publicar vídeos sobre ataques en varias partes de la ciudad. Dijo preocupada.

-Lo entiendo...pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, me preocupa mas que vengan a atacar este lugar. Dijo el zorro.

Mientras tanto, Jason y Agustin vieron que varios de sus compañeros del grupo humano comenzaron a aparecer en varias partes del festival.

-Oye Agustin, ¿por que nuestros compás vinieron sin avisar?. Pregunto Jason.

-La verdadera duda, es por que están tan armados, la gente se esta asustando.

De repente, una camioneta blanca y azul se detuvo al frente de una de las calles en donde se desarrollaba el evento...de esta se bajaron Azze y Frank, armados con una Carabina M4 y una ametralladora ligera M249, ambos con sus cartuchos modificados con lo que podría ser al menos, el doble de munición...ambos con una mirada de pocos amigos...ambos humanos trataron de hablar con ellos al ver que varios de los animales en el evento se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Oigan ustedes dos, queremos que nos expliquen por que no nos avisaron que venían. Dijo Agustin.

-Si Compadres, ademas, ¿por que trajeron un armamento tan grande?, solamente están asustando a la gente.

Mientras Agustin pedía explicaciones, Jason recibió una llamada desde su comunicador...era Bogo.

-Jason!, ¿Jason Ramirez, es usted?. Pregunto el animal muy agitado.

-Claro cuernitos, ¿que ocurre?.

-Escuche con atención, debe detener a sus compañeros humanos, y los elimina es mejor.

Aquella orden confundió mucho al Guero...sabia que Bogo era estricto, pero estaba claro de que el no daba la orden de matar a alguien a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario...este se aparto un poco mas de la conversación de Agustin y pregunto con mas seriedad.

-Mire maestro, se que la cosa esta fea...¿pero que eso es jodidamente extremo?, son mis compas, ellos no pudieron hacer algo malo.

El bovino en cólera le dijo.

-MATARON A LOS GENERALES QUE ENVIÓ EL GOBIERNO!, también mataron a oficiales, estos con la agente Mona sacándome una bala en el abdomen, téngalos o matenlos antes de que lleguen al festival, ESTÁN APOYANDO A ALEX.

En ese momento, escucho un forcejeo de lado de Agustin, vieron como Frank y Azze les apuntaban con sus armas.

-Oigan, ¿que hacen!?

.

El inicio de la transmisión a nivel mundial fue algo verdaderamente extraño...todas las cadenas de noticias, sin importar cual sea y de que país sea...únicamente, se podía ver, una transmisión de la cadena de noticias de ZNN...sin embargo, algo no estaba bien...lo primero es que los presentadores se veían con algo de nerviosismo...tal vez era el pelaje ligeramente sudado, sus expresiones de preocupación...o aquella figura encapuchada con una túnica negra a un costado de ellos...los presentadores, por su parte, se presentaron.

-Soy Fabienne Growley, y junto a mi compañero, Pete Alcerraga, tenemos a un invitado especial en esta oportunidad...si bien este no es...lo habitual. Dijo la Presentador.

-Un invitado especial...alguien a quien...no dio su permiso para poder realizar esta entrevista -Dijo el presentador algo nerviosos-, para comenzar caballero...quisiéramos saber como se llama y que es lo que quiere hacer?

El encapuchado decidió destaparse...muchos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de un humano...otros, ni siquiera tenían idea de que era lo que estaban viendo...este, con serenidad y elegancia respondió.

-Bueno mi estimado Pete, creo que como usted dice...debo presentarme formalmente a la audiencia...mi nombre es Alex, Alex Mayller...y, digamos que para ustedes...seria un Predicador.

-¿Predicador? -Pregunto Fabienne-, ¿es creyente de alguna religión popular?.

-Oh no...me temo que, lo que hemos sido instruidos con el pasar de los siglos, no han sido mas que meras mal interpretaciones de sus guías y enseñanzas.

Ante esto, la leopardo de las nieves dijo.

-Dice que...usted cree que las creencias actuales...están equivocadas?

-En gran parte...si, la verdad.

-Y díganos caballero...¿como es su religión?, ¿usted se considera parte importante de esta?. Dijo Pete

Ante esto, el humano levanto ligeramente una de sus cejas al escuchar aquella ultima pregunto...esta, mas calmado respondió.

-En primera, yo no me considero parte de esta religión o una divinidad...solo soy un mortal, que trata de guiarse por las enseñanzas de nuestro señor...somos hijos de el, y con el pasar del tiempo...el me contó su historia...por lo que, ustedes, pueden considerarse afortunados de escuchar este relato.

Al oír esto, tanto los presentadores, los cartógrafos, y los televidentes comenzaron a prestar mas atención.

-Nuestro señor, a sido creador de toda la vida en esta y en toda las tierras...el, se a encargado de una creación multiversal, con distintas figuras, formas creadas, etc...el...junto a sus otros tres hermanos crearon esto y millones de mundos...cada uno...con millones y millones de almas...sin embargo, vio un grave error en su primer mundo...el mundo humano...en mundo del cual vengo, y viene los oficiales Jhonny y Erick Clovers...junto a sus amigos...en fin, mas adelante hablare de ellos...pero antes, como decía, nuestros señor vio que, los humanos desde sus inicios, nos tornamos en criaturas violentas...el trato de sanar este mundo por medio de la paz y el habla...y si no aceptaban aquellas opciones...el eliminar a los Pecadores...era la mejor alternativa.

Esto lo decía mientras sacaba aquella extraña arma con la que este se dedicaba a asesinar.

-Sus hermanos entraron en cólera contra el, pues decían que no era su problema meterse con la sociedad humana...así que, se unieron para derrotarlo y desterrarlo...sin embargo, este proclamo, que debido a todas las guerras que se avecinaban para mi raza...el se liberaría y exterminaría a toda esa escoria...

Ante un largo silencio, la leopardo de las nieves pregunto.

-Y...lo logro?

Ante esto el humano respondió un tanto frió antes de recuperar la compostura.

-No...en su segundo intento fallo...pero como dice el dicho..."la tercera es la vencida"...por lo cual, luego de crear esta arma que tengo entre mis manos...logramos su cometido...hicimos del mundo humano, un paraíso terrenal, según por las reglas que el nos enseño...sin embargo, Nuestro señor me dio la orden con la cual, decidimos venir a este mundo por dos razones.

Ante esto, Pete le pregunto.

-Cuales son esas razones?

-La primera, es su orden de ayudar a purificar este mundo.

-¿Purificar?. Pregunto algo asustado Pete.

-Si...este mundo a diferencia al del humano, no a sufrido ni la mitad de las guerras y muertes aberrantes, pero hay tantos pecadores como en el otro mundo...asesinos, violadores, ladrones, estafadores, incestuosos, y una larga lista de etc, que nuestro señor no tolera...por lo que, desde aquí...quisiera mostrarle lo que les ocurre a los que van en contra de sus Deseos para nosotros.

Luego de esto, comenzaron a transmitir a todo el mundo, las distintas masacres en varias partes de la ciudad...entre estos, mostrando gráficamente como un grupo de humanos, fuertemente armados, disparaba sin piedad a civiles desde todos los ángulos posibles en la ciudad de Zootopia...mientras esto ocurría, este exclamo.

-Nuestro señor esta harto de que pequemos sin piedad, tenemos que aclarar que eso tiene un castigo...no podemos hacer crímenes sin hacer nada...ese es el error, pensando que solo con tener poder, fuerza, inteligencia, o cualquier otra habilidad que te hace ligeramente superior a alguien...eso no sirve...Nuestro señor me eligió como uno de sus guías, para enseñarles sus palabras, el crear un nuevo mundo...un mundo en el que el mal no sera perdonados, en la que la Fe, la obediencia, la devoción, y la plena confianza en nuestro señor sera recompensada...quiere que vivamos felices sin miseras alimañas que quieran hacerle mal a alguien...el ladrón que te quita el teléfono que tanto te costo conseguir, el ser engañado por un conocido o un familiar para salir beneficiado...aquel que le matan a sus seres queridos, a sus hermanos, Y RECLAMA QUE INOCENTE!, QUE NO HA HECHO NADA!, Y TE RECLAMA DE MENTIROSO Y CULPA A LOS DEMÁS!...

En ese ataque momentáneo de ira, de un solo golpe contra la mesa, esta queda hecha pedazos en el suelo, con ambos presentadores tirados, aterrorizados ante la presencia de aquel humano...este suspira profundo y responde.

-Me disculpo por esta...mala expresión...pero creo que me entienden...y con respecto a lo segundo...es algo personal, pero tengo que aclarar algo -Dice al tornar su rostro y su tono de voz mas hacia el odio y furia- Jhonny Clover...es un asesino y mentiroso al igual que su hermano...victimario de un crimen horrendo, tanto en el mundo humano como en este...el asesinato...tanto aquí como en este...colaboraron para proteger los intereses de un Dictador de cuarta en una isla del caribe...sin mencionar, que su hermano mayor, mato a un científico de una organización gubernamental por experimentar con su hermano...y sin mencionar, a todos aquellos que lo esconden por una razón.

-¿Cual razón?. Pregunto Fabienne

Este le miro y le dijo.

-Jhonny y Erick no son humanos normales...El, Jhonny, tiene el poder que mi señor tuvo en este mundo...lo que tengo es el poder de el en el mundo humano y lo que se a recolectado de aquí...en cambio, su hermano mayor tiene el poder de un Soldado de la peor calaña, que como no tiene ninguna habilidad especial, solamente le regalaron poderes los hermanos que se opusieron a nuestro señor en su maravilloso plan de crear un mundo mejor...pero no es el único.

-¿A que se refiere?. Pregunto Pete

Alex con una sonrisa de satisfacción responde.

-Diversos países tiene a portadores, de seres que les dan habilidades especiales a ciertos soldados...para evitar conflictos, se formo un pacto entre todas las organizaciones de seguridad de esos países para que en caso de una emergencia, ellos estuvieran juntos...en estos momentos, por las pantallas, se estarán presentando las fotos no solos de los hermanos Clovers, si no, también la información personal de cada uno de estos portadores y donde están...sus fotos, nombres, profesiones, alias, identidades falsas, familiares, actos delictivos, y cuanta información ustedes quieran...quizás los conozcan, quizás no...pero de algo estoy seguro...se que esto no sera el final mis queridos hermanos...este es el inicio de un nuevo amanecer para este mundo...NUESTROS SEÑOR VINO PARA DARNOS SU MANTO DE AMOR Y CREAR UN MUNDO NUEVO, UN MUNDO MEJOR...un mundo donde no tendremos que dirigirnos bajo un gobierno y sus insípidas y marginales leyes...solamente siguiendo bajo las leyes de no matar, no mentir, no robar, y los demás actos que...serán proclamados mas adelantes...todos aquellos que quieran dar su apoyo a esta noble causa...a este objetivo divino por la paz mundial, y la erradicación de todos los males y desgraciados pecadores de este mundo...solamente, deberán decir la frase que saldrá en sus televisores...no deben molestarse, se mantendrá por un buen rato, todo el que necesiten...y si aun no pueden anotarlo, no se preocupen, ya habrá mucha gente que lo resubira en linea...y ahora para concluir.

En ese momento, la imagen cambia a una gran plaza en el centro de la ciudad...parecía que la mayoría de los que estaban en el festival, se aglomeraron en una de las principales fuentes de agua de la ciudad...con una voz mas dominante y sádica dijo.

-Lo que verán a continuación, es lo que le sucede a los pecadores...todos los que ven allí, han cometido crímenes en contra de las leyes de Dios...y por eso...serán castigados.

.

Una Mona herida, no sabe si por las heridas físicas o por su honor que a sido manchado de la peor manera, ante este criminal...ante esto, con e televisor en frente de ella, solamente activa sus poderes para golpear la misma...la cólera en ella solamente puede manifestar en sus gritos y lagrimas al ver que...fue expuesta.

-MALDITO!.

.

Plaza Tribute Of Water

Los civiles que lograron escapar de el horrendo e inesperado tiroteo lograron escapar hasta la mítica fuente de agua, guiado por los oficiales y militares que buscaban un sitio seguro para resguardarse mientras estos eventos se calmaban...sin embargo, cuando trataron de salir de aquel lugar, un portar se abrió frente a ellos...de este solamente salio un solo hombre...aquel humano que millones en el mundo vieron en las televisoras...en ese momento, una de los oficiales de policía lo identifico en el montemos...pero en el momento que trato de sacar su arma...un vació se sintió en su pata al tratar de tomar su mano...los gritos de los civiles lo sacaron de su trance al ver su mano tirada en el suelo mientras su brazo escupía con fuerza aquel liquido vital de color carmesí...este, al momento de tratar de parar el sagrado, su hocico, cara, y cabeza, cayeron como carne molida al suelo...tanto los oficiales como militares se aterrorizaron al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo...cuando sacaron sus armas, vieron como el humano se quitaba su capucha y dejaba ver su rostro...aquel arma, con una hoja puramente hecho por una piedra esmeralda-..el muchacho, agito su arma al suelo para retirar la sangre del cadáver...este , de la nada, comenzó a cantar una canción.

_Mi Señor, ilumina mi camino;_

_para que nunca pierda mi brillo,_

_que nunca me falte tu amor_

_para que no me convierta en un pecador._

Los militares le apuntaron y dispararon sin piedad, pero el humano con su arma, desvió las balas, incluso hiriendo a algunos de los soldados, pero se aseguraba de no murieran.

_Con luz y mi alabanza,_

_traerás__ felicidad paz a nuestras almas,_

_haré__ tu palabra y obra,_

_incluyendo acabar con las alimañas._

Los mismos oficiales dividieron echarse a pelear a puño limpio contra el humano...un león trato de atacar con sus garras, por Alex de un solo movimiento le partió el brazo con su pata, con una patada le rompió el cuello a un rinoceronte...una pantera negra trato de morder su cuello mientras estaba de espalda...sin embargo, esta movida, este hizo que su ataque, fuera a otro compañero y lo matara por error...pero antes de que se pusiera en guardia, con un potente golpe le rompió casi todas sus costillas, provocandole un paro respiratorio...mientras realizaba estas acciones, continuaba con su cántico.

_Mi Señor, ilumina mi camino;_

_para que nunca pierda mi brillo,_

_si tu orden es acabar con el mal_

_¿quien soy yo para cuestionar?_

Los civiles y los pocos oficiales que quedaban trataban de huir...sin embargo, humanos armados con armas de fuego, dispararon a quienes trataron de huir de ellos...las decenas de mines de civiles se encontraban secuestrados en aquella plaza, sin tener idea de que destino les esperaba...cuando voltearon, se encontraron con los demás oficiales y militares acabados en el suelo...algunos con marcas de golpes, otros de cuchillos...sin mas que expresar de aquella macabra escena.

_Tus palabras son la ley,_

_un sacrificio tu vas a tener,_

_para un mundo nuevo hacer,_

_Los seres impuros van a desaparecer._

El terror en sus ojos no tenia descripción...esa sonrisa llena de malicia y maldad...aquellos ojos avellana que despellejaban el alma de cada mamífero que ellos veían...esos adultos trabajadores, esos ancianos indefensos, los adolescentes confundidos, los niños aterrados, mientras que los bebes solo lloraban ante aquel escándalo que sus oídos lograban percibir.

_En tus enseñanzas quedaron nuestros ideales,_

_Para que todos seamos iguales,_

_Y no ocurran mas calamidades,_

_constancia, trabajo y esperanzas son las claves_

_Para que en este mundo no seamos desiguales_

_y nos caigamos en los males._

Poco a poco, su arma comenzó a emanar una luz de color verdoso, ya teniendo mas la apariencia de una espada que el de una daga o cuchillo grande...este acerco el arma a su rostro y dejo ver el reflejo de los civiles aterrados ante la impotencia no poder defenderse...antes de abalanzarse, este termino con un ultimo verso.

_Tus palabras me otorgan la fuerza para continuar,_

_Prometo que no voy a __descansar_

_hasta que su sueño poder concretar..._

_Aquí__ y ahora cumpliré con mi deber sin importar que,_

_tengo el coraje para esta tragedia detener..._

_En tu nombre mi señor...Amen_

.

.

.

**A TERMINADO EL EPISODIO.**

**(Arturven) Mis queridos amigos y amigas, espero que estén muy bien y que hayan pasado un bonito fin de semana hasta ahora, honestamente no esperaba publicar tan pronto a pesar de lo de arriba xd.**

**Y bueno, creo que no muchos esperaba que este episodio especial de tres partes, terminara...de esta forma tan, "particular"...se que se dejaron algunas cosas un tanto raras y sin explicar, pero esto se contestara mas adelante, en sus comentarios quisiera ver que piensan sobre lo leído hasta aquí xd**

**En fin, algo que en el anterior capitulo había mencionado, es que cambie el final de la ultima parte...y esa, iba a ser hasta que la madre de Erick muere...pensaba en dejarse a la parte anterior, pero la verdad no se por que a la final no quise, supongo que lo veía mas cómodo escribirlo en esta ultima parte :P**

**Estos días los aprovechare para pesar un chin mas, tal vez dentro de una o dos semanas continué con el siguiente capitulo, ya que no pienso alargarme tanto en ese como lo e hecho con los últimos escritos que e realizado xd**

**a todos los que me han seguido esta historia les agradezco por todo por seguir la historia, y quienes no lo han hecho, denle Favoritos y seguir para no perderte ninguna actualización, espero que estén bien, nos vemos la próxima, no se olviden lavar las manos y para saludar a sus amigos, recuerden hacer el saludo de "Wakanda Forever" o el saludo Shinsou wo sasageyo (oh yeah dude, reference of SNK), cuídense gentesita bella, Bye Bye :D**


	14. Capitulo 9

**(Arturven) Hola y muy buenas mis amigos amigos, luego del desmadre que fuimos presente en el ultimo capitulo, creo que les dio mucha curiosidad al sable como terminaba esta historias ... y lo prometido es deudas, damas y caballeros, demos inicio.**

**.**

Capitulo 9 - Combate entre antiguos hermanos.

.

POV Jason

El sonido de los gritos de la multitud y los disparos, no le permitían recomponerse ... tanto el como Agustín cuando abrieron los ojos, un agudo sonido se manifestó en sus ojos por alrededor de un minutos mientras veían aquel panorama ... las decenas y decenas de cadáveres, tanto depredadores como de presas tirados en el suelo ... ninguno de ellos lo protegió y decidieron actuario ... Canek cubrió el cuerpo de Jason para protegerle ... y luego de unos pocos segundos, la armadura de Agustín se ajusta a su cuerpo.

-Vaya, se te puso mas rapida que de costumbre. Dijo Jason

-Mejoras, una larga historia, ahora procuremos que estos idiotas no asesinen a mas civiles y nos digan por que mierda paso esto.

Agustín se dirige hacia el techo de uno de los edificios, mientras que como marcus, con un fusil de francotirador Orsis T-5000 apuntaba a los pocos civiles restantes del lugar; mientras Jason se encontró sacando a una familia del lugar, se encontró con Standfort y Derek; Sandfort el soldado con lentes y paño en la cabeza tenia un subfusil SIG MPX en la mano izquierda y una Magnun 500 en la derecha ... Derek, aquel soldado con chaleco, vendajes y gorra cargaba una FN FAL ... este ultimo se quito un cigarro de la boca, y con un tono de voz prepotente dijo.

-Jason, muévete del medio, allí tenemos a unas presas.

La familia de leopardos estaba aterrada ... aquella familia con dos hijos pequeños temía por su seguridad, el soldado les reclamo.

-Ustedes dos no harán nada de nada, ¿qué mierda les pasa ?, por qué ustedes y los demás hicieron esto ... Azze, Frank, Marcus, Hank, Brad ... matar a civiles y trabajar para Alex, ¿qué mierda les pasa?

Sin medir palabras, ambos apuntaron sus armas contra su compañero recubierto con aquella criatura ... este sin pensarlo se puso como escudo y aguanto los balazos de armas, hasta que terminen su primera ronda, al lograr detener esa ráfaga este le pregunto a canek.

-Oiga cuate, ¿te encontramos bien?

_-Me arde toda la maldita existencia por esos balazos._

-Bueno Jomy, vamos a darles unos vergazos hasta que recuerden quienes son los que mandan aquí.

Antes de que volvieran a disparar, Jason se abalanzo contra ellos y trato de golpearle, pero estos sorpresivamente lo esquivaron, Standfort saldo de la cola de Canek y le dio un disparo limpio en la cabeza, Jason logro moverse rápido antes de que logre darle la bienvenida bienvenida bienvenida en su zona expuesta antes de que la manta verde se volviera a regenerar; este le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago y este se golpeo la cabeza contra un hidrante ... por unos segundos se le quedo viendo, pensando lo peor ... pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido al recibir una patada en la mandíbula de parte de Derek y dejarle un explosivo en el pecho que lo hizo caer momentáneamente en el suelo ... cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Standford ... este,

¿Qué era eso ?, Standford se volvería loco si alguien le destrozaran esas lentes, eran antiguos y eran sus favoritos, de paso, el golpe que le dio, ya sin golpearse la cabeza con el hidrante, debió ser suficiente por adestrozarle la mayoría de las costillas a un humano normal.

-Esta mierda no es normal.

.

En aquella desesperación de los civiles, Nick, Judy y Garraza trataban de mantener el orden y proteger las vidas de los alcaldes y la cantante de pop; pero los mamíferos, tanto animales como humanos que disparan contra los civiles, solo hacia que esto sea más difícil; mientras que los guardaespaldas trataban de hacer todo lo posible, los oficiales ... en un momento, cuando logra poner bajo un tanto más de seguridad a la alcaldesa ... una persona disparo en la cabeza a uno de los guardias que acompañaba a la cantante y la tomo de un brazo ... era Brad, el junto a otros dos humanos armados con escopetas hirieron a los otros escoltas ... los dardos que trataron de acertarles no les hicieron efectos algunos ... Gazelle se trata en pánico mientras apuntaban su cabeza con un Taurus PT 100.

-Escúchame ramera de mierda, esta joyita que tienes puesta debe valer mas que la piel tuya.

Ante esto, garraza, aun con ambos humanos armados se enfurece.

-No le puedes hablar así a una dama, sobretodo a mi Dama.

Ante esto, el humano solo se burlo.

-Oh discúlpame ballena peluda, pero que puedes hacer, ¿rodar en círculos ?.

Sin importar que, y aun con las advertencias de Nick y Judy, el guepardo con obesidad se lanzo hacia ambos humanos ... que estos por burlarse, no tomaron en cuenta que aun era un guepardo ... este los golpeo y como si muñecos de trapo, este les quito sus armas y los lanzo por los aires y caídos noqueados en el suelo ... sorprendidos, todos, el humano le amenaza quitando el seguro del arma.

-A la final no importa, aun si logras hacer algo, tu alce sera un bonito trofeo en mi futura pared.

-Soy una Gacela. Dijo molesta.

-Yo comía a los de tu especie en mi mundo, para mi es la misma- AHH!

El soldado dio un grito de dolor, al ver, Nick con todas sus fuerzas lo mordió en la parte donde tenia menos protección de la pierna, Brad con fuerza lo patio en el estomago alejándolo de el, pero la coneja aprovecho el agujero en su defensa , salto con fuerza contra un corte y el golpeo en la cara, lo suficiente como para que soltara a Gazelle, este golpeo con sus cuernos y garraza continuo con la golpisa ... incluso cuando sacaba fuerzas de donde no podía, este sigue siendo algo gordo y lento ... Brad, cuando por fin pudo sacar algo de ventaja, este saco un cuchillo y se lo clavo debajo de las costillas ... ese ultimo respiro normal fue fulminante ... sentía como si todo a su alrededor se detención y se hacia pesado de alguna manera ... la respiración secundaria en un desafío aun mayor que antes ...

Brad tenia un sub fusil amarrado al torso, este cuando trato de tomarlo para dispararle, ... sin embargo, este recibió varios disparos de dardos tranquilizantes por parte de Nick y Judy para distraerlo ... en el momento en el que estaba por jalar el gatillo, Benjamín logra sacarse el cuchillo militar, con su pata libre presiona la herida para hacer que la menor cantidad de sangre salga de su cuerpo, y con la otra tomo el arma blanca y se clavo en el hombro derecho, el soldado soltó un grito de dolor mientras dejo su gatillo apretado y algunas balas salieron al cielo y dejaron sordos por unos instantes, irritado por la humillación que sufría, Brad les exclamo furioso.

-Me tienen hartos todos, voy a matarlos y yo vengo con sus carnes y yo tengo con sus pieles una-.

De repente ... el sonido de un vehículo comenzó a escucharse en el lugar ... de la nada, una camioneta blanca con el estampado de la bandera de los Estados Unidos, este termino chocando con una tienda a un costado de la calle y el soldado enemigo fue arrastrado junto a varios humanos y animales que venia arrastrando el vehículo ... los 4 confundidos ante lo que vieron, al ver que nadie estaba cerca de ellos, al acercarse, la puerta del conductor se abrió ... la alcaldesa cayo cansada al suelo ... la oficial Hopps la ayudo a levantarse y pregunto.

-Alcaldesa, muchas gracias por su ayuda pero, ¿cómo hizo para conducir la camioneta si es demasiado grande para usted?

Esta señalo, y mostró que esta manejaba el cuerpo de su conductor noqueado en el asiento.

-Bueno ... creo que atropelle a mas de una decena de atacantes. Dijo la cerda.

-Muy bien, eso fue muy épico, por esto se acaba de ganar mi para su reelección. Dijo algo burlón Nick.

-Oigan, miren. Dijo Gazelle asustada.

Todos miraron, y vieron que Brad no tardo en levantarse y hasta sacar el cuchillo del hombro ... con una sonrisa macabra este les dijo.

-Ya hijo míos malditos idiotas.

Los cinco se escondieron detrás de la camioneta cuando los dispararon, el retumbar de los metales chocar con violencia pertubaban a los presentes.

-Dulces galletas con queso, a ese tipo le golpearon, lo apuñalaron y lo golpearon contra una camioneta, ¿qué hace falta para hacer que deje de tratar de matarnos?

En ese momento, se escucho como algo de metal pesado cayo del suelo cerca de ellos ... al ver que era, resultó ser una armadura con colores azul y blanco con una marca de mano humana en el pecho ... de la trayectoria se escucho una voz bastante familiar.

-Un soldado con mas de 60 kilos de metal, polímeros, balas y otras cositas que aun no le encuentran el uso al traje.

Al verle, Brad le grita.

-Vaya Vaya, parece que pasaste de ser un soldado de segunda a ser una lata oxidada con pintura nueva.

Sin embargo, el tono de voz al referirse a Brad era diferente ... un cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones no tan positivas ... seriedad, enojo, desilusión ... no estaba seguro de que manera correcta como definirse.

-Brad ... te lo pediré solo una vez ... entrégate en paz o tendré que hacer algo que no me gustara.

-Que mal Agustín ... pues tienes algo que a mi, me va a gustar un montón.

Este tomo una granada y se la lanzo, pero agustin se la devolvió ... la explosión lanzo al humano por los aires ... cuando trato de levantarse, Agustin se impulso con el trasero y procedió a goleparlo lo mas fuerte posible ... un puñado de humanos se acercaron para ayudar, pero al sacar sus espadas de sus brazos, este acabo con ellos en unos instantes.

Entre todos esos movimientos, en un corte en el pecho, este también le quito el subfusil que tenia en la cintura y lo dejo tirado en el suelo ... este coloco su pie en sima de su pecho meintras veia como este se manchaba de aquel color carmesí.

-Brad ... por favor ... de verdad no quiero hacer esto, pero saber que voy a hacer esto si no te detienes.

Con colera, el humano trato de levantarse, golpeando salvajemente el metal que rodeaba el traje, pero este ni se inmutaba, trato que quitarle el seguro a otra granada, pero Agustín se la quito antes de que logre hacerlo ... con una gran tristeza en su voz, se volteo por un segundo a mirar a sus amigos detrás de la camioneta ... este les dijo.

-Por favor, no quiero que miren esto.

Este se dio la vuelta nuevamente para mirar a su antiguo colega de armas ... mientras tomaba su arma y recio los balazos de la pistola que logro tomar dijo en pena.

-Lo lamento Brad ... en serio lo lamento.

Saco aquella larga hoja que ocultan sus brazos de metal ... y este se lo clavo por completo en su pecho ... cuando iba a retirar su arma, de repente, Brad con las fuerzas que le quedaban en sus brazos, sujeto desesperadamente el arma ... mientras su boca se llenaba mas y mas de sangre, este, con el poco aire que le quedaban en sus pulmones, con una ahogada dio sus ultimas palabras.

-Quien ... mierda ... eres tu ?.

Luego de eso, el color de los ojos de Brad se apago como su se trata de un bombillo ... sus manos soltaron la espada y cayeron al suelo, al igual que su cabeza se dejo caer al suelo ... confundido por pocas palabras Agustín saco su arma y ayudo a sacar a la alcaldesa, Gacela, benjamín y los demás oficiales.

-Muchachos, deben huir de aquí.

-No hay manera, tenemos que ayudarte a ti y Jason. Dijo Judy.

-Ademas, tenemos que tratar de llamara Jhonny, Erick o algunos de los agentes. Dijo Benjamín.

-Ben, tienes una apuñalada y te desangras, hay que llevarte al hospital de policías. Dijo Gazelle

-Tiene razón, ademas, ellos se podrán encargar.

Benjamín trato de articular su argumento ... sin embargo, el peso de sus parpados, y aquel dolor punzante que retornaba a su cuerpo luego de la adrenalina pasara, hizo que dejara de persistir ... cuando se montaron en el vehículo, de repente Agustín se puso en el medio del parabrisas ... y sin previo aviso, esta vez ser golpeado por algo que empujó hacia el vehículo ... este es un último segundo que vio un francotirador planeaba dispararles.

-¿Estas bien? Pregunto Judy.

-Estoy bien, si encuentra a alguien más de ayuda en el camino, que venga para acá.

Este solo se alejo del vehículo y se dirigió a donde estaba el francotirador.

.

Ya no había humanos en la zona y lograron sacar a todos los civiles de la zona con éxito ... sin embargo, si bien lograron concretar su objetivo, sabia que algo no andaba bien. Luego de que Cloy terminara de dar el informe de la situación, esta se dirigió hacia Erick, esta lo encontré sentado al pie de las escaleras del maravilloso hotel ... este tenia una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, ambas manos en su rodilla doblada y con la cabeza hacia abajo sin decir una palabra ... esta se sentó a un costado del muchacho, inscribiéndose en su cola a su alrededor, era algo que noto que a los humanos en general les gustaba eso ... sin embargo, dicha embargo embargo acción no tuvimos nada ... esta, aun teniendo en mente que no seria la mejor de las ideas, procedimiento a preguntar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ante esto la respuesta fue un rotundo silencio del muchacho, con esto, la loba de pelaje café procedió acariciar su rostro con suavidad y recoger aquella oscura melena ... ... esos ojos casi muertos les miraron a la chica ... luego de unos segundos acaricio su cola con delicadeza antes de responder ... su tono de voz de hablar lo mas tranquilo posible, aunque con esa marcada emoción de tristeza.

-No lo se la verdad.

-Ya me imagino para este punto. Dijo Cloy.

-Digo ... no tengo idea de que fue lo que paso ... no sé si fue algo que golpeó y no lo vi ... si acaso algo le puede afectar estos días ... o ... incluso era ella.

Cloy coloco sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

-Vamos Erick no digas eso, claro que era ella ... y no se como, pero la recuperaremos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del muchacho, sus ojos parecían ser iluminados por un cometa.

-Muchas gracias Cloy ... de verdad, eso me da esperanza.

Con esto, Cloy le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios.

-Yo solo espero que Jhonny y mi ... OH DIOS JHONNY Y PAPA!. Exclamo asustado Erick

Este ni corto ni perezoso procedió a llamar por su radio ... luego de varios intentos de comunicarse con su hermano, se sorprendió al ver quién respondió.

\- _Cambio, oficial Chirinos al habla._

Era Trix quien contestaba la radio de su hermano.

-¿Trix?, ¿Que haces con la Radio de Jhonny?, ¿O acaso marque la tuya por error?

Sin embargo, la respuesta de la loba lo dijo sudando frió.

\- _Erick, ¿eres tu ?, tu mama esta bien?_

apenas su respiración pudo hacerse audible en la radio cuando siguió preguntando.

_-Erick por favor, dime que tu mama esta bien._

Con miedo en su voz, el muchacho pregunto.

-Por que quieres saber ... espera, ¿y mi papa?

La loba de igual forma no quiso contestar de inmediato ... esta, con temor y temblor en su voz dijo.

_-Erick ... si ya terminaste todo, por favor ven ahora, Jhonny por poco no sufre de un ataque de ansiedad ahora._

Sin mediar palabras este colgó y se coloco en posición para teletransportarse ... sin embargo, Cloy tomo su hombro.

-Oye, ni que se te ocurra dejarme sola aquí.

El muchacho apenado le respondió.

-Yo ... lo siento, no fue mi.

Esta procederá a abrazarle con cariño, esta le respondió con empatia.

-Vamos, se que no me dejarías a propósito, se que están pasando demasiadas cosas, pero se que no harías algo así.

-Oye ... gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor ... bueno, vamonos.

Luego de esto, Erick logró su técnica y ambos se desvanecieron.

.

Mientras tanto, Abiodum y el escuadrón CNSE se encuentran enfrentando a los humanos que rodeaban el área.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda; ¿Por qué estos idiotas de Jason o Agustín no agarran los comunicadores? Dice Lynx.

-No tengo idea chaparrita, pero te recomiendo que sigas haciendo un hueco en las cabezas. Dijo Goron.

Abiodum con sus poderes, se enfrentaba a quienes estaban más cerca de ellos, mientras que el escuadrón de animales entrenados se enfrentaban a quienes estaban más lejos de ellos ... sin embargo, cada vez aparecían más y más.

-Maldicion, no podemos dispararles para siempre, y Abiodum no podemos matarlos por siempre -Dijo Nejd- Tenemos que-

Antes de que terminase su frase, la oveja Hajdi recibió un disparo en un hombro, haciendo que dejase caer un fusil de asalto al suelo.

-Nejd! Exclamo Ren antes de que varios humanos se le avalazaran en cima ... uno de ellos logro clavarle un cuchillo en una pierna; al tomarle de la camisa, este pecado piedad le clavo su cuerno en el pecho y el lanzo contra otro dos atacantes ... aun teniendo algunos años a sus espaldas, la seguía siendo un rinoceronte de Sumatra ... con sus 800 kilos de fuerza , piso las caídas de quienes seguían tratando de lastimarle con armas blancas ... este al estar libre este se dijo al mirar una arma en su cintura.

-Muy bien mi amor, es hora de que me ayudes de nuevo.

Luego de decir esto ... este saca una pistola bastante peculiar ... esta parecía ser una Magnun cualquiera ... sin embargo, esta estaba modificada en su tambor, siendo que en vez de balas, usaba cartuchos de escopeta ... este sin piedad, destrozo a todos sus atacantes hasta llegar a su compañero ... este, aun dolorido no pudo evitar reírse diciendo.

-Vaya amigo, así que decidiste sacar un "Sang Ratu"

-Es mejor que no digas nada -Dijo bastante serio-, no quiero tener que ir a reclutar a un nuevo miembro para el equipo.

-Como tu quieras.

Cuando logra retirarse un tanto más atrás del campo de batalla, la oveja le pierde a su compañero.

-Oye Ren, ¿no sentiste algo raro en el ambiente?

-La temperatura? ... si, sentí como si de repente baraja de golpe.

De repente, los humanos que atacaron a gritar ... al mirar lo que tenían, los humanos que estaban en el agua, fueron atrapados en un hielo que salio de la nada y congelar todo el cuerpo del agua, haciendo que algunos incluyan quedaran atrapados debajo del agua, mientras que otros fueron atrapados al tener algunas partes del cuerpo atrapados ... luego de este extraño hecho, un destello marrón y violeta paso a un costado de todos los humanos que aun estaban vivos ... y en un lapso de tiempo de 5 a 10 segundos mas tarde, todos sufrieron de un horrendo calambre en todo el cuerpo ... sus gritos debieron escuchar en todo el sector de la ciudad ... todos los humanos se rindieron mientras sufrían un terrible dolor ... algunos se desmayaron del dolor, unos cuantos incluso se mataron entre ellos para dejar de sufrir ... al tratar de entender lo que se trata,dos figuras se acercaron a ellos ... ante esto, Abiodum mas calmado ahora les dijo en un tono de voz mas amigable.

-Es bueno verles nuevamente, no se pasan mucho por esta ciudad.

Se trataban de Nicole, una zorra ártica y Bob, un ornitorrinco, ambos siendo agentes especiales de la ZIA, portadores de entidades estrictas.

-Me sorprende que ustedes hayan aguantado tantos. Dijo la zorra con un marcado acento ruso.

-Y que lo digas, creo que mataron un centenario antes de que nosotros lleguemos. Dijo Bob.

-Hablando de ustedes, Bob, ¿que no tenias algo para solo dormirlos? Pregunto la pantera negra.

-Oh bueno ... ya sabes, al verles en aprietos, usa lo primero que podía. Dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Si, pero pareces que te pasaste un poquito. Dijo la pantera.

-Si, yo sola vi como a 4 que se volaron los sesos por el dolor de tu veneno. Dijo Nicole.

-Como mar, cual es el saldo de momento, ¿Hay algún agente caído? Pregunto Bob.

-No, pero tenemos dos oficiales heridos y necesitaran ayuda medica.

Mientras le hacían un torniquete a Nejd, la zorra le preguntó a la oveja.

-¿No encontramos a algún miembro vivo?

-Ninguno señorita ... los que no están estancados en el piso, están muertos en el techo.

Ambos agentes quedaron horrorizados ante el hallazgo de los cadáveres en el sitio ... Bob tuvo que vomitar a fuera al ver tanta muerte en el lugar, mientras que Nicole solo miraba aterrada todo lo que veía ... era tal su sensación, que inclusive no pudo evitar hablar en su lengua materna.

-о боже мой ... я не видел такого ужасного убийства со времени моего обучения в сибири ...

Ante esto, Zhang le preguntó a un Abiodum.

-Oye, ¿que dijo ella?

-Creo ... que supera las cosas que les hacían los soviéticos a la gente que entrenaban con ella.

-0-o ... un caray ... creo que eso dice mucho.

Al salir del lugar, los agentes los pusieron al tanto de lo que tuvieron.

-En estos momentos estamos tratando de neutralizar los ataques ocurridos en la ciudad. Dijo Bob.

-Ataques? Pregunto Lynx.

-Aparecieron millas de humanos atacando la ciudad ... todos los portadores de un Stricto Entidad fueron llamados y están enfrentados a los puntos mas afectados, nosotros como acabamos con nuestros focos y establecemos cerca de aquí, decidimos venir a socorrerlos. Dijo Nicole.

-Vaya, gracias por la ayuda. Dijo Melany.

Al salir de las instalaciones, los agentes de la ZIA los guiaron hacia un camión militar de tres hacientos adelante y varios en la parte de atrás para el escuadrón SCNE, al estar al frente del vehículo la zorra ártica les dijo.

-Bien, tenemos que dirigirnos a donde se celebra el festival.

-Espera un momento ... ¿el festival que promocionaba la amistad y la igualdad entre presas y depredadores?

Ambos agentes se tratan incómodos al tratar de explicar la situación ... por lo que Nicole proceso a decirles mientras los demás subían al vehículo.

-El festival sufrió un atentado ... los antiguos compañeros del escuadrón de Jason Ramírez y Agustín Pereira dispararon a los civiles ... junto a algunos humanos y mamíferos traidores que trabajan en el departamento de policía ... debemos ir para tratar de eliminar a los atacantes restantes y salvar a los civiles ... si es que quedan.

Esas últimas palabras fueron necesarias para dejar sin hablar a los demás agentes de la zona.

.

Jason Pov

Las heridas de las balas, cuchillos, y la sobrehumana fuerzas de sus antiguos amigos, este logro hacer que un puñado de familias logre escapar ... Derek y Standfort sin importar sus heridas ... parecía que nada los detenía.

-Chingada madre ... ¿por qué apenas están cansados?, Con esos madrazos ni kemonito volvería a pelear.

Ambos soldados mientras luchaban, se veían algo extraño en sus ojos ... no era solo la expresión de furia ... era algo más, algo que su ser no podía describir con precisión ... en el forcejeo, se escucharon las voces de Una pequeña de las familias que Jason pensó que se había ido ... Una pequeña Lince se había separado de sus padres para conseguir su muñeca ... al ver la oportunidad, esta se liberó de Jason, y al estar muy lejos de sus armas de fuego, este con su cuchillo corre para violentar a la pequeña felina.

El corazón de Ramirez se acelero aun mas de lo que ya estaba alejándose con aquella arma blanca ... si no hacia algo, esa niña seria una nueva victima de esta matanza ... su respiración era acelerada, su sudor frío ... aun siendo herido por su otro compañero, este solo tenia en vista del bienestar de la pequeña, mas aun cuando sus padres veían todo desde lo lejos, desesperados tratando de llegar antes que el atacante ... retomando fuerzas, este aventó a Derek a lo lejos y fijo su vista en Standford ... este, desesperado, al ver que aun con sus grandes pasos no lograba alcanzarlo, este estiro con la elasticidad de Canek para tratar de detener un Standfort ... este logro su objetivo, aunque no como el hubiera querido ...

El soldado había llegado hacia su objetivo; cuando la pequeña lince de pelaje color miel tomo la muñeca que se le había caído, el soldado le tomo del brazo y hombro derecho con su mano y con la otra, apunto al cuello de la pequeña ... la pequeña felina entre lagrimas grito en pánico al no saber que era lo que ocurría, y el por que este le quería lastimarla ... sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió ... este sintió una peculiar sensación en su cuerpo, y al bajar la mirada este lo pudo confirmar .. .cinco bultos que trataban de sobresalir de su uniforme ... dos del lado derecho de su estomago, dos del lado derecho, perforando uno de sus pulmones, y uno atravesando su hombro izquierdo ... este, en unos instantes soltó el cuchillo y su voz comenzó a ahogarse ...

-¡NO!

Jason jalo el cuerpo de Standford hacia el ... retiro su dedos que atravesaron el cuerpo del atacante, entre una respiración agitada y ojos acuosos tomo el cuerpo de su amigo ... este levanto la mirada a Derek por unos momentos ... Derek tenia una amistad aun mas estrecha que la que tenia Jason con el, si ellos se conocieron un tiempo luego de que murieran los hermanos Clovers, ellos dos se encontraron desde el jardín de niños, eran realmente como hermanos ... sin embargo, al ver su rostro, aun con la ingenuidad y torpeza que le caracteriza ... supo que eso no era su amigo ... este solo con una sonrisa sádica lanzo una granada cerca de ellos pero Jason la esquivo, entre los saltos, logro recoger a la niña y entregársela a sus padres, cuando este se las dio, ambos padres asustaron se la quitaron de las manos, la niña,aun asustada le dijo al humano con la criatura.

-Muchas gracias señor Cocodrilo.

Este solo asintió la cabeza, si estuviste en una situación ordinaria, posiblemente este perdido reído y podría haber hecho alguna broma de mas gusto hacia Canek ... sin embargo, este no lo hizo ... este miro regresó a su antiguo compañero que decidió dar su ultimo aliento ... este lo miro a lso ojos y noto algo extraño antes de que muriera ... este lo dejo con cuidado en el suelo y volteo su mirada hacia Derek ... el muchacho al verle apuntar con sus armas, tomo una tapa de drenaje y se la lanzo como si fuera un disco de frisvi, quitando le las armas en el proceso ...

Adolorido, el muchacho tomo su ultima carta bajo la manga ... este comenzó a correr hacia el soldado cubierto por la criatura ... este de su bolsillo mientras corría un detonador de color gris claro con un gran suich rojo ... en el momento en el que lo vio, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a realizar ... por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, este le iba a dar un puñetazo y estiro su brazo ...

Con gran agilidad el soldado salto sobre el miembro estirado de Jason al igual que el segundo, para así, saltar en el segundo ... en el momento que estaba en el aire, se dejo abrir sus ropas y se pudo ver, que debajo de su chaleco antibalas, tenia decenas de pequeñas bombas conectadas a una distancia del detonador ... sin embargo, Jason sin esforzarse mas, decidió terminar con esto ... del hombro de la criatura de color verdoso salio una libera protuberancia similar a la de un cañón ... el disparo se dio, y ademas de quitarle el detonador, el volumen de la mitad de tres dedos ... este ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la cola de Jason atravesó entra la zona del abdomen y el pecho ... entre quejidos pregunto.

-Maldito ... como ...

El soldado güero con bastante seriedad, procedimiento a decirle.

-Traia mi pistola, si trabajo junto con Canek, puedo usar las armas que traiga puestas o cargue, pistolas, cuchillos, etc.

Luego de esas palabras, las miradas de ambos humanos se cruzaron ... y lo que pudo confirmar ... sin embargo, algo extraño paso ... algo más que con Standfort ...

un pequeño humo verde que surgió desde las pupilas de sus compañeros antes de perecer ... pero Derek, luego de que aquel verdoso saliera de sus pupilas ... sus ojos se abrieron con una expresión de sorpresa ... como si no creyera lo que viera ... y luego dijo con una voz quebrada.

-Esa voz ... ¿Jason?

Esa frase lo desconserto, pero su respuesta no pudo tenerla, puesto a que, luego de eso, Derek también pereció.

Luego de eso, Jason dejo su cuerpo con cuidado lo dejo al lado de su amigo ...

-Todavía faltan mas. Dijo Jason.

_-Vamos a ir a buscarles. _Le dijo Canek.

-Ya solos dos amigo.

.

El choque de sus espadas reflejaban el arma de cada uno, Agustín envuelto en ese uniforme metálico con los colores de la tierra de sus antepasados, y Hack, con sus prendas negras y su extensión metálica de su cuerpo chocando contra su antiguo compañero ...

Al tratar de romper su defensa, recibir un golpe en la cabeza de una bala, al levantarse, Marcus procedimiento a colocar otra bala para volver a golpearle con el proyecto,

-Ya me canse de esto. Dijo Agustin a Marcus.

Con un disparo de su palma, un destello azul salio y le quemo una mano a Marcus y su arma cayo ... y por pocos segundos, logro evitar un ataque a la espalda por parte de Hank; al estar al frente del saco su revólver y trato de dispararle en el rosto ... pero al ver que revólver apenas si le quito algo de pintura a la máscara de metal, este le quito la pistola y procedimiento a golpearle hasta que hackear pudo recomponerse , logro detener un puñetazo y Hank se lo devolvió; una patada tan fuerte que logro dejarlo en el suelo, al tratar de levantarse, Hank le piso el estomago y trato de quitar las placas de metal que le cubrian su cuerpo, para así clavarle de manera mas fácil su espada, Marcus por su parte, igualmente, se le unio a su compañero y trato de ahorcar a Agustin; pero este no tardo en liberarse y lanzarlo hacia su compañero ...

En el momento que Hank trato decortarle la cabeza, el soldado de armadura le golpeo en la mano y la dejo caer al suelo ... en el momento que trato de detener un puñetazo de Agustin, este saco de sorpresa una de sus hojas y le atraveso la mano derecha al soldado ... ante eso, con tristeza dijo.

-Lo lamento, pero ha ensuciado tu uniforme con la sangre de inocentes ... ahora, me tocara a mi.

Con su otro brazo saco la hojilla metálica y se el chavo en el pecho y la saco rápidamente.

Hank cayo de rodillas al suelo, luego de que este trato de decir algunas palabras, levanto la mirada al ver a su antiguo compañero ... Agustin sin piedad le lanzo un ataque de energía en el rostro de Hank, descansando su piel y carne sin piedad ... en el momento que pensó que lo había vencido, este, como si fuera el mas macabro de toda una película de zombis, Hack, aun es su desfigurada figura facial y con todas sus heridas, este golpeo salvajemente a Agustin, incluso trato de morderlo. Por lo que, ya puede ser de la situación y de ver a alguien como Hank sufriendo así, con una de sus hojas y con algo de dificultad, el corto la cabeza como si de una galleta salada se tratara.

Con una respiración un tanto acelerada, este pudo fijar su vista en Marcus ...

Este cuando se dio cuenta, no tardo en colocarse en posición de batalla; Agustin no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que veía, al igual que Hank, estos podía aguantar un combate contra el con su armadura ... el mismo había hecho la prueba hace tiempo; cuando este dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a la armadura, este paso varios días sin poder usar su mano de manera eficiente ... y sabia que ni Hank ni Marcus podían hacerlo ... debía haberles pasado algo, ni ellos tenían tantas habilidades ; pues de ser así, ya el gobierno lo ha llevado a ser parte de algún grupo secreto del ejercito.

Aun con los esfuerzos de Marcus, Agustin era superior, aun mas gracias a las ventajas que le otorgaba la armadura metálica ... este, en verdad no le importaba que le daba una paliza a aquel hombre ... este solo quería desahogarse, mientras Este terminaba de quebrar su defensa y pudo golpearle repetidas veces en la cara y todo el cuerpo.

-Ustedes nos mintieron ... les abrimos los brazos, pensamos que ustedes eran nuestros amigos ... y son solo unos mentirosos, apoyan a Alex, masacraron civiles inocentes.

Marcus no podía responder, su rostro se llenaba de heridas que poco a poco se abría, los nudillos metálicos de la armadura se bañaban de la sangre, los moretones en su cuerpo poco a poco iban, el dolor iba en aumento sin parar, incluso cuando Marcus lograba devolver varios golpes, Agustín no se detenía hasta que luego de un último golpe, debajo de la mandíbula, lo dejo a la orilla del edificio, dejándolo a unos centímetros de una caída de 10 pisos ... luego de una pesada respiración, agustin, un tanto mas calmado dejo.

-Eso ... va a todos los que les arrebataron un tesoro, tan importante como es la vida.

Cuando Marcus abrió los ojos, este ya tenia a Agustin a unos pasos de el, de su brazo derecho, una de sus puertas de metal sobresalía, tal vez para decapitarlo o solo atravezarle el pecho ... sin embargo, algo extraño noto.

De las pupilas de Marcus, por unos momentos se vio como salio un poco de un humo verde ... luego de que este recuperara la compostura ... al mirar la armadura de Agustín, parecía que había visto un fantasma ... este, tomo un subfusil que tenia cerca a la mano, este algo asustado dijo.

-¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Que eres tu?, Identifícate ahora.

Agustin no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía ... ¿acaso era algún truco barato en un momento de desesperación?

_-Esto no tiene sentido_ -Se dijo Agustín en sus pensamientos- _no tiene posibilidad de escaparse, puedo impulsarme rápidamente con los motores de mis piernas, espalda y antebrazos ... puedo noquearlo o matarlo en un instante ... aun si tiene mas fuerza de la que recuerdo, ¿para que me apuntaría con un subfusil? _, _apenas si un misil de francotirador puede tumbarme._

Al ver que este no responde, este le dijo enfadado.

-Te exijo que me digas en donde me trajiste, esto no es mi ciudad.

En ese momento, Agustin noto que algo andaba mal ... parecía que en verdad no lo reconocía, y las cosas solo se confundían mas luego de que este miro las decenas de cadáveres en donde hace varios minutos se realiza el festival

-Oye, respondeme ... ¿sabes que fue lo que mato a todos esos animales allá abajo?

Esto ya parecía una broma ... por lo que, este decidió hablar.

-No ... fuiste tu.

Esas palabras confundieron al soldado de piel morena, este le respondió.

-Mentira, acabo de llegar; ... estaba es una misión, para eliminar al Alex, el alcalde asesino en serie.

En ese momento, al mirar a los ojos ... notaba que en verdad, no tenia idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo ... ya, sin nada mas que perder, este estaba por retirarse el casco que cubría su rostro .. .sin embargo, algo le detuvo ... el radar del sistema de seguridad de la armadura le envió una notificación de alerta ... este, en algunos momentos no les llegaba debido a que el arma estaba muy oculta en una vegetación o estructura o por que no les veía rápidamente ... sin embargo, si el sistema lo identificaba, quería decir que ya estaba a la vista ... al girar a su derecha se encontró con frank en el edificio de al lado ... este, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, el apunto con un rifle sin retroceso Carl Gustav M3 ... ni si quiere el dio tiempo para hacer algo ... el impacto de la explosión fue simplemente brutal.

.

Jason Pov

Ya con sus compañeros ... "neutralizados" y sin nadie más que debería estar en peligro, procedimiento a dirección al edificio donde estaba Agustín ... pero al dar el primer paso ... aquel sonido lo congelado por un breve instante ... instantáneo, que fue lo que duro la explosión ... por unos instantes, pensó que la asote se iría abajo debido a la onda expansiva y el sonido tan potente ... al ver la armadura de Agustin cayendo al suelo ...

Sin perder tiempo, este salto y lo atajo en el aire, chocando entre los cristales de un edificio cercano ... luego de unos segundos para que Jason recuperó la conciencia al igual que Austin, este le ayudó.

-Oye compa, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Algo golpeado ... pero bien creo.

-Cevere ... oye, ¿crees que hice bien una referencia a la primera de Avengers?

En un momento, una nueva notificación se le fue llevada a su casco ... pero en esta ocasión estaba listo, y el procedimiento a lanzar un láser antes de que el misil le golpeara.

-Wooh hermano, eso si estuvo chingon.

-Gracias hombre ... oye, ve al edifico en donde estaba, y si encuentra a Marcus vivo, trata de salvarlo, tengo que responder unas preguntas. Dijo Agustín antes de salir volando por los aires.

-De acuerdo.

.

Erick Pov.

Al llegar a la cede de la alcaldía ... la situación era peor que en el hotel; ambos oficiales se quedarán impresionados ante la cantidad de humanos caídos al igual que animales, incluso, cuando varios oficiales llegaron para ayudar a retirar a los caídos y heridos, Cloy respondió que fue lo que paso a uno de los oficiales, con lo que este respondió .

-Sufrimos un ataque masivo ... murieron tanto civiles, oficiales y algunos guardaespaldas de la alcaldesa que se quedaron aquí ... el hermano de este comenzó a sacar unos poderes cuando-

Antes de que el oficial logre terminar de explicarles, Trixie llego corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, la loba de pelaje negro y ojos color turquesa les abrazo casi llorando, aliviada de que ambos estén bien.

-Gracias a todos los santos, no les paso nada.

-Gracias por preocuparte ... por allá, la cosa tampoco estuvo nada fácil. Dijo Erick.

-Aunque, por lo que veo, creo que a ustedes les fue peor. Dijo Cloy.

-Oh Dios mio Cloy ... fue algo horrible ... esa gente ... esos "humanos", no eran como Jhonny, Erick, o los demás ... eran como demonios, no les importaba pisar los cadáveres, solo querían matar y matar ... uno de ellos por poco le da al su papa.

Ene se momento, Erick se puso al frente, preguntando que fue lo que pudo ... incluso, Ivangel por poco sale para el mismo ver qué era lo que fue.

-Trixie, por favor ... ¿qué le ocurrió a mi padre?

Ante esto, Trixie le procedimiento a contar lo que procedimiento.

_ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA_

Los humanos comenzaban a llegar más y más, y algunos oficiales que no tenían ya munición, por lo que procedieron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso el padre de Jhonny procedimiento a tomar una hacha de emergencia del edificio para pelear.

-Por un demonio, vamos.

Jhonny, al quedarse sin munición en su pistola, y al ver que los tranquilizantes no tenían efectos; poco a poco, lograba derribarlos a todos, ya importando poco si ocultaba sus poderes ...

Parecían que las cosas comenzaban a ir bien ... por fin no aparecían mas humanos, y no presentaban mas bajas ... sin embargo algo sucedió.

Jhonny al mirar en dirección a su padre, vio como alguien se le acercaba atrás del, con un cuchillo de carnicero en sus manos; este sin pensarlo decidió ayudarlo, se impulso con una de las pareces que estaba cerca de la alcaldía y noqueo al agresor de su padre, quedando a espaldas de el.

-Papa ¿estas bien?, Por poco un tipo te apuñala por la espalda.

Algo extraño paso ... si bien no le hablo de forma grosera, jhonny le hablo fuerte y claro ... al ver que a quien estaba golpeando ya estaba noqueado igualmente, no sabia que era lo que le ocurría ... su corazón se detenido cuando sin razón aparente, el señor de raza humana dejo caer su hacha y termino cayendo al suelo.

-¡PAPÁ!

En ese momento, Trixie también escuchó los gritos de Jhonny, y esta se acercó para ver qué fue lo que tuvo.

-Dios mio, ¿que fue lo que le paso? Pregunto la loba.

-No lo se, alguien estaba por atacarle -Dijo Jhonny alterado y asustado-, y cuando lo protegí, de repente ...

Al mirarle, se vio como su respiración era alborotada, se rascaba el pecho de la camisa con desesperación, parecía como si algo le hubiera robado el aliento ...

-Papa por favor, dime que tienes, tal vez puedas llamar a algún médico. Dijo Jhonny al dirigirse

-No puedes usar tus poderes para curarlo ?. Pregunto Trixie.

El humano se quedo pensativo ante ese cuestionamiento, puesto a que nunca lo había intentado.

-N-no ... no lo se, digo ... las veces que lo e usé, solo era para pasar energía, ademas, los poderes que Exizel tenia, creo que ninguno era de curar.

Sin embargo ... esa desesperación en la que su padre estaba impregnado, solo le quedaba algo.

-Solo me queda esto, tengo que ayudar.

Jhonny procedió a tratar de otorgarle energía ... tal vez así lograría estabilizar a su padre un poco, y hacer que tengan suficiente tiempo para alguien logre atenderlo.

Pasaban los segundos ... las fuerzas no volvían a su padre, su mirada poco a poco se apagaba, la mano con la que amenaza de sujetar una de las manos de su hijo menor apretaba cada vez con menos fuerza ... esto solo alteraba mas a su hijo.

-Vamos papa no te rindas, tu puedes, solo trata de que relajarte, trato de pasarte energía ... ¿Por qué carajos esto no funciona?

En ese momento, más humanos llegaron a rodearlos, parecía que regresó a una manada de humanos armados y sedientos de violencia llegaron a los alrededores de la alcaldía.

.

La desesperación de su mente no la podía controlar, al ver que las heridas de su padre no podía sanar, su temperatura corporal poco a poco iba apagando, su mirada rápidamente se apagaba, el brillo de sus ojos se difuminaba.

-Papa por favor no te rindas !, estoy tratando de hacer lo que puedo !, por favor.

Aquel liquido salían de sus ojos ... Jhonny desesperado especifica de hacer algo mas ... no sabia como curar ... en su desesperación en su mente atormentaba solo se decía a si mismo

\- _Tal vez pensando en regeneración se mejorará ... o en salud ... o en medicina ... Dios por favor, no te lo lleves al, quiero estar con el más por favor._

A su cuerpo le descargo una energía brutal, suficiente como para iluminar a toda la ciudad de Zootopia ... sin embargo, eso no paro su destino ... mientras soltaba su último algo extraño ocurrido ... de su boca comenzó a brotar un humo negro ... este poco a poco comenzó a ser iba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo ... hasta que una nube de ese color la rodeo, su mente se quedo en blanco luego de que viera, luego de que una suave brisa moviera aquella masa nubosa desapareció, dejando que el cuerpo de su padre no fuera de mas que un recuerdo en su mente.

.

Trixie detectar de mantenerlos a raya a cuantos podía ... cada vez les costaba mas y mas, tratar de proteger de las balas perdidas ... en el momento que estaba recargando su pistola, un humano le dio en la nariz con una nudillera, otro por la espalda el golpeo con un bate de béisbol de madera, haciéndola arrodillarse; antes de que ella pueda levantarse, otros dos le sujetaron los brazos, pisandole sus piernas y cola, otro saco una navaja y le dijo a los demás humanos.

-Muy bien muchachos, yo me quedare con el pelaje, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran con la carne.

El atacante hizo que pusiera la cabeza en el suelo ... en el momento que Trixie estaba a punto de gritar ... escucho como un golpe seco en sus canales auditivos ... al abrir los ojos, vio que, a quien le amenazaba con una navaja, se perdió en el suelo con un hundido en su pecho y la boca llena de sangre ... al verle, la loba no pudo evitar asustarse por lo que veía. El rostro de Jhonny brotaba lagrimas sin parar, pero ahora su expresión era de ira ... de sus puños, brazos, torso y piernas emanaba un aura negativa ... no manifestada físicamente, en ese ámbito, solo se veían algunas estelas negras brotando de esas partes de su cuerpo ... aquella aura de negativa se reflejaba ademas de su rostro en su pelaje ... en verdad ... sentía miedo ...

.

_Final del Flashback._

(Trixie) y bien ... acabo con todos hasta que no quedo nada.

Tanto Cloy como Erick se sorprendieron ante el relato de la loba.

(Cloy) Por Dios ... espera, ¿por eso es que tenias la nariz roja ?, ¿te rompieron la nariz? Pregunto preocupada.

(Trixie) Oh no, solo algo de sangre ... y un morado tal vez debajo de mi pelaje.

Erick luego de ese relato ... solo no podías entender la situación; Ivangel tuvo problemas de hablarle pero no respondió ... ¿qué fue lo que perdió ... acaso?

-ERICK!

De la alcaldía, salio Jhonny disparado literalmente como una bala hacia su hermano mayor ... casi le tumba, mientras que los oficiales sobrevivientes veían lo que deberían, Jhonny, con las orillas de sus parpados rojos les dijo.

-ERICK HERMANO, POR FAVOR DIME DONDE ESTA MAMA !, DIME QUE ESTA BIEN POR FAVOR!

Aquellos ojos lagrimosos le rompieron el corazón a Erick ... su respiración rápidamente se agita ... sus lagrimas poco a poco comenzaban a acariciar sus parpados ... mientras que Jhonny, cayo al suelo de rodillas, a su café café con euforia y estrés, entre gritos y llantos se escucho.

-¡No Dios, por favor no, ellos no por favor! ... Esto es mentira, esto es mentira, No es verdad; por favor dime que no es verdad Dios.

Trixie entre lagrimas no pudo hacer nada para calmar ese dolor, ademas de abrazarle.

Erick por su parte no sabia que hacer, Cloy le abrazo desde atrás, con una mano enfrentada de tapar su rostro para secar sus lagrimas, estaba al borde de una crisis emocional como su hermano menor ...

-Dios mio ... primero mama ... y ahora papa ... ¿que sigue ahora?

En ese momento, la voz de Ivangel resonó con fuerza en su cabeza, como en muy pocas veces ... o más bien, nunca, el ente le grito desde su cabeza ... una sensación bastante incomoda.

-Maldicion Ivangel, ¿para que fue que me gritaste?

El ente en un tono desesperado le dice.

\- _Te lo vengo diciendo desde hace varios momentos, mientras te decían la historia de que fue lo que paso, algo extraño se siente en el centro de la ciudad ... y Alex esta allí._

Ante esas palabras, Erick sufre su atención en dirección al centro de la ciudad ... aquella examen le altero cada célula de su cuerpo ... su expresión de tristeza y melancolía se transforma en una de pánico y sorpresa.

-Dios mio ... esto es muy malo.

-¿Que ocurre? Pregunto Cloy.

Preocupado su pareja le contesto.

-Es en el centro de la ciudad ... siento la presencia de Alex ... pero también la de miles y miles de personas ... pero se desvanecen de la nada, a un ritmo veloz ... es como si .. .

Ante eso, su hermano levanta a Erick, luego de hablar con el dado.

-Jhonny ... hermanito escucha, escúchame ... se que están pasando demasiadas cosas ahora ... pero tenemos que irnos ya.

En un tono de voz aun sollozo pregunta.

-¿Y ... eso por que?

-Siento que Alex esta en el centro de la ciudad ... y sé lo que Ivangel cree, estaremos jodidos en grande.

Erick se dirigió a Cloy.

-Cloy por favor, llama a Nick, Judy, o al jefe, diles que estamos bien ... si tenemos suerte, regresaremos en unos minutos con Alex esposado y con ambos ojos morados.

Este le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y procedimiento a concentrar energía en la punta de sus dedos.

-Muy bien ... creo que es en la fuente de agua -Dijo para si mismo el alcalde de sus hermanos-, Jhonny, debemos irnos.

-Si ya voy -Este tomo a Trixie de las manos-, Trix amor, por favor, quédate con Cloy, tengan mucho cuidado, quien sabe cuantos locos quedan todavía en la ciudad.

-No te preocupes, cuídate tu, ten mucho cuidado también.

Ambos se procedieron a besarse para luego despedirse, en medio de la calle, ambos hermanos se separecieron a la vista de todos ... el momento se rompió cuando uno de los oficiales grito.

-POR LA TROMPA DE DONALD TRUMP, ¿QUE DIABLOS LES PASO A LOS CLOVERS?, SE DESINTEGRARON.

.

.

.

**A ACABADO EL CAPITULO**

**FAVOR DE LEER LA**** DESCRIPCIÓN ****POR FAVOR**

**(Arturven) Saludos a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de este encierro forzado: v xd, pero ya en serio mis queridos acompañantes de lecturas.**

**Si bien este virus no es ni de cerca de la peor de las enfermedades que nos hemos enfrentado, sigue siendo una grave enfermedad que ataca a todos por igual ... si bien a la mayoría de infectados solo sienten síntomas leves, hay muchos que, por ser de avanzada edad o sufrir algún mal, como VIH, tuberculosis, diabetes, asma, o defensas mas bajas de lo normal, provocarían síntomas graves o incluso las fuertes ...**

**por eso, y si bien ya están cansados de escuchar las mismas indicaciones de siempre, nunca esta de mas recordarlas.**

**-LAVARSE BIEN LAS MANOS CON AGUA Y CON JABON CONSTANTEMENTE.**

**-GASAR ANTIBACTERIANO GEL USAR.**

**-EVITAR EL CONTACTO FÍSICO.**

**-TOMAR Y COMER PASTILLAS DE VITAMINAS Y CONSUMIR ALIMENTOS QUE AYUDEN A LAS DEFENSAS DEL CUERPO.**

**-EVITAR SALIR A MENOS DE QUE SEA ESTRICTAMENTE NECESARIO PARA COSAS IMPORTANTES.**

**-QUEDARSE EN CASA Y BIEN ... NARIZ, LEER MANGAS, COMICS, FANFICS (como esta hermosura que leen aqui 7u7 xd); MIRAR TV, JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS, O VER ESA SERIE QUE HACE MUCHO NO VEIAS.**

**Y SOBRETODO, CON ESTO ESTAR CON LA FAMILIA Y CUIDAR DE LOS DEMAS, SI BIEN ESTO NO ES TAN BRUTAL COMO EN SU MOMENTO, LAS EPIDEMIAS Y PANDEMIA DE H1N1, DENGUE, ZIKA, EBOLA, DIFTERIA, COLERA, O ZIKA EN EL PASADO, ES IMPORTANTE QUE NOS RESGUARDEMOS Y SIGAMOS LAS INDICACIONES DE LAS AUTORIDADES COMPETENTES DE CADA REGIÓN DE SU COMUNIDAD.**

**.**

**Ahora, luego del anuncio informativo, en verdad debo pedir disculpas, en todo este tiempo que no pude actualizar xddd, pero como saben, ni siquiera la pandemia a parado mi universidad ... bueno la mayoría si, pero aun me mandan actividades para hacer; ademas, que aun tengo trabajo en caso y ayudar a un poco a la comunidad ... vendiendo mascarillas y gel antibacterial, lo cual, es estos momentos es una bendición por ayudar a la gente y ayudar a pagar las cuentas ... que ademas de todos los enfermos y la paranoia que esta genera en la población en general, lo que se nos viene es una crisis general mundial a nivel global ... algo extremadamente desesperante, quien sabe que fuera de pasar, solo se sabe que será mucho más fuerte que lo que paso en Estados Unidos en el 2008 y 2009.**

**Les mando la mejor de las bendiciones, juntos le partiremos el trasero a esta enfermedad y retornaremos prontamente a nuestras vidas normales y en paz, les mando mis bendiciones y mis condolencias a quienes hemos perdido familiares, amigos y cerca por este mal, juntos somos mas fuertes, saludos y bendiciones :)**


	15. Chapter 10

**(Arturven) Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores y lectores, luego de sobrevivir a este mes de abril (y espero que cuando publique esto la cuarentena termine o al menos se suavice), vine a traer otra parte de este desmadre.**

**Este episodio vendrá acompañado por acompañamiento musical, aunque esta acomodado un tanto diferente al típico de lo que están los últimos de este modelo, ya verán por que.**

**Sin nada mas que agregar (ademas de que se laven las manos compas), que inicie esta madre.**

**.**

Capítulo 10 - El nacimiento del Odio

(1. Dezzarired - London Bridge is falling down)

Ambos hermanos llegaron a la cima de uno de los edificios, la presencia de Alex se pudo sentir con claridad en el suelo.

-Fantastico, vamos a romperle la cara a carajazos hasta que no sepa quien sea. Dijo Jhonny apresurado para comenzar a pelear.

-Espera un momento Jhonny -Dijo Erick tomandole del hombro-, hay algo extraño aquí.

Luego de un momento, Jhonny acepta las palabras de su hermano.

-La energía de la gente ... siento que desapareció ... apenas siento unas cuantas en el edificio de al lado. Dijo Erick.

-Es cierto ... pero, ¿no te sientes raro? Dijo Jhonny.

-¿Ese olor? ... si, apenas, tiento como si mi nariz me quemara.

Aquel olor ya les daba asco ... se podía sentir en el aire, era caliente y hasta cierto punto espeso por decirlo de cierto modo ... era como si hubiera mucho metal en el aire ... en ese momento, ambos hermanos se quedaron solo color en sus pieles al identificar ese color ... luego de acercarse a la horilla, confirmar sus sospechas.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos había presenciado antes tan cruel acto ... cientos ... miles ... quien sabe cuantos cadáveres de mamíferos al rededor de la plaza, la mayoría descuartizados o con marcas de apuñaladas en el cuerpo ... unos cuantos con heridas de balas ... imágenes imágenes se las recordaba a las que aparecían veces en sus libros de historia del mundo humano sobre las masacres durante las guerras ... pero jamas se pensaron en ver semejante barbaría ... cuerpos de jovenes y ancianos acumulados arriba de otros ... en cada entrada con las avenidas, se veía un puñado de animales y humanos armados con armas de fuego y bañados en sangre ... de los civiles en la calle, solo quedaban dos adelante de Alex .. un tigre y su hija; posiblemente de un año de edad, el padre, un tigre de unos treinta y tantos, de rodillas,

-Por favor, es solo una niña, déjala ir, llévame a mi, no le hagas daño por favor.

Sin mediar palabras, Alex atravezo la espalda del tigre, cortando costillas, pulmón y corazón como si se tratase de margarina.

-Papi? ... papi me estas aplastando ... papi por favor ...

Los pedidos de su hija eran inútiles ... Alex solo dejo que el pesado cuerpo del tigre dejara caerse encima de su hija ... la pequeña felina limitada de liberarse, pero el cuerpo de su padre solo hacia que se ahogara en el agua de la fuente mezclada con sangre.

Aquel estallido desde el cielo hizo que sus sentidos le avisaran antes de que esa voz en su mente ... coloco su brazo derecho a un costado, bloqueado el puñetazo de aquel muchacho.

.

Aquel golpe de el joven y cabellera castaña rodeada por aquella energía de estela negra le alejo; en el momento, Erick igualmente llego al lugar, ambos enfadados y horrorizados ante la incrédula imagen ... de verdad, no puedes pisar el suelo sin pisar un cadáver.

Ante esa escena, sin mediar palabras, el combate inicio ... Alex contra Jhonny, mientras que Erick se enfrenta a los demás atacantes que estaba en la zona.

.

Pov jhonny

Su manera de atacar se notaba lo furioso, este se iba mas y mas violento ... sin embargo, Jhonny igualmente se dio cuenta de algo ... los movimiento de Alex eran mas precisos ... mas rápidos ... y sobretodo, mas fuertes; No le costaba mucho trabajo a Alex bloquear y devolver los golpes de Jhonny, puñetazos y patadas, un ocasional lanzamiento de energía ... en su última se podía ver una diferencia mucho mayor, hasta que de una patada en la cabeza lo hizo romper el suelo y levantar algunos cadáveres.

-Francamente me ha dado una mala impresión Jhonnatan -Dijo Alex con mucha soberbia-, pero no te preocupes, no te matare ... hasta que estén todos aquí.

Ante esto, Jhonny logro quitar consejo de encima y con una patada, si bien no le hice mucho daño, logro quitar distancia, y usar más energía para poder atacar.

-Maldito, ya veras lo que ocurre por matar civiles. Dijo el joven con colera

-Muy bien J, entonces veamos de que eres capaz cuando tienes un berrinche

.

Pov erick

Al momento uso toda su velocidad para incapacitar tanto a los humanos como los animales quedarán en el suelo.

\- _Un momento, Erick, ¿esos uniformes que tienen los animales no son ...?_

_-_ Si ... son oficiales ... los conozco a estos infelices. Respondió de esta manera el humano a Ivangel.

Al que ya nadie pueda enfrentarse, corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del tigre.

No era necesario sentir su energía vital ... ya el tigre estaba muerto ... su preocupación era que, aun desde la distancia, no se podía ver las burbujas de aire, que desde hace ya varios momentos eran visibles en la lucha por sobrevivir de la niña ... Erick rápidamente quito el cadáver de padre de la niña; aterrador fue su descubrimiento al ver a la niña ... sus parpados cerrados, de su boca y nariz se podía ver un poco de sangre ... al tocar su cara y pecho, su corazón se destruyó al descubrir aquella verdad que evitarían .. .la niña no murió por el agua que iban llenado sus pulmones ...

.

Departamento de policía de Zootopia.

Muchos policías que estaban heridos tenían que ser atendidos en la enfermería del departamento, estaba completamente lleno, gracias a que el hospital de la policía, tambien estaba lleno de militares y algunos civiles ... sin decir nada de los hospitales y clínicas, que no parabas de llegar mamíferos con heridas de balas o golpes de formas brutales, sin importar su sexo o edad

Nick y Judy fueron hacia el departamento de policía para que dieran su informe de lo sucedido en el festival ... al llegar, ni ellos se esperaban la cantidad de bajas y heridos que se encontraron en el lugar, Judy estaba desesperada tratando de comunicarse con Mike por su hija adoptiva ... pero su teléfono no contestaba; aun sin haber tenido hablado con Bogo, encontramos con la sorpresa de que Trixie y Cloy habían llegado.

-Cloy, Trixie, chicas, en verdad estábamos asustados por ustedes. Dijo Judy aliviada.

-Gracias señorita Hopps, tuvimos unas complicaciones, pero salimos bien. Dijo Cloy.

-Yo un poquito golpeada, pero aun como nueva. Dijo Trixie

-Oye chicas, ¿qué fue lo que necesito aquí? Pregunto Nick.

Ante esa pregunta, ambas lobas se miraron algo incomodas, pensé que los oficiales estrellas de la ciudad ya sabían lo ocurrido.

-Esperen ... ¿no me digan que el escuadrón de humanos de Jason y Agustin hicieron esto? Pregunto Judy preocupada.

Con tristeza, ambos que asintieron con la cabeza ... pero, con lo que tenían desde su radio.

-Oh santa ... ¿mataron a la mayoría de generales que enviaron? Pregunto Nick.

-Eso creo. Dijo Cloy.

-Oh Dulces galletas con queso, sigo llamando a Mike y no respondiendo ... no sé si el teléfono está apagado o no ... necesito ver a nuestra niña. Dijo Judy.

Nick al ver a su pareja de esta manera, procedimiento a agacharse y el tomo de los hombros, el espejo a los ojos y dijo.

-Judy cariño, escucha ... Mike es un buen hombre, es más responsable de lo que podrías parecer, y como su hermano de especie, te aseguro que vendrá con calma y serenidad.

Ante esas palabras, Judy, cuando comenzaba a calmarse, también una de sus orejas al aire antes que los demás lo que escuchaban igualmente.

-Oigan ... ¿no escuchan un vehículo acercándose?

A los pocos segundos, vieron el otro lado de la avenida, algo que se acercaba con frenesí a la estación ... se vieron de una Chevrolet Suburban 2020 blanca ... esta aún cuando iba a alta velocidad, se veían como de casi todo el vehículo estaba lleno de sangre o de abolladuras en casi todas las partes ... en casi cada extremo, puedes ver varios humanos con armas blancas u objetos contundentes, tratar de entrar en el vehículo hasta que este choco al lado del departamento de la policía . ..

Ante el ruido, todos los oficiales salieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, incluso Mona salio y vio lo que podrían. En el momento en el que uno de los humanos trato de entrar a la fuerza ... sin embargo, la puerta del vehículo lo golpeo con fuerza con fuerza en el suelo ... al salir, vieron que se trataba de Sol ... aquella larga melena castaña era salpicada por la sangre de los demás humanos ... con una llave inglesa mientras su ropa se ensuciaba ... con un chaleco gris, camiseta negra, y jeans ajustados ... del otro lado, un hombre trato de entrar a la fuerza ... mientras que otra chica con un hacha, lo dejo fuera de combate ... con aquella arma, la chica de vestido blanco y cabello negro con puntas castañas, se defiende de los atacantes ... Valentina se preocupan por mantener la postura ante aquel momento de desesperación ...

Mientras que otro humano, cargaba una escopeta en mano y procedimiento a disparar ... antes de que la munición llegue a su objetivo, un zorro salto del vehículo con dos bolsas de tela en sus manos ... dentro de estas, se encuentran dos zorra ... una pequeña de pelaje blanco, mientras que otra tenia un ojo verde esmeralda y el otro del color de la amatista.

Al acabar con todos los atacantes, ambas chicas sostuvieron al lastimado zorro.

-No te vayas a morir ahora Mike. Dijo Sol.

-Si, ya estamos cerca del departamento de policía.

En ello, los demás policías llegaron y socorrieron al zorro de pelaje rojo, luego de que este le entregara a sus hijas a las parejas; mientras ambos le acompañaban, este le agrasdecian.

(Jack) Mike amigo ... en verdad, no tengo palabras para describir mi gratitud.

(Mike) No, usted tranquilo bola de algodón, no iba a dejar que latinen a mi sobrina.

(Judy) Gracias por salvar a las niñas, no sabemos como pagartelo

(Mike) En verdad si ... meterle un revolver en el trasero a ese gradisimo hijo del diablo.

.

(2. Steps From Hell - Norwegian pirate)

Ambos hermanos trataron de enfrentarse ante Alex ... pero esto iba siendo inútil, mientras que mas trataban de combate, aun siendo mas sincronizados, estos no podían golpearlos, Alex en mas de una ocasión estivo a punto de clavarle su cuchillo a cualquier a de sus hermanos

Ambos trataron de encerrar a Alex dentro de un edificio cerca de la plaza llena de cadáveres ... solo para encontrar una sorpresa ...

Siendo que dentro de este lugar, se encuentra a una cantidad indefinida de sobreviviente de distintas especies, tal vez unos cuantos cientos, de todas las edades y géneros, con familiares y amigos.

-Vaya, con que aquí estaban los mugrientos que no acabe.

Al ver que Alex estaba en un punto de ataque, Erick coloco una barrera de energía, y antes de que el asesino pudiera romperla, Jhonny le dio una fuerte patada que lo alejo de los civiles, ante esta acción, Jhonny le reclamo.

-No vamos a permitir que asesines a mas civiles inocentes.

-Solamente generas dolor, tristeza a la población de este mundo -Le culpo Erick-, ¿que no te basto el mundo humano?

-por favor Erick, esto es ridículo -Dijo Alex levantandose del suelo- ¿para que defienden a estos animales ?, mas aun cuando se adoptan las malicias y pecados de nuestra especie.

-Por que ellos no hicieron nada, acabas de asesinar a miles de de civiles inocentes. Dijo Jhonny.

-No matas en nombre de Exizel...solamente matas por que estas loco, ese un asesino en serie que le gusta ver el caos en el mundo. Dijo Erick recriminándole

-No vamos a permitir que esta masacre continué. Dijo Jhonny, sin importarle mostrar sus poderes a los civiles.

Alex no podía retirarse aquella expresión de disgusto ante las palabras de los hermanos.

-Ustedes ya no mereces tener el gentilicio de seres humanos...ustedes son solo unos mentirosos, y ustedes caerán por ese pecado.

Alex se abalanzo ante Jhonny como un animal...trato de decapitarle, aunque este logro esquivarle; pero cuando trato de darle una patada, Alex con facilidad le agarro de la pierna y lo arrojo contra uno de los pilares; los animales se horrorizaron al ver como alex destrozo el pilar de edificio con la cabeza de jhonny. Erick le tomo de la espalda y lo clavo de cabeza al suelo, el impacto del golpe lo dejo en la entrada y con la cara de Alex llena de pedazos de tierra y concreto, los civiles ayudaron a Jhonny a levantarse, y se sorprendieron al ver que le oficial apenas si tenia unos golpes y un pequeño mareo

-Oiga oficial...se encuentra bien. Pregunto un caballo de bastante edad.

-Ehmm...si, creo que si, por que?

Los demás civiles se sorprendieron ante la pregunta del joven oficial.

-Muchacho...el asesino destrozo un pilar de concreto.

-Es cierto, el impacto me hubiera podido matar, y eso que soy un rinoceronte. Dijo otro animal mas joven.

-Como es que ni sangre tienes en la cabeza?, ni siquiera tienes un chichon. Dijo otro animal.

No fue sino en el ultimo momento en el que Jhonny logro protegerse del ataque del asesino, mientras los demás veían como ambos intercambiaban golpeas a alta velocidad; no pudo emparejarse la situación hasta que Erick intervino; y eso fue usando mucho de su poder, en el momento que iba a impulsarse de uno de los balcones de la parte interna del edificio, Erick lanzo una pequeño bola de energía que hizo que cayera al suelo, el mayor de los hermano lo golpeo con tal brutalidad que destrozo el suelo, mientras que Jhonny lo golpeo hacia otro pilar, con un nuevo golpe en el estomago hizo que este se rompiera, dejando a los civiles con distintas emociones...miedo, impresión, emoción...pero eso si, todos no creían lo que veían...tanto el asesino, como los dos humanos oficiales, tenían habilidades sacadas de un libro de fantasía

-Ahora, creo que ya es hora de que nos des algunas respuestas, asesino.

En el momento que pensaba disparar un tiro de energía con su arma, Erick le piso ambos brazos rompiéndolos en el momento, y luego pisandole la cabeza, con un tono de voz seria le pregunto.

-Antes que nada, quisiéramos saber algo...¿que fue lo que les hiciste a nuestros padres?

Ante aquella pregunta, el asesino respondió.

-La verdadera duda, seria el que no les-

En ese momento, Erick le recibió con una patada en el estomago, sacandole un poco de aire.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero -Dijo mas molesto el mayor de los hermanos-, ¿por que hiciste que desaparecieran?

En ese momento, la expresión de alex cambio a una de sorpresa, ambos hermanos vieron que el no se esperaba esa pregunta...ante esto, Alex le pregunta.

-No me digan que...¿ustedes no lo habían notado todavía?

-¿Notado que?. pregunto Erick

Ante aquella respuesta, Alex poco a poco iban riendo mas y mas fuerte, una risa que con el pasar de los segundos, se iba volviéndose mas inquietante.

-Es es tan divertido?. pregunto Jhonny.

Ante esto, Alex le responde.

-Ambos son un hijos terribles, ¿lo sabían?

Al decir eso, Alex logro quitarse de encima a los dos hermanos, el asesino procedió a dispararles sistemáticamente varios disparos de energía. Erick procedió a crear varias barreras de energía, los disparos aunque no lastimaron a ningún civil; Sin embargo, los disparos generaron explosiones, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar los demás pilares y vigas del edificio, así, las paredes comenzaban a agrietar de manera energética...al ver esto, Erick creo varias placas de energía para sostener el edificio.

-Ya veo...este era su plan. Dijo Erick quejándose por el gran peso.

-¿De que hablas?. Le pregunto Jhonny

-El ya sabia que los sobrevivientes estaban aquí...el quería traernos para con la pelea que tuviéramos aquí, dañáramos los pilares lo suficiente...para que matemos indirectamente a los civiles.

Ante esta respuesta, Alex le respondió mas amable.

-Vaya, parece que si lograste deducirlo animal...ahora si me lo permites.

Con un disparo aun mas potente que dirigió ante los civiles...ni siquiera Erick podía crear una barrera tan resistente y de manera tan rápido...mas aun cuando ya había creado muchas sosteniendo el edificio de decenas de pisos...no podía lanzar una ráfaga de energía en su contra, ya que no sabia si podría lanzar una carga lo suficientemente eficaz para neutralizarla, ya que solo provocaría una explosión que mataría a los civiles o destruiría el edificio...aunque, ni el ni el asesino se esperarían lo que sucedería.

Jhonny trato de crear una barrera como lo hacia Erick...pero, al no dominar de manera correcta esta habilidad, el disparo con mas energía de la cuenta, destruyo con facilidad la débil barrera...sin embargo, Jhonny no se movió, solo se cubrió con sus brazos y se uso como escudo humano ante los civiles...

Luego de que el polvo se disipara, se vio como ambos antebrazos del muchacho presentaban quemaduras considerables , al igual que su camisa de oficial se quemo en gran parte, ante eso Alex respondió un tanto sorprendido.

-Vaya...eso es de sorprender, ni yo me colocaría al frente de un ataque de ese tipo.

En ese momento, vio como aquella aura de Jhonny cambio de negro a un color gris...se podía sentir un incremento considerable de poder y mas tranquilidad..., pues que apenas pudo esquivar aquel puñetazo.

-Muy bien, mostrando un poco mas, eso me agrada. Respondió un poco mas interesante.

Si bien Alex tenia interés de continuar con el enfrentamiento, este tenia otros planes; al sacarle el aire a jhonny con un puñetazos y haciendo que este agarrara distancia hacia el, Alex comenzó a saltar entre pisos y pisos, llegando en pocos segundos al techo mientras le decía.

-Vamos a ver si pueden seguirme el paso.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jhonny escucho como su hermano mayor se quejaba ante el gran peso que estaba aguantando.

-Maldición...daño la estructura aun mas de lo que yo pensaba...Ivangel, necesito mas poder.

_-No es necesario pedirlo amigo._

Ivangel procedió a llenar el cuerpo de Erick de aun mas poder...se vio como aquel color naranja que emanaba de el, sus músculos tuvieron un ligero incremento de tamaño, sus pupilas dejaron ver un pequeño destello similar a aquella fruta cítrica...así, aquella acción que ante le costaba mucho trabajo con muchas barreras, ahora con ambos brazos ya podía hacerlo son suma facilidad.

Ante aquella apariencia, una pequeña jaguar, de no mas de 10 años le pregunto al oficial.

-Señor policía, ¿se encuentra bien?

Con una voz sumamente cariñosa le respondió a la pequeña

-Claro niña, nada mas que unos moretones, -alzo su vista hacia los demás presentes- ahora necesito que todos salgan de manera rápida pero ordenada, no quiero que nadie se me quede aquí adentro -gira la cabeza hacia Jhonny-, Jhonny, ve y persigue a Alex, no quiero perderle la pista, no te preocupes por mi, solo con sentir tu energía podre teletransportarme hacia donde estas.

-Bien, no tardes muchos, -Dijo mientras salían de su espalda unas alas grises hechas de energía-, yo me encargo de seguirle. Dijo el joven antes de salir disparado como un misil balístico.

Al ver que todo el mundo quedo sorprendido (para no decir asustado), el oficial les dijo.

-Okey...como hay muchos cuerpos en la puerta delantera, por favor, salgan por las puertas traseras del edificio y eviten ir en dirección hacia la plaza por favor.

.

Departamento de policía de la ciudad

Los oficiales trataban de entender que fue lo que había ocurrido hacia unos minutos en la plaza de la ciudad.

-Cuantos!? Preguntaron casi todos los oficiales

-Les digo que no se, solo que las mayoría que fueron al festival fueron asesinados o por Alex o por mamíferos armados; ya Jason, Agustín y otros agentes especiales lograron detener a los humanos atacantes...no me dijeron si lograron capturar a algunos, solo que tuvieron que matar a varios de sus compañeros. Les dijo Mona

-Igualmente, me comunique con Abiodum. Dijo Jack

-¿El esta bien?, ¿no le paso nada?. Pregunto Sol preocupada

-Si, no preocupes para eso...lo que si...fue que mataron a todos los que estaban en el centro de comunicaciones...de allí fue que sacaron toda la información de los agentes y de los hermanos Clovers. Dijo el conejo de rayas en sus orejas.

-Pero no comprendo, ¿que no había mucha gente resguardando el lugar?. Pregunto Bogo.

-Eso es lo que estamos viendo...lo mas seguro es que alguien haya estado en contacto con Alex para así facilitarle entrar...ya que vino que hace malta el cadáver de una persona...el que tiene acceso con todos los niveles y computadoras mas importantes del centro...por eso creemos que el fue el que lo ayudo. Dijo Jack.

-Y que hay de los oficiales desertores. Pregunto Nick.

-Es cierto!, le quiero patear el trasero a esos traidores descarados!. Exclamo otro oficial.

-Bien...por lo que tengo de momento, la mayoría están arrestado, los muertos de momento son una minoría. Dijo Mona

En ese momento, Nick le susurra a Judy.

-Aunque en lo personal, van a ser la mayoría cuando les toque explicarle a Bogo el por que paso.

Sin embargo, Judy no parecía estar muy al pendiente de lo que decía Nick...es mas, ni siquiera parecía pendiente de su niña entre sus brazos, ya que parecia estar a punto de llorar y no parecia hacer nada.

-¿Judy?...¿sucede algo?

En ese momento lo noto...primero fue ella y Jack...eran sus orejas...estaban erguidas, y su expresión parecía de preocupación...aquella expresión se replico en los demás oficiales...no era como el sentir la presencia de un ser poderoso...era aquel instinto primitivo que les avisaba a las presas, "corre, se acerca el peligro"...pero que era lo que sucedia?, como es que todo el departamento restante de oficiales podria sentirse asi...en ese momento Jack exclamo alzando la mirad hacia arriba.

-TODO EL MUNDO CUIDADO CON EL TECHO!

Pocos segundos mas tardes, un objeto atravesó el concreto del techo con suma facilidad...al ver que un figura comienza a erguirse entre los escombros, todos les apuntaron con sus armas...Alex, con aquella expresión serena se dirigió hacia sus presentes.

-Vaya...parece que llegue en mal momento al zoologico?

Aquel comentario hizo que muchos de los oficiales comenzaran a gruñir, luego de calmarlos, Bogo se dirigió hacia el.

-Con que...eres tu el que a hecho los asesinatos en la ciudad?

Alex le respondió.

-Creo que el termino es un tanto exagerado oficial.

-¿exagerado?. Pregunto incrédulo el búfalo.

-Por supuesto...¿que no le parecía mejor el termino..."limpiar"?; es mas apropiado cuando se retira la mugre del paisaje...y hablando de mugre.

En ese momento, del techo llego una figura familiar para todos...los oficiales lograron reconocerla al instantes, muchos con alegría, aunque un tanto preocupados al ver que tenia graves heridas y con su camisa de oficial quemada casi en su totalidad.

(Trixie) Dios mio Jhonny, ¿estas bien?

(Cloy) ¿Erick esta bien?

(Jhonny) No se preocupen por mi, no es nada...y Erick ya viene, mi hermano esta ayudando a varios sobrevivientes.

Ante estas palabras, Alex le interrumpe.

-Solamente se retraso lo que no inevitable.

Ante aquellas palabras, Jhonny le dijo.

-Ya deja de decir ridiculeces, ¿para que viniste al departamento de policía?, ¿para matar a los oficiales?, ¿acaso pensaste alzarte como vencedor sobre el departamento?

Alex con desprecio le respondió.

-Por favor, no me rebajes de esa manera...solamente vine para desmontar tu farsa.

Esas palabras confundieron a todos los presentes en el lugar.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?, mas bien, sera mejor que me digas que fue lo que le hiciste a mis padres, antes de que te haga sacarlo a golpe.

Con el ceño fruncido, Alex pregunto, como si de verdad estuviera decepcionado ante la respuesta de Jhonny.

-¿En serio no te has dado cuenta animal?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Erick llego teletransportandose en el lugar, sorprendiendo a los demás presentes.

-Muy bien...ya por fin puedo comenzar como es debido. Dijo con confianza en su voz.

(3. What when we - Mark Korven)

-Llegue para este lugar para decirles la verdad...primero, que al Jhonny que conocen, es un asesino.

Antes de que los demás pudieran algo, Jhonny se puso a la defensiva

-Eso es una mentira!, Sabes que fueron-

-¿Que? -le interrumpió Alex-, ¿ibas a decir soldados?...Jhonny, no me digas que tu eras de esos incautos que pensaban que eso fue un golpe de estado?

En eso le pregunto Judy.

-¿Jhonny, a que se refiere?

-En ese punto creo que seria mejor que yo les explicara -Dijo Alex-, cuando tenia 10 años...en aquel momento en el que era amigo de los Clovers...estábamos en mi hogar con suma tranquilidad...bueno, creo que es mejor que ustedes mismos lo vean la escena del crimen.

En ese momento, saco de su túnica un pequeño dispositivo de metal negro, este lo soltó en el suelo y se aferro al suelo con cuatro pequeñas patas, en la parte superior del aparato, en el centro, podía ver un pequeño lente azul...luego de unos momentos, una luz se proyecto en todo el lugar...

Aquel objeto parecía usar magia...pues hizo algo que nadie se esperaba...

La comisaria desapareció...y se encontraban en una calle de un vecindario...ni los oficiales, ni los agentes de la Z.I.A, o incluso los hermanos clovers se esperaban ver lo que acontecía adelante de ellos...

Se encontraban en el mundo humano...algunos niños en la calle jugando con pistolas de agua en el calor de la tarde, algunos adolescentes en las otras cosas escuchando música a todo volumen, adultos, tanto jovenes como ancianos caminando o sentados en los alrededores

-Esto tiene que ser un truco. Dijo Nick

-Donde...¿donde estamos?. Pregunto Erick confundidos.

En ese momento, alex se les acerco un poco mas, este le dijo en un tono mas molesto aunque sereno

-Solo los envié a una proyección de lo acontecido hace años...aquel momento en el que usaron esa bendición para el mal.

De repente, el ambiente se mostró en dirección a una casa...esta se traslado a su interior para ver lo que sucedía...así, se mostraba a un niño caminando por uno de los pasillos, de aproximadamente 10 a 11 años

.

(Nota del Autor: aquí trate de colocar una música de toque nostálgico y un poco melancólico, pero ya que no conseguí ninguna que me gustara con nombre o que no me pareciera exageradamente de alguna de las dos, no logre conseguir alguna :,v, así que en esta ocasión ustedes pueden colocar las que mas les gusta con estas características)

(4 - )

Alex estaba en su casa junto a Jhonny y Erick, ambo hermanos fueron invitados para ver un partido de fútbol en la televisión, en el momento que salio a la cocina, se encontró con aquella figura alta en la cocina, de entre 16 a 18 años...traía unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca con negra y una gorra de los mismos colores...

-Maxi! exclamo el pequeño Alex

El muchacho al darse la vuelta, con una gran sonrisa abrazo al niño.

-Hey Alex, ya voy traer las palomitas y las demás dulces para ver el partido

-Claro, ¿y que juegos podemos jugar en tu consola?.

-Si papa ni mama están en casa, puede ser lo que tu quieras. Crysis 2, Spec ops the Line, Far cry 3, Saint row, Gears of wars, Mass effect, god of war; lo que sea que quieras.

-Gracias Max...oye...¿y cuando volverán papa y mama?. Pregunto Alex

-No sabría decirtelo la verdad...solo se que sera mañana, si no tienen mucho trabajo mañana, volverán antes del medio día

Algunos oficiales, decidieron mirar...por curiosidad a los hermanos Clovers...aquella idea les sorprendió, al ver que ambos mostraban preocupación y tristeza...pareciendo que aquella visión que todos tenían.

En ese momento, de, una niña salio de la una habitación...esta traía características similares a las de Alex y Max, su cabellera negra llegaba hasta abajo de los hombros, traía unos pantalones azules, zapatos rosas, y una camiseta de de flores de diversos colores, de la misma edad de Alex o un tanto menos, traía corriendo un papel con un dibujo en este, mostrando con emoción aquella obra que había hecho

-A ver, ¿que traes allí?. Pregunto Alex.

Tanto Alex como Max se sorprendieron al ver de que se trataba...ya les llamaba la atención que era una hoja de papel grande, mas que una de tamaño carta normal...

-Ella era una gran artista.

Se escucho la voz de Alex...triste...sumamente triste.

En aquel papel se sorprendieron al ver lo que estaba allí...en el fondo, hecho con virutas de colores, creo un fondo, en le que parecían estar miles de personas, tomando fotos, las luces inundando el estadio...allí, en el centro, se podrían ver algunas de las personalidades del equipo Merengue en esa época...Casillas, Modric, Benzema, Ronaldo, Otzil, Di maria, Sergio Ramos, Pepe, Nacho Fernadez, y Marcelo Vieira

Aquel dibujo dejo fascinado a los dos hermanos

-Sin duda te esmeraste esta vez Shaunyl, te quedo hermoso. Dijo el mayor de los hermanos

-Sere mas del Barcelona, pero ese dibujo es una maravilla. Dijo Alex.

-Gracias chicos, ¿creen que a mama y a papa le gusten?. Pregunto algo apenada la niña.

-Claro que les van a gustar Hermana. Dijo Alex.

Todos presentes se sorprendieron ante aquella revelación...bueno, todos menos dos personas.

-De seguro te enviaran a una escuela de Artes,tienes un gran potencial a futuro. Dijo Maxi.

-Gracias Maxi, yo.

En Aquel momento, algo se escucho de una de las habitaciones, se escuchaba como se esta dando una discusión.

-Ya déjalo de molestar!. Se escucho la voz de un Erick mas joven.

-Pero cual es el problema, ¿si dices que lo sabes con controlar?, entonces no hay problema con que lo haga un poquito mas. Se escucho la voz de otro niño.

-Si le pegas de nuevo, yo te voy a devolverlo mas duro.

-Dale, Inténtalo.

Ante aquella discuta, Max frunció el ceño, y molesto dijo.

-Ah carajo, otra vez Joel se puso a andar pegando, ¡Joel, deja Jhonny!, ya va a ver ese muchacho, le voy dar un cocotazo a ver si se queda tranquilo para ale partido.

En ese momento, cuando los tres iba a entrar, vieron que debajo de la puerta, comenzaba a emanar una luz blanca...aquella luz comenzó a asustar a los tres hermanos cuando esta no paraba de ser mas fuerte.

-Oigan, ¿que es esa luz saliendo del cuarto?

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, una luz inundo todo el sitio, junto con un ruido que ensordeció a todos...

Luego de que el ruido comenzó a bajar, todos se sorprendieron al ver el paraje que podían observar...todas las casas destruidas, muertos y heridos en las calles por los escombros...una vista que traía a sus mentes algunas pesadillas del pasado.

-Casi lo olvidaba a ellos...también amargaron sus vidas al quitarles a sus familiares.

En el momento, se les mostraba un enfoque mas cercano a Alex, este se levanto de unos escombros de madera, su cuerpo mostraba muchas heridas, camisa y pantalones rotos, en su hombro izquierdo tenia una herida abierta que lo hacia gritar y llorar a todo pulmón.

-Maxi!, Joel!, Shaunlyn!

Aquella desesperación le nublaba, hacia que se sintiera encerrado en una niebla espesa, haciendo que algunos de los sobrevivientes de la zona, parecieran que ni siquiera existieran...

hasta que logro encontrar a uno de sus hermanos...luego de rodear una pared allí encontró a su hermano.

Era un muchacho de 13 años, de cabello castaño claro...camisa verde manzana, pantalones negros y unos tenis azules...pero aquella imagen aterrorizo a todo...Alex por su parte...en la realidad, ni siquiera quiso mirar...

-Joel?

Tanto Jhonny como Erick se habían aterrado ante la escena inedia que ninguno de los dos podría imaginar...aquel muchacho tenia los ojos perdidos en la nada, un delgado hilo de sangre tanto en nariz como en boca...aquella cabilla atravesando su pecho dejaba una herida bella

El niño trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba viendo, hasta que en uno de los montículos de escombros, comenzó a salir algo...el niño ante el miedo no podía hacer mas que aterrarse, y apretar mas sus heridas para evitar desangrarse...

por sus ropas, pensó que era Jhonny...y en verdad lo fue...aunque no de la forma que esperaba...de las puntas de sus dedos salieron unas uñas largas similares a garras que destrozan su carne, su boca había sido destrozada y romplazada por el hocico de aun animal...en verdad, parecía un demonio...

por instinto comenzó a correr, no le importaba que, solamente correr...gritaba el nombre de sus hermanos y padres, o cual sea que sea el nombre de quien lo pudiese ayudar...solo quería estar en un lugar seguro con su familia. Mientras corría, logro perderá lo que parecía Jhonny, tratando de entender que fue lo que estaba pasando, pero aquella pequeña mente de momento no tenia mucho con que trabajar y unir.

En ese momento, escucha como unos pasos se va alejando...de curiosidad, este volteo y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Maxi...igualmente, bastante lastimado, en sus brazos, llenos de cortados y moretones en sus brazos...este, se encontraba desconsolado llorando al lado del cuerpo de Joel.

Al ver que Jhonny ya no estaba cerca, este se acerco a Max, aunque este se le adelanto, tratando de hacer que no ve el cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos.

-Max, ¿donde esta Shaunyl?, ¿donde esta Erick?

-Alex...mira eso no lo se...tratemos de buscar ayuda, cerca de aquí hay una base militar, iremos allá y buscaremos ayuda.

-Pero Max...¿que hay de Joel?, ¿no podremos llamar una ambulancia?

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquella pregunta...la expresión de miedo y tristeza en su rostro casi lo hace llorar...un tanto temeroso y quebradiza su voz le respondió.

-El...el solo esta durmiendo, buscaremos médicos para que lo despierten, ¿de acuerdo?

En el momento que ambos procedieron en buscar a su hermana y ayuda, se encontraron con una sorpresa desagradable...habían encontrado a su hermana, esta estaba tirada en el suelo, con una de sus manos en la cabeza debido a una herida en la frente, mientras que tenia ambos rodillas con muchas heridas, brotando sangre con mucho afán...mientras se encontraban con Jhonny...pareciendo que trataba de murmurar algo mientras atajaba una pierda que le lanzo la niña.

-Que mierda...¿eso no es Jhonny?. Pregunto Max.

-¿Que hacemos?, la va a matar si no hacemos algo. Pregunto Alex asustado

En ese momento, Max logro encontrar un cuchillo de carnicero, su hermano mayor con rapidez lo agarro con fuerza y le dijo.

-Alex, en la avenido donde esta mi universidad cerca de aquí, cuatro calles mas arriba esta una estación de policía y un puesto del ejercito, ve alla y no te detengas. Dijo mientras corría hacia Jhonny con el cuchillo

En ese momento comenzó a correr...pero pocos segundos después, un grito le hizo detenerse.

.

En aquel momento...todos vieron que alex, el asesino, comenzó a hacer una acción particular...este, con furia se metió los pulgares en ambos oídos, y en una escena bizarra y con una fuerza inhumana, se arranco los tímpanos de los oídos...casi al instante, se entendió el por que de esta acción...

El joven Jhonny...poseído por el control de Exizel, paso por un costado, y le provoco una herida en el costado derecho del abdomen; Max trato de atacarlo con su arma, pero fue inútil, de verdad, parecía como si un demonio se le hubiera metido a Jhonny, aquella velocidad no la tenían ningún medallista olímpico

Aun aumentando su capacidad de ataque, agarrando un martillo grande que estaba en la zona, era inútil...Max poco a poco iba desangrándose por las heridas que le provocaba Jhonny...pequeños cortes en todo el cuerpo que iban aumentando mas el daño en general...hasta que en un punto, logro hacertarle en la cabeza con el martillo...sin embargo, grande fue su decepción al ver que este no le hizo nada, incluso se rompió un poco...

ante aquella muestra inutil de resistencia, con sus nuevas garras, procedió a cortarle ambas extremidades con suma facilidad...

El grito de Max ensordeció a todos los presentes...todos horrorizados ante lo que veían...Jhonny, aun con sus voz distorsionada, se logro entender.

-_Supongo que ya no eres una amenaza._

Ante esto, se dio la vuelta y procedió a caminar en dirección hacia la niña...sin embargo...ni el, ni los demás se esperarían lo siguiente...aun sin ambos brazos, Max se levanto del suelo con el cuchillo de carnicero con los dientes; con tal fuerza en su mandíbula que sus dientes comenzaron a sangrar, pero parecía que ese dolor no le importaba...la adrenalina e ira hacia alguien que lastimaba a su familia no le importaba...incluso, logro llegar a su espalda...calculando ya lo que haría, clavaría el cuchillo en un lugar mucho mas suave, el cuello... tal vez así lograría acabar con el muchacho y acabar con ese martirio que sufría..., vaya error.

Jhonny se dio la vuelta y por pocos milímetros esquivo el ataque de el discapacitado hermano de Alex...dejando que su cuerpo se montara en su hombro derecho...con esas cinco garras largas, mas aun que cualquier animal, atraveso el pecho de Alex, matándolo luego de unos cuantos segundos, ante la mirada del pobre Alex que no paraba de llorar ante lo que veía.

Todos estaban aterrorizados ante lo que veían, ¿que era esto?, ¿acaso era alguna alucinación programada por el aparato de Alex?...tenia que ser...Jhonny no era capaz de realizar algo así...

Al terminar con el mayor de los hermanos de Alex, lo que se supone que era Jhonny tomo un trozo de escombro mas duro y grande que le lanzo la niña...los pensamientos que tenia Alex de pequeño era de miedo...mucho miedo...¿acaso de verdad habían asesinado a sus hermanos?...sin importar lo que fuera, solo debía hacer una cosa...proteger a su hermana.

Ante esto, Alex corrió a un costado del cuerpo de su hermano, tomo el cuchillo que estaba tirado ne el suelo y se dirigió hacia su objetivo...sin embargo, aquella acción no tendría buen resultado...aquella bestia le tomo del cuello, y con lo que le quedaba de cara, un sonrisa macabra se veía en su semblante...Jhonny lo arrojo con fuerza ante una pared, el golpe le provoco una herida en la nuca y en toda la espalda, algunos pedazos de madera y de concreto golpearon su cuerpo, provocandole mas moretones y cortes en todo su cuerpo...aquel dolor que sentía era indescriptible...apenas, con pocas fuerzas para ver, todos lograron visualizar aquella macabra escena...aun con la niña gritando, Jhonny, con esta horrible mutación, golpeo con la roca a la niña con fuerza hasta que aquel llanto ceso y la cabeza ya comenzaba a perder su forma...viendo como aquel liquido de color tan vivo teñía el objeto en sus garraz...pequeños pedazos blancos y rosas comenzaban a suscitar en la escena...varios oficiales no pudieron evitarlo y comenzaron a vomitar ante aquella escena, entre ellos incluyendo a Erick, mientras lagrimas del rostro de Jhonny brotaban de su rostro mientras se tapaba la boca con sus ojos abiertos como platos...impactado ante lo que vio...

Ya luego de que acabo con la niña había pasado a mejor vida, la vista de esa aberración se fijo en el chico...las ganas de correr recorrían cada nervio de su cuerpo carnoso...sin embargo, aquellas heridas le impedían levantarse con rapidez...sentía como si esqueleto estuviera lleno de agujas, ya que no podía dejar de sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo...aquel lamento no paraba por mas que el lloraba, cuanto suplicara, o gritaba...aquella acción que estaba por hacer...

Oh eso era lo que pensaba. Ante de que pensara en matarlo, se escucharon decenas de pasos acercándose al lugar...resultaron ser varios hombres uniformados con trajes verdes y cascos del mismo color, todos ellos cargaban fusiles de asalto y con cada uno de ellos con sus nombres a un costado de su pecho...al ver a esa criatura con cierto parecido a un niño de 10 años, le apuntaron con sus armas y le pidieron rendirse...pero sin mediar palabras, Jhonny se abalanzo y con esas garras mato a dos militares que decidieron no apuntarles en ese momento...

Al ver esa horrenda vista, al fin, logro levantarse y corriendo asustado hacia un rumbo desconocido, terminando con aquella imagen del pasado y trasladando a todos los presentes, nuevamente al departamento de policía de Zootopia.

.

**A acabado el capitulo**

**(Arturven) Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, nuevamente, me pase un poco de la mano, pues pensaba que no llegaría a las 5000 palabras (y ya voy por 7 :v ), pensaba alargar un poco mas la historia para este capitulo, pero al ver hasta donde me quedaba, creo que me quedara en unas 10.000 o hasta 11.000 palabras xd, espero traerles el próximo capitulo a la mayor brevedad, estas semanas han sido algo difíciles al trabajar y tener mucho cuidado en estos momentos de pandemia (aunque creo que hemos estado en otras peores de manera general para la raza humana).**

**Espero que para la próxima entrega pueda tardar menos de dos semanas (bueno, si abarcara un tanto menos y lo termino haciendo mas largo,ahora asi soy el final xddddd)**

**Saludops y bendiciones a todos ustedes queridos amigos, cuídense y lávense las manos :3**


	16. Chapter 11

**(Arturven)Es un placer volverlos a ver...o leer, ¿como es que era xDDDD?, espero que hayan disfrutado de este ultimo episodio, al igual que el anterior, tendrá acompañamiento musical, igualmente, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11 - Mentirosos**

(1 Reminiscensce - Olafur Arnalds)

Al terminar aquella macabra escena de lo ocurrido...todos estaban sorprendidos...aterrados...intrigados...no sabían de manera correcta reaccionar...

-Esa es el nacimiento de mi resentimiento...la razón por la que pude ver la verdad...los asesinos que portan esos uniformes.

Ante esas palabras, Erick fue el primero en ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Todo esto a sido por ellos?, ¿!No te das cuenta que Exizel causo eso¡?

-Y tu crees eso la verdad.

Ante esto, Jhonny, aun con su voz temblorosa, se defendió ante tales acusaciones.

-Yo...no me gusta matar a la gente...quería a tus hermanos...lo ultimo que quería en mi vida era hacerles daño

-MENTIRAS -Exclamo Alex- podías usar esa bendición para ayudar a los demás...pero decidiste guardártelo y usarlo en un berrinche contra mis hermanos y matarlos...aunque bueno, creo que el matar a civiles es algo que se convirtió en algo normal para ustedes.

-¿De que hablas?. Pregunto Erick

-Vamos Erick...no te tienes que hacer el bobo...se que tu y Jhonny, ayudaron a un leon con unos paramilitares.

Esa duda hizo que muchos se confundieran...mas aun, al ver la ligera expresión de sorpresa lograron dejar revelar.

-Vaya...le atine...¿su nombre es Ramel verdad?, en una islita en el caribe antes de que llegara...no me sorprende que dejaran que mataran a esa gente.

Ante aquella frase, los demás oficiales notaron que algo no andaba bien.

-Tal vez esto lo recuerde...Miguel?

Jhonny en ese momento, mostró una expresión muy clara de preocupación.

-Por si no lo saben, ambos hermanos, durante una visita a la Republica de Quisqueya con sus..."parejas" y amigos, se reunieron con el Dictador de la misma, Ramel Leonidas Truvillo, y colaboraron con para capturar a un grupo de mamíferos...sin mencionar, que Jhonny le disparo a uno de ellos frente de sus pequeños...

Ante esta acusación, Jhonny reacciono mas violento

-Era un tigre, los niños eran de Miguel.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción le respondió.

-Oh es verdad...el era miguel...a quien le disparaste era al tigre...Manuel no es verdad?

Ante esto, Jhonny se tapo la boca con una mano...ni el ni su hermano se esperaban que dijera eso...Jhonny termino delatándose a si mismo por lo ocurrido.

-Y tal vez sea algo obvio...pero ten en cuenta que un régimen no quiere tener ningún vestigio de esos "traidores de su patria"...imagínate...que no solo mataron a sus enemigos...quien sabe si también eliminaron a sus familiares o amigos como manera de aguantarse en el poder...

Aquellas palabras retornaron en la mente de los muchachos...todos estos sucesos los hicieron olvidar lo acontecido en aquella isla...aquel horror que había cometido allá parecía ser un vago recuerdo en estos momento...

-Es increíble que eso se les haya olvidado...mas aun cuando tienen como miembro de sus "super animales de zoologico",,,pero que se espera de ustedes.

Ante esa duda, Cloy les pregunta.

-Chicos...¿en cierto lo que dice?, ¿acaso hicieron algo malo en quisqueya?

-No!, claro que no!. Respondió Erick algo mas nervioso.

-Creo que tu eres el menos capacitado para responder eso mi querido Clover.

Aquellas palabras del asesino escalaron en la mente del muchacho...mucho mas luego de que recordara aquel hombre.

(2 - Outsider - Lucas King)

-Eres culpable de asesinar a un científico del gobierno...y tanto tu como otra persona te ayudo a ocultarlo...el pastor alemán, Josef Mengel

Ese nombre retumbo en la mente de los presentes...sobretodo, aquellos que lograron salvar al menor de los hermanos de las patas de ese científico.

-¿el loco que torturo y por poco mata ami Jhonny?. Pregunto Trixie.

-Es imposible, el tipo se escapo del gobierno. Dijo Mona.

-En eso te equivocas mi querida zorra...observen esto.

El dispositivo de Alex , reprodujo nuevamente varias imágenes seguidas...pero, en lugar de mostrar lo vivido desde la perspectiva de Alex, ahora si, solo reprodujo imágenes de un vídeo...sin embargo, este fue bastante peculiar.

El Pastor alemán que torturo a Jhonny durante muchos días, logro entrar por una rendija del sistema de ventilación, ese, desesperado, le puso tantos seguros y objetos para evitar que la puerta se abriera, parecía que hablaba en alemán, aunque muy asustado y desesperado, tratando de buscar algo entre un montón de cajas...parecía que lo habia conseguido,...una era una pistola, que tenia una munición especial para dejar casi inútiles cualquier habilidad de un portador de un Stricto Entity...la otra , esa un exoesqueleto de color blanco, que se adhirió a sus extremidades.

(Jack) Ese es el exoesqueleto P300, pensaba que no funcionaba.

(Mike) Parece que ese alemán del carajo, también se robo unos juguetes de la agencia

Pero,hasta que se escucho un ruido en la habitación...aun teniendo mesas y sillas bloqueando la puerta, mas el seguro colocado, este se rompió, y la puerta al igual que los objetos que se encontraba se movían lentamente...todos vieron de quien se trataba Erick, con una mirada de pocos amigos...con el, Ivangel, también molesto, se le acercaron.

_(Ivangel) Ya sabes las consecuencias que esto acarreara, ¿verdad?_

_(Erick) Lose...se que esto no es lo mejor...pero no puedo dejar que ese maldito siga haciendo el mal a espaldas de la Z.I.A_

_Ivangel, antes de cruzar miradas con el pastor alemán se integro nuevamente al cuerpo de Erick, no sin antes mencionar una ultima frase_

_-Espero que estés consciente, lo que vas a hacer._

(3 - Neffex Solider)

Aquel pastor alemán, apunto la munición hacia el pecho del humano...aquella bola de químicos verdosos impacto su pecho, manchando sus ropas, dejando un olor un tanto asqueroso, y provocando un ligero mareo en el.

-Veo que estas en desventaja ahora joven Clover.

Sin embargo, aquel muchacho no cambio su expresión...algo nervioso, el científico con el exoesqueleto le dijo.

-Esa munición anula tus poderes de manera temporal...lo suficientemente para que-

Ante eso, el muchacho respondió en un tono de voz frió y seco.

-¿Para que?, ¿que no le digas a nadie lo que has hecho?, ¿secuestrar y torturar a mi hermano y quien sabe a cuantos mas por tu mierda científica?, no lo creo.

Erick se recogió las mangas de la camisa, y ya teniendo sus brazos casi al descubierto, le dijo.

-No importa que no tenga a Ivangel para ayudarme, o que su fuerza que e obtenido por el por toda nuestra unión...no voy a permitir que lastimes a nadie mas. Dijo mientras se colocaba en posicion de pelea.

Esas palabras le dieron un mal presentimiento a Cloy...mas al ver la expresión de preocupación de Erick...por que el no le había dicho que se había encontrado con el científico que torturo a Jhonny...¿acaso había algo que el no quería contarle?

Asi, se vio que el pastor alemán ataco primero...por poco golpea a Erick el rostro, este sorpresivamente, sin las habilidades del Stricto Entity, lograba mantener pelea contra el pastor alemán...hasta que , por fin, el pastor alemán logro darle un golpe en el estomago y lo mango hacia uno de los estantes de metal; Josef le tomo de la camisa y lo aventó hacia la pared...al abrir los ojos, Erick vio como el científico corrió hacia el, y en el ultimo momento esquivo el golpe, tomándolo del brazo y arrojándolo al suelo; al tener al científico en el suelo, Erick le dijo.

_-No importa que tengas unos paños de metal pegados a tus patas...tu resistencia sigue siendo la de un perro._

Esas palabras perturbaron a todos los presentes...tal vez, fue la forma tan cruda como lo dijo...parecía como si algo malo estuviera por pasar...

Sin previo aviso, Erick trato de dañar el aparato que transmitía el vídeo, pero al acercarse, Alex de una patada lo empujo al otro costado de la comisaria, mientras algunos oficiales que estaban cerca le ayudaban levantarse, Alex le dijo.

-No quieres que vean lo que realmente eres Erick?, ¿acaso tanto le temes a la verdad?

Aquel asesino con su tono burlón, solo preocupo mas a los presentes...momentos antes de que aquellas imágenes pudieran ser apreciadas.

(4 - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Main Theme )

Un grito en la grabación, hizo que todo el mundo voltease a ver. Erick en aquella posición, poco a poco trataba de doblarle mas y mas el brazo a Josef...en verdad, trato de doblarle el brazo, pero gracias a la fuerza extra que le daba el exoesqueleto, logro soltarse...antes de que pudiera componerse, Erick acerco sus ojos de manera muy peligrosa a las de el pastor alemán, este incluso se asusto y logro alejarse cayendo al suelo.

_-Un momento...¿acaso trato de sacarle los ojos?. _Penso Nick al ver el video

Todos los presentes notaron algo diferente en Erick en aquella grabación, parecía como si fuese mas salvaje; inclusive en la grabación, el pastor se lo dije.

_-Ese no es...su estilo de pelea, es...es diferente._

Erick sin avisar, podio a golpearle con suma violencia, no le permitía tomar un respiro al científico. Este apenas pudo recomponerse luego de perder un diente, este logro acertarle un golpe en el rostro al muchacho...pero este fue un grave error...

De alguna forma, Erick logro conseguir la suficiente fuerza al tomar el brazo de Josef, para así romperle el brazo derecho.

Los gritos del canino se escucharon en todo el recinto, y lo alejo con un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco el aliento; aquel rostro del canino se manifestó en el mas visible miedo, inclusive, el nerviosismo le hizo que dejara de hablar en ingles.

Nein!, nein!, Nein!, Nein!; Ich werde keinen verdammten Menschen schlagen!

Con su otro bazo sano, trato de golpearle; aun sin tener conocimiento de técnicas de pelea, parecía como si ese exoesqueleto estuviese solamente como adorno, mientras que Erick iba acomodándose mas y mas en la pelea hasta sucedió...aquella horrenda escena.

Erick le tomo de la oreja derecha al pastor alemán, y se escucho de su boca aquella frase.

-Ahora comenzare a cobrarte por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano.

Y con una fuerza física brutal, de un solo jalón, el humano le arranco la oreja; aquel trazo de carne creo una micro lluvia carmesí; mientras en la grabación el científico apretaba con fuerza su herida abierta; los oficiales veían impactados y horrorizados como uno de sus mejores oficiales, comenzaba a desatar la mas bestial de las torturas.

De una fuerte parada en el hocico le rompió el mismo, entre en lagrimas no paraba de quejarse del dolor; en el suelo, al tratar de abrir los ojos...algo no andaba bien...a pesar de que los tenia abiertos, parecía que estaba perdida en la mas espesa de las neblinas...entre algunas frases en su idioma natal, Mike no pudo evitar decir lo que pudo entender.

-Dios mio...¿como le quito la visión con ese golpe?

Con un nuevo golpe hizo que recuperara la visión nuevamente, aunque ahora perdió varios dientes y rompió aun mas su nariz; de esta manera, luego de golpearle un poco mas, le quito el exoesqueleto, le puso uno de los brazos entre los dientes del canino mientras logro quitarle otra extremidad de metal...este menciono una frase que el heló la sangre a todos.

-Me mostraste que tan malo puede ser un animal...ahora, te voy a enseñar que tan malo puede ser un humano.

Ante eso, Erick procedió a clavarle la punta del brazo roto abajo de las costillas izquierdas del pastor alemán, entre sus quejidos trataba de liberarse mientras traía el otro bazo robotico en su boca, la fuerza en su mandíbula era tal que sus encías comenzaba a sangrar, algunos de sus dientes restantes a romperse...luego de unos cuantos momentos, Josef dejo de hacer cualquier ruido...sus ojos parecían estar apagados, sin vida alguna...mientras que el humano veía esto, le retiro la vara de metal y dejo que su herida saliera un poco mas de sangre...apunto con uno de sus puños directo a la zona donde estaba su corazón mientras le exclamo.

-¿!TE DI PERMISO PARA QUE DURMIERAS¡?

El golpe fue tal que hizo que el pastor alemán volviera en si, escupió un poco de sangre para ver , con la mayor expresión de terror que varios de los oficiales habían visto en sus vidas.

_-Por, por favor...déjame._ Dijo en un ingles un tanto torpe

Las lagrimas de su rostro brotaban con mas fuerzas.

_-No puedo pagar por lo que le hice a tu hermano...pero prometo ser bueno, no lo torturare mas, no me volverás a ver, dejare de experimentar con civiles, hasta voy a hacer que-_

Su palabras fueron silenciadas luego de recibir un puñetazo en el rostro...con un tono de voz frió le dijo.

-_Te daré 5 minutos...si logras aguantar eso, te dejare ir...ahora, cierra la boca y deja de lloriquear ante de que me ponga peor._

Pero el pastor alemán no escucho, este con su pata buena, este trato de usar sus garras para lastimar su cara...pero con un ataque de ira y salvajismo; Erick, cuando vio la pata izquierda del pastor alemán con sus garras cerca de su rostro...logro tomarla con sus dientes y con todas sus fuerzas , le arranco su dedo mas pequeño mas un poco de su carne.

Entre los gritos de sufrimientos del pastor, Erick, rápidamente escupió la sangre y la carne que tenia en su boca.

_-En verdad eso fue asqueroso...pero eso te pasa por creerte la gran verga...ahora, continuemos donde nos quedamos._

En fin, la cantidad de golpes fue tal, que ya Josef apenas era reconocible, la fuerza fue tal, que incluso las manos y dedos se vieron gravemente lastimados...aunque a la final, esa diferencia fue marcada...con los poderes de Ivangel nuevamente recorriendo sus venas; un una suave onda de luz, desintegro el cuerpo del científico que casi mata a su hermano, con ello, dejando por fin toda la evidencia que tenia.

.

Muchas de las miradas se dirigieron a la de los hermanos Clovers...¿esto tenia que ser un chiste?.

-Erick...espero que no mientas...¿esto es real?, ¿tanto lo tuyo como Jhonny?. Le pregunto con completa seriedad Cloy.

Erick no quiso decir ninguna palabra...este solo inclino la cabeza al igual que su hermano menor...aquel momento fue interrumpido por el asesino.

-Oh vamos Clovers, no se deben sentir mal...sobretodo tu Erick, no estuviste solo...tuviste la colaboración de nuestro estimado caballero británico.

El asesino estiro su mano hacia Jack Savage...ante esto, Mona confundida le pregunto.

-¿De que esta hablando?

-Oh pequeña zorra ártica...creo que debes abrir un poco mas los ojos...el fue el responsable de que la Z.I.A nunca descubriera lo que ocurrió con el "Angel de la vida"...borro tanto las grabaciones de el asesinato de Josef y de cuando el mismo borro la grabación...el tonto lo dejo en sus archivos privados, y bueno...lo tome antes de que el borrara su copia; ¿en verdad pensabas que por ser el niño mimado de la organización, pensaste de que no podría descubrir esto conejito?

La expresión de Jack lo dijo todo...Alex también lo había descubierto.

-¿Eso es cierto?.

Con vergüenza e impotencia, no le quedo mas remedio que decir la verdad...con sus orejas caídas al igual que su mirada

-Es cierto...oculte las grabaciones de Erick para que se evitara entrar en problemas.

Ante aquellas declaraciones, el asesino no pudo evitar reírse.

-Vaya, me parece que ustedes deben sentirse bastante...¿como podría decirlo?, ¿desilusionados?; mas que todo por mentirles y ocultarles tantos crímenes: Asesinato, colaboración con un dictador, ocultar información, y quien sabe cuantas barbaries...¿no sabrían que decir ante esta situación?

El silencio reino en la comisaria por algunos momentos...parecía el interior de un ataúd, nadie parecía tener la actitud para desafiar aquellas palabras...parecia.

-Hipocrita

Aquella voz femenina se hizo dominante en el lugar...aquella voz de tono femenino, pero tajante y dominante lo exclamo...venia de la boca de Judy Hopps, el asesino señalo a la coneja con el ceño fruncido.

-Exactamente coneja, esa es la palabra que describe a los hermanos Clover

Sin embargo, su expresión de confianza se cayo abrupta mente cuando la coneja se acerco.

-Claro que no, me refiero a ti...nunca pensaba que alguien podría ser tan hipócrita al comparar sus actos con los de los demás. Dijo la coneja.

Su pareja no se quedo atrás, el zorro también dio un paso al frente.

-Asesinas a gente inocentes, hombres mujeres y niños; acusándolos de pecadores y gente de mal...y quieres culpar a estos muchachos por algo que hizo un demonio o yo que se...bajo mi punto de vista, el hipócrita eres tu.

Ante esto, los demás oficiales apoyaron a los hermanos Clover.

-Aun sabiendo que ellos hicieron cosas que...tal vez no eran las mejores...eso no te hace mejor que ellos. Dijo Cloy

-Es cierto, en Quisqueya se enfrentaron a esos mamíferos armados por que iban a matar a civiles. Dijo Trixie.

-Ese tipo que lo torturo, también le hizo lo mismo a varios mamíferos. Dijo Mona.

-Ademas de que le oculto mas información a la Z.I.A y el gobierno. Dijo Jack.

-Tu por otro lado, hiciste del mundo de los humano un infierno -Dijo Bogo- y para la cereza del pastel, haces un alboroto nunca antes visto en la historia de la ciudad.

-Mataste tanto a oficiales, presos y civiles; e hiciste una masacre a miles de mamíferos en el centro de la ciudad. Dijo la hija de Bogo.

-Sin mencionar que mataste a funcionarios del gobierno y demás personas importantes. Dijo el agente Mike.

-Al fin y al cabo, no eres mas que un simple asesino en serio con un afán de creerse superior a lo demás...eso es todo. Dijo Judy.

Ante aquel panorama adverso, los hermanos tuvieron la fortaleza para alzar su voz nuevamente.

-Aparte de eso...aun tienes que algo que responder todavía...nuestros padres. Dijo el mayor de sus hermanos.

-Es verdad!, ¿que fue lo que les hiciste a nuestros padres?. Dijo Jhonny.

Alex se quedo callado por unos momentos, estupefacto ante ese cuestionamiento...incredulo pregunto.

-¿En verdad...son unos estúpidos?, o eso es natural en sus genes familiares?.

-¿Como?

(5 - Abyss - Lucas King)

Aquella neblina oscura se hacían nuevamente presentes, materializando aquella aberrante criatura...su piel, cola, esa armadura en su pecho, ese rostro como una especie de sabueso...este fijo su mirada en el menor de los hermanos

**_-Que tu crees muchacho?, es algo mas simple de lo que crees._**

Luego de esto, el asesino concluyo la frase.

-Ambos eran solo unos clones...copias hechas de energía.

El silencio reino en el lugar...ambos hermanos sintieron como sus pupilas se contraían de manera violenta y abrupta.

-Eso...eso no es verdad!. Dijo Jhonny. Dijo asustado

-Eso no es posible -Dijo Erick alterado-...ellos...estaban llenos de vida, dijeron cosas que solo ellos sabían, ellos aun tenias sus mañas, ese "algo" que caracteriza a cada persona...no es posible que tu hayas podido hacer eso.

Aquellas sonrisas llenas de malicias solamente perturban mas a los hermanos al igual que todos los presentes, Alex dejo caer la mirada ante su arma homicida.

-Este instrumento en verdad es algo maravilloso...el esfuerzo y dedicación de Dios para crearla no tiene comparación, no solo permite ganar las capacidades físicas y mentales de quienes caigan a su filo, o ni siquiera la capacidad generar ayuda a su portador por medio de disparos de energía pura...sino, que también puede traer a los caídos nuevamente...pero contiene una limitante.

-¿Limitante dices?. Pregunto Erick

-Veras Erick...toda criatura en este o cualquier plano terrenal, contiene un alma, no importa si fue alguien de bien o un pecador, del mas puro al mas sucio, todos tiene un alma que los trae a la vida...esta herramienta también puede traer a la vida a todo aquel que resucite...pero tiene un precio...sus recuerdos y personalidades son casi nulas, únicamente son capaces de realizar los que yo desee.

-Allí esta el punto, nuestros padres eran ellos en su totalidad, sus personalidades y recuerdos tal cual como los recordamos...¿como es que eso los pudo hacer una copia?. Pregunto Jhonny.

Ante esto, la criaturaq tomo la palabra y lentamente se acercaba hacia Jhonny.

_**-Allí es donde entro yo muchacho...estuve encerrado en tu carne hasta lo ocurrido con los Buzekai...estuve encerrado en tu carne toda tu existencia muchacho...todo lo que viste, yo lo vi, todo lo que oíste, yo oí.**_

Asi, la criatura y el humano se encontraron frente a frente...en el semblante y alma del joven no podía contener mas temor del que nunca había tenido antes.

_**-Todas esas veces que le ibas a tu equipo favorito...allí estaba yo, cuando te inyectaron tu primera vacuna, escuche como lloraste...cuando creías que algo saldría del armario, la primera vez cuando tenias 5 años, allí estuve cuando tu padre te contaba como se abría el yeso del brazo izquierdo con una patineta y dejando que su brazo acariciara el asfalto de las calles pobres de Caracas cuando era joven...estuve allí cuando tu madre te enseño a ti y a tu hermano a resarle a una desgracia con un manto blanco y un medico muerto...aquella vez que tu hermano se dejo golpear por 6 niños para evitar que te lastimaran...aquella vez que uno de tus vecinos dejo salir a su perro solo para tratar de morderte...pasaron 2 años y 4 meses antes de que las marcas desaparecieran por completo...esa vez casi salgo...recuerdo su sensación de terror cuando viste a ese Bullmastiff sin la mandíbula...me sorprende que la mayoría te echara la culpa por matar a ese perro...conozco mas de ti de lo que crees niños...soy mas Jhonny Clover de lo que tu jamas podrás ser.**_

Para el humano...no habría forma de describir ese miedo...no era la intimidación de alguien mas grande...no ese ese miedo natural hacia un animal mas grande...no era ese miedo a lo desconocido...no era ese miedo de saber las capacidades de ese alguien que te quiere lastimar...no era ese miedo que tienes siempre tienes hacia un objeto u animal de manera irracional sin saber por que...no era el miedo del que alguien supiera quien eras mejor que tu mismo...era algo horrendo, aberrante, terrorífico, y miles de adjetivos mas...lo mas parecido a esa sensación, aunque muy distante igualmente, era la amalgama de todas esas sensaciones, y tenerlas afrente tuyo, materializado en carne y hueso...

La criatura se le dio un golpe a Jhonny con su cola, lanzandolo a los brazos de su hermano, con problemas para levantarse trataba mientras la criatura caminaba nuevamente hacia Alex.

_**-Así de fácil fue crear una copia de tus padres...¿y si Ivangel se sigue preguntando como es que no lo logro percatar?...es lo mismo, pase toda la vida de Jhonny...conocía a sus padres aun mejor que ustedes, sin problemas pude crear unas copias perfectas.**_

-Esa fue la razón por la que...no pudieron ni diferenciar a sus padres, al igual que a los perros que fueron compañeros de sus amigos Jason y Agustin...para nuestro señor, no era mas que moldear plastilina hasta que quedara bien.

_**-Precisamente, ese seria un buen punto de referencia.**_

Ya, al ver sus objetivos con concluidos, mientras Exizel se transformaba en aquella neblina negra y se reintegraba al cuerpo de Alex, este le dijo al asesino.

_**-Alex, ya hemos concretado nuestro plan, ya no quedan motivos para estar aquí.**_

-Si mi señor.

Al decir esto, Alex dejo caer la punta de arma en su hombro derecho, la daga de color esmerando dejo caer un hilo de luz del mismo color detrás de el, generando un portal justo a sus espaldas.

-Espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación oficiales, espero que nos encuentren pronto, ya les deje las direcciones del encuentro.

-¿Encuentro?. Pregunto Erick.

Pero sin previo aviso, Jhonny lleno de colera y lagrimas en sus ojos, se abalanzo, concentrando toda sus energía en ambos puños para tratar de alcanzarle...pero fue inútil, Alex solo se dejo caer y cayo en el portal, desapareciendo. Mientras que, el impacto del golpe golpeo justo el centro del logo del centro de policías en la cerámica del lugar, destrozando todo el suelo y partes de las paredes...

.

Mientras el humo lentamente se disipaba, un llanto se escuchaba entre todo ese polvo levantado...Jhonny, quien tenia su cabeza contra el suelo, llorando con fuerza; aquel llanto le rompía el corazón a todos sus cercanos...y no era para menos...después de todo...hoy, el mal tuvo su mayor victoria contra la justicia.

.

Mientras tanto, en la base de Alex.

Todos en el lugar no podían evitar celebrar, habían logrado su objetivo, los medios de comunicación al igual que muchos civiles, culparon tanto al departamento de policía por su poca eficiencia para proteger a la ciudadanía, y al gobierno, en parte, por ocultar que tenia agentes especiales que podían ahorrarles a la ciudad tanto este problema como muchos otros.

-Diablos, no puedo creerlo.

-Miren a esos tontos de la policía.

-Les pateamos el trasero.

Esas eran muchas de las frases que sonaban en el lugar, la alegría de lograr su primer objetivo de esa manera tan fantástica, era algo sublime para todos.

Ante esta situación, mirando las imágenes que se transmitían, Heiko fue sorprendido por el abrazo de la pequeña oveja...sorprendido, puesto a que nunca le había demostrado ese..."cariño"

-No lo puedo creer, esos imbeciles mordieron el polvo, humille a esa misera coneja y ese estúpido zorro.

-Hey, no te olvides de este galán que masacro a muchos de esos estorbos.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Dijo Bellwether.

Luego de unos segundos, la antigua alcaldesa de la ciudad se dio cuenta que no solo se refería a la habilidad de disparar del pastor alemán.

-QUE NI SE TE OCURRA PENSAR QUE YO-

-Jej, tranquila "miene kleine dame", se que estas contenta por lograr tu sueño.

-Ese no es mi sueño. Contesto tajante mente la pequeña mamífero.

-¿No?, ¿entonces?

-Los quiero muerto a los dos, esos despreciables zorro y coneja, y asegurarme, que sean recordados por siempre como los causante de que se prolongara la miseria de las presas.

Ante eso, otro pastor alemán que estaba cerca de ellos le susurro a Heiko.

-Hey Hei, ¿que no te gustaban las mujeres con carácter?

Ante esto, sin siquiera mirarle, de dio un puñetazo en la nariz, mientras el otro canino se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la sangre de nariz este le respondió.

-Veo que te quito hasta el sentido del humor.

-Deja de joder Adolf, por que no mejor te vas a molestar a alguien mas?

-Es que eres el único que no me apunta con un arma cuando lo hago. Dijo entre risas.

-Bueno, supongo que es cierto, solo te quito uno que otro diente.

En ese momento, la pequeña oveja le pregunto un tanto molesta.

-Te importaría quitar tus patas de mi cintura por favor?

Sin embargo, esta no se esperaba la respuesta del alemán.

-Supongo que es un "pago de vuelta", después de todo, tu te lanzaste a abrazarme.

Ante esto, Heiko no pudo evitar sorprenderse, al igual que el otro pastor alemán al ver que Bellwether se sonrojara, mientras no oponía resistencia, mientras le respondió.

-Touche

En ese momento, un portal verde se abrió en el lugar para que Alex saliera del mismo y todos los presentes le saludaron con respeto; ante esto, el asesino se destapo la capucha y alzo sus manos arriba y adelante, este, exclamo con fuerza.

-HERMANOS!, HEMOS GANADO ESTA BATALLA, DERROTAMOS EN LA BATALLA MAS IMPORTANTES A NUESTROS ENEMIGOS, LOS PECADORES!

Una primera ola de aplausos y alabanzas se recibió con gran alegría.

-Pero aun así, no debemos cantar victoria, de nuestro bando rival todavía quedan con vida muchos obstáculos...pero si seguimos como hasta ahora, muy pronto, esta ciudad se entregara a nosotros.

Unos de los soldados pregunto.

-¿Que tan pronto señor?

Su respuesta dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

-Si mis cálculos no fallan, antes de final de mes, esta ciudad sera nuestra al igual que el estado, no debemos tardar mas de dos semanas.

Los entusiasmos de su grupo eran aun mas altos, el saber que faltaba tan poco para ser los dueños y amos de la ciudad; su líder les hizo un gesto a Heiko y Bellwether para que se acercara a el. Cuando cada uno estuvo a su costado, este procedió a dar la siguiente linea.

-Mis estimados amigos, quisiera darles esta noticia; he decidido acender a estos dos camaradas fieles a nuestras causas: Heiko, sera ahora en encargado, junto con migo, para planear todo lo relacionado con nuestra fuerza de ataque, todo lo relacionado con armas y tácticas, se lo pueden preguntar a el; mientras que Bellwether, sera quien se encargue de ejercer la verdad como la soberana de esta ciudad, consulte con ella por todo lo relacionado con las medidas futura, las nuevas reglas de la ciudad, al igual que las estrategias para nuestra supremacía...a partir de ahora, ellos son los de mas alto rango aquí, solo por debajo de nuestro señor y de mi.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante la revelación, aunque ninguno se molestaba ante su gran acenso.

-Hoy , hemos limpiado a esta ciudad de muchos desgraciados...pero muy pronto, esta ciudad, y este mundo esta libre de ellos!, ESO SE LOS JURO!

.

.

.

FIN DEL EPISODIO.

**(Arturven) Hola mis queridos amigos, lamento la tardanza para traer ese episodio, ademas de dificultades técnicas, quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, algunas de las canciones que quise utilizar en un inicio, se perdieron al igual que algunos documentos en mi computadora, y como no quería perder mas tiempo, logre conseguir las mayoría que tenia.**

**No tengo fecha para el próximo episodio, aunque como ya no tendrá recomendación musical sino en algunos capítulos mas adelante, debe tardar menos en publicarse.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, criticas y recomendaciones musicales las pueden dejar en los comentarios, que nunca me los canso de leer xD, al igual que cualquier cosa que ponen allí, saludos y bendiciones a todos, Bye Bye :D**


	17. Chapter 12

**(Arturven) Muy buenas amigos, espero que estén bien, por mi parte, ya el trabajo en casa se a aliviado, y ya, dentro de poco mas de un mes aproximadamente, podre continuar con mis clases...físicas xD, en verdad les agradezco que hayan aguantado la espera, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible; y ahora, sin nada mas que agregar, continuamos.**

**.**

Capitulo 12 - Ánimos

En las televisoras no paraban de hablar de lo acontecido hace ya un tiempo con respecto del humano homicida.

_-Ya han pasado 3 días desde lo acontecido en el Festival inter-especies; hasta estos momentos no tenemos un calculo real de los civiles asesinados hace casi una semana, pero, según a un calculo del Centro Nacional de Estadísticas, se calcula que los números mas conservadores calculan al menos 36.000 asesinados en el centro de la ciudad, mientras que ne el resto de la ciudad se habría cometido otros 18.000 muertos, y cerca de 9.000 heridos de distintas causas; aun con esto, en la ciudad se han encontrado algunos mamíferos asesinados de manera separadas, todas con marcas de cortes y diversas escrituras, todas estas atribuyéndose al ahora reconocido asesino "Alex el genocidio"_

Sin importar lo que se hubiera tratado de evitar, aquellas imágenes en el noticiero, eran para hervirle la sangre a cualquiera, el alce tomo la batuta del noticiero.

_-Mientras todo esto ocurre, miles de protestas han comenzado a tomar a la ciudad por diversas razones: por una parte, muchos critican la poca eficiencia del gobierno y el departamento de policía al proteger a los ciudadanos luego de este atentado; por otra parte, la difusión de información secreta de diversos agentes del gobierno con supuestas "habilidades sobrenaturales", al igual que otros agentes de al menos 6 países mas, como Rusia, Australia, España, y diversos países del áfrica; también generando grandes protestas por ocultar a estos agentes al ojo publico, esto, incluyendo a los hermanos de la raza humana Erick y Jhonny Clover; mientras tanto, se esta pidiendo que los ciudadanos se calmen, sobretodo en Zootopia, que debido a los asesinatos, la ciudad a tratado implementar una cuarentena obligatoria para toda la ciudad, sobretodo para las partes mas desprotegidas o con menos servicios de protección en la ciudad...Mientras recolectamos mas información sobre este tema, una noticia comenzó a tomar fuerza el día de hoy, puesto a que en la Republica de Quisqueya entrase en controversia, luego de que el congreso promulgase una ley, en la que, se limitan muchos derechos básicos tanto de la vecina hermana de Haiti, y a la comunidad LGBT en el país, el cual el día de hoy se comenzó una persecución y represión ante estos dos grupos en el país; la polémica a aumentado debido a que esta ley fue aprobada por el presidente del país sin siquiera estar en territorio nacional, muchos sectores opositores pidieron que el presidente y ya acusado Dictador, Ramel Leonidas Truvillo de la cara ante las acusaciones._

El televisor se apago de manera abrupta mientras Jason molesto miraba.

-Pero que cabron, no basta con no terminar de partirle su madre a todos los "humanos" que se chingaron a la ciudad, pero si joder a los jotos y a los hermanos de A-

Agustin estaba a su costado de el, con el ceño fruncido, en esto, Jason respondió un tanto nervioso.

-Emmm...digo...¿Che queres un mate?...¿como es que se llamaba donde eran tus papas?

-Uruguay. Dijo frió.

-No sabia que era una provincia de la argentina :v

Le dio un golpe en la nuca haciendo que se levante.

-Ay wey, ¿y el vergazo por que fue?

-Para que ayudes a terminar de arreglar este lugar. Dijo mientras ayudaba a los trabajadores a terminar de arreglar el piso del ZDP.

.

Luego de un rato, ambos humanos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería de la policía; mientras ellos ayudasen junto a demás trabajadores de la ciudad, la alcaldía comenzó a dar ayudas sociales a los civiles y a los trabajadores de las estructuras dañadas de la ciudad, y entre ellos estuvieron los humanos; en el sitio se encontraron con uno de los hermanos de Trixie, Cooler.

Luego de hablar con el con el pasar de los minutos, estos tocaron el tema de los hermanos Clovers.

(Jason) Ayer fui y trate de hablar con el compa Erik...pero el tipo ahora se puso reMamon

(Cooler) Te comprendo, e escuchado que no a querido hablar con nadie...aunque, parece que lo hace muy molesto.

(Agustin) Desde que Alex desapareció y los humanos dejaron de atacar a los civiles de la ciudad, no a querido salir de su casa.

(Jason) Si verdad, pero no es algo de sorprenderse...digo, después de todo.

Aquel comentario genero un silencio sepulcral durante varios segundo...no por nada, era un punto bastante frágil de tocar.

(Jason) Y...¿como lo a tomado Trixie?

Cooler se veía un tanto triste al escuchar aquella pregunta.

-Ella...bueno...se a sentido mal, en verdad, le duele ver a Jhonny de esa manera.

-Cloy parece que es por otra cosa -Dijo Agustin-, creo que a sido por el engaño.

-Aun así, siendo que debieron decirlo, hay que hacer que recuperen el animo. Dijo Cooler.

-Concuerdo con tigo, nosotros no podemos enfrentarnos solos a Alex, ¿que tal si vuelve a soltar a mas humanos hostiles?. Dijo Agustin

En ese momento, Jason se pudo de pie y le dijo a sus amigos.

-De acuerdo compas, ya esta decidido, vamos a sacarles de la depre a los dos.

En ese momento, cuando pensaba en salir a buscar a los hermanos, Agustin lo tomo por la manga de la camisa.

-No tan rápido capo, ¿que crees que hace Vo? Dijo Agustin

-A ir a donde nuestros weyes de toda la vida, ¿o acaso tu no quieres ayudarles?

-Claro, pero no podemos ir así no mas...es necesario que mas vengan con nosotros a buscarlos. Dijo Agustin.

-Ese es en buen punto, deberíamos hablar con ellos con cautela. Dijo Cooler.

En ese momento, Jason les preguntan.

-Entonces, ¿que tiene planeado hacer?

.

El estar sentado en aquel lugar no generaba nada en el...nada...el pensar en la pena solo con consumía mas...así estaba Jhonny desde lo ocurrido con sus padres; al mirarse en el reflejo de la mesa de vidrio, veía como por fin sus parpados se habían recuperados...desde hace muchos años que no lloraba de esa manera, no sabia si decirse que era lastima, tristeza...no estaba seguro...es posible que incluso de todo estaba confundido.

el vibrar de su celular lo saco de aquel trance...al ver el nombre, decidió contestar, ya habían pasado dos días de que no contestaba una llamada de teléfono.

-Hey Trix. Dijo algo desanimado.

-Jhonny!, gracias al cielo, ya contestas el teléfono. Dijo su pareja.

-Bueno...supongo que es un avance no?. Dijo tratando de elevar el animo

-Me alegro, hoy llegare mas temprano a casa, y vendrán mas compañeros para la casa, pensaba que seria bueno para que-

En ese momento, Jhonny le detuvo.

-Trix cariño, en verdad aprecio que trates de animarme..., pero quiero estar solo...todavía quiero tener tiempo para pensarlo.

Trixie sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa respuesta.

-Jhonny...se que estas muy mal por esto, cualquiera lo estaría, mas aun al saber que tan fuerte fue...algo como lo que te paso.

Esas palabras en verdad le tocaron...no fue un simple "que mal" o "simplemente esfuérzate"; era una verdaderamente prueba de simpatía y cariño.

-Ni yo ni nadie puede entender lo que te paso, si lo entiendo...pero por favor, si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por mi, al menos déjame intentarlo.

Ante esas palabras, Jhonny simplemente suspiro y dijo.

-dale dale, lo voy a hacer...tal vez como dices, me caiga bien.

-GENIAL!, no tardo, bye.

luego de eso, colgó el teléfono; al mirar a su alrededor este dijo.

-Bueno...tal vez limpiar un poco este lugar me ayude un poco.

.

El impactar una y otra vez aquel saco no le ayudaba...cada ver lo golpeaba mas y mas fuerte...hasta que ya no daba mas, aquellas cadenas se destrozaban por el ultimo golpe, el saco de lona se abrió al impactar el suelo, dejando salir aquel polvo amarillo que salia del mismo...no podía entender como algo podría traerles recuerdos tan amargos a su mente...

segundos después, aquella voz retumbo en el lugar.

**_-_**_Ya déjalo, esto no nos esta ayudando._

Al levantar la mirada, vio con Ivangel se levantaba de una de las sillas de la sala de entrenamiento, Erick le miro con algo de disgusto.

-Si, pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

_-No, no le es._

Aquellas palabras con determinación, hicieron que la mirada de Erick se dirigiera hacia el espectro.

_-Tenemos que buscarlo, no podemos dejar que solo por que te engañaron a ti a tu hermano, ademas, es tu trabajo, eres un-_

-NO!, NO LO SOY! . Exclamo Erick.

Esas palabras le hicieron retornar a 48 horas al pasado.

.

_FLASHBACK_

Todos en el lugar a penas si estaban procesando lo que paso, miles (para no decir millones) de personas comenzaron a salir a las calles, los militares y policías que no estaban en la sede central, ayudaron a calmar a la población mientras ayudaban a encontrar a sus familiares...tanto vivos como los que fueron asesinados ese día; cuando bogo se dirigía a su oficina, se encontró con algo que lo desconcertó. Era un uniforme de policía; no era tan grande como para ser de un oso, tigre, leon o hipopotamo...pero parecía ser muy grande para ser de un zorro o un conejo...al ver el nombre de la placa, oculta debajo del uniforme, pudo ver que se trataba de la placa del mayor de los hermanos Clovers...a un costado, estaba una pequeña nota que le dejo a su jefe.

_Señor Bogo...con sinceridad no puedo expresar la vergüenza que siento en estos momentos, tanto usted como mi pareja sentimental Cloy, como mis demás compañeros, mi hermano mejor Jhonny, los señores Nicholas o Judy...todo esto que aconteció hoy fue mi culpa, Alex vino por mi y mi hermano, y siento que pude haber hecho mas, y no pude siquiera cumplir el requisito mas básico , que era salvaguardar la vida de los civiles, y por mi descuido, se termino generando la que sin duda, fue la peor de las tragedias y masacres ocurridas en esta ciudad, en el país y quien sabe de la historia...por esa razón, decido relegar de mis funciones hasta que yo mismo logre traer a la justicia a Alex y terminar con este ciclo de Odio que tuvo un origen humano...pero que Dios me perdone por lo que hice y que, logremos reponernos de este trágico evento._

_Erick Clover._

Bogo ante esto solo se sentó llevándose la mano a la frente, este se dijo para si mismo.

-Genial, ahora tengo otro problemas mas con esto.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_._

Erick se dejo caer al suelo, con la espalda recta y con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, mientras este un tanto melancólico le respondió a Ivangel.

-Ya no soy un oficial de policía...no merezco que me llamen así...un oficial de policía vela por la paz en las calles, que las injusticias no se cometan...¿y que hice yo?, me puse a lloriquear por un montón de gas mientras Alex masacro a miles de mamíferos en el centro de la ciudad y volverse ridículamente fuerte por mi culpa.

-_Pero Erick._

-Ivangel por favor...no quiero seguir hablando de eso...ademas, aun no e podido detenerlo...apenas han pasado tres días y ya le contaron 19 muertos mas.

Ivangel le respondió.

_-No estoy seguro, pero creo que el quiere hacer algo solo con tigo y Jhonny...algo especial, y lo de hace dos dias es una prueba de eso._

-Que...¿acaso quiere hacer una especie de enfrentamiento?

_-Es una posibilidad._

En ese momento, una idea mas se comenzó a formar en la mente de Erick...una sonrisa como no se le veía desde hace ya varios días, se comenzó a dibujar en su rostro.

-Ivangel, eso si que es inteligente.

-_¿Que, por que lo dices?_

-Si logro encontrar a Alex...tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda hacer que deje de matar gente, al menos, por unos cuantos días.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento se abrieron sin previo aviso...allí, en la sala, entraron algunas personas, todas conocidas...Jack, Nick, Cloy, Valentina, Abiodun, y Agustin.

El saludo fue un tanto desanimado, pero pronto lograron entrar en un poco mas de fraternidad; ya , luego de unos cuantos minutos.

(Cloy) Erick...por que...te fuiste de esa manera?.

(Nick) Es cierto, nunca te irías sin siquiera avisar, menos aun si es para dejar tu uniforme.

Ante esa pregunta genero algo de consternación en el muchacho...ya que...bueno.

-No sabría que decir...supongo que simplemente vergüenza.

-Acaso es por lo ocurrido?. Pregunto Jack

-Colega, eso no debe molestarte, todos perdimos hace días. dijo Abiodum

-No es eso muchachos -dijo Erick-, es mi culpa...tengo la capacidad para detenerlo y no e podido...no e podido pararlo...ademas...les mentí.

En ese momento, el ambiente se torno mas tenso.

-Hablando de eso...¿por que decidiste ocultarlo?. Pregunto agustin.

este ese quedo callado unos momentos antes de responder.

-Sabia que no aprobarían lo que hice...al igual que lo que ocurrió en quisqueya como con el científico que torturo a Jhonny.

ante eso, Cloy respondió.

-Ya ya nos hablo...que el lo oculto, pues creía que hiciste lo correcto.

Al oír eso, Erick miro al conejo.

-Eso es verdad, no quería que sufrieras las consecuencias...tanto para la agencia...pues para mi.

Esa frase sorprendió al humano.

-Se que eso me metería en problemas...y pues, en verdad lo estoy...pero , también eres mi amigo, no podía dejarte sufrir todas las consecuencias solo.

-Ademas Erick, el también hizo experimentos con otros mamíferos, eso se les debe pasar a estos tíos. Dijo Adiodum.

-¿y que hay de lo que hice en Quisqueya?

Ante eso, Cloy le respondió.

-En eso si tengo que decir...no debías ocultarlo.

-Bueno...creo que eso es verdad.

-¿y por que pensaste que no debías decírmelo?. Dijo la loba con un todo de voz mas autoritario.

Erick le miro y le respondió.

-No creía que lo aprobaría...yo...en verdad, de cierto modo...no pensaba que lastimaros fuera mala idea...mi padre me enseño muchas historias y me contó como , gente con ideas como las de esos guerrilleros, se apodero de su país y lo echaron por no pensar igual...y pensar que unos delincuentes, tomasen el poder de una nación...supongo que, era algo que mi mente no se podía sacar, la conciencia no me lo iba a perdonar si por lo menos, evitaba ese baño de sangre...

En ese momento, Cloy le tomo del hombro y con un tono de voz mas amigable y calmante le respondió.

-lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa...ya se supo todo.

ante eso, Jack le respondió.

-Truvillo hablo con la Z.I.A y el gobierno...admitió que luego de que entregaran a los civiles armados, ordenaron el asesinato de la mayoría...solo se les perdono la vida a quienes dieron información valiosa sobre mas armamentos y puntos que iban a atacar los guerrilleros.

-Eso, es algo que también, a Jhonny le caería bien. Dijo Agustin.

-Lo mas importante, es que no viste por ti primero, sino por los demás...tanto para la gente de esa isla, al igual que te cobraste a ese científico loco, eso es lo que hacen los héroes. Le dijo Nick

-No debes sentirte mal...hiciste lo mejor que podías, todos perdimos por igual, hiciste todo lo que tenias a tu alcance como oficial y como humano.

Ante eso, Erick bajo la cabeza, los demás vieron como apretaba los puños.

-No...es por eso.

Poco a poco, al hablar, su voz lentamente se iba desquebrajando, rompiendo el control que tenia...así, sus emociones se iban manifestando tanto en su voz como en sus ojos.

-Se supone que eran mis padres...Jhonny y yo no nos dimos cuenta, es peor por que soy el mayor...tengo que darme cuenta de alguien que me da ese amor, alguien que me quiere de esa manera, el cariño maternal de una madre, el respeto y afecto que un padre que le da a su hijo...es algo tan básico...¿como carajo un demonio conoce mejor a mis padres que yo?, ¿como es que ese hijo de puta conocía todo de mis padres?, ellos eran unas copias, unas simples copia...me creía todos esos "te quiero hijo", cada una de esas bendiciones que me daban la primera vez que me veían en cada días, cada vez que cocinaban y comenzaba a sentir ese sabor único de sus comidas.

En ese momento, este sencillamente se quebró, ya no podía aguantarlo mas, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar con fulgor, sus llantos ya se podían escuchar sin ningún problema, se coloco las manos, en una posición que cubría sus ojos y se acariciaba algunos cabellos de su cabellera negra como la noche.

-Se supone que soy su hijo maldita sea!, como coño no puedo diferenciar un pedazo de gas con la mujer que me dio la vida!,SOY EL PEOR HIJO DE TODOS!, ¿COMO CARAJOS NO PODRÍA SENTIRME MAL?

Las lagrimas brotaban con mucha fuerza...era la primera y, tal vez única vez, que veían a Erick en un estado tan deplorable...nunca antes, lo habían visto llorar, menos de esta manera...antes que este pudiera continuar culpándose, Cloy le abrazo, aun cuando este trato de decir algo, esta le dijo.

-Amor...no es tu culpa, tu no eres una mala persona, el la mejor persona que pude hacer conocido nunca.

Este noto que la loba trataba de aguantar las lagrimas, aunque, estas no podían evitar salir por la superficie de sus parpados, este tomo su pata y le dijo.

-Yo...lo lamento, no creía que esto te lastimaría tanto...tan solo, quería desahogarme, ya no lo quería seguir ocultando.

La loba se limpio sus lagrimas y respondió.

-No te lamentes por nada, nunca has hecho nada malo.

-Eres mas que un simple humano, eres Erick, Erick Clover, y no creo que un asesino de segunda pueda con tigo. Le dijo Agustin.

-Tienes mucha mas fuerza de lo que crees.

-La gente confía en ti, al igual que en los demás oficiales, tanto en Bogo, su hija, como en Judy o Nick. Dijo Valentina.

Aquellas palabras de aliento le devolvieron el animo al menor de los hermanos Clovers...

Con su alma renovada, la pantera negra le da algo.

-Por cierto, toma esto, creo que se te quedo en el departamento de policía.

De la camisa, se saco el uniforme de policía, mientras que Nick le lanzo de sorpresa su insignia de policía.

-Creo que...mas que nunca, debería sentirme orgulloso de ser un oficial de esta ciudad.

-De eso no dudes muchacho. Le dijo Nick

-Ahora, sera mejor que te pongas eso, hay un lugar que necesitas ir. Le dijo Valentina.

-¿y que lugar es ese?. Le pregunto Erick.

-Es una sorpresa...pero, te podemos decir, que hay bastantes personas esperándote allá. Dijo Cloy.

-De acuerdo, iré al baño a cambiarme, no tardo.

.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Jhonny.

Aquel muchacho ya había terminado de arreglar la casa, todo este tiempo tenia que admitir que la había descuidado un poco...al mirar a su habitación, veía del closet abierto, su uniforme de policía mal acomodado y su placa en el suelo, con algo de desgane fue y la recogió...miro su reflejo en el color morado de aquella placa...su semblante triste...

-¿Desde...hace cuanto que me veo tan patético?

En ese momento, escucho como la puerta fue tocada, al percibir aquel patrón de golpes, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su pareja, aun con pesar, trato de colocar la mejor expresión de felicidad que podía...aunque su alma no podía hacer mucho.

Al abrir, se sorprendió no solo al ver a su novia Trix,su hermana Angela, igualmente vio a Judy, Jason, Sol, y los agentes de la Z.I.A, el zorro carmesí Mike y la zorra ártica Mona. Luego de un recibimiento un tanto incomodo, el otro le saco casi en cara un pequeño regalo

-Tenga compadre, esto puede que le eleve el animo.

Al momento de ver, se vio que se trataba de un gran trozo de pastel de Selva negra, uno de los postres favoritos del joven Clover.

-Sugeri que seria bueno que todos viniéramos a verte, pensaba que seria bueno que nos reuniéramos al menos un rato.

En el fondo de su mente, admitía que no quería estar todavía con gente, aunque a la final, sus modales le ganaron y les dejo entrar.

.

Con el pasar de los minutos, cada quien estaba comiendo; Judy un pastel de zanahorias, Jason unas cuantas barras de banderitas y cajetas de Nuez, Sol unas cuantas barras de chocolate y los agentes unos cuantos pasteles de Praga; aquel cantidad de dulzor era peculiarmente raro para ver en sus amigos, ni si quiera el estaba acostumbrado en comer tanto dulce; sin embargo, no parecía mucho interés en hablar, penas en comer; al momento de preguntarle por que no hablaba, el muchacho dejo caer la cuchara en su pastel.

-En verdad no lo se...ya no lo se.

-¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto Trix.

-Digo...ya no se si esto es real.

Ante esta respuesta, Jason le pregunto incrédulo.

-Vamos, ¿no me digas de que ahora te dio una crisis existencia?

En ese momento, sintió como si algo desde adentro golpeaba sus órganos, ante esto murmuro.

-_Canek compa, no me pegue otra vez en las _vísceras_._

_-Vuelve a decir otra imprudencia, y el próximo ira en tus partes nobles._

Mientras esto pasaba, Jhonny le contestaba, sin prestar atención a la discusión de Jason y su simbionte.

-No se si te sonara ridículo...pero creo que es algo así...digo...ya no se si soy bueno o malo, como oficial o como persona.

Con eso, Judy le contesto.

-Eso es ridículo, tu has trabajado como nadie.

-Mas aun, eres alguien gentil y siempre quieres ayudar a los demás a mas no poder, ¿eso como no podría hacerte bueno?. Dijo Sol.

-No es verdad...-Dijo mientras dejaba su cabeza encima de sus brazos recogidos al frente de la orilla de la mesa-, les mentí a todos, no solo por que les oculte lo ocurrido a Quisqueya, no logre defender a los civiles, rebele mis poderes y ahora el internet esta hasta el carajo de vídeos y teorías de nosotros; la mayoría ahora me odia por ser humano, hay protestas en todos lados, por mi culpa el gobierno de aquí y de donde son los demás agentes con Stricto Entitys están en un problema gigante.

-No puede ser así, -Dijo Trixie- tu luchaste con tu hermanos contra esos guerrilleros; y luchaste por la gente aun si eso colocaba tu vida en peligro.

-No importa si usabas tus poderes, los usaste para evitar mas bajas de mamíferos. Dijo Mona.

-Ademas, ¿para que te van a odiar?. Pregunto Mike desafiante

-Por que los humanos fueron los que asesinaron y destruyeron gran parte de la ciudad. Dijo Jhonny.

-¿y tu acaso asesinaste a propósito a alguien?...a un civil inocente?

Ante esa pregunta, Jhonny solamente negó con la cabeza.

-Ademas, la gente ira en contra de quienes apoyaron a los humanos atacantes, no van a ir contra quienes los protegen como tu o nosotros. Dijo el zorro.

-Lo de los gobiernos, no te tienes que preocuparte, muchas de esas cosas son solo pantalla -Dijo Mona- aun cuando digan tener conflictos, ellos prefieren estas alianzas entre gobiernos y agencias para evitar mas problemas.

-Si, aun que no fueron todos, el león del caribe no apareció. Dijo Sol algo curiosa.

-Eso es por que, ya al ser un político extranjero, se le dio ese pequeño privilegio, aunque debía seguir ciertas normal de U.S.A. Dijo Mona.

-El punto Jhon, es que no es tu culpa, ni de tu hermano o de nadie, solamente es de Alex y los que lo apoyan en todo este maldito baño de sangre, eso tengo en mente.

Al escuchar eso, parecía que sus ánimos iban aumentando...aunque nuevamente cayo en la depresión con la siguiente frase.

-Aunque...todavía no se me quita de la cabeza lo que dijo Exizel..."Soy mas Jhonny Clover que tu".

-Ahora te crees lo que te dice ese asesino?. Pregunto molesto Jason.

-Es que no miente.

Esas palabras generaron un silencio en el lugar de forma contundente.

-Conocía todas las mañas de mis padres, su comportamiento, sus ideas, sus formas de hablar, su forma de ver las cosas...de una manera aun mejor de lo que recordaba...por lo que...¿quien sabe si es verdad?.

En ese momento, Jason golpeo la mesa con mucha fuerza, sobresaltando un poco a todos, el muchacho de cabellera rota rubia dijo molesto.

-Como se te ocurre hacer semejante barbarie!, le das la razón a cabrón que mato a millones de personas!, incluso destruyo y mando al olvido a países enteros.

Jhonny se quedo atento, escuchando las palabras de su amigo.

-Escúcheme compadre, ninguno amigo mio puede pensar de esa manera, ni de ti ni de nadie, es una de las mejores personas que e conocido, has luchado siempre por los buenos y por lo que es correcto...así que, no quiero que solo por que un pinche alebrije, demonio, o lo que sea que sea la "cosa" que Alex le lama los pies.

En ese momento, Judy coloco su pata con la mano de Jhonny.

-No importa lo que ocurra, también eres alguien especial...para mi y todos nosotros.

Trixie procedió a abrazarle, tanto sus brazos como su esponjosa cola rodeo al muchacho.

-No importa lo que digan o piensen de ti, menos un asesino serial y un demonio destructor, siempre seras Jhonny Clover, el único e inigualable.

Con esas ultimas palabras, aquel sentimiento de apatía y melancolía, iban siendo sustituido por uno de jubilo, animo, pero mas que todo...dulzor...el dulzor de la familia que recargaba su alma de una manera que jamas recordaba en toda su vida.

-Muchachos, no se que decir...gracias en verdad, muchas gracias. Dijo Jhonny extremadamente contento.

-Ahora no llore compa, que es hombre. Dijo en un tono bromista Jason

-Querido, no hay de que, para eso es que los amigos existen los amigos. Dijo Angela.

-En estos momentos, tenemos que preocuparnos por Alex, eso es lo único que es nuestro objetivo ahora. Dijo Mona.

-Ahora, creo que deberías hacer algo mas. Dijo Sol.

-¿Hacer que?. Pregunto el muchacho.

-Ventirte con tu uniforme de oficial, necesitamos que nos acompañes. Dijo angela

-¿Hacia donde?. Pregunto el muchacho.

-Creeme, es mejor que tu mismo lo veas. Le dijo Judy bastante emocionada.

-De acuerdo, no tardo. Dijo Jhonny luego de dar un salto llegando a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y comenzando a vestirse.

Al ver esto, Trixie dijo a los demás.

-Creo que ya Jhonny esta de vuelta.

.

Los minutos iban transcurriendo poco a poco, Jhonny no estaba del todo seguro del por que le estaban llevando de vuelta a la comisaria, ya que las vías que usaban para movilizarse, les dejaban en el lugar que el estaba esperando...y no se equivoco; este vio como se acercaban a la comisaria de policía...sin embargo, notaba algo extraño...otro vehículo se paro al frente de la comisaria...resulto se del otro grupo que fue a buscar a Erick, Nick, Cloy , Valentina, Abiodun, Jack y Agustin.

Al encontrarse ambos hermanos, no pudieron sentir una peculiar sensación...lo mas cercano a explicarse, seria a...nostalgia y felicidad.

-Jhonny, ya llevaba días que no te veía. Le dijo. Le dijo Erick

-Igualmente Hermanote, pensaba que no tardarías mas en salir. Le respondió su hermano menor.

El bonito reencuentro comenzaba a incomodar a a los dos hermanos, ya que no sabían bien que otra cosa decir...

-Jhonny...mira lo siento, sabia que estabas mal, pero me deje llevar también y...ni siquiera te pude decir que me fui del departamento. Le dijo su hermano mayor.

-Que?, no,no,no...yo también tuve algo de culpa, no trate siquiera de recomponerme, Trixie y los muchachos me tuvieron que abrirme los ojos para darme cuenta que no trate siquiera de aceptar siquiera un poco esta realidad. Respondió Jhonny.

Ante esas palabras, Erick abrazo con fuerza a su hermano menor, sorprendiendo a Jhonny, al hacer esta acción, su hermano mayor le dijo.

-No te dejare solo de nuevo, te voy apoyar siempre.

Con esas que ocurre palabras, su hermano devolvió el abrazo, formando asi una bonita imagen que sus amigos.

-Me empalaga un poco el paladar esta dulce escena. Dijo un bromista Nick.

Ante eso, Judy le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo haciendo que el zorro se sobara el brazo, Judy igualmente, algo burlante le dijo.

-No te me pongas amargado Nick, te aseguro que nos veíamos igual cuando me perdonaste por lo que que dije de los depredadores.

-Supongo que si. Le dijo Nick un tanto coqueto.

Jason en el momento que vio que ambos hermanos dejaron de abrazarse, este les dijo.

-Hey muchacho!, sera mejor que entren!, les gustara lo que hay allí.

En el momento en el que abrieron las puertas, se sorprendieron no solo por el hecho de que estaba todo el departamento de policía dándole las bienvenida a los hermanos Clovers, también vieron que habían muchos civiles, muchos mas de lo que normalmente hay...y luego de unos segundo, los hermanos lograron identificar algunas caras de los civiles.

-Un segundo...aquí hay gente de cuando se salvo de la masacre de Alex. Dijo Erick.

-Es cierto, ellos son los que se refugiaron en el edificio de al frente de la plaza. Dijo Jhonny.

Todos los civiles les saludaron como héroes, contentos en su máximo esplendor al ver a los dos oficiales, inclusive algunos niños que sobrevivieron querían ver que mas cosas podían hacer los poderes que tenían.

-Oigan, ¿que ocurre aquí?

En ese momento, Judy se les puso en los hombros de ambos hermanos.

-Ellos como ven, son los que salvaron de Alex hace tres días, han querido venir y darles las gracias en persona

Con ello, los mamíferos casi se les vinieron en cima, asfixiandolos un tanto entre tanto abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, ustedes han salvado a muchas personas. Dijo un elefante ya mayor.

-Salvaron a mi abuela de que se encontrara con mi abuelo. dijo un puma adolescente.

-Salvaron a mi esposa y mis hijas. Dijo un oso.

-Evitaron que le hicieran daño a mis muchacho. Dijo una cebra

-También salvaron a mis primos y hermanos. Dijo un conejo.

Y así, y así iban y iban mas...nunca habían sentido tantos halagos de tantas personas...en verdad, no era manera de describir lo bien que se podía sentir en ese momento, era esa conexión, esa forma en la que, podían estar con ellos...si , es verdad, no pudieron salvar a muchas personas, pero también, salvaron a muchísimas personas ese día.

Asi los minutos pasaron, y poco a poco, los civiles comenzaron a retirarse, algunos se quedaron hablando con otros oficiales...luego, ambos hermanos se percataron de la presencia de alguien...Benjamín...este caminaba con unas muletas, y aun teniendo su uniforme, su brazo derecho y se podía ver que su pecho y abdomen lleno de vendas; al preguntarles que le paso, este les procedió a contar toda la historia, no solo que uno de los compañeros de Jason y Agustin trato de lastimar a Gazelle y a la alcaldesa, sino que, aun herido, tuvo que ayudar a expulsar a algunos humanos que también atacaban el hospital al que lo enviaron.

-Diablos amigo, en verdad eso si es proteger a una dama. Dijo Erick.

-Me sorprende, ¿en serio peleaste herido contra criminales armados?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Bueno Jhon, un hombre por su deber, y mas con amor, es capaz de hacer cosas asombrosas. Le respondió el leopardo con algo de sobre precio.

-AH caray, esa frase tengo que anotarla. Dijo Jhonny.

Luego de conversar un poco, y mandar nuevamente a Ben a la enfermería para un chequeo medico, Bogo se les acerco a los muchacho.

-Oficiales Clovers, me alegra nuevamente verles aquí y con sus uniformes en uso.

-Gracias señor, en un honor trabajar aquí nuevamente. Dijo Jhonny contento.

-Nos aseguraremos de poner a ese asesino tras las rejas. Les dijo Erick.

-Eso me alegra oficiales...y ahora que lo mencionan muchacho, parece que algunos oficiales, con ayuda de los agentes de la Z.I.A, encontraron una posible pista sobre el paradero de ese genocidio de Alex. Les respondió el búfalo.

-En serio?, iremos cuanto antes. Dijo Erick.

-Bien, los muchachos les explicaran todo en la sala de reuniones, luego de que lleguen allá.

-Perfecto jefe, gracias por la info; nos vemos mas tarde. Dijo Jhonny antes de retirarse con su hermano.

.

.

.

Fin del episodio.

**(ARTURVEN) Un saludo mis queridos lectores, espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de su agrado; hemos pasado por unos meses muy complicados (en un año que ya de por si a estado bien fuerte), un virus, amenazas de guerra, volcanes disparándose a diestra y siniestra, el Kim le mando un misil a una central de información de Korea del sur, avispas y langostas gigantes, una temporada de huracanes mas fuertes por acá en el caribe, depresiones económicas en todo el mundo, Venezuela sigue en Dictadura, y gente que dice protestar contra el racismo y a la final lo que quieren es robar Iphones mientras dicen que Trump es el diablo...en fin, la hipocresía...aunque bueno, mejor no digo mucho mas, ya que quien sabe si ya hasta Gozilla podría terminar saliendo antes de que termine este mes.**

**En fin, el próximo capitulo no tengo planeado hacerlo muy largo...es mas , ya tengo parte del mismo listo, así que estaré manos a la obra, al mismo tiempo, estudiando, trabajando y echándome unas partidas en Fortnite, Doom eternal, el multi de COD WWII y SW Batllefront 2 en PS4.**

**En fin, saludos y bendiciones a todos, no se les olviden a quienes no lo han hecho, darle a Fav y seguir la historia para no perder ninguna actualización de esta historia :)**


	18. Chapter 13

**(ARTURVEN) Un saludo para todos mis queridos lectores, espero que muchos de ustedes hayan pasado bien esta ultima semana, acatando las norma de seguridad de sus países por la pandemia, (o no se que otra cosa mas pase en el momento en el que este publicando esto);y, quisiera saludar a algunas personas que han apoyado este proceso.**

**Saludos a:**

**-CHLOROFORMCHCL3**

**-MASTER CJ**

**-IRISDK**

**-Z**

**y en especial a:**

**-IZZY2866**

**gracias por todo este apoyo amigo, tanto el tuyo como el de todos, no hubiera continuado con esta historia. E****n fin, al final de este capitulo dare un pequeño aviso, así que sin mas dilación, comencemos.**

.

Capitulo 13 - Negociacion.

Sala de reuniones del ZDP.

Ya habían llegado los hermanos Clovers, en el lugar están Nick, Judy, Trixie, Cloy; los agentes de la Z.I.A Jack, Mike y Mona; ademas de algunos de los agentes especiales de la Z.I.A y algunos policías del departamento de policía; Jack se encargo de presentar lo que habían recolectado estos últimos tres días.

-Muy bien, generalmente soy mas detallado en mis presentación...pero, al ver que tenemos el tiempo cortado, seré breve...con la ayuda de mis compañeros de la agencia de inteligencia de Zootopia, y con las iniciativa de los agentes Hopps, Torres, Chirinos y Wild del ZDP, encontramos algo peculiar en los asesinatos de Alex estos últimos días.

En la pantalla, se comenzaron a mostrar algunas diapositivas, en las que se podían encontrar diversos animales asesinados...no parecía que Alex si era un depredador o una presa, joven o viejo; los asesinatos eran brutales.

-Como podemos ver, Alex igualmente a asesinados a civiles, todos acusados de algún crimen, desde lavado de dinero, robo, extorsión, evasión de impuesto; hasta cosas tan simples como posibles infidelidades con otras personas...sin embargo, en esta ocasión, se nota un cambio en su modus operandi.

Las diapositivas cambiaron de angulo cercanos a los cuerpos...en estas, se lograron encontrar letras y números escritos con sangre.

-Por lo que nos han dicho los agentes Clovers, al igual que todos los humanos que hemos podido hablar; Alex tiende a hacer referencias religiosas o de desprecio a sus semejantes.

-Es cierto, esa es su tendencia, ya lo hemos podido confirmar tanto en la ciudad como en la cárcel. Dijo Erick

-Pero entonces, ¿que quiere decir esos números y letras?. Pregunto Jhonny.

En ese momento, Mike continuo la explicación.

-Nosotros en un momento pensábamos que no tenían sentido y que únicamente eran para despistarnos.

-Luego de analizar a fondo, primero analizamos que estaban divididos en dos partes. Agrego Mona

-¿Dos partes?. Pregunto Erick

-Si, verán, lo primero que identificamos fue un código vinario entres los 19 lugares en los que fueron encontrados los cadáveres...en tanto, los oficiales lograron identificar de que se trataban de una nota particular para ustedes dos, Jhonny y Erick. Dijo Jack

En ese momento, Cloy saco una hoja de papel, en esta, estaba lo que lograron descifrar del código binario que consiguieron.

-Dice y cito: "Mis estimados Jhonny y Erick Clover, espero que estén de ánimos para escuchar estas palabras, en caso de que hayan logrado recapacitar para poder enfrentar una ultima vez...ya les deje la dirección de nuestra próxima reunión, no se preocupen por mi llegada, cuando ustedes lleguen, no necesitare siquiera un aviso, estare alli antes de que ustedes se den cuenta".

En ese momento, se comenzaron a ordenar cada una de los números y letras de las escenas del crimen...

-No tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta de que, los demás números, eran una localización geográfica muy cerca de la ciudad. Dijo Trixie antes de que se mostrara la imagen.

Este se encontraba encontraba en el departamento de los canales.

-El lugar nos muestra en especifico en la isla de Outsaca, perteneciente al departamento de Savanna Central

-Y eso que es? -Pregunto Jhonny- nunca e pasado por allá.

-Es un lugar que tuvo muchas facetas. Dijo Nick.

-A que se refiere con eso señor Nick? Volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

-Zanahorias sabes más de eso. Dijo antes de que su pareja tomase la palabra.

-Es verdad, la isla Outsaca a servido para muchas cosas...en sus inicios, encontraron una cantidad inusual de Perlas en la zona, luego, fue usada para guardar tesoros y cosas robadas...cuando la ciudad se comenzó a crear, fue por unos años una presión estatal...pero, luego de varios escapes ocultados por el gobierno, corrupción entre los directores de la prisión, un día hubo una revuelta que, terminó dañando la infraestructura; pasó muchos años sin uso hasta que una compañía comenzó a operar desde los años 30...no fue sino hasta,antes del gobierno del exalcalde Lionheart , que la empresa se declaró en bancarrota, hasta entonces.

-Una vez fui para para allá antes de terminar mis estudios -Dijo Trixie- el lugar nada más lo usan para pintar y algunos vagabundos que logran llegar.

Luego, Jack le dijo a los demás.

-Bien, si es verdad que el nos va a esperar, sugeriría que planeamos una estrategia, hacer algo para atraparlo entre todos.

-Amigo, y si es una trampa?. Pregunto Mike.

-Es más que obvio que lo es...es por eso, que necesitamos a alguien que lo distraiga, quien sabe cuanto tiempo pueda esperar.

Al escuchar como una de las silla se movía, Erick se levantó y le preguntó a Jack.

-Jack una pregunta, ¿qué tal si tuviéramos un tiempo más preciso?

Al escucharlo, Jack levantó una ceja y le dijo.

-Seria algo bastante bueno.

-En ese caso, solamente muéstrele una imagen actual del lugar, no tardare nada en llegar.

Al oirlo, no tardaton en tocarle las criticas.

-Esperad un momento, ¿acaso se te fue un tornillo?, no puedes enfrentarlo solo así nada. Le dijo Abiodum.

‐Sin mencionar, de quien sabe cuántos más estén allá, o que tenga preparado para ustedes. Le respondió el agente Colstel.

-Hey tranquilos, no pienso pelear, solo es algo que tengo planeado;si tiene éxito, ganaremos algo de tiempo. Dijo Erick.

-Oye, y si no cumple con su palabra? Pregunto Algo temeroso Jhonny.

-No te debes preocupar...hemos visto que si quiere hacer algo, cumple con sus promesas...y amenazas.

-¿En verdad lo crees?. Pregunto Cloy.

-Tengo la duda, ya no voy a dejar que gente muera por nuestros errores...en tal caso, si quiere matarnos, trataremos de comunicarnos con ustedes, tenemos nuestras radios al fin y al cabo.

Con su plan en mente, Jack procedió a mostrarle una foto del lugar, no era lo mejor pero serviría; al concentrarse bien en como era el lugar, y colocar una frecuencia de energía correcta en la punta de sus dedos, este junto a su hermano procedieron a desaparecer.

-Espero que lo que sea que pase, logren hacer su cometido esos muchacho. Dijo Jack.

.

Al llegar al lugar, ambos sorprendieron al Ver como era el sitio...el lugar estaba completamente hecho de concreto, tenía cuatro pisos de altura, y ocupaba parte de la isla,al verla, Jhonny no pudo evitar mostrar un signo de sorpresa en su ojo izquierdo.

-Ay Caramba, Este lugar es gigantesco, parece casi un estadio de Futbol.

-Sin duda, esta cosa es ridículamente grande, se esperaron en usar buena parte de esta isla.

En ese momento, Ivangel también se unió a la conversación.

_-Creo que deberíamos entrar, procuremos ir con cuidado._

-Me parece bien.

Ambos hermanos entraron por una ventana que estaba abierta, aunque tosiendo por del lugar, se adentraron sin mediar palabra, aún siendo de mañana, los rayos del sol iluminaba con perfección el lugar...si bien habían áreas abiertas, se encontraron con una gran cantidad de máquinas en el lugar.

_-Creo que es, una de las pocas veces, que e estado en un lugar tan grande._ Dijo Ivangel

-En eso no te lo dudo, es decir, mira todo lo que tiene -Dijo Jhonny- "Área de alimentos pre cosidos", "área de productos lácteos", " ares de jabones y aseo personal" , "Área de piezas de electrodomésticos", "Área de Dulces"; este lugar tiene de todo.

-No olvides por lo que estamos aquí.

En ese momento, se paró al frente de su hermano menor, y este reto a Alex a hacerse presente.

-Ya estamos aquí Alex!, si eres tan hombre y honorable como te crees, ven y enfrentamos que nos pediste!

No pasaron de 5 segundos, cuando Ivangel volvió al interior del cuerpo de su portador, dotándolos de energía extra que se iluminaron.

-El ya está aquí.

Luego de decir eso, se escuchó como algo golpeará encima de una de las máquinas, Jhonny no se demoró e, iluminó sus puños con un aura gris, al igual que su ojo izquierdo que emanaba un pequeño destello del mismo color.

Ambos hermanos se colocaron de espaldas para cubrir al otro, mirando con cuidado rastreando que podían sentir.

-Siento su energía...parece que vino solo. Dijo Jhonny.

-Y parece que no quiere mediar palabras...parece que en serio quiere terminarlo aquí y ahora. Dijo Erick.

-Por su energía, se ve que quiere hacer un golpe rápido. Dijo Jhonny.

Por un momento, Erick logró ver algo por el rabillo del ojo...vio resplandor esmeralda se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad.

-AGACHATE!. Exclamo el mayor de los hermanos.

al tirarse al suelo, por encima de sus cabezas pasó una daga esmeralda y se incrustó en el duro suelo rápidamente. Al levantarse, ambos vieron de quien era esa arma.

-Esa es su arma. Dijo Jhonny.

-Correcto, hay que tener cuidado en donde este. Dijo Erick.

Pero antes de que Ivangrl pudiera advertirle, cada uno sintió como la mano del otro les acariciaba el hombro a cada uno...al escuchar aquella voz, ambos no pudieron evitar asustarse.

-Es un placer verles nuevamente; Erick, ya ti también Jhonny.

Cada uno de los hermanos trató de golpearle, pero este rápidamente te los esquivó, haciendo que los hermanos por poco se golpearan entre ellos; solo reaccionaron al ver como el asesino tomaba su arma del suelo.

-Veo que aumentaste bastante tu velocidad.

Menciono Erick.

-La velocidad y muchas cosas más amigo mío. Dijo Alex en un tono de voz soberbio y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

-Quisiéramos saber, ¿por qué nos pediste venir hacia acá?. Pregunto Jhonny

-Simple, es un lugar sumamente grande, y como se que les gusta limitarse cuando hay basura en el medio, preferí aquí, es uno de los lugares menos poblados de Zootopia. Dijo el asesino.

-Vaya, me sorprende que te tomaras eso en cuenta. Dijo Jhonny.

-Mas me sorprende que tardaran tres días para descifrar el mensaje que les deje, viniendo de, donde escuche, la "mejor" policía del país.

Aún con esas palabras, el siguiente comentario dejaría al último en ridículo.

-Bueno, sería eso, o fue por tanto llorar por sus padre?

Jhonny no ocultó que esas palabras le molestaron lucho; sin pensarlo fue a encararlo, pero su hermano mayor le puso un alto con su brazo derecho.

-No caigas en su juego, solo quieres que baje la guardia.

Al mirarse fijamente, este le dijo en un tono de voz más callado.

-Recuerda...si nos mata a uno de los dos con esa daga...este mundo se va a ir al traste.

Al oír eso, Jhonny decidió seguir el consejo de su hermano Erick y guardar distancia.

-Me preguntaba a la final si iban a llegar, o que tanto estarían pensando en algo para evitar perecer en mis manos. Dijo Alex

-Con la cabeza que tenemos y la de nuestros amigos, basta y sobra con tigo. Dijo Erick.

Con un toque burlón, junto a esa sonrisa maliciosa le respondió.

-Si eso fuera verdad...en estos momento, el cementerio de la ciudad no hubiera que ampliar sus "sucursales" adentro y afuera de la ciudad.

Erick ahora también quería acabar con ese imbécil...pero también sabía, que el perder la compostura y la defensa a e. estos momentos , podría ser fatal.

-En ese caso...les gustaría dar inicio a su último capitulo? Les pregunto el asesino.

-Sabes algo?, cada vez que te vemos , parece que el poder también se te sube a la cabeza -Dijo Erick-, cada vez tienes el nivel de colesterol más alto que Garraza antes de conocer a Gazelle...no, venimos a realizar un trato.

la sonrisa malévola de Alex se comenzó a esfumarse, este guardo su arma y cruzó los brazos, este les pregunto en un tono serio.

-Trato?, a que estas jugando Erick?

-A nada la verdad, sabes que soy alguien serio, pero para decírtelo, espero que sigas siendo un hombre de palabras y no faltes a la tuya.

ante eso, no dudo en decirle.

-Limpio los mundos de sus escorias pecadoras, sabes que soy alguien de palabra.

-Bien...dejándonos de ridiculeces, los tres sabemos que solo nos quieres matar a nosotros...o al menos, eso es lo que pienso. Dijo Erick

-Y lo piensas bien la verdad. Respondió Alex.

Al ver como se desenvolvía la conversación, Jhonny comprendió lo que quería su hermano, así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Este es el trato...si tu dejas de asesinar gente, al igual que tu grupo de criminales de poca monta, nosotros vendremos solos a terminar esto de una vez por todas. Dijo Erick.

De repente, Jhonny se metió a la conversación.

-Claro, quisiéramos prepararnos con antelación...digo, no creo que quisieras que estuviéramos al 100% de nuestra capacidad total, o me equivoco?

-En absoluto...me encantara ver como se desesperan luego de ver que, ni juntos puedan acabar con migo. Dijo Alex.

-Entonces, dinos...¿cuanto tiempo estas dispuesto a esperar?

y la respuesta del asesino sorprendió bastante a los hermanos oficiales.

-Una semana...seria un día martes a las 10 de la mañana...si no les importa la hora claro.

-No te preocupes, la hora de la pelea sera la menor de tus preocupaciones. Le dijo Jhonny un tanto desafiante.

-Entonces, así quedaríamos -Dijo Erick-...la pelea se desarrollara en este mismo lugar en la próxima semana, a las diez de la mañana...solo los tres.

-Exacto...pero...creo que seria buena idea escuchar mis exigencias también.

ambos policías no pudieron evitar sorprendidos ante ese golpe del asesino, y ante esto Erick pregunto.

-Y esas cuales seria.

-Tres la verdad...si me prometen que las acataran mis exigencias, acatare las suyas.

Al ver que estaban siendo acorralados, no les quedo mas opción que obedecer.

-Bien entonces...que es lo que quieres?. Pregunto Erick un tanto molesto.

a lo que el asesino respondió.

-Facil...numero uno;a partir de ahora, nadie puede salir de la ciudad hasta que esto de concrete.

Con eso, Erick logra guardarse su enojo y le pregunta.

-Y eso para que te sirve?

-Simple y llanamente, que nadie se pierda este enfrentamiento...mostrarles como los mayores mentirosos y degenerados caen ante de una nueva era de paz y placer eterno. Dijo Alex.

la segunda petición...hizo que su actitud cambiara...de una arrogante y malvada...a una fría y cruel.

-La segunda...si sus amigos quiere interferir...tengan por sentado de que lo acabare al instante...que claro les debe quedar eso.

-Muy bien...y la tercera? Pregunto Jhonny

-Igual de simple muchacho -Dijo un tanto mas contento- que me permitan entrar a las televisoras y proyectar nuestra pelea.

-Proyectarla dices?. Pregunto Erick.

-Exactamente, quiero que, no solo la ciudad vea como mueren...quiero ver planeta entero ve quienes son...nada mas que unos simples e insignificantes, PEDAZOS!, DE MIERDAS!

Con esa ultima palabra, una aureola verde paro rápidamente por el suelo , generando un pequeño temblor...Alex se mechones que se les habían despeinado mientras les repetía.

-Recapitulemos Clovers...yo y mis colaboradores detendremos inmediatamente nuestras acciones en contra de ustedes y de la ciudad, y prometo respetar el plazo de tiempo que les prometí, a cambio de que ustedes no dejen salir a nadie para que vea nuestra pelea por las televisión, y que si alguno de sus amigos se interpone..."Blackout", acordado?

Ambos hermanos tenían sus dudas, pero era su mejor opción.

-Vale...aceptamos. Dijo Erick.

Alex en ese momento se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Un segundo, ¿a donde crees que vas?

Alex se dio la vuelta y respondió.

-Bromeas?, ¿que tu crees que voy a esperar todos esos días como Cell?...no amigo...yo también tengo mis métodos para pasar el tiempo...mientras tanto, les esperare hasta que nos encontremos nuevamente

Este se puso su capucha y les dijo.

-Espero que logren emocionarme a mis nuevos estándares.

Alex dio un gran salto hacia una ventana en el cuarto piso del edificio y desapareció en pocos segundos. Al sentir como su presencia se iba veloz mente, este solamente pudo mirar frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, mientras tanto, parecía aliviado.

-En serio...no tienes idea de lo tranquilo que me siento ahora.

Erick miro a su hermano con un semblante mas amigable.

-Eso me alegra, pero no debemos bajar la guardia.

-Eso lo se, y ten por seguro que estaré.

En ese momento, Ivangel se mostró nuevamente desde la espalda de Erick y le hablo a los hermanos.

-_Espero que ambos estén preparados, pues, creo que estos días tendrán entrenamiento un tanto pesado._

-No te preocupes, daremos el 101%. Dijo Jhonny.

Ante de irse, Erick noto algo raro en el sitio...ambos se encontraban en la parte trasera de la fabrica abandonada, pero veían como algo manchaba el suelo...grata fue su sorpresa, al encontrar que, solamente era la silueta de un zorro y muchas manchas en el lugar.

-Dios mio...parece que tuvo un horrible accidente. Dijo Jhonny.

-Es probable que haya caído...parece que sufrió heridas brutales. Dijo Erick

-Bueno...pensaba que esas manchas eran aceite viejo. Dijo Nick

-Quisiera pensar eso...pero, digamos que es una corazonada, solamente eso -Dijo Erick-, aunque, no estoy muy seguro que es peor.

.

Mientras tanto en la ZDP.

Los demás agentes estaban a la espera de alguna respuesta de los hermanos, pero ya al no hacer nada por cu cuenta, decidió esperar afuera a tomar un poco de café y comer unas donas, Judy le acompaño en su andanza, sin embargo, no lo hacia solamente por aquellas glaseadas donas...desde que comenzaron a hablar sobre la isla Outsaca, su estado de animo decayó en un desinterés casi absoluto; cuando ambos iban de camino a la sala de reuniones, Judy comenzó a platicar con Nick.

-Nick...hey Nick!

Casi estaba sordo, ese grito apenas si logro percatarse de su presencia.

-Oh Judy disculpa...es solo, que me quede pensativo.

-¿En que?

-Oh en nada Zanahorias, no te debes preocupar por eso. Dijo para calmarla.

-Claro que me debo preocupar. Le respondió en un tono un poco mas firme.

Nick enseguida supo que no iba a desistir hasta aclarar todas sus dudas.

-Cuando mencionaron esa isla, note que te pusiste sumamente triste.

-No es nada Judy, de veras...es solamente...que ese lugar, me trae amargos recuerdos.

-¿Te refieres a algo malo?, ¿acaso te estafaron o te hicieron algo malo en ese lugar?. Pregunto preocupada

-Para nada...bueno, directamente a mi no.

Este dejo las donas en una mesa y le dijo.

-Mira, no me gusta recordar estas cosas...solo prométeme, que no le dirás a nadie, en verdad no me gustaría que me estuvieran molestando con eso.

-Nick, tu sabes mas que nadie , que puedes contar con migo, nadie lo sabrá.

La coneja noto que su pareja comenzó sufrir un cambio en su mirada...el desinterés muto en tristeza, algo que no le dio un buen augurio.

-Eso ya muchos lo supieron, es solo que fue ya hace tanto...que nadie lo recuerda ya.

-Por que lo dices?

En ese momento, Nick decidió contarle, algo que hace mucho, pensó que no volvería a contárselo a nadie.

-La empresa que hace décadas estaba allá, era en la que mi padre trabajaba.

Ese dato sorprendió a Judy.

-Tu papa trabajo en Outsaca Corp!?

-Si la verdad, el era supervisor...se encargaba de que los alimentos y productos estaban bien antes de que se enviaran...jejej...me da algo de risa ahora que lo recuerdo...mi madre me dijo, que el la hablo a ella, pensaba en renunciar y formar un negocio particular gracias a los ahorros que tuvieron...pero...parece que no todo es fácil, y parece que el mundo le dio un fuerte golpe.

-¿Que sucedió?

-La envidia Jud...la envidia puede hacer mas daño de lo que uno piensa.

-¿Envidia?...alguien quiso vengarse de el.

-Digamos que si...esa idea de un negocio de mi padre, se comenzó a transformar en algo diferente...no solo quería hacer dinero, sino, acabar con las diferencias...cuando era pequeño, antes de que se fuera, quiso hacer una escuela en la que se enseñara a respetar a los Depredadores y Presas...similar a tu sueño de hacer de este un mundo mejor...mas justo.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con la envidia?

-Fácil...le contó que, una noche, pensaban en darle un asenso en la empresa, lo suficiente para dar una pequeña influencia en las opiniones de los lideres...pero todo se fue al diablo; cuando se entero que iba a ser ascendido, un grupo de desgraciados cambiaron un grupo de alimentos en mal estado a esta y varias ciudades; ademas, también comenzaron a acusarlo a el, y a los demás depredadores de hurto, estafa, no registrar las ganancias de la empresa...en fin, todo lo malo que pasaba, "era culpa de los depredadores".

-Dulces galletas con queso...que terrible.

-Eso no fue siquiera lo peor...luego de que tuvieran una mala decisión comerciales, cambiaron a la directiva de la empresa...le quitaron el posible acenso de mi padre por ser un zorro, al igual que al de todos los depredadores...pero a la final, solo fueron peores, robaron una gran cantidad de dinero, retenían muchas veces su suelo, y, ante de cerrar la empresa, solamente pagaron a la directiva y a uno que otro trabajador...

-Veo que no tuvo mucha suerte.

-Sin duda...en fin, los años pasaron, yo nací, aun con problemas económicos, logramos salir adelante...los proyectos de mi padre eran rechazados a mas no poder; no se por que, pero cuando era niño, el racismo tuvo un Boom de la nada...mi madre perdió el contacto con el, y pase muchos años que no lo vi hasta que fui adolescente...me había dejado el auto que tengo en casa.

-Ese ese Mustang?. Pregunto la coneja.

-Un Mustang Boss restaurado de 1969 zanahorias...pero en fin...un día, no se si fue antes o después de dejar a Mr Big...pude conocerlo...mi madre, no estaba muy contenta con el...pero...creo que algo allá arriba la escucho...pues ambos los pudimos conocer nuevamente, ella si bien estaba muy molesta, pero quedaron en buenos términos...de vez en cuando iba con el y Finnick a beber y a pasar un buen rato...si bien siempre pedía dinero, nunca me importo estar con el...pero...

En ese momento, Nick se quedo callado, Judy al tocarle el brazo, vio como sus ojos poco a pocos iban tomando un color mas rojo...mas acuosos, mas frágiles...ya, con un tono de voz quebrado, mirando a la nada, pero solamente.

-Un tipo que lo quiso robar, lo secuestro y lo mato junto a dos tipos mas.

Judy se quedo perpleja ante esa historia...solamente lo abrazo y darle su consuelo...este rápidamente al volver en si por el abrazo de su pareja, solamente se limpio las lagrimas al ver que comenzaron a hacer una escena; este la convenció de que retornaran. Sin embargo, antes de que la coneja le dijeron algo relacionado con su padre, este le respondió.

-Si preguntas sobre los asesinos...no te preocupes...ese fue uno de los últimos favores que la familia de Big me hizo gratis...sencillamente quiero dejar ese capitulo atrás.

-Lo comprendo...

Al estar al frente de la puerta de la sala de reuniones, esta le pregunto.

-Y...al final...¿cual es la manera en la que viste a tu padre?.

Ante esto, Nick, con una semblante mas animado, alegre, y nostálgico le dijo.

-Si bien, no estuvo bien en dejarnos para evitarle mas problemas a mi madre, y a veces generando problemas económicos...fue un gran padre, siempre me quiso, me demostró que no solo lo material era importante...algo que con su muerte olvide y tu me lo recordaste, me devolviste las enseñanzas de mi padre, por eso lo tengo a tanta estima, ese regalo como lo es ese Mustang...pero sobretodo, a ti.

Luego de eso, le procede a dar un dulce y cariñoso beso en la mejilla, sonrojando y alagando a la coneja mientras procedían a entrar a la habitación, justo en ese preciso momento, en el que, ambos hermanos, retornaron.

-Hemos vuelto. Dijo Erick.

-Y traemos buenas nuevas. Agrego Jhonny.

.

Luego de unos momento y explicarles todo, Jack menciono.

-En resumen, Tenemos 7 días desde ahora, el no matara a nadie y no hará coas en la ciudad, si la gente no sale y le dejamos que transmita la pelea de ustedes por toda la ciudad.

-Pues si, eso es todo en resumidas cuentas.

-Si, entiendo que los quiera humillar, pero esta raro que esa sea una de sus exigencias si el ya lo había hecho el día de la masacre. Dijo Mike.

-Quien sabe, ese tipo esta mas loco que una cabra. Dijo Jhonny.

-Recuerda que, tanto los medios de la ciudad y en donde se transmitió la masacre, se comenzaron a usar filtros y aparatos que hacían mas difícil hackearlos. Dijo Mona

-Sin embargo, algo a mi no me cuadra algo...siento que tiene algo planeado aun con estas condiciones. Dijo Judy.

-Solamente hay que procurar ganar y evitar la menor cantidad de bajas posibles. Dijo Nick.

-Esa es la idea que tenia en mente Nick.

La hija de Bogo le dio todos los datos que habían recolectado los Clovers, esta luego de unas cuantos minutos de hablar con su padre, volvió y hablo con los muchachos; de la misma forma, Jack informo de esto al encargado de la Z.I.A, el señor Raymond y se comunico con el consejero de seguridad nacional.

-Bien, hable con mi padre, dijo que están eximidos de sus obligaciones policiales, para que tengan el tiempo necesario para estar en forma para esa confortación. Dijo Katherin

-Eso si que esta bien, ¿y que le dijeron a usted señor Jack?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Quieren lo mismo, que todos los demás portadores de Sticto entitys te ayuden a entrenar y estar en la mejor forma posible. Dijo Jack.

-No quedaría de mas una estrategia en caso de que algo suceda. Dijo Mona.

-¿Un plan de respaldo?. Pregunto Mike.

-Exactamente, en el caso de que Alex cumple su palabra, no hay pruebas de que, en caso de que pierda, el rompa alguna regla del acuerdo...ademas de ayudarles a entrenar y pulir sus habilidades, es prudente que nosotros también nos encontremos en optimas capacidades.

-Esa se un fantástica propuesta.

-Entonces, vamos a hacerlo ahora. Dijo Jhonny emocionado.

-No tan rápido muchacho -Le dijo Jack-, por lo que hemos visto, ambos no están en buenas condiciones.

-Es cierto -Agrego la agente Nicole- El agente Erick Clover abuso del entrenamiento en estos tres días, mientras que el agente Jhonny Clover a parte de no acudir a sus entrenamientos estos días no cuido su dieta y el estado de animo de los dos pudo a ver afectado su estado físico todavía mas.

-...Eso fue español o Ruso Nicole?. Pregunto Mike.

-Solamente digo, que por el día de hoy, los dos deberían descansar, reponer sus energía, y con esta mejora en su estado de animo, es posible que logren retornar al campo de entrenamiento para mañana en la mañana.

-Eso no suena a mala idea. Menciono Trixie.

.

Ya todo estaba arreglado, ambos hermanos estaban libres de sus obligaciones hasta terminar con Alex, luego de una mañana muy movida, no sabían bien que mas hacer...apenas iban a ser las 11:30 Am y ya no tenían nada primordial que hacer.

-Muy bien gordis, te van a poner a Dieta esta semana. Dijo Erick a su hermano menor.

-Vamos, aun se me ven los músculos, solo fueron tres dias. Dijo Siguiendo la broma.

-Tres días en los que te atiborraste de porquería verdad?

-...Esteeee...no tenia animo para mucho, ni siquiera si Trixie me cocinaba...creo que ya debería bajarle y estar concentrado solo en esto. Dijo Jhonny.

-Bien, ahora que lo mencionas, también quisiera pasar el resto del día con Cloy, Bogo también le bajo la carga del trabajo, y parece que se ira mas temprano hoy. Dijo Erick.

-Esta bien, Trixie esta terminando unos papeleos por una denuncia de robo durante las protestas de ayer, mas tarde saldrá, ¿quieres que te acompañe?.

-Neh, esta bien, necesito preguntarle algo a Nicholas...es algo privado.

-Estas seguro?. Le pregunto a Erick.

-Por supuesto, no te lo tomes a mal...es solo, que me siento con mas confianza.

-Vale , vale; estaré con la señorita Judy si me buscas mientras espero a Trixie.

-De acuerdo, cuídate Jhonny, nos hablamos al rato. Dijo Erick al despedirse.

-Igual Big Bro.

.

.

.

A FINALIZADO EL CAPITULO

**(ARTURVEN) Un cordial saludo para todos los lectores de esta pagina, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado (y hasta algo orgulloso estoy de que pude publicar un capitulo rápido xDDD), en fin pero a lo que viene.**

**Como dice ene inicio, tenia algo que decir, es el hecho de que ya estoy retornando a las clases luego de no tener señal de praticamente ninguno de mis docentes a parte de una maestra y a varios compañeros, ayer inclusive tuve una clase en linea (Educación de RD, eres algo demasiado grande para este mundo tan chico xDDDD, okey solo es broma); pero ya ne serio, asi que con esto, es posible que próximamente puede que me detenga un poco, y que al mes traiga unos dos capítulos al mes; tratare de publicar con la mejor calidad y brevedad posible, puesto a que, supuestamente, a mediados de Julio vuelva a clases presenciales.**

**Así que ya nada, comenten sus opiniones sobre el capitulo de hoy, sale a Seguir y Favorito para no perderte ninguna actualización de esta historia; sin naad mas que decir, saludos y ahora gente, mas que nunca, cuídense que Dios les bendiga :)**


	19. Chapter 14 part 1

**(ARTURVEN) Espero que se encuentran muy mis queridos lectores, luego de unas cuantas clases en linea, e vuelto con ganas de continuar; como habran notado, a partir de este momento, la historia cambio su clasificación a una Mature, debido a un ligero cambio en el tono de la misma, seria mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de historias xD, así que espero hacerlo lo mejor posible y que lo disfruten...y claro, es primordial usar...**

**(ADVERTENCIA:EL SIGUIENTE ESCRITO CONTIENE ESCENA SUGERENTE Y UN LENGUAJE INAPROPIADO, CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES, SOLO SE HACE CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, SE RECOMIENDA MIRAR CON DISCRECIÓN)**

**Ya con esto dicho, disfruten ;)**

**(Recomendación para ambiente romántico - La luna hizo esto, By Il volo)**

Capitulo 14 - Una noche especial

(POV ERICK)

Se había quedado unos cuantos minutos esperando a que Cloy terminara su turno; Nick desde hace un rato ya notaba algo extraño en el muchacho, así que, sin mas tiempo que perder le pregunto.

-Si pues, entiendo que te alegra volver a estar de buen animo...pero dime, hay algo que parece que quieres que te diga...¿te molestaría decirme?

Erick se sorprendió un poco ante la deducción del zorro, así que este le respondió con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-No hay de que preocuparse, no es algo de mucha importancia.

-Por tu expresión veo que si lo es...para ti si. Le dijo un poco mas serio el zorro.

Erick se había dado cuenta que Nick parecía tomar mas en serio la conversación...así que le revelo aquel pensamiento que tenia en su mente.

-Bueno Nick...admito que desde hace un tiempo eh estado pensando en algo...no sabia cuando hacerlo, pero luego de terminar el trato con Alex, creo que ya no me queda mucho tiempo.

-¿y a que te refieres?

Nick en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Erick tuvo un ligero sonrojo, algo que la mayoría de animales podían disimular un poco con su pelaje, aunque en los humanos se notaba en el menor sonrojo posible.

-Vera...es que...yo nunca eh hecho...ya sabe...eso.

-¿De que me estas hablando?.

Erick rápidamente tenían problemas para explicar lo que quería decir, parecía que la vergüenza comenzaba a apoderarse de sus cuerdas vocales.

-Usted sabe...es que, aun con todo este tiempo con Cloy...no...yo no...había hecho el amor con ella.

Nick en el mostró un semblante particular...parecía serio e incrédulo a la vez por lo que escuchaba...por lo que ni corto ni perezoso le pregunto.

-Con 22 años de edad, y 6 de relación con tu novia...no has tenido relaciones sexuales?

Erick rápidamente le tapo el hocico, mirando nervioso a su alrededor, tratando de ver de que alguien le estuviese mirando ante lo que había dicho.

-Nicholas, eso no se puede decir en voz alta.

-No fue en voz alta muchacho, ademas, me parecía extraño.

-¿Que?, ¿no me digas que ya pensabas eso?. Pregunto incrédulo.

-Nada de eso -Dijo mientras tomaba algo de café-, lo digo por que no hueles como un niño.

-¿Oler?. Pregunto confundido el humano.

-Ah si es verdad, tu olfato es mucho menos agudo que los demás mamíferos...pues, básicamente, muchos animales pueden identificar el olor de un niño, adolescente, u adulto, es algo que puede hacer muchas personas, sobretodo para mamíferos que son cercanos...pero, pensaba que ya lo habías hecho, y hace tiempo...por que...desde hace tiempo que veo que te has hecho un hombre.

Erick no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Nick hablarle así...no hablarle como amigo, no era ese hecho; mas bien, era el tono en el que lo decía...así que sintiese como si transportara al pasado.

-Desde hace tiempo que...jajaj...llámalo cursi, pero me sentido orgulloso de ti, ya no eres ese muchacho que encontré con Zanahorias en esa terminal de metro hace 6 años...te haz roto el lomo por el trabajo al igual que nosotros, y si bien tienes...ciertas capacidades increíbles, hubo momentos en los que te pudieron haber mandado a tres metros bajo tierra...pero aun así, has arriesgado tu vida por los demás, y por eso , creo que te has ganado mi cariño y respeto muchacho...no se si fue luego de que nos ayudaste a capturar esos narcotraficantes casi cuando llegaron a ese mundo...o cuando enfrentaste a los Buzekai hace 5 años...no lo se...pero solo se, que en verdad has creido muchacho, en parte, creo que por eso pensaba así desde hace tiempo, por que hace mucho me demostraste que eres un macho 100x100.

Ante esas palabras, el humano no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en su pecho, era como un calor agradable que lo rodeaba...a la vez, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia...era como si hablaba con alguien mas que un simple amigo...quizás...como un padre.

-Vaya...eso es...halagador Nick.

-De nada, solo es ser sincero...pero en fin, volviendo al tema que me dijiste...no te puedo dar nada.

-¿Que?, ¿pero por que?.

-No te quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

Al ver que el humano comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, entre risas le respondió.

-Hey hey, solamente es bromeando amigo...me refiero a que, no te puedo decir puesto a que, va a ser tu primera vez y...bueno, ya me imagino que los humanos son un tanto diferentes a los animales.

-Eso...es cierto.

-Lo que si te digo, es que, deja que las cosas fuljan, no te vayas a esforzar demás y no hagas que ella haga algo que no quieras, ya que es un momento especial para los dos.

-Ok, eso si me suena bien.

Al decir eso, una mueca de burlona y maliciosa le dijo.

-Bueeeeno...ya luego en la segunda la tientas y si te dice que si, no le digas nada...ya sabes, como por ejemplo, que te haga un-

-BASTANTE INFORMACIÓN NICK, NO AVANCES MAS. Le dijo Erick

Un alarma sonó en el lugar, diciendo que ya eran las 12:00 del medio día, al mirar la hora este se dijo.

-Cloy me había dicho que ya saldría a esta hora, iré a ver si necesita algo.

-De acuerdo muchacho, pero escucha una ultima cosa.

Erick aun de pie, volteo al zorro para ver que le quería decir.

-Luego de "hacerlo", procura bañarte bien, mucho jabón o lo que sea que cubre el olor luego de que estén juntos...ya que una vez solo me eche desodorante una vez luego de estar con Judy una noche y...digamos que tuve un mal día.

-Okey, ese si es un buen consejo.

.

Al salir de la estación de policía, ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad.

-Me alegra de que por fin hayas vuelto...en verdad, extrañaba salir a la calle con tigo. Le dijo Cloy

-Igual, creo que era lo mejor, no creo que era sano quedarme en ese lugar entrenando hasta que me lastimara las manos y pies.

-Entiendo por que te quedaste así...todo el mundo se sentiría terrible...pero en fin, ¿que quieres hacer?

Eso era algo que no tenia idea de que hacer...había centrado su mente tanto el odio que se sentía por si mismo, al no darse cuenta que sus padres no eran reales, que ya ni siquiera pensaba en salir.

-No lo se...quizás, un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Y que te parece el parque?. Pregunto Cloy.

-Eso suena bien.

.

La tarde se sentía mas fresca de lo normal, mas aun siendo el centro, en esta época de calor, una corriente fresca siempre en bienvenida, nuestra pareja disfrutaba de un adorable momento, mientras ocasionalmente sufrían de algunas miradas...algunas de indignación y repudio, en parte, por la poca efectividad de proteger a los civiles, otros, solamente por el hecho de ser de especies distintas; mientras que algunos, no mostraban odio, algunos alegría al verles juntos y otros, indiferentes, aunque no interfiriendo con ellos; al llegar al estanque del parque, ambos se sentaron junto a uno de los arboles, ambos comían un trozo de pizza cada uno mientras se dedicaban a admirar el ambiente.

-Increíble, nunca había visto este estanque tan limpio. Dijo Erick

-Bueno...desde que Alex apareció, los lugares públicos, en pocos días la gente a querido dejar de ir a lugares públicos.

-Es comprensible, pero la verdad, nunca antes había visto tanta paz...y eso, me da un poco de miedo. Dijo el humano

Ante eso , Cloy le pregunto.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Bueno, desde que comenzó a matar gente, los criminales no han salido mas, y apenas si las protestas generaron algo de vandalismo por las calles, y tengo la sospecha de que puedan mantenerse así.

-Es verdad, en las celdas de los retenidos del departamento, muchos criminales dicen que no quieren que les den libertad condicional, que los dejemos allí, ya ni siquiera quieren que los enviamos a una cárcel. Dijo Cloy.

Erick, al ver que tenia a Cloy cerca de su regazo, por lo que comenzó a abrazar a Cloy con cariño, cubriendo el vientre de la loba abrazándola

-Pronto todo esto acabara, y todo esto no sera nada mal recuerdo.

Cloy no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, y devolvió el abrazo a su pareja.

.

De camino a la salida del parque, se encontraron con un pequeño puesto de juegos manejado por un zorro, tenia de todo en su local como recompensas, desde pequeños juguetes y dulces, hasta chaquetas y accesorios para los mejores premios, al verlo, Cloy le pidió que se acercaran y eso hicieron, luego de saludar al vendedor, Erick pregunto como se podía hacer para ganar alguna recompensa, el zorro le respondió.

-Buenas tardes caballero, puede ganar un regalo para su amada ganado uno de mis premios para su amada.

-¿y que tengo que hacer?

-Fácil, solo mire.

Detrás del zorro, tenia un tablero junto a una maquina, al encender la maquina, comenzaban a salir 10 blancos para disparar, cada uno salia y entraba muy rápido al igual que un marcador con números rojos.

-Cada vez que atine a uno de los objetivos, gana un punto, depende de cuantos objetivos de le daré un premio.

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle a su novia, Erick solamente la miro y noto que tenia su mirada fija en un solo premio...un collar de ámbar bellisimo.

-Me imagino que quieres ese. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ese es hermoso, pero no te molestes por eso Erick.

-Tonterías, lo voy a ganar, -Fija su mirada al zorro- cuantos puntos por el collar.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en la cara, y este con descaro le dijo.

-Ese es el premio mas valioso, tienes que darle 15 disparos a los objetivos, ademas de que este debes hacerlo con los ojos vendados...oh...

-¿Oh?. pregunto Erick.

-O puedes comprarlo, cuesta solo 120 dolares.

La pareja se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por el zorro, ambos eran conocedores del precio del joyería, pero ni siquiera ellos pensaban que eso costaba ese precio, aunque Cloy pensaba en desistir, Erick no lo iba a dejar.

-Vamos Erick, esto no lo vale.

-No te preocupes, sera fasilicimo.

El humano encaro al zorro con un semblante de confianza y le dijo.

-Dime amigo...¿15 municiones es lo que mas me das?.

-Si, eso es lo normal que doy por 10 dolares.

-¿Que tal si doy mas de 15?.

El zorro se rasco un poco su mandíbula y luego respondió.

-Tengamos un trato chico, cuantos tiros crees que puedes hacer?.

-¿Cuanta munición tiene?

En ese momento, el zorro fue a un costado de la tienda y tomo un arma que se acomodara a la mano del humano, y le saco toda la munición que tenia, eran solo unos pedazos de corcho muy duros.

-Tengo 25 balas...si le das las 25 veces a cualquiera de los objetivos, te daré el collar y un abrigo de piel original de tu talla gratis...si fallas , aunque sea un tiros, me darás 120 dolares.

-Eso es ridículo. Le dijo Cloy al zorro.

-No te preocupes Cloy, ten fe en mi, lo haré todo perfecto. Dijo Erick con confianza.

-Veo que tienes mucho espíritu, veamos a ver si tu puntería es tan buena como tu confianza.

El zorro agarro el cartucho del arma y lo cargo de los balines caseros al igual que un trozo de tela negra muy gruesa, este se la amarro a los ojos y el zorro encendió la maquina...Cloy en seguida se dio cuenta que era mas difícil de lo que pensaba...los objetivos se movían muy rápidamente, sin duda menos de un segundo, y ninguno parecía tener un patrón, cada uno parecía moverse independientemente uno del otro,ante esto, el zorro con un tono burlón dijo.

-Ah se me olvido decir, tienes menos de un minuto para lograr los 25 disparos, así que te recomiendo que dispares aho-

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Erick comenzó a disparar los balines, un agudo sonido sonaba cada vez que la munición golpeaba las delgadas placas de metal, cada vez que lo hacia, el contador de puntos subía rápidamente hasta que Erick dejo de disparar...al quitarse la venda, vio el piso lleno de balines, los 25 puntos en el marcador, y la boca del zorro tan abierta, que hasta se le callo un diente de oro que tenia.

-25 puntos exactos. Dijo Erick

-Eso que fueron menos de 30 segundos. Agrego Cloy.

El zorro, casi blanco, al ver que alguien pudo hacer algo que para el era imposible.

-Que...pero...tu...como...es...nadie, ningún mamífero a logrado pasar de 20 disparos.

-Parece que yo soy mejor que los otros que dices.

-Pe-pe-pe-pero.

-Ni pero ni peras, el collar para la bella dama, y que la chaqueta sea negra con capucha...que sea Size L

.

Minutos mas tarde

Ambos no paraban de reír ya de camino a la casa de Erick.

-Oh Dios, debiste tomarle una foto, la cara de ese zorro. Dijo Cloy.

-Lo se, no veo a un zorro llorar así desde que Nick pago sus impuestos por ultima vez. Dijo Erick.

-Por cierto, gracias en verdad por poner a ese baboso en su lugar, me sorprende que lo hicieras tan fácil.

-Que te puedo decir?, me sale natural -Mientras tanto, se dice en sus pensamientos- _Ivangel amigo, gracias por guiarme, ¿como es que sabias donde disparar si tampoco podías ver nada?_

_-Ni idea amigo, creo que es otra habilidad que tengo, le doy en el blanco siempre cuando tengo un arma de fuego a mi alcance._

_-Amigo cuanto tenga tiempo, te haré una estatua en tu honor. _Dijo Erick en sus pensamiento.

Mas adelante, cuando vieron que había un centro comercial, y al ver que no había mucha gente en las tiendas decidieron ir; sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron entre el entretenimiento que tuvieron; y no se quedaron mas tiempo al ver que una tormenta comenzaba a llegar a la ciudad.

-Según esto, la tormenta no afectara mucho esta parte de la ciudad. Dijo Erick.

-Yo digo que nos vallamos,ademas de que muchas tiendas ahora cierran temprano ,no quiero que se me moje el cabello.

Ante esto, el muchacho comenzó a reírse sin razón aparente, cuando Cloy le pregunto el por que, este le respondió.

-¿Se te olvido que me puedo teletransportar en un segundo a mi casa?

En ese instante, Cloy se tapo la cara con sus patas, sonrojada al máximo al olvidar ese hecho.

-Creo...que se me olvido. Dijo apenada.

-Como digas...oye, escuche que hasta hoy estará disponible una oferta de la trilogía de S.J. Kincaid.

-¿¡En oferta!?, ¿Te refieres a Insignia, Vortex y Catalyst?

-Claro, el primero lo tengo en casa, nunca pude conseguir los otros dos, pero con todo esto de los asesinatos, se me olvido, los compramos.

-Necesito esos libros.

-Pues, vamos allá.

.

Mas tarde, Ambos llegaron a casa justo antes de que comenzara a llover.

-Por fin saber que fue de la vida de Tom Raines luego de LA Punta Pentagonal. Dijo Cloy contenta

-Y yo por fin con "Estación de tormenta", me podre terminar por fin la saga The Witcher.

Mientras ambos cocinaban, Cloy le dio dentro de una bolsa plástica.

-¿y eso que es?. Pregunto Erick.

-Ni idea, Nick solo me dijo que te la diera cuando estuviéramos en casa.

Mientras dejaba por un momento la cocina, Erick comenzó a sacar lo que estaba adentro, en esta había un sobre de plástico color rojo bastante planos y una carta escrita, esta decía.

**_Muchacho, no tienes idea de lo orgulloso que me haces sentir en hacerte hombre;_**

**_aunque luego no se quien de los dos se hara adicto primero luego de unos dias,_**

**_y aunque no tengo idea como funciona el "organismo humano",_**

**_como me decian mis amigos, "sin gorrito no hay fiesta"_**

**_ATTE: N.W_**

**_PD: No te cobrare por este regalo, asi que disfrutalo._**

Luego de leer el escrito, miro mas fijamente los paquetes de plástico...allí se dio cuenta de lo que eran en verdad, haciendo que se pudiera rojo cual tomate maduro...sin algo de pánico, guardo el condón en uno de sus bolsillos y llamo a Ivangel dentro de su mente, este se manifestó mientras Erick tomaba un reloj.

_-Entonces, lo vas a hacer?_

-Pues eso es lo que tengo pensado...y...ya esta , toma.

Erick le entrego un reloj de mesa con una alarma ya programada.

-Esa cosa sonara a las 8 de la mañana...hasta entonces, no quiero que mires o escuches nada de lo que pase.

_-De acuerdo, suerte campeón. _Dijo Ivangel antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Luego de eso, cenaron algo y se fueron a la habitación a leer un poco; Erick traía unos pantalones verdes cortos con bolsillos, mientras que Cloy traía una camiseta negra con una huella de lobo azul claro y unos shorts cortos color purpura; Cloy cerro su libro y lo dejo en su mesa de noche y se acurruco a su costado derecho, mientras la loba le hablaba, Erick también iba guardando su libro.

-Gracias por este dia tan maravilloso Erick.

-Sabes que para eso estoy para ti Cloy, a ti te debo agradecer por sacarme de ese agujero del que me sacaron tu y los demás.

-Una novia no puede dejar que su pareja lo mate la depresión así como así. Dijo Cloy

Erick luego de escuchar esas palabras, comenzó a cruzas sus dedos con los de Cloy, sintiendo sus almohadillas, con esta conexión, una sensación agradable comenzó a extenderse por todo el cuerpo de ambos; Erick comienza a acariciarle una mejilla a Cloy y le dijo con bastante cariño.

-Eres hermosa.

-Eso siempre me lo dice. Dijo en un tono coqueto.

-Nunca me canso de decirlo.

Luego de decir esto, procede a besarle en la frente para luego abrazarle con mucho cariño...para así, luego de unos momentos, Cloy fija su mirada y le dice.

-Erick...tu harías todo por mi, no?

Al escuchar eso, Erick le dice.

-Claro que si...y si me pides que te baje la luna, creo que nada mas me haría falta un traje de astronauta.

Cloy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero aquella sonrisa cariñosa y coqueta no pudo ser borrada aún con el comentario...miró a su pareja de cerca, acariciando ambos sus narices.

-Yo pensaba en algo un poco más...intimo.

-Sabes que me puedes pedir lo que tu quieras. Le dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

Dicho eso, Cloy procedió a realizar el cuestionamiento final.

-Si te pidiera...tener sexo con migo...¿tu quisiera eras?

Erick se sorprendió ante la pregunta, aún sospechando de algunas otras veces que lo había pedido ante, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto sorprendidos...pero aún con eso, este no perdió la calma, y hasta con un toque galán le respondió.

-No lo sé querida...¿cuando estarías lista?

Con un pequeña risa le respondió.

-Digamos, ahora.

-Para mi me parece bien.

Vio como el pelaje café de Cloy en su cola se esponjosa, al igual que sus pupilas que se dilataron lentamente hasta que juntaron sus bocas y sus lenguas continuaron el proceso, la loba luego de unos segundos se

aparto de el y le dijo.

-Ok, demaje que me pongo un poco más cómoda.

Cloy en ese momento se quitó la camisa y los shorts, quedando únicamente en ropa interior, usando un conjunto negro con rojo, esta le pregunto.

-Como me queda?

-Sexy, como siempre lo haz sido.

Cloy mantuvo el sonrojo en su cara mientras se dejaba caer en cima de Erick, el humano acariciaba el pelaje de los hombros de la loba, un tanto corto pero suave, sentía los músculos de su espalda, aún con todo el entrenamiento que conlleva ser un policía, aún podía sentir la delicadeza de una dama...y eso lo volvía loco.

Sentía como sus pechos acariciaban el abdomen de Erick mientras comenzaba acariciar sus pantalones cortos; rápidamente se los quitó al muchacho y dejándolo solo con unos boxers azul marino un tanto holgados.

-Parecen ropa interior de un viejo. Dijo entre risas Cloy.

-De un caballero mi bella dama. Le respondió Erick.

luego del siguiente beso, el humano comenzó acariciando el pecho de Cloy...con cuidado , paso su mano izquierda por debajo del sostén;Cloy hacia un buen trabajo tratando de no gemir de placer al sentir como le acariciaban uno de sus pezones,mientras la loba, con una de sus patas, acariciaba la parte delantera de la ropa interior del muchacho, el suave movimiento iba subiendo al igual de lo que se ocultaba bajo la capa e tela.

Ambos separaron sus bocas, pero los unía un Delgado hila de sus lenguas...entre jadeos, la loba le dijo.

-Muy bien...creo que, ya viene siendo hora del siguiente paso.

Al decir eso, Cloy coloco sus patas atrás de su espalda y se quitó el sostén y dejó sus pechos al descubierto...Erick dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, dejando que su pecho hiciera contacto con el suyo, la loba acarició la espalda de su pareja, sintiendo sus músculos cubriendo y protegiendo su cuerpo, Erick descendía, besando con cariño el hombro y pecho a su pareja.

este, un poco nervioso, se quedó por unos momento viéndolos antes de continuar el acto carnal, trato de probar sus pechos con sumo cuidado, ya Erick estaba completamente seguro de que Cloy trataba de hacerse la duda, aunque no oculta el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, acariciaba la cabellera negra del humano mientras pasaba al otro.

-Mierda...parece que el niño tenia hambre...¿satisfecho bebe?. Dijo en un tono coqueto.

-Eso supo dulce...pero , creo que se me antoja algo mas. Dijo Erick

Este continuo acariciando los pechos de Cloy, esta por fin comenzaba a ceder, pequeños gemidos y estirando sus extremidades, mientras Erick besaba su vientre suavemente hasta llegar a la pantis de la loba...el humano vio rápidamente que ya esta estaba empapada.

-Vaya, parece que alguien se emociono.

Cloy no podía evitar mirar sonrojada mientras Erick comenzaba a probar la entrepierna de la fémina...apenas si lengua comenzó hizo su primer contacto, ya la loba se rindió y comenzaba a gemir de placer, apretaba las sabanas de la cama mientras su pareja seguía con tranquilidad en lo que hacia...hasta que, en Cloy le dijo.

-Espera...es-espera por favor.

Ante eso, Erick se alejo ligeramente de la vagina de la loba y le pregunto en un tono un tanto desafiante.

-¿Que?, ¿no me digas que me vas a pedir piedad?.

-No no, solamente...quisiera probar algo.

Erick se alejo de su pareja y este se acostado boca arriba, mientras una desnuda Cloy, le quitaba la ropa interior a su pareja, quedándose un tanto...estupor, al no esperarse como se veía el miembro varonil de su pareja.

-¿Sorprendida?. Pregunto el humano con una mezcla de duda y vergüenza.

-Pues...solamente, digamos que no hay nada similar en los libros de biología o anatomía animal.

-Eso, tengo que decir que sonó muy halagador. Dijo Erick

Sin tiempo que perder, Cloy quiso tomar la iniciativa, con su pata tomó con el miembro de Erick y comenzaba a moverla de arriba , esta le pregunto a su pareja como se sentía, Erick respondió.

-Esta...bastante bien, aunque , creo que eres un poco brusca.

-Ay disculpa, yo no quise-

-No no, está bien la verdad;solo, hazlo un poco más suave.

-Muy bien.

Así, Cloy comenzaba a ser sus movimientos más tranquilos y más placenteros para Erick...en un momento, ya cuando se encontraba en un trance, este sintió como algo grande se puso en cima de su cuerpo.

Cloy se había acomodado y dejó que sus caderas cayeran en cima de la cara de Erick, esta le dijo.

-Perdón por no avisar, ¿estás bien?

A lo que Erick respondió con un pulgar a arriba y contestando.

-Acaba de hacerle la fantasía a la que la mayoría de los hombre sueñan alguna vez.

Eso le dio a entender de que ya tenía luz verde, por lo que sin más tiempo que perder, cada quien hizo su parte; Erick no dejaba de probar aquella divina envidura, mientras que Cloy trataba de saborear aquel trozo de carne, saboreandolo con su lengua para introducirlo en su hocico; la velocidad de ambos iba aumentando más y más, no pagarían hasta que uno de los dos se viniera y eso fue lo que ocurrió...

Cloy había terminado primero, empapando la cara del humano, y aunque , este aún no había terminado, decidió tomar una pequeña venganza ante la falta de avisos de su compañera...este, justo en la ultima movida de la loba antes de que Erick soltara aquel líquido blanquecino, con su pierna derecha empujó la cabeza de la loba hacia el fondo de su miembro, haciendo que ella de uno u otra manera no tuviera más opción que probar aquel líquido hasta que esta , tuvo que soltarse del agarre de su pareja, recuperando el aliento y con el hocico bañado en el líquido de su pareja esta le pregunto.

-A que...se debe...eso... Dijo entre jadeos la loba

-Lo siento, creo que me ganaron las ganas. Dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Como tu digas...y, ¿qué tal lo hecho?. Pregunto un tanto preocupadas.

-Es un chiste?, lo haces genial, no sabia que eras tan hábil con esa lengua. Le dijo Erick en un tono coqueto.

-Erick por favor, me sonrojas!. Dijo la loba avergonzada.

-Como sea...creo que es hora de terminar con esto...pero antes, déjame buscar algo.

Erick agarró su pantalón corto y tomó lo que le dejó Nick, al abrirlo, vio salir tira de látex y poliuretano, similar a un globo.

-Admito que...es un poco...difícil de colocar. Dijo Erick.

-No quieres que te ayude?. Pregunto Cloy.

-No que va...creo que ya esta listo.

Luego de mirarlo por un par de segundo, su pareja pregunto.

-Bueno...que tal se siente?

-Apretado...un poco, se siente muy raro usarlo la primera vez.

-de acuerdo, quieres tomar el control?. Pregunto Cloy.

-Pues, si a ti no te molesta?

-Claro que no amor. Le respondió Cloy.

Erick se dejó caer nuevamente a la cama, sostenía los muslos de su pareja mientras esta colocaba el miembro de Erick en su parte intima... ya, luego de ver, que un leve empujón sería la clave para entrar, su pareja le dijo.

-Okey Cloy, ya solo falta esto...cualquier cosa, dolor o incomodidad...solo dilo.

-De acuerdo...pero hazlo, lo quiero sentir, te quiero sentir dentro.

Aquellas palabras fueron el inicio del fin de esa noche...el comienzo fue algo doloroso , pero completamente nuevo para ambos;desde el comienzo, la loba no pudo ocultar los gemidos, los emitían con fuerza...lo que solo aumentó la pasión del macho, haciendo que las embestidas fuesen más rápido, lentamente...hasta que un detonante se dio...

En un momento, Erick decisión ver a Cloy; esta, a pesar de ser una loba adulta de su mismo tamaño, se veía tan indefensa en su mirada...sus ojos parecía perdidos en la nada, mirando hacia el horizonte aún teniendo un hombre en frente...parecía que la lujuria la secaba, así que, aún con algo de pena en su voz dijo.

-Papi...más fuerte papi.

esa frase fue a encender un interruptor en la cabeza del Clover...así, sin previo aviso;Erick se levantó y empujó a Cloy contra la pared, dejándola sorprendida.

-Erick, ¿qué ocurre?

Su respuesta no fue nada más que una embestida brutal, llena de pasión y lujuria...parecía que un animal salvaje se había apoderado de el por unos instantes...no quiso pedir explicaciones...esa sonrisa de placer que se entendió por varios segundos que parecían eternos para los dos, la sensación de las embestidas del humano fueron tales, que, no pudo evitar usas sus garras para aferrarse a la espalda de Erick.

Parecía que cada gemido que soltaba Cloy, era otra llamada mas para seguir aquel acto de amor...pero...sin importar que, sin importar cuánto les gustara, esto tenía que terminar.

-Cloy...creo que ya...no aguanto, no se cuanto resista. Dijo Erick entre jadeos

Cloy ya no pensaba claramente, ya solamente quería sentir mas y mas aquella placentera sensación...así que, ya desprendida de su razonamiento le dijo a su pareja.

-Erick por favor, continua hasta venirte, quiero sentirte por completo, quiero que me llenes por favor

Ante de que la embestida final del humano, Erick tomo la cabeza de su pareja y juntaron su labios...el fuerza de la embestida final, hizo que la loba por instantes, al no poder exclamar ninguna palabra al ser presa de la mandíbula del humano, esta paso sus garras por la espalda y hombro de su pareja para tratar de aliviar la tensión. Luego de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, Erick se dejo caer en la cama mientras su pareja quedaba encima de el, dejando que sus pechos quedaran en su cara, luego de unos cuantos segundos, Cloy logro safarse y quedar a un costado, ambos o podían dejar de jadear y sudar.

-Eso...fue único. Dijo Erick.

-No por nada, es la primera vez. Dijo Cloy.

-Si...y, no lo hiciste nada mal.

-Igual mente...aunque, por un momento pensaba que harías algo.

-¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto Erick.

A lo que la loba respondió sonrojada.

-No lo se...tal vez usar tus poderes..

Erick se sonrojo al igual que un hidrante, este le respondió.

-Hey, quien sabe si te hubiera lastimado.

-Si, si lo se...es solo...hay carajo, creo que tuve la mente un poco sucia en ese momento. Dijo Con sus patas tapando su cara.

Erick se acurruco mas a su costado y le dijo.

-Bueno...tal vez lo haga en algún momento...pero no quiero oírte decir "oh papi no por favor, seré una chica buena, ya estoy llena"

Por un momento Erick pensaba que iba a cambiar de un color café a uno rojo mientras le daba pequeños golpes en el pecho, mientras el humano no podía parar de reír ante su reacción.

-Asqueroso, yo no dije eso.

-Bueno...pero si oí "PAPI"

Erick le abrazo y le acerco a su cuerpo.

-No importa cual sea tu reacción...siempre me parece adorable, hermosa, me llena de alegría cada vez que te veo...eso es lo que siempre que te a caracterizado, y siempre lo seras.

Cloy se le adelanto y le robo el beso, a lo que a esta respondió.

-Aun no entiendo, como es que sabes cuando decir las cosas en el momento adecuado.

-Supongo que soy bueno en eso.

Entre los dos cruzaron los brazos mientras sus cuerpos se combinaban, concluyendo así una noche mágica.

.

.

.

FIN DEL EPISODIO.

**(ARTURVEN) En fin mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de este escrito (algunos mas que otros 7u7), la segunda parte sera para otra pareja; desde hace ya un tiempo e querido sacar este episodio, aunque hasta ahora es que pensado que haya sido buen momento.**

**Para los interesados, e hecho otra historia...bueno, solo poemas, del manga del Shuumatsu no valkyrie (un manga de acción, pelea, y una cantidad ridículamente grande de referencias históricas)** **muy recomendado para los amantes de historias en general, incluso sin ser otaku o aficionado a los mangas.**

**ya que se acercan fechas para los exámenes finales, así que es probable que me retrase; no se les olviden dar a Favorito si aún no lo has hecho, y darle a Seguir para no perderte ninguna futura actualización de esta y cualquiera de mis historia, soy Arturven, y hasta la próxima.**


	20. Chapter 14 part 2 aviso

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos ustedes mis queridos amigos, en estos momentos de crisis mundial (bueno...todo este año a sido medio movido la verdad); que no puede poner...¿y esto?, a ver, que hay en mis notificaciones del teléfono.**

**Infobae Lat: "Mongolia cierra sus fronteras con Rusia y ordena cuarentena por muertes a causa de rebrote de Peste bubónica"**

**(ARTURVEN)...Vaya, esta primeta semana si que inicio emocionante :v, asi que comencemos antes de que ocurra algo mas...pero si me olvidaba de esto :v**

**(ADVERTENCIA: EL SIGUIENTE ESCRITO CONTIENE ESCENAS GRÁFICAS CON REFERENCIAS SEXUALES, SUGESTIVAS Y PROBABLEMENTE VIOLENTAS, SE RECOMIENDAN VER CON DISCRECIÓN, EL ÚNICO FIN ES CON ENTRETENER, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRESIÓN)**

**.**

**Capitulo 14 parte 2 - Jhontrix**

**Recomendación musical para momento romántico: Si tu me das - By Franco de Vita Ft Alejandra ****Guzmán**

**.**

Judy estaba...nerviosa, o al menos así es como lo podía describir...en verdad no sabia como responderle.

-y...¿para que me preguntas a mi?

El menor de los hermanos Clover estaba rojo cual tomate, le costaba mirarle a los ojos a la leporida.

-Es solo que...no se...pensaba que si se lo preguntaba a alguien como usted...tal vez, se me seria un poco mas sencillo.

Judy no podía omitir aquel sonrojo que era protegido por su pelaje, no estaba acostumbrada a que recibiera este tipo de preguntas, por lo que para ella tampoco era fácil para ella.

-Bueno...tengo que admitir que me tomaste con la guardia baja, no pensé que me preguntarías eso. Dijo en un tono mas calmado y amigable.

-Eso suponía. Le dijo Jhonny.

Judy le pidió que se sentaran en una de las mesas del lugar, le puso su pata en una de sus mano y le comenzó a platicar con el.

-Eres un muchacho muy noble, y creo que este es un momento muy importante para ti.

Jhonny asintió con algo de pena en su rostro.

-Bien...ya se que no soy una depredadora como Trix, pero se que, al igual que yo, no le importara que la domines.

-¿Dominar?. Pregunto algo curioso.

Judy ene se momento no pudo evitar hablar en un tono un tanto avergonzada.

-Pues si...digo, es algo que es escuchado en depredadores y algunas presas...emmm...les agrada que, si bien puedan ser peligrosos, sientan que alguien tome el control, el cariño que un zorro pueda abalanzarse en cima de ti, que te acaricie tu pelaje suavemente y-

-Emmm...señorita Judy?.

Ambos se miraron con nerviosismo, al escuchar con claridad lo que había salido de la boca de la coneja.

-Dulces galletas con queso, lo lamento mucho, yo no quise decir, decir algo inapropiado. Dijo Judy

-Ah...no-no...no hay de...malo...ay Dios no se que hacer. Dijo temeroso.

Judy un poco mas calmada le dijo.

-Jhonn...se que es algo muy preocupante, pero no tienes que temerle al amor...créeme cuando te digo, que es algo maravilloso, mas cuando te entregas a la persona que verdaderamente te quiere y valora.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del muchacho.

-Es...bueno escuchar eso.

-Claro que si...y recuerda, nunca debes hacer algo que tu pareja no quiera.

-Entiendo.

-Y bueno...ya sabes...eso de hacerla sentir dominada.

-Okey.

-Ah, y se me olvidaba, la protección nunca queda de mas. Dijo Judy.

-Ah eso quería preguntar...¿como los machos en este mundo usan preservativos?.

-Pues...no es la gran cosa, por lo que aprendí en la escuela, debido a que...hay "muchas formas", las empresas decidieron hacer un modelo único.

-¿Modelo único?

-Si, pues nada mas varia la...circu...¿sabes que?, olvida eso, solamente que se adapta cualquiera, sin importar la especie.

-Y en las farmacias aquí las venden también?. Pregunto el muchacho

-Claro, si quieres compra dos.

-¿Por que?, ¿por que son baratos?

En eso, Judy se le acerca y le dice en un tono mas bromista.

-No, es solo para que no termines como mis padre con mis cientos de hermanos.

El ojo izquierdo del humano se mostró un signo de exclamación rojo, la coneja noto que este parecía palpitar un poco mientras la cara del muchacho parecía un tomate.

-Es mejor que vaya antes de que Trixie termine su turno.

-Me parece bien, que te vaya bien Jhonny.

-Igualmente, muchas gracias por aconsejarme. Dijo Jhonny.

-Por favor, no puedo dejarte con esas dudas es lo que una amiga hace.

Aquella ultima frase le provoco algo extraño en su pecho mientras salia de la comisaria...fue como un escalofrió acompañado con un pesar inmenso...aun tristeza muy pesada se manifestó por algunos momentos decayendo su animo...este mientras iba a la farmacia mas cercana se dijo a si mismo.

_-Sera mejor no pensar en eso ahora._

_._

Luego de unos pocos minutos, Jhonny ya se encontraba nuevamente en la comisaria, y en la entrada se encontró con Trixie, traía unos pantalones rasgados en las rodillas color azul marino, una camiseta gris con el estampado de una puesta del sol con unas montañas.

-Hey, te vez genial Trix. Dijo Jhonny.

-Ay, gracias amor, quise algo mas relajado luego del trabajo. Dijo Trixie.

Esta beso a su pareja en la mejilla mientras ambos se alejaban nuevamente del departamento de policía.

-Entonces, a donde quisieras ir. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Bueno...quería ir a una feria, pero están cerrados todos por culpa de Alex.

-y que tal un restaurante?. Pregunto Jhonny.

Al escuchar un pequeño rugido en su pansa la loba respondió.

-No me caería mal algo de carne asada.

-Ya somos dos, yo voy a querer con un buen chuleton. Le dijo fantaseando con lo que almorzarían.

-Claro, vamos. Dijo con entusiasmo la loba

Llegaron a un restaurante bastante particular, el lugar si era sumamente elegante, se sorprendieron al ver que este estaba vació.

-Parece que Alex afecta aun mas la economía de lo que pensaba. Dijo Trixie.

Luego de sentarse, el mesero llego y tomo su orden, este parecía reconocerlo de alguna parte.

-Y por que no hay tan poca gente?, me genera curiosidad. Pregunto Jhonny.

Ante so, el antilope que los atendía les respondió.

-No a sido el mejor momento señor Jhonny, luego de ese asesino apareció, los clientes se han puesto paranoicos y han decidido evitar salir de sus casas.

-¿Sabe mi nombre?. Pregunto el humano.

-Claro que si! -Respondió alegre- usted se le a conocido no solo por ser uno de los oficiales para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra esa bestia, también con lo del caso de los Buzekai, ademas de ustedes, la señorita Trixie, el famoso dúo de los oficiales Wild y Hopps, muchos les deben a ustedes.

Aquellas palabras fueron buenas para escuchar, no solo por ser de aliento, sino, venir de un desconocido, dándole su apoyo, en verdad era algo que lo ayudaría mucho

-Vaya...muchas gracias señor.

-Oh pero no hay de que, como sea, ¿querrán algo mas?, esta semana estamos regalando una canasta de panes de mantequilla y ajo horneados.

-Definitivamente voy a querer uno de esos. Dijo Jhonny.

.

Durante el almuerzo, la pareja comenzó a charlar.

-Me sorprendió que no mencionaran nada de Quisqueya -Dijo Jhonny- hasta a mi me preocupara.

-Creo que toman mas en cuentas tus acciones aquí -Dijo Trixie-, al ver que arriesgaste tu vida para proteger a civiles de asesinos, creo que es algo justo que no te traten mal.

-Si, es solo que...de pequeño me acostumbre a eso.

Ante esa respuesta, Trixie le respondió.

-Nunca debes acostumbrarte a que la gente hable mal de ti o te trate como basura...eres el mejor hombre que eh conocido, y no mereces que te menos precios por tus acciones, o por algo que te hicieron los demás, ya sea por lo de la isla o por lo que te hizo Exizel hace años.

Jhonny podía emocionarse al escuchar esas palabras, el aun siendo el que trataba de ver las mejores cosas del día, existían momentos en el que ni siquiera el puede saber como conseguir el triunfo en una situación difícil.

-Hay momentos en los que aun con mi mejor esfuerzo...no se como verle lo positivo a algo...pero con alguien como tu, creo que puedo hacerlo todo. Le dijo Jhonny a Trixie.

Este extendió su mano hacia la suya, acariciando suavemente las almohadillas de la loba, sintiendo igualmente su pelaje y garras con delicadeza.

-No pude ser mas afortunado de tener a alguien como tu a mi lado.

-Lo mismo dijo. Respondió la loba con un ligero sonrojo.

En ese momento, se escucho como del teléfono de Trixie venia una notificación.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo se...a ver...Woow!, la tienda que esta por el centro comercial aquí cerca tiene una oferta.

-¿Cual?, es acaso una tienda de moda?

-Por supuesto que no, es la de Stop Gaming, solo por hoy tendrán la secuela de A plague Tale Innocence a 30 dolares.

-¿30? -Pregunto confundido el muchacho-, que no en esta generación de consolas los juegos valen 70?, salio hace apenas un mes.

-Me dice que las ventas han sido tan grande, que lo tendrán en descuento solo por hoy, para los usuarios de Playstation 5 y Xbox Series X y Series S. Le respondió la loba.

-Luego de comer quieres ir a comprarlo?.

-Claro, tu me enseñaste ese juego y es genial, no se por que no te has enviciado mas.

-Meh,no se, supongo que por el trabajo...quizás estos días, luego de los entrenamientos, nos echemos unas partidas. Dijo Jhonny.

-Eso me encantaría. Dijo emocionada la loba.

Con el pasar de las horas, los muchachos se comenzaron a perder la noción del tiempo...no fue sino el sonido de algunos truenos acercándose que decidieron apurar el paso.

-Al fin, sabre que fue lo que les paso a Hugo y su hermano; ¿esta guerra del juego dices que en tu mundo si fue real?

-Así es, como si no tuvieran suficientes problemas con la guerra entre Francia e Inglaterra...la iglesia de la época comenzó a exterminar a todas ratas de la época...aunque, me pregunto como seria si en vez de ser ratones, fueran humanos en este juego. Dijo Jhonny.

-Diablos, en verdad, tu mundo le gustaba resolver las cosas a golpes.

-Mi me lo recuerdes...e imagínate que luego de eso, vino la-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Jhonny sintió una pequeña gota fría caer en su nariz, y al levantar la mirada, tanto el como Trixie comenzaron a correr, al ver que ya la lluvia comenzaba a esparcirse por la ciudad, y la casa de Jhonny seria el primero en sentir aquellas gotas que brindaba la madre naturaleza. Ya al llegar a casa, ambos se fueron a secar.

-No puedo creer que el pronostico del tiempo le atino esta vez. Dijo Trixie.

-Yo te decía que debimos comprar ese paraguas,en verdad me alcanzaba Trix. Dijo Jhonny.

-Como sea, quieres ver TV?, hoy darán la nueva película de Gladiador. Pregunto Jhonny.

-No tan rápido cariño, vamos a ver una película como se debe.

-¿A que te refieres?

.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS.

-Una noche fresca gracias a la lluvia, algunas bebidas y golosinas, ahora si, palomitas de maíz. Dijo contenta la loba.

-Parece escena Cliche de Wattpad. Menciono Jhonny.

-Cliche o no, va a estar buena.

.

Luego de una hora de película, y de haberse quedado ya sin palomitas, se habían quedado acostados en el sofa, Jhonny abajo, con unos shorts grises y una camisa azul celeste sin mangas; mientras que la loba tenia unas pantalones de Modal elásticos de color gris oscuros con marcas de huesos verdes; y una camiseta son mangas gris claro con una marcas de dientes de lobos... . La película continuaba con normalidad hasta que Trixie le pregunta.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Jhonny no pudo evitar mirarle confundido, no solo por la pregunta, sino que también el tono en el que lo pregunta...sonaba algo serio, incluso,un poco preocupada.

-Claro que no, solo son peleas de romanos con mucha sangre, tampoco da tanto miedo.

Trixie le mira a los ojos y le responde.

-No es por eso...es por ti.

-¿A que viene la pregunta?

-Quisiera saberlo...no tienes miedo de Alex?

Jhonny le respondió en un tono de voz mas serio.

-Bueno, es el sujeto que me apuñalo y degolló en el mundo humano, un humano con habilidades sobrenaturales y con una guerra contra la ciudad...créeme cuando te digo que, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda suceder.

-Pero por que no te e visto así de calmado...luego de que volviste de hacer el trato con Alex, no te e visto nervioso.

-Fácil, el sentir presión en cima siempre me hace que me siente mal...siempre quiero sacar mi mejor cara ante esta situación...eso, y no transmitir pesimismo a los demás, no quiero bajarles los ánimos en estos momentos.

Trixie dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja.

-Tu nunca me transmites pesimismo.

Aquella loba hacia que perdiera la cabeza...su pelaje negro y aquellos ojos azul turquesa como las aguas del mar no dejaban de retransmitirse en su mente; así sin mas tiempo que perder, acerco su cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza; ante esta reacción, Trixie comenzó a mover la cola de la felicidad que sentía, esta miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y le devolvió el beso pero esta vez en sus labios...el pasar de los segundo , aquella sensación de electricidad se comenzó a esparcir por el pelaje, piel y carne de ambos, así fue que, aunque la lengua de Trixie era mas larga, la de Jhonny era mas fuerte, así que el era quien mandaba en aquella danza en la que sus órganos musculares eran los protagonistas.

sin que ninguno se diera cuanta, ya ambos tenían sus manos en el cuerpo, acariciando la resistencia del otro, la carne de cada quien...cuando Jhonny comenzaba a llegar hacia sus pechos, esta se separo de el al igual que de su boca; ambos jadeaban para recuperar el oxigeno perdido hasta que la loba le dijo.

-E-Es-Espera...no creo que sea.

Al lograr despejar un poco su mente, Jhonny se sonrojo y le dijo nervioso.

-Esteeeee...lo siento, yo no sabia si te incomodaba, es solo que-

Antes de que este pudiera decir algo mas, la loba le respondió, en un tono de voz mas coqueto.

-No que va no te preocupes...pero, no crees que seria mejor llevar esto a la habitación.

-Pues , claro. Le respondió el humano.

Con esto dicho, el humano tomo a su pareja en, le tomo con un brazo en las piernas y con otro las espaldas...en su camino a la habitación, Trixie estaba sonrojada aunque se reía bastante, ante esto le pregunto curioso.

-De que tanto te ríes?.

A lo que su pareja respondió.

-Es solo que, me imagine que me cargarías así el día que nos casemos.

A lo que el humano le respondió.

-Ten por seguro que sera así en la luna de miel. -Dijo el muchacho- _Demonios, eso fue casi una propuesta de matrimonio. _Penso.

Trixie se pudo roja como tomarte mientras tapaba su rostro...esta, aun algo avergonzada lo pidió.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Un hombre nunca rompe una promesa -Dijo mientras pensó- _LE PEDISTE MATRIMONIO MARICO, AAHHHHHHHH!_

.

Ya en la habitación, Jhonny deja en la cama, y esta sentada le dice.

-Que educado Sir Jhon.

-Muestra de que soy un caballero.

-Entonces ven para acá mi héroe. Le respondió antes de que su pareja se abalanzara sobre el.

El beso entre los dos se continuo como un abrazo, Trixie le quito la camisa a Jhonny y viceversa, aunque, con la loba paso algo particular, primero acomodo su cola para quitarse el pantalón para dormir y le dijo a su pareja un poco emocionada.

-Espero que esto te gusto.

Al quitarse el pantalón, Jhonny pupo apreciarla en todo su esplendor...traía con sigo un conjunto blanco que hacia conjunto con su oscuro pelaje, unas medias largas que dejaban ver sus dedos, las medias eran de rayas blancas y negras.

-Entonces, que te parecen?. Pregunto un tanto tímida.

-Te vez...te quedan muy bien. Dijo Jhonny

Luego de esto, dejó que su cuerpo se acercase a la de la loba, con su pecho se unió a la dela loba mientras unían sus bocas.

Luego de separarse para recuperar el aliento, Trixie le quitó la casa a su pareja...no pudo evitar tocar tus abdominales...esta le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quien diría que el chico de hace 6 años , se haría tan macho.

-No solo por el trabajo, también es por ti. Le respondió antes de besarle en una mejilla.

Cuando volvieron a besarse, esta vez la loba comenzó a extender sus patas por toda la espalda del humano...no pudo contenerse más, así que sacando sus garras marcó la espalda de muchacho...pero lejos de molestarse, parecía estar disfrutando de la acción.

-Es cosa mía, ¿o soltarte un ronroneo?. Pregunto trixie con una pequeña risa.

-Me pareció más un risa...pero igual se sintió bien. Dijo Jhonny.

Este dejo que su cabeza reposará en los pechos de la loba.

-Veo que alguien está cómodo.

-Si, sin almohadas.

-Es una ventaja de tener pecho un tanto grandes...aunque mi espalda me lo va a cobrar en unos años. Dijo Trixie.

-Como sea...quieres ir tu o comienzo yo?. Pregunto el humano.

Trixie en ese momento se sintió un poco nerviosa, ya que no estaba muy segura que hacer.

-Pues...no lo se, no te importa que sea yo?.

Jhonny se puso rojo como un tomate, ojos izquierdo se mostró un signo de exclamación con un corazón rojo en ves de punto.

-Eh...no, no, claro que no, dale.

-Muy bien, pero antes, me puedes ayudar?

Trixie se dio la vuelta para que Jhonny le quitara el sostén, aún algo tembloroso, este se lo quito... aunque inmediatamente, este se tapó sus pechos, Jhonny nervioso y confundido le pregunto.

-¿Que paso?, ¿se te enredó el sostén con el pelaje o algo?

-No no, es solo que...estoy muy nerviosa.

Al escuchar eso, al muchacho se le ocurrió algo...Jhonny con cuidado se le acercó y la abrazó con cariño desde la espalda, este le dijo.

-No te preocupes, iremos al ritmo que tu quieras, no quiero que te sientas presionada.

Trixie más confiada y calmada se acurruco en el pecho de Jhonny, esta le dijo.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi.

mientras el abrazo continuaba, Trixie manejaba las manos de su pareja hacia sus pechos;Jhonny, aunque nervioso por los que sucedía, por a poco dejaba que las cosas fueran, masajeando sus pechos , aún inexperto, pero eso no le quitaba lo placentero.

Jhonny aprovechando que estaba a centímetro del cuello de su pareja, este la besó en el cuello y prosiguió hasta su hombro, dejando que sus sentidos permitiesen experimentar aquella hermosa fragancia, aquel olor que pocos podían experimentar y apreciar en esos instantes.

Al poder controlarse y parar de emanar gemidos, la loba le dijo.

-Quisiera...quisiera tomar mi parte.

Al decir eso, Jhonny aceptó y siguió las indicaciones, y este dejo que cayera boca arriba; mientras Trixie descendía más y más hacia su entre pierna, esta le quitó los Shorts grises, el muchacho ahora solo tenía unos boxers rojos y negros...con algo que trataba de salir de la capa de tela...roja y nerviosa esta dijo.

-Muy bien...veamos que hay aquí.

Al sacarle un poco el la loba se quedó perpleja por la que bien...un miembro masculino erecto humano...

-Hay...algo malo? Pregunto nervioso Jhonny.

-No, para nada...es solo que...se ve raro, no se ve como nada en mis libros de biología.

-Y eso...es malo?

-La verdad no...y, creo tiene buen tamaño. Agrego la loba.

_-ME VA HACER QUE ME DE UN INFARTO ESTA MUJER!. _Penso Jhonny en sus pensamientos.

Al tenerlo en ese ese momento, a Trixie se le ocurrió moverle de arriba a abajo...probó haciéndolo lentamente y paulatinamente aumentar un poco la velocidad, no mucho, ya que su pareja pareja disfrutarlo más lentamente.

Esta procedió besarle la punta del miembro de Jhonny, poco a poco, iba besando más lugares mientras el muchacho solo soltaba uno que otro jadeo lujurioso mientras la loba continuaba el acto sexual.

En un momento Trixie le dijo.

-Se me ocurrió algo.

Esta le pidió que se sentara en el borde de la cama...Trixie se sentó al frente de mucho.

_-Oh Dios...¿en verdad lo hará de rodillas?...en serio va a querer hacerme algo._

Ahora, la loba comenzaba a dar probadas con su lengua, asegurándose de no dejar nada sin probar...y eso se lo tomo en serio. Luego de ver que al llegar a cierta zona, Jhonny era mucho más sensible, por lo que, ahora mucho más confiada le dijo.

-Vaya, entonces tienes bolas sensibles.

Con una de sus patas las toma pastes intimas del muchacho, al ver que tenia sus genitales en patas de la loba, Jhonny se quedo quito en donde se encontraba y asustado le dijo.

-Trix espera, tampoco me gusta tanto el masoquismo, porfa no me dejes estéril en mi primera vez ;v

-No preocupes, no te haré nada que te duela.

Jhonny no quiso mover un musculo, y solamente orar por que Trixie no hiciera un movimiento en falso que lo terminara llevando al hospital mas cercano para explicar que pasaba.

Afortunadamente, eso no le sucedió, aquella lengua comenzaba a probar cada parte, los jadeos y gemidos se agudizados de manera brutal mientas iba estirando la piernas...luego de que termino de probar los genitales, esta comenzó a mamar el miembro masculino, moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y atrás, el movimiento iba siendo continuo pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus dientes...en un momento determinado, esta comenzó a sentir una mano en cima de su cabeza, acariciaba suavemente mientras realizaba aquel acto; al mirar hacia arriba, Jhonny tenia su cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, sin embargo, aun se podía ver aquella sonrisa lujuriosa; así, escucho como claramente se escucho decir.

-Buena chica...buena chica.

Aquella frase no pudo evitar hacer sentir mas..."cálida", y mas contenta por aquel acto que realizaba en esos momentos.

Los segundos iban transcurriendo de forma normal hasta cierto punto...Trixie comenzó a sentir que aquella mano en cima de su cabeza comenzaba a realizar mas presión sobre su cabeza, pareciendo que quería controlar ese movimiento; igualmente, su otra mano comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza y comenzar a aplicar presión...en el momento que el humano se dio cuenta de lo que hacia dijo.

-Lo lamento...yo no quise.

Trixie no quiso decir nada, esta solamente dejo de mover su cabeza y dejo caer sus patas al suelo, dándole señal a Jhonny, dejando que el muchacho tomase el control de la situación.

En el momento en el que Jhonny se percato de esto, este decidió controlar la velocidad de la loba, gradualmente aumentando su velocidad; mientras que, Trixie, únicamente cerro los ojos y simplemente saboreando el miembro de su novio...

Aquellos movimientos iban siendo mas agresivos y rápidos, no parecían que tuvieran fin hasta que cierto momento, Jhonny hizo que inclinara su cabeza hasta el junto mientras el muchacho soltó un ultimo gemido...aquel espeso liquido blanco llenaba cada espacio que se podría encontrar en sus fauces...cuando la lujuria de la mente se comenzó a disipar y se dio cuenta de lo que acabada de hacer se dijo para si.

_-Ahora si, creo que me va a matar._

Este bajo la mirada y no podía creer lo que veía...las mejillas de Trixie sigan inflándose mientras colocaba sus patas abajo, pareciendo no querer que nada de su ""comida se cayera al suelo, así que tragaba poco a poco el liquido blanquecino...cuando ya quedaba un poco de el, Trixie abrió su boca para que el muchacho viera que en verdad, saboreaba aquella probada del ser del muchacho...el blanco como la leche mancaba sus mejillas, lengua y sus dientes luego de dar un ultimo mal trago...aquella acción parecía haber despierto otra vez las ganas de continuar por lo que se mostraba en su entre pierna...mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de la nariz Jhonny le pregunto-

-Trix...de verdad, te encuentras bien?

Trixie le respondió entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No...no te preocupes...debiste a-avisarme...aunque no fue tan malo, incluso sabia bien.

Jhonny rió un poco con aquel comentario.

-En verdad, eso si que sonó sexy.

-Lo que cariño -Dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla-, espero que te haya gustado.

La loba se levanto del suelo y se acostó boca arriba, con sus pechos al iré, solamente con sus pantis y medias largas cubriéndola, esta le dijo.

-Cariño...¿crees que podías darle algo de amor humano a mami?

Jhonny se acostó en cima de ella y le respondió.

-Todo el que quieras.

Fundieron sus bocas por unos momentos en un cálido beso y comenzó a decender...al llegar a sus pechos, el miedo se apodero del muchacho cuando acercaba su boca a uno de los pezones de la loba.

-_De acuerdo...recuerda, con cuidado, no la muerdas._

Al llegar al objetivo, Jhonny comenzó a succionar cuidadosamente, tratando de evitar de que sus dientes lastimaran, mientras las patas de Trixie acariciaba su melena café...Jhonny soltó el pecho de su pareja , saboreando aquella leche materna.

-Que...Que tal sabe?. Pregunto entre jadeos Trixie.

-Sabe bien...sabe...sabe dulce.

Esta vez, Jhonny probo mas...incluso mordió un poco mas fuerte para obtener mas de aquel brebaje que le hacia pedir mas.

Cuando la soltó, beso el vientre de la loba y acaricio su figura con delicadeza.

-De cerca eres todavía mas hermosa Trix. Dijo un cariñoso Jhonny

-Nunca me canso de que me digas eso. Dijo Trxie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jhonny en ese momento se encontraba en la entrepierna de la loba, noto que aquella prenda de vestir comenzaba a mojarse, algo que Jhonny sin mentir, le subía los animos...

Cuando el muchacho apenas toco la zona mojada, las piernas de la loba lo aprisionaron con fuerza...aun con esa sensación de presión en su cuerpo, no parecía que le molestaba...sino, todo lo contrario.

-Estas piernas no solo sirven para caminar...sino también para apretar. Dijo Trixie un tanto burlona.

Ante Jhonny le responde, aunque sonrojado con una clara sonrisa le respondes.

-No...te preocupes...es mejor de lo que crees.

Luego de unos segundos, Trixie aflojo su agarre para que Jhonny le quitara la ropa interior...aquella envidura húmeda lo decía todo, con un dedo apenas acaricio aquella envidura y ya con eso, aquel grito de la loba la sobresalto incluso al muchacho.

-Eh Trix, ¿te sientes bien?

Al fijar su mirada, se dio cuenta que ya Trixie no era la misma, parecía que algo mas la dominaba, su respiración era agitada y su pelaje se erizaba un poco; esta de dio la cuenta con su cadera en dirección hacia el muchacho...y pronuncio aquellas palabras.

-Jhonny por favor , te quiero sentir a dentro de mi.

Esa frase provoco que sintiera que el corazón se le detuviera, el tiempo parecía que se detenía...y no sabia que debía hacer...hasta que lo recordó.

-Oh claro...ehm-yo...yo, espera un momento.

Al buscar en su habitación, logro encontrar los condones que había conseguido antes de encontrarse con Trixie en el departamento de policía; el titubeo y el miedo hizo que tuviera problemas para siquiera abrir el paquete...al ver lo que lo que sucedía, Trixie le ayudo a colocárselo...no sin antes dejar un pequeño estirón que golpeo su miembro.

-Oh lo siento, ¿te lastimo?. Pregunto Trixie.

-Nah, ni que fuera tanto -Mientras tanto en su _mente:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, MI PICHULAAAAAAAAAAAA! ,V-_

Luego de ver que estaba acomodado, Trix nuevamente se acomodo en la cama en cuatro patas boca abajo; Jhonny mientras tanto se puso de rodillas detrás de ella y colocando su miembro entre las nalgas de su pareja...no quiso meterla desde el inicio, prefirió dejar que su miembro varonil lentamente acariciaba el final de su espalda poco a por...el humano se coloco en cima de la loba, Trixie sintió como el cuerpo del humano acariciaba su espalda,Trixie se notaba un tanto mas calmada que el humano...así, ya cuando se sentía mas calmado, el chico le respondió a Trixie.

-Trix...croe que estoy listo...entrare, avísame de cualquier cosa.

-No te preocupes, entra cuando quieras. Le respondió con picardia Trixie.

Así Jhonny movió hacia atrás su cadera de manera considerable, preparándose para entrar en la loba...aunque no de la manera que se esperaba...

Y si entro, aunque no fue de la manera que este esperaba...pues...digamos que no le dio al objetivo.

-_Maldición, ¿como es que no puedes darle a eso? -_Se dijo Jhonny en sus pensamientos- _solo era darle en la vagina y le diste por el orificio equivocado._

Ante esto el muchacho le dijo a su pareja.

-Trix disculpa no quise...eso que-

Pero la loba le interrumpió, esta le respondió un tanto avergonzada.

-No...no esta bien...quiero ser toda tuya, no quiero dar objeción.

Con eso dicho, Jhonny procedió a introducirse dentro de la loba, apenas comenzó a entrar, ambos comenzaron a sentir una presión intensa...sin mencionar de que el dolor comenzaba a salir a flote...cada embestida si bien por unos instantes se devolvía el dolor...igualmente, el placer iba incrementándose mas, haciendo que el dolor fuera minimizándose mas y mas con cada entrada...

Jhonny al ver la cola de la moviéndose desenfrenadamente, este, la tomo con fuerza, haciendo que la loba soltarse un último gemido antes de la última embestida...unos segundos después, Jhonny descargó todo lo que podía, protegido por el látex que cubría su miembro...

este se separó de su pareja, y al hacerlo, ambos cayeron a un costado del otro, ambos sudados y cansados no podían levantarse con facilidad.

-Creo...que pedí... más de lo que podía masticar. Dijo la loba con una respiración agitada.

-Bueno, al menos te gustó.

-Eso sí es verdad. Dijo la loba.

Jhonny al mirar como el condón se había inflado por su material seminal se dijo para sí mismo.

-Carajo, en verdad eso salió de mi?

Luego de unos cuando segundos descansando, Jhonny le pregunto.

-Trix...quieres continuar?

La loba logró hacer una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Jhonny, esta le contesto.

-Como dije, quiero ser toda tuya...pero, ¿no te importa que solo me quedo boca arriba?...es que, creo que de me hace difícil levantarme ahora.

Jhonny se tapó la boca para que la loba no viera su sonrisa al escuchar lo dicho por su pareja.

-Se que te gusta que diga eso. Dijo Trixie un tanto picara.

-De acuerdo, ganaste mi lobita, eso es cierto.

Jhonny se retiró el condón y se colocó el segundo y último que le quedaba...su cuerpo le gritaba que parara y que descansara...aunque las ganas de continuar le permitían continuar una ronda mas.

Trixie se volvió y quedó boca arriba, Jhonny acaricio las piernas de la loba y luego de darle un pequeño beso, Trixie abrió sus piernas poco a poco, ambos se mirar a los ojos...Trixie con su pata izquierda acarició la mejilla derecha del muchacho...esta le contesto.

-Parece un sueño que esto pase en verdad.

Johnny con una sonrisa más serena pero feliz le contesto.

-Lo mismo pienso -Tomo y beso la pata de Trixie- si duele mucho, solo avísame, ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo.

Apenas entro, la expresión de ambos cambió a una sorpresa inmensa...y dolor.

_-Es...el e-es-esta dentro, en verdad lo esta. _Penso Trixie

_-Oh Dios...estoy en ella...esta apretado, pero entre._ Penso el humano.

Trixie enrollo sus brazos atrás de cuello y hombros de Jhonny; el humano luego e varios intentos fallidos por introducirse más le dijo a la loba.

-Trixie...necesitaré que cooperes... no podré avanzar más sin que te duela en verdad.

-Pero...¿no podrías usar tu fuerza sobre humana?, ¿o tu poderes?

-Claro que no...solo Dios sabrá que te pueda hacer -Dijo Jhonny-...solo, respira y relájate, no la meteré más hasta profundo hasta que te sientas mejor.

Trixie aceptó, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo...luego de más de un minuto inmóvil son hacer o decir nada hasta que, por fin.

-Adelante.

Jhonny comenzó a entrar más, esta vez pudo ingresar más profundo, Trixie al sentir esto, apretó su agarre con el humano, mientras sus gemidos se iba haciendo cada vez más profundos y agudos.

-Dios, se siente Genial, Trixie, ¿como te sientes?.

Apenas , controlando aquellos alaridos de lujuria la loba pudo articular palabras comprensibles.

-Increíbles, más, QUIERO MAS!. Le exclamo.

Con el ritmo ya acostumbrados, ambos decidieron aumentar, Jhonny aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de cada impacto...Trixie ya no podía hablar, solo gemía y pensaba la cola al no poder expresar mayor placer...en un punto, miro el hombro derecho de Jhonny...tan varonil...carnoso...jugoso...apetitoso.

Sus instintos salieron a flote, y el humano con la guardia baja no pudo endurecer sus músculos a tiempo, y le dio una potente mordida en su hombro...por fin, podo saborear por unos instante...como, sabía un humano, Jhonny, pareciendo que no que lo sintiera;solamente miro a Trixie, le pregunto pícaro.

-Dime, ¿qué tal mi sabor?

Entre jadeos la loba apenas podía pesan...alcanzó a decir.

-Exquisito...eres delicioso.

La fuerza el muchacho no parecía tener fin...¿hasta que punto iba a ser más ruda con ella?; trixie con la fuerza que le quedaba en las piernas se amarro a la cintura de Jhonny, ante esto el muchacho le dijo.

-Trix...ya, no aguantare mas.

-Vale...a las 3 te vienes, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Muy bien...aquí voy.

Cada una de las embestidas fue continuada con un numero...lentas, pero sumamente profundas...al final, la tercera, ambos no pudieron evitar venirse.

.

Los segundos pasados, Jhonny sencillamente se dejo caer en la cama mientras trataba de calmar su respiración...entre sus respiraciones este le dijo a Trixie.

-Trixie...ya...no puedo seguir, hasta aquí puedo llegar.

Cuando miro hacia su pareja, se llevo la sorpresa con que ella ya se encontraba dormida...tan tranquila y pacifica.

-Se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme.

Sin previo aviso, la loba se acerco y le abrazo...permitiendo que sintiera todo su cuerpo...sus piernas, sus pechos, su vientre, su espalda, todo su pelaje...todo su ser en ese momento estaba a su alcance...ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en un simple abrazo, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a menguar, las nubes a disiparse, y los rayos de la luna comenzaren atravesar la ventana e iluminar la habitación.

-Nunca voy a olvidar esta noche. Dijo Jhonny.

-Igual yo...¿te gustaría arroparte?. Le pregunto la loba.

-No te preocupes...el calor de tu cuerpo me basta. Dijo Jhonny.

-Lo mismo digo...por cierto, disculpa por morderte...creo que hasta salio algo de sangre.

-No te preocupes, de cualquier manera, habrá que limpiar todo este desorden mañana. Dijo Jhonny.

-Por eso...mañana. Le dijo luego de darle un ultimo beso a Jhonny antes de dormir.

Ambos se habían entregado por completo...y ninguno podía expresar la felicidad luego de aquella noche especial.

.

.

.

A TERMINADO EL EPISODIO.

**(ARTURVEN) Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo de dos partes, no suelo escribir cosas de este tipo; así que espero que les haya gustado xDDD, aunque, estoy seguro que ya muchos de ustedes esperaban este capitulo y pues...aquí esta (sin mentir, no pensaba que ni la parte 1 o la 2 llegasen a ser tan largas XD).**

**En fin, aquí quería colocar un pequeño espacio para un Aviso Importante...como saben, e estado tratando de escribir lo que e podido en parte, gracias a que no e tenido clases...hasta ahora, desde hace unas dos semanas a comenzado a reintegrarme a las clases, mi universidad esta tratando de que iniciemos lo mas pronto posible, pero debido al aumento de los casos de Covid-19 al igual que en muchos países de américa; parece que terminare este y el el próximo semestre de manera virtual...2020, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.**

**En fin, era eso, ademas del aumento de clases, también comenzaran esta semana que viene los exámenes, decidí publicar esto un domingo por ultima vez...posiblemente, sea lo ultimo que publique por este mes; en el mejor de los casos, traeré un nuevo capitulo la ultima semana de Julio, aunque lo mas seguro, es que lo entregue la primera semana de Agosto.**

**Espero que pasen un buen comienzo de semana mi gente, y cuídense mas que nunca en estos momentos de crisis, Arturven les da un gran abrazo, saludos y bendiciones :) :D**


	21. Chapter 15

**(Arturven) Una saludo a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de estos día (por acá volvieron a aplicar un toque de queda bastante restrictivo ,v ); ya para cuando publique esto debe haber terminado las clases que me faltaban (o faltaría muy poco :3), como sea, espero que disfruten este nuevo episodio, no olviden darle a Seguir y a Favoritos para no perderse ni esta al igual que cual sea de las siguientes actualizaciones, ya con esto, comencemos :D**

**.**

Capitulo 15 - Preparativos para la guerra.

(POV JUDY)

el sonido de la alarma hizo que la coneja despertara; estirando sus extremidades para iniciar un nuevo día, esta mientras se levanta de la cama, logra percibir un peculiar aroma que venia desde la planta de abajo, ademas de que el zorro de ojos esmeralda no se encontraba en su cuarto.

-Vaya, parece que Nick esta cocinando...¿pancakes con arándanos?, esto si se va a poner bueno.

La coneja se baño rápidamente y se cambio, esta se vistió con unos pantalones de pijama grises y una camiseta sin mangas negras, cuando la coneja llego a la cocina, esta se sorprendió al ver que su pareja, con unos pantaloncillos blancos y azules, y con una sudadera blanca, este se miro y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le dijo.

-Buenos días dormilona, a despertado la reina del palacio.

Judy al girar su mirada, vio como Violet sentada en una pequeña mesita de plástico, mientras comía algo de papilla.

-Oh, Dulces galletas con queso!, Violet se ve tan adorable comiendo.

-Y que lo digas...e estado pensando, cuando todo esto se calme, y las escuelas abran nuevamente...pensaba en inscribirla en algún jardín de niños.

El rostro de la coneja se torno en alegra absoluta.

-Nick, ¿en serio quieres hacerlo?. Pregunto algo emocionada.

-Claro que si, ya tiene casi dos años, no estaría mal que comienza el estudio.

Judy no pudo aguantarlo mas y abrazo.

-Oh Nick, es serio eres el mejor -Judy le mira a los ojos y le dice seria por unos momentos-, pero, solo cuando todo esto se calme...Y, nos casemos.

El zorro no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando escucho aquellas palabras.

-Muy bien lo que tu...ehmm, Judy.

-¿Si?

-Acaso...también me estas abrazando con las patas inferiores?.

-No.

Al mirar hacia abajo, ambos vieron que era Violet, mientras abrazaba las piernas de Nick, esta les miro con una amplia sonrisa...Nick la levanto y le limpio el hocico.

-Ay mi nena, tienes el hociquito muy sucio.

Mientras el zorro le limpiaba el hocico, la pequeña parecía querer algo, extendía sus pequeñas patitas hacia la coneja...lentamente, esta comenzaba a articular palabras.

-Ama...ma...a..a..amamam

Judy, se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras...casi nunca la podía ver...y es prácticamente nunca...Judy siempre se emocionaba como la primera vez, dando brinquitos de la alegría cuando la pequeña se refería a ella de esa manera

-Creo que alguien quiere ir con mami.

La coneja la tomo en sus brazos y la pequeña le devolvió el abrazo.

-Parece que alguien a engordado. Dijo entre risitas.

-Solo espero que no se ponga como tu papa.

-Hey, mi mama lo a puesto a dieta. Dijo la coneja en un tono sarcástico.

-Me parece que solo esta en la dieta de los 15 días...donde lo que se pierden son-

Ante de que terminara el chiste, la coneja lo detuvo en seco y le respondió.

-Por favor Nicholas...acordamos que esa broma no daba gracia.

-Publico difícil. Dijo el bromista zorro.

Violet logro tomar su mano...la pequeña, se quedaba maravillada al mirar uno de los dedos de la coneja.

-Creo que no fue la única que le gusto la argolla de compromiso. Dijo Judy.

-Combina con sus ojos también...oh bueno, uno de ellos. Dijo Nick.

-Como sea, ¿comenzamos el desayuno?, aparte de que podremos ver a jack en todo su potencial, no quiero perderme la aventura de ser un oficial de Zootopia ni un día. Dijo muy contenta la coneja.

-Muy bien, servire la comida.

-Muy bien -Judy coloco a Violet para que la mirara de frente-; Dime mi vida, ¿tu también quieres hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor?.

La pequeña estiro sus patas hacia arriba, aquella sonrisa , el resplandor de sus dientes, el brillar de sus ojos...con eso, ya sabia que tenia a algo mas que proteger, y evitar que la ciudad cayera en manos de ese cruel asesino.

.

JHONNY (POV)

Aquella maravillosa sensación que hacia contacto con su piel...tan suave y...¿fría?.

Al abrir los ojos, vio que este abrazaba una almohada , vio que el aire acondicionado estaba apagado y el aire entraba por la ventana; al mirar a su alrededor, solo notaba que la puerta de su habitación estaba ligeramente abierta, las sabanas de la cama estaban completamente alborotadas.

-Esto si que es un chiquero...¿y que paso a noche?

No tardo mucho para recordar todo lo que aconteció en aquella habitación hace algunas horas...cada toque y caricia entre sus cuerpo; el ojo izquierdo del muchacho inicio a mostrar muchas imagenes y símbolos...corazones, signos de exclamación, estrellas, etc; su cara se comenzó a colorear y el cabellos en sus brazos se comenzó a erizar.

-Creo...que fue una buena noche.

al levantarse de la cama, vio que del costado contrario, una pequeña mancha de sangre en las sabanas...algo, que no dejo del todo tranquilo al muchacho, este fue al baño y se dijo.

-Ay Dios, ¿Por que Trixie no me dijo que sangro?, me hubiera detenido sin problemas.

.

Jhonny salio de su cuarto, y al salir, escucho el televisor encendido, parecía ser un programas de cámara oculta en el que le hacen bromas a gente por la calle.

-Trix, Bendi-

Antes de que el muchacho lograse terminar esa frase, la loba casi se le lanza en cima.

-Jhonny, buenos días, pensaba que no te ibas a levantar.

-Digamos que...solo necesitaba descansar un poco.

-Vale, te traje tu desayuno favorito.

La loba le paso un plato ondo, el humano muy contento le respondió.

-Cereal de chocolates explosivos con leche! :D

-Y con malvaviscos.

-bueno...tendrá mucha azúcar...pero me alimenta todo el día...y según la fundita, tiene mas hierro que un clavo.

-No me digas que aun te crees eso?. Le pregunto la loba.

-Posiblemente.

Al sentarse, la loba se acerco a un costado de el.

-En verdad, no sabes como te agradezco por lo de ayer.

Ante esto, Jhonny volvio a sonrojarse, aunque en un tono mas tenue, este le respondió.

-No me tienes que agradecer, este cuerpecito es tuyo cuando quieras cariño.

-Eso si que suena bien. Dijo la loba con una pequeña sonrisa picara

El teléfono del muchacho comenzó a sonar...dándole la seña de un recordatorio.

-A caray, ya tengo que ir al departamento.

-¿Es lo que Jack y los otros agentes que querían entrenar mas?

-Si claro, ya me iré a cambiar.

.

Ya llegando al departamento de policía, se toparon con Erick, Cloy, y junto a Jason y Cooler, quienes parecían mirarles de una manera un tanto extrañadas.

-Hey compa. Exclamo Jason al ver al menos de los Clovers.

-Epale Jason!, ¿como estas? ,¿tu también nos vas a acompañar en el entrenamiento?

-Claro compa, no nos vamos a perder algo de diversión antes de que le partan la madre al sicario ese.

Cooler igualmente los saludo, aunque este cambio su tono a un mas...curioso, este comenzó a olfatear a Jhonny muy de cerca.

-Amigo...espacio personal. Dijo Jhonny.

-No entiendo que tiene, me hizo lo mismo a mi. Le dijo Erick.

En ese momento, Jason se le acerco un poco mas.

-Wey una duda...¿caso te hiciste algo tu y el Ercik?

-Que yo sepa no -Respondió Jhonny- ¿A que se debe la pregunta?

-Es solo que...no se...a los dos los veo mas...hombres.

-Hey, solo por que me deje el pelo un poco largo a veces, no quiere decir que me vea menos hombre.

-No no es eso hombre...en verdad, hay algo en ustedes que se siente diferente...pero a la chingada, no tengo idea.

-Digo lo mismo -Agrego Cooler- ademas, hueles diferente...mas maduro se podría decir.

-¿Maduro?

-Claro tu sabes...un tanto mayorsito...lo mismo les sucede a Erick y Cloy...y...Trix tu también?

Los cuatro cruzaron miradas por un momento...por un breve instante, pareció que compartieron pensamientos, pues los 4 ya tenían una idea de que podría ser lo que mencionaban sus amigos.

-Da igual, es mejor que entren, los de la Z.I.A los están esperando adentro.

.

En los vestidores, todos se estaban cambiando, en un encuentro con los hermanos, ambos notaron algo raro...ambos tenían muchos vendajes; Jhonny los tenia a un costado del hombro izquierdo y hasta parte del cuello, mientras que Erick tenia casi toda la espalda vendada, al notarlo ambos no pudieron evitar preguntar.

-¿y a ti que te paso?

Pero sin saberlo, alguien mas les escuchaba.

-Eso es lo que también nos preguntábamos.

Al mirar, notaron que habían varios allí...entre ellos, Nick, Jason , Agustin, y Mike.

-Pensábamos que estaban afuera. Dijo Jhonny un tanto nervioso.

-También venimos a cambiarnos, ademas de ustedes, los demás agentes dijeron que también entrenarían un poco a los chicos del departamento. Dijo Nick

-Ni crean que vamos a ser blandos por ustedes por andar heridos. Dijo Mike

-¿Por que piensan que estamos heridos? Dijo Jhonny.

Todo el mundo levanto una ceja ante aquella pregunta del muchacho.

-Con esa cantidad de vendajes, ¿quien no lo cree?. Afirmo el Mike.

-Oh no, no es nada...es solo que. Trato de decir Erick.

Jason en ese momento se hacer y les dio un pequeño golpe en el respectivo lugar en sus espaldas.

-Vamos compas, no me digan que aun están nerviosos?

Apenas recibieron el contacto con su piel, ambos hermanos se encorvaron del dolor.

-AHHHHH CARAJO, MI ESPALDA! Dijo Erick.

-AAYYYY!, MI HOMBRO!, CASI ME LO TUMBAS ,V- Dijo Jhonny.

Con Erick fue tal, que hasta Ivangel salio de su cuerpo, el cuerpo color naranja del ente parecía que vibraba como lago en pleno temblor.

-Ay no chinguen, apenas si les toque.

El humano aun con decir eso, noto que los vendajes comenzaba a tornarse mas oscuro...y rojos.

-A cabrón, ¿están sangrando?.

-¿En serio?. Pregunto Agustin.

-Si, estoy seguro, vamos que quitarle esos vendajes.

-NO ESPERA ANIMAL, NO TE ATRE-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Jason de un solo jalón les quito los vendajes...sorprendiéndose por lo que se encontraron.

-Chale...le verguearon, por esas rajadas que les dieron.

Los demás pudieron ver las marcas de los muchachos...Erick tenia una marcas de garras en casi toda la espalda, mientras que Jhonny tenia una notable marca de mordida en el hombro izquierdo.

-Diablos, ¿y que fue lo que les sucedió?.

Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron un poco mientras trataban de alejarse.

-No es nada, solo un idiota que se peleo con migo ayer. Dijo Erick.

-Si...eh, yo ayer estuve a un ladrón, y me mordió. Dijo Jhonny.

Ante eso, Agustin dijo.

-Chicos, ayer no hubo nada de nada...ni siquiera un robo por lo de Alex.

Ante aquella declaratoria, Jason agrego, abriendo los ojos como si se diera cuenta de algo.

-Ah ya se lo que les paso.

-¿En serio?. Pregunto Agustin.

Ante esto, el Jason respondió.

-Claro...eso fue que culearon luego de 5 años, con razón Cooler mencionaban que olían diferentes.

Ante eso, Erick le golpeo en la nariz.

-¿Y el golpe para que fue?

-Para que andes hablando cosas que no debes.

Este se inclino por unos momentos, este aun algo adolorido pregunto.

-Vale vale...¿pero es mentira o es verdad?

Al ver que ambos se pusieron como unos tomates gigantes, Jason y los demás, no pararon de reírse.

-Babosos. Dijo Jason.

-Creo que algunas cosas había que adivinarlas. Dijo Erick.

Luego de controlar sus risas, Nick les dijo.

-Oh maldición, lo lamento chicos, pero creo que fue una primera vez un tanto...dolorosa.

-Si amigo, pero hay que decirlo...es gracioso, ¿pero como es que terminaron tan mal?. Pregunto Agustin

-Una cosa llego a la otra, eso es bastante decir. Dijo Erick.

Ambos zorros se les acercaron a Jhonny

-Muy bien, parece que por fin te dieron tu primer chupeton. Dijo Nick.

-Y de forma, eso creo que dice mucho. Dijo Mike.

-¿Eso es un alago?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Se podría decir que si. Dijo Nick.

-Ese es el segundo Chupeton mas cabrón que e visto en mi vida. Dijo Jason.

-¿El segundo? -Pregunto Agustin-, ¿y de quien fue el mas fuerte que le has visto?.

-A un primo de Durango, el que te conté que vivía en Topia...se podría decir que la "mato de placer"

-...¿Es en serio?. Pregunto Agustin.

-El cabrón le termino degarrando la carótida...una bestia el cabrón.

-No jodas.

-En serio compa, el vato antes de que nos mataran seguía preso.

-Nos contaras esa historia mas tarde, vamos a entrenar con Jack -Dijo Erick-, ya debe estar harto de esperarnos.

.

Unos minutos después, ambos hermanos se encontraban en la parte trasera del ZDP, además de ellos y varios de sus amigos, parecía que también estaban entrenando no solo a agentes de policía, sino, también a algunos novatos de la Z.I.A

-Esto es raro, nunca había visto a tanta gente aquí atrás. Dijo Erick.

-Y no tienes ni idea, hasta ordene que trajeran a los mejores soldados de Quisqueya. Le dijo el Leon Truvillo.

-Y para que tanto brazo armado?. Pregunto Jhonny

-Digamos que, ya los gobiernos del mundo están colocándole el ojo a esta ciudad. Dijo el zorro Mike.

-El presidente solicitó que, aún si ganan, enviase a varios contingentes en caso de que los esbirros de Alex atacansen la ciudad en represalia. Dijo Jack.

-Es entendible. Dijo Erick.

-Aunque, me sorprende que aún no hayan suscitado más asesinatos -Dijo Abiodum-, ya han pasado mas de 24 horas desde que identificaron al último cadáver de Alex.

-Del que estuviéramos informado -agrego Nicole-, esperemos que ahora no rompa con su parte del trato.

-Como sea, ya vendría siendo hora de comenzar,¿no lo creen? Dijo Mike.

-Nos parece bien, ¿con qué planean iniciar?. Dijo Erick.

Al oír esto, Jack sacó un pequeño portafolio, de este , comenzó a revisar y se encontró con una cuantas hojas...luego de leerlas unos segundos, el conejo de rayas negras le respondió.

-Por el resumen que hicimos entre todos los agentes, notamos que Alex es un individuo que, primero que todo, se caracteriza por ser extremadamente veloz, y letal si logra hacer un corte profundo con su daga...así que, será lo primero, velocidad y reflejos.

-Están listos mocosos. Les dijo Truvillo en un tono un tanto despectivo.

-Lo estamos si lo estas anciano. Le dijo Jhonny desafiante.

Llegando a las 11:30 de la mañana, una llamada un tanto particular...esta fue tomada por Judy, y esta no tardó en llevarse a Nick con el.

-Muy bien zanahorias, ¿qué ocurrió ahora?. Dijo mientras tomaba un trago de café.

-Alguien parecía llamar desde alguna parte de Towndratown, encontraron a un grupo de nutrias que se entregaron, aparentemente, eran un grupo que se dedicaba a robar en la zona.

-Oh si, los conozco, sino me equivoco...el que los dirige es una tal Ryan.

-¿y como sabes eso?. Pregunto Judy

-El me saco de una pelea en un bar con Finnick hace algunos años...pero es raro, el nunca se entregaría... a no ser.

Mientras el zorro pensaba, el se detuvo de repente; al preguntarle que ocurría, la coneja solo le indicó adelante...fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar una gran res de pescar , con decenas de nutrias atrapadas y muy golpeadas. A su alrededor, se encontraban mucha gente grabando, mientras un guardia de seguridad que vio a los oficiales, les aviso que bajarían a los mamíferos.

Luego de unos minutos, el guardia les explicó, algunos vecinos de la zona, reportaron que se escuchaba una pela en un callejón cercano, una figura que coincidía con Alex el Genocida, los edificios y dejó a la más de una docena de Nutrias golpeadas atrapadas en la red.

-Muy bien, ya con esto , no se podrían escapar. Dijo Judy.

-En verdad...fue un poco...curioso. Dijo el guardia.

-A que se refiere?. Pregunto la Oficial.

-Al mismo tiempo que encontramos a esos muchachos, un tal Ryan dijo que se entregaría si les brindaba protección a él y a sus muchachos.

-Sabe en donde se encuentra el señor Ryan? Pregunto Nick.

-Esta atrás, lo debe de estar revisando un medico.

Estos se dirigieron a la oficina de el dueño de la tienda en donde los encontraron, ambos se sorprendieron al ver el estado de la nutria.

Se trataba de una nutria de pelaje blanco en casi su totalidad, de unos 40 años a juzgar por sus ojeras, traía una camiseta Blanca de mangas largas y unos jeans caquis;ambos sumamente rasgados, con golpes y moretones en todo su cuerpo. El médico termino de venderle una de las oreja.

-Vendré a verle luego de que la policía hable con usted, lo tendríamos que llevar al hospital para un tratamiento más profesional. Le dijo una enfermera que estaba con ellos.

La nutria asintió con la cabeza, mientras que los oficiales y el guardia de seguridad se quedaron el.

-Ryan?...amigo, que te paso?. Pregunto Nick

Ryan se sorprendió al escuchar su voz.

-Nicholas, ¿eres tu?, Han pasado años amigo...¿y que haces con un uniforme de policía?

-Soy un policía ahora. Le dijo bastante confiado.

-¿Tu?, ¿un zorro siendo oficial de policía?, vamos Nick, dime un mejor chiste.

-Créeme, ser oficial tiene más beneficios, de lo que crees.

-Quisiéramos hablar con usted, soy la oficial Judy Hopps.

-Ahh, si, a usted ya la e visto antes en la T.V.

-A si es...quisiéramos saber...la razón por la que usted despidió entregarse.

El semblante de la nutria cambió de la nada...sus ojos mostraban preocupación...y un poco de miedo, esto confundió más aún a los oficiales.

-Ryan, ambos sabemos que , ni siquiera por un millón de dólares, te entregaría, ¿a que se debe eso?

Ryan entrecruza los dedos de sus patas superiores, este le contó un poco de trabajo para mirarle a las caras.

-Fue una amenaza. Dijo en seco.

-Amenaza?, a ti?. Pregunto Nicholas.

-A si es. Dijo Ryan.

_Inicio del Flashback_Por Ryan

-Estaba con los demás en nuestra zona...no nos en problemas en muchos días...estábamos en casa de uno de los muchachos comiendo y bebiendo hasta que algo extraño paso...sentí como si algo pesado en el ambiente se colocó entre nosotros...por la ventana, yo y otro amigo vimos que pasar una figura negra y roja paso cerca de nosotros...así que mande a los muchachos a revisar que sucedió...ni siquiera salieron, y un desgraciado derribo la puerta con fuerza.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver aquella figura, cargaba una túnica de aquellos colores, con una daga Guardado solo vista por el mango, una silueta humana, aunque su rostro tapado por la capucha...dos nombre se Ryan se lanzaron con el asesino, pero este de los tomo por y los estampó contra el suelo, rompiendo la madera en donde pisaban.

-El imbecilidad secuestro a una de las novias de mis muchachos...y bien, como decimos en los barrios..."si te metes con uno, te metes con todos"...el idiota nos llevo a un callejón en donde soltó a la chica...pero no tuvimos oportunidad...antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me había roto una pierna y arranco la oreja...cuanto trato de pedir ayuda, me golpeó la mandíbula lo suficientemente fuerte para que me callara...me explico que no iba a permitir nada de crimen en la ciudad hasta una supuesta pelea...que si no cumplía con el toque de queda para los criminales, mataría a mi ay a todos mis familiares...a mi me dejo ir, pero se llevo a todos los muchachos, de su traje saco una inmensa red, los metió allí y saltó entre los edificios.

_fin del Flashback_-Luego de eso, fui para entregarme y pedir seguridad y encontré a mis muchachos. Dijo Ryan.

Ambos oficiales se sorprendieron ante el relato de el mamífero.

-Espera, ¿no te lo cortó con el cuchillo, verdad?. Pregunto Nick.

-No...el infeliz me la arranco solo con la fuerza de sus manos...por un segundo, pensé que me arrancaría la cabeza. Dijo Ryan.

-Bueno, eso es mejor que lo hiciera con su arma.

-A que se refieren?

-Eso no importa, ¿y por qué creíste en sus amenazas?

Ante eso, la nutria respondió.

-El maldito me mostró fotos de mi familia...mi ex esposa, mi actual mujer, mis hijos, mi nieta, mis primeros.

-¿Tu nieta?, pero apenas si me lleva años. Dijo Nick

-¿recuerdas el pequeño Wasty?, parece que es alguien bastante precoz. Dijo La nutria

-Oh demonios, no lo puedo creer. Dijo Nick.

-Necesitaremos toda la información sobre el paradero de a todos los que amenazo...pero no podemos dejarte ir señor. Dijo Jhonny.

-No me importa, no quiero que ese animal lastime a mi familia, no nos mato por que no quiso, y eso que estuvimos armados.

-Da igual, pero antes de dejarte en la cárcel, tendrás que ir al hospital, se te va a infectar esa herida si no la tratan rápido.

Nick y Judy se quedaron en el hospital, procurando de que el grupo de Ryan no se escapara...en eso, el televisor comenzó a dar un reportaje especial.

_-Aqui Edobal Hazmun, venimos con un reporte sumamente particular, el representante de la empresa científica y de agricultura y siembra, Monte Santo, Billy Grandt, acaba de declarar por medio de sus redes sociales, que algunos productos para que usan son perjudiciales para la , además, de que permite de que sea arrestado y pedir protección para su familia, ya que asegura que alguna organización está atentando contra su vida y la de su familia._

La noticia sorprendida todos los presente, mientra que nick le pregunto a Judy.

-También piensas que ese tal Alex está metido en todo en esto?

-Eso no lo pienso...estoy segura. dijo la coneja.

Mientras estos discutían, seguían mirando el televisor.

_-Del mismo modo, otros presidentes de otras empresas y representantes de algunas empresas , también acaban de confesar que igualmente, han cometido crímenes, algunos de los que podemos confirmar de momento como Signa, East Fargo, Amazing travel, Great Green, equitFax, Animal entretainement;aceptaron que sus empresas realizaron algunas acciones indebidas como:Robo de datos personales , cobros excesivos a sus productos llegando hasta un 140% en sobreprecio en bienes y productos, mentir a sus clientes, alterar ciertos contratos...etc._

_Pero no solo esto...también, dos miembros del movimiento Predators Lives Matter, y Entifa; aceptaron haber aceptado pagos para ocasionar protestas en algunas de las ciudades en Estados unidos y algunos países en el mundo, también de que estarían tratando de sustraer información del ejecutivo nacional para informar al actual partido demócrata y algunos partidos políticos en América Latina. Europa, Asía, Oceanía y África._

_._

A la pocas horas, estaba sucediendo un evento sumamente peculiar...todos los criminales, miembros de bandas criminales, o empresarios y hasta algunos políticos, acusados de cometer algún crimen, se declararon culpables de los cargos, algunos hasta aceptando ir a prisión, aunque la mayoría, pidió protección a algunos familiares cercanos y amigos.

Algunos de los que pudieron hablar con la policía, confirmaron que, habían recibido amenazas y de ser brutalmente golpeado por el Humano Alex o por alguien que apoyaba sus ideales, aunque en ninguno de los casos, se reporto ninguna muerte.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de policía, se encontraban varios de los oficiales, debatiendo sobre lo sucedido.

-Ni yo me lo puedo creer, todos los criminales se están entregando. Dijo un oficial

-Es cierto, Ladrones, asesinos, estafadores, pedofilos, drogadictos, quien sea, todos. Dijo otro.

-Pero aquí no me cuadra algo, ¿por que todos están entregándose?...es mas, ¿por que la mayoría pide que los protejan?, no pueden matarlos a todos. Dijo otro oficial.

-Eso...tiene respuestas.

Dijo aquella voz con fuerza, aquel mayor bufalo aun mantenía el respeto y orden y orden, acompañado de su hija y de los oficiales Garraza, Nick y Judy se dirigió hacia los demás policías presentes.

-Estamos confirmando muchas cosas...los criminales y personalidad es se están entregando, o por que fueron amenazados por Alex o por su grupo. Dijo Bogo.

-¿Pero por que? -Pregunto un oficial- entiendo que quiera matar a los Clovers, ¿pero para que amenazar a mas criminales?

-Aparentemente, es para tener el camino limpio para ese momento. Dijo la hija de Bogo.

-Se asegura de que en la ciudad no haya ningún criminal -Dijo Judy-, creemos que, ademas de asegurarse que nadie se interponga en su camino, para tratar de mostrarnos de que esta dispuesto a cumplir con no matar a nadie mas...incluyendo si son criminales, tratando de ganarse su confianza.

Bogo desplegó un papel blanco, en el cual, se comenzaron a mostrar las información de todos los criminales que se entregaron.

-Todos ustedes, tiene un nuevo trabajo...deben vigilar a todos estos infelices, al igual que sus familias...no sabemos si todavía Alex cumplirá con su parte de no matar a mas civiles...pero queremos mantener la guardia de momento.

Con eso, todos los oficiales comenzaron a recibir ciertos individual, cada uno con una hora especifica y detalladas, algunos vigilados inclusive solamente por cámaras o por collares de vigilancia.

.

Un rato mas tarde, en la oficina de Bogo.

(Nick) Nunca pensé que llegaría el día, en el que los herbívoros estarían usando mas los collares que los depredadores.

(Judy) Mas bien...que se acabaran.

(Nick) ¿!Que se acabaron¡?. Pregunto sorprendido el zorro.

(Katherin) Si, y aparentemente, es tanta la gente que se esta entregando, que no tenemos capacidad.

(Bogo) Y no tenemos idea como conseguir mas...Alex tampoco no deja salir de la ciudad, solamente permitirá para lo mas básico...ahora, requerimos de algo para tratar de conseguir mas collares.

En ese momento, Judy se le ocurrió una idea.

-Señor, creo que tengo una solución.

Bogo levanto una ceja y pregunto.

-De que seria?, soy todo oídos.

A lo que la coneja respondió.

-Vera, Erick se puede teletransportar a cualquier lugar, con solo recordar como es el sitio.

Ante eso, el búfalo contesta.

-Pero por lo que nos han dicho los oficiales Jhonny y Erick, ambos emanan una especie de energía que, gente como ellos la puede percibir...entre ellos Alex.

Al escuchar eso, Judy no pudo evitar mostrar algo de desilusión, su mirada se torno en una pesimista mientras sus orejas se comenzaban a caer...ante esto, Nick le pregunto.

-¿Pero acaso la gente de la Z.I.A no tiene algo para ocultar esa energía?.

Bogo no tardo mucho en en pensarlo

-Eso seria bastante útil...pero hasta donde se, no se si tengan algo que pueda hacer eso.

-¿Por que no se lo preguntamos?. Dijo Katherin

-Es cierto, podríamos tratar de saber, a darles esa idea, o tal vez logren crear algo que oculte su energía, y tal vez evacuar a la población de manera que Alex no se de cuenta.

Bogo lo pensó un momento y respondió.

-De acuerdo, iremos a preguntarles cuando acabe el entrenamiento con los Clovers y los demás agentes de policía.

.

.

.

**A FINALIZADO EL CAPITULO**

**(Arturven) Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo; se me a sido una semana un tanto difícil en escribir, pero igual, para adelante xddd, el próximo capitulo saldrá aproximadamente entre la primera y segunda semana de Agosto.**

**Nos veremos la próxima vez, no olviden darle a Favoritos y a Seguir si aun no lo han hecho para no perderse ninguna actualización de esta y demás historias que publico, al igual, que comentar cada una de sus opiniones acerca de los capítulos, un abrazo fuerte todos mis amigos y amigas de todo el mundo, Bye Bye**


	22. Chapter 16

**(Arturven) Un saludo para todos, espero que hayan pasado unas buenas semanas desde la última vez.****Luego de finalizar las últimas actividades de la universidad y antes de iniciar este nuevo semestre virtual, pude escribir este nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :)**.

Capítulo 16 - Resistencias y profanaciones

Judy, Nick y la hija de Bogo Katherin fueron en dirección hacia el campo de entrenamiento, ya la mayoría de los agentes se encontraba descansando; mientra que los hermanos Clovers, parecían muy contento por alguna razón, sobretodo Jhonny, ya que que en su ojo izquierdo se podía ver una estrella brillante.

-Esto es Genial! -Dijo Jhonny- Parece que le saque algo bueno a ese demonio.

-Sin duda, ademas, no recuerdo que fueras tan tapido. Dijo Erick.

-Igual, el señor Jack apenas si nos podía seguir el paso. Jhonny.

-Mas o menos, pero no lo digas en voz alta, tu sabes como se puede poner. Le dijo Eric luego de darle un pequeño golpe en un hombro.

Los cinco se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento, con lo cual comenzaron a charlar.

-Oigan, y ustedes que tal les fue?.

-Increíble señorita Hopps, debió ver al señor Jack, parecía una bala felpuda

-Aparte, parece que domino por fin una variante de la teletransportacion.

-¿En serio?, ¿y que tiene de diferente con la tuya?. Pregunto la coneja

-En vez de memorizar el lugar, solamente con identificar la energía -Dijo Jhonny-, no es tan precisa, pero al menos me deja a algunos metros de la energía...lo único malo es que necesito que sea una cantidad considerable.

-¿Que tanto?. Pregunto Katherin.

-Aun peleando en serio, me costo usarla con el señor Jack, Mona, Mike, o los demás agentes como Nicole, Truvillo, Bob o Abiodum.

-Contra quien la debes usarla, me imagino que no debe ser un problema. Dijo Nick

-Eso espero.

-En fin, teníamos una propuesta para ustedes. Les dijo el zorro mientras entraban nuevamente

.

-Y eso seria todo -Dijo Katherin-, queríamos preguntarles para saber que opinan de esto.

Ambos hermanos se miraron por un momento antes de decir algo.

-Bueno, no es tan malo...aunque, no se por que hay algo que no me convence. Dijo Jhonny.

-Por mi parte, no estoy del todo seguro, pienso que tal vez, Alex pueda haber planeado esto. Dijo Erick

-¿Por que lo dices?. Pregunto Jhonny.

En ello, el zorro pregunta.

-Dejame adivinar, ¿crees que el utilizaría eso como excusa para seguir matando?

-¿Crees eso?. Pregunto Judy.

-Es probable, en todos mis años de "negocios", se cuando hay una letra pequeña en un contrato.

-Pero con eso no resolvemos el problema, no tenemos los suficientes collares para tener bajo vigilancia a toda esa gente que aflojo la boca por sus crímenes gracias a Alex. Dijo Katherin.

Luego de meditarlo un poco, la coneja dijo.

-En ese caso, ni no logramos conseguir mas collares, tendremos que requerir de las cámaras de la ciudad o de colocar nuevas.

-Oh tal vez dejar a oficiales para vigilar que nada malo ocurra con ellos. Dijo Jhonny.

-Supongo, si no hay nada mas, creo que esa seria la mejor opción. Dijo Erick.

.

Ya estaba por ser de noche, por lo que, algunos de los agentes de la Z.I.A y del departamento de policía decidieron pasar el rato.

-Amigo, no puedo creer que las pizzerias todavía hagan delivery con toda esta situación. Dijo Mona.

-Creame señorita cuando le digo que, Pizza Fox, hace las mejores. Dijo Nick.

-Oigan, ¿de quién la pizza española?. Pregunto Jason.

Todos se le quedaron mirando por unos segundos incrédulos hasta que el Güera se dio cuento.

-Ah no Manchester si es verdad que el Abby es el único colonizador, es la costumbre XD ,agarre compa.

-Gracias tío -Abre la caja- Ostia esto se ve delicioso.

-Chorizo, vamos y queso, se ve muy delicioso. Dijo Sol.

-¿y la mía?. Pregunto Valentina.

-Aquí mi niña, come que estás flaca. Le dijo el zorro Mike.

-Gracias. Le dijo la chica.

-Oye garraza, en verdad te e visto más Delgado estos días. Le dijo Judy.

-Oh Jud Gracias -Dijo el guepardo con un ligero sonrojo- en serio e querido tomar esto de la relación con Gazelle en serio, y su médico me recomendó seguir una dieta.

-Ya para este punto te puedes casar gordis. Le dijo Jason.

-Oh Jay por favor. le dijo un tanto apenado Ben.

-En verdad es así, no creo que sea tan mala idea...o crees que hay que darle un poco mas de tiempo?. Le pregunto Agustin.

Benjamín no estaba del todo seguro de que decir, responderle si o no.

-Yo...yo...no lo se la verdad. Dijo el Guepardo.

-Piensalo amigo, puede que te diga que si. Dijo Nick.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Mona recibió una llamada desde la sede de la Z.I.A...los agentes se percataron de esto, y esta les indico que debían retirarse.

.

Dos horas mas tardes

todos los portadores de dirigieron hacia un punto muy alejado de Zootopia, estos se dirigían hacia un claro entre la vegetación, en el area había muchos soldados armados y, ademas de Reymond, habían varios de los dirigentes de la Z.I.A, generales, etc.

Esto era algo un tanto extraño...no era normal que estuvieran todos ellos juntos...al menos, con tanto nerviosismo.

-Espero que esto sea rápido, tengo que escribir unos documentos antes de que los imbéciles de los insurgentes quieran intentar algo en mi pais. Dijo Ramel.

-Calmate Ramel, luego de esto podrás irte...pero ahora, necesitamos que todos estén aquí. Dijo Reymond.

La musaraña hablaba y actuaba de una forma bastante misteriosa, tu semblante y su voz parecían ser "serias", para no decir preocupado.

-¿Para que nos han llamado?. Pregunto Jack.

Reymond dirigió su mirada hacia Mona, este le pregunto que le había dicho por teléfono y le respondió.

-Me dijo que había algo en este cementerio...algo que para nosotros seria importante.

-Exacto...y por eso...siganme.

Reymond, acompañado por los demás agentes y algunos soldados se dirigieron hacia una parte mas alejada del lugar.

-Esta es la zona en las que están los portadores de Stricto Entitys. Dijo Bob.

-Exactamente...y por eso es que los llame aquí...necesito que también solucionen este problema.

Luego de unos cuantos momentos, lograron llegar a una parte exclusiva del campo...se encontraban un puñado de tumbas en la zona...sin embargo...nadie se podía esperar esto...

Todos por igual, se sorprendieron y sintieron repudio ante lo que veían.

-¿Quien fue el que hizo esto?. Pregunto Colstel

-Eso es lo que no sabemos todavía,-Declaro Reymond- ,por eso también le pedimos ayuda a ustedes para que permitan adelantar la investigación.

De la nada, Jack comenzó a correr en dirección hacia las tumbas, la liebre las paso de largo mientras se dirigía hacia una figura tirada un poco mas a lo lejos.

-Hasta...Salek?. Pregunto Mona.

Reymond solamente asintió con la cabeza; mientras tanto Jack, el conejo continuo corriendo hasta que llego hacia lo que veía...la expresión de terror, odio, tristeza...aquella mezcla de emociones se materializaron ante ese cadáver de jaguar descuartizado que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Tomo un poco de tierra del suelo, para así, golpear el suelo repetidamente, mientras mas y mas hasta que vio que unas fisuras comenzaba a surgir fisuras en la tierra.

-Salek...lo lamento mucho...lo lamento muchísimo.

.

Día siguiente a las 6:00 Am, Casa de Judy

La coneja se encontraba sola con su hija en la gran mansión, luego de cambiarle el pañal, comenzaba a prepararle el desayuno.

-Creo que te gustara esta recete amor, es una que me hacia tu abuela cuando era niña.

Aquella pequeña apenas podía articular unas pocas palabras, pero aquel brillas de sus ojos y su sonrisa, hacia que el alma de la coneja aumentaba mas y mas.

-Veo que te gusta mucho la mora y fresas.

La pequeña asintió muy energética, mientras tanto comía aquel desayuno; Judy mientras tanto comía una ensalada con un batido de frutas, esta esperaba a su pareja luego de que este saliera por un evento muy importante.

Hasta que un momento, Judy vio que recibió un mensaje de Nick...su contenido no parecía ser algo bueno...luego de chatear con el, esta comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

.

Cementerio Nacional de Zootopia - 6:13 Am

Nick se encontraba consolando a su madre mientras esta no paraba de llorar a todo pulmón.

-Mama por favor para de llorar, estoy aquí.

-Lo se..._sniff,_pero...¿quien podría hacer algo así?...los mafiosos lo odiaban tanto?, ¿alguien me odia tanto a mi?.

En ese momento, una patrulla de policía llego al lugar, Judy llego bajándose del vehículo y corriendo hacia la puerta del cementerio con su uniforme puesto.

-Judy ya llegaste...espera, ¿y Violet?. Pregunto Nick.

-Lo deje en casa de Jhonny y vine volando para aca, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?. Pregunto la oficial.

-Te lo contare en el camino, te mostrare que ocurrió -Nick ahora mira a su madre-, Madre, ¿crees que puedas quedarte sola unos momentos?

-Oh no te preocupes mi vida, yo estaré bien. Dijo su madre.

-Te dejare las llaves de Betzy.

La zorra de ya tercera edad logro, por fin, levantar una ligera sonrisa, mientras que Judy soltó una ligera carcajada mientras entraban al cementerio.

-Aun no creo que le pongas nombre a tu auto. Dijo la coneja un poco burlona.

-Es muy especial, ademas, no creo que seas la indicada para juzgar...ademas, tu le ponías nombre a tus peluches, por lo que me dijo tu papa.

La coneja no quiso continuar con ese tema de conversación...ademas de ser un tema vergonzoso para ella, no era lo que le importaba en verdad en estos momentos.

-¿Y que fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿por que tu madre estaba llorando?

En ese momento, Nick comenzó a relatarle lo que sucedió, mientras la coneja se percataba de algo que estaba en el lugar...en las tumbas alrededor de ellos mientras caminaban.

-Sucedió hace un rato, luego de recoger a mi madre, fuimos a llevarle unas flores tanto a mi padre como a una tía que tengo también aquí...nos percatamos de que habían varias tumbas sin los cuerpo, o algunos cadáveres que estaban tirados por allí...entonces.

Tanto el andar del zorro se detuvo del golpe al igual que su voz, al mirar al frente, la coneja se dio cuenta que había una tumba vacía adelante de ellos...al ver que tenia el apellido del zorro, esta le pregunto.

-Esa...es la tumba de tu padre?.

La expresión del zorro no era de muchos amigos, este solo asintió con la cabeza, confirmando los miedos de la coneja.

-Por eso es que tu madre estaba llorando. Dijo la loba bastante deprimida.

-Exacto...no me interesa quien haya sido el que hizo esto, voy a encontrar el maldito que hizo esto y voy a encontrar le cuerpo de mi padre.

-También de los demás -Dijo Judy-, esta demasiado raro que haya tantas tumbas vacías...aunque, ahora que me doy cuenta, no son todos, parecen ser tumbas especificas.

-¿Podemos investigar esto después? -Pregunto Nick-, primero quiero tratar de que mi madre se sienta un poco mejor.

-Entiendo, llamare a Bogo para que envié a mas oficiales a ver que podemos encontrar. Dijo Judy

.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de Sahara Square.

Luego de unas horas de entrenamiento, Agustin parecía contento con su armadura.

-Grandioso, la intensidad del disparo en la mano es mas fuerte y mas sencillo de apunto. Dijo Agustin.

-¿Y que tal sentiste los propulsores que revisamos?. pregunto una voz masculina.

-Fantastico señor Fall, fue una buena idea cambiar las células fotovoltaicas, estas aprovechan mucho mejor la luz solar.

Agustin miro a su costado para ver al jaguar, Brandson se dirigió hacia la mesa de trabajo que tenia cerca.

-Vamos, no me des todo el credito, tambien lo tienes por darme la idea.

-No es por nada, me enseño como mejorar el traje, estas celulas fotovoltaicas le dan mucha mas energía al traje que las anteriores.

Brandson luego de unos momentos, este logro encontrar algo que buscaba.

-Ven aquí, hay algo necesito que veas...no quería que te lo mostrara en estas circunstancias...pero creo que ya no puedo esperar mas.

Este coloco una contraseña en el maletín para mostrar una pequeña placa negra en la que coloco uno de sus dedos...estas parpadeo una luz verde unos segundos y luego se abrió, en esta se encontraban algunos tubos de ensayos pequeños con un liquido en su interior, este era de un color rojo intenso con algunas pequeñas manchas doradas brillantes.

-¿Que diablos es eso?

-Es algo en lo que llevo tiempo trabajando...me imagino que en la Z.I.A o en el ejercito haz escuchado de un famoso "suero"

-La verdad que si, muchos han mencionado que hace mucho han querido crearlo para crear al soldado perfecto. Dijo Agustin.

-Algo asi...pero no me convence...le llamo el "SM-200"

-¿Por que?

-Es algo largo y enredado de explicar, así que pon atención...el SM-200 es un suero que que esta cargado de cuanta porquería energética, vitaminas, minerales, electrolitros, cafeína, etc...un solo tubo de esto logro hacer que un conejo casi matara a un pelotón de soldados solo con fuerza bruta.

-No te creo!. Dijo sorprendido el demonio.

-No miento...pero esta energía no dura mucho, depende del mamífero, pero nunca se acerca a la media hora, dura muy poco para mi...luego de que se va acabando su energía, comienza a obligar a los Neurotransmisores a trabajar sobre-medida...la serotonina, endorfina,Ácido butírico amino-gama y dopamina hacen que se produzca un placer insano, en este caso, en la violencia, sin mencionar que su actitud se puede tornar en una mas errática todavía; la adrenalina sumado a la acetilcolina que generan una contracción en los músculos, principalmente en los huesos...pero en lugar de hacer daño, o bueno, no hacer daño de momento, genera una gran resistencia a los golpes, aun si es un animal mucho mas grande.

-¿De momento?

-Ya llegare a eso...la dopamina y el Amino-Gama también obligar al corazón a bombear mas sangre por todo el cuerpo, el metabolismo se acelera al igual que las demás funciones vitales del cuerpo...sin mencionar que, lo mas importante, también con la Noreprinefrina, ademas de obligar al corazón a realizar mas contracciones, libera glucosa de las reservas de energía al torrente sanguíneo , a los músculos, e increíblemente a los huesos.

-Entiendo hasta cierto punto...se que obliga a los neurotransmisores a trabajar, pero no me a dicho cual es que le a dado esa capacidad sobrehumana para pelear ademas de la resistencia en los músculos y huesos.

-Allí es donde entra el Glutamato...incremente da manera aterradora el funcionamiento sensorial, motora, y cognitiva...sus sentidos son mas agudos que los de cualquier mamífero, puede oler a distancia, sentir solo con la tierra que tan lejos o cerca esta un enemigo.

Ante todo eso el muchacho le dijo.

-Es sorprendente...pero...dudo que eso sea bueno para el cuerpo, por aquello que menciono al inicio.

-Buena deducción...es cierto, esto da muchas capacidades físicas por un buen rato...pero al acabarse su energía y exprimir los neurotransmisores...al terminarse todo, tanto el cuerpo, organismo, y sistema nervioso, tanto el nervioso como el periférico quedan destrozados...pocos han logrado sobrevivir a esta prueba...y quienes lograron hacerlo, sus cuerpos y mentes han quedado sin un uso pleno o correcto...básicamente, un invalido, físico o mentalmente.

Esas palabras hicieron que pequeños cabellos en los brazos y piernas de Agustín se erizaron al escuchar eso...ya en su mente se le hacia ese escenario al cual se acercaba cada vez mas a el.

-Por eso...en caso de que no logre sacar ese problema de la ecuación, quisiera saber si los Clovers estarían de acuerdo en traer eso.

El semblante de Agustín se torno en uno mas serio al escuchar esas palabras...este le respondió.

-Con ellos sera imposible...acordaron no usar nada para darles ventaja aparte de sus poderes...pero, yo no estoy metido en ese acuerdo.

El jaguar se sorprendió al oír lo dicho por el muchacho.

-Pero Agustin...sabes el riesgo que es esto...a ellos los tomo, y es con mucho riesgo igualmente...tu no podrías-

En ese momento, el humano le interrumpe.

-Podre no tener poderes regalados de un Dios o cualquier ridiculez que quieras...pero tengo corazón de un soldado, y mi deber, al igual que el de ellos, es mantener la paz y estabilidad...ya muchos han muerto por culpa de ese imbécil, y no quiero que siga así.

Brandson se lo pensó un poco...no estaba del todo seguro si este pensaba en dárselo a Agustin.

-No lo se...lo pensare un poco...seguiré trabajando...te lo daré el día del enfrentamiento en caso de que ese maldito quiera jugar sucio...pero no te garantizo nada.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del humano.

-Gracias Brandson...en verdad.

-No muchacho...gracias a ti muchacho -Dijo Brandson-han sido tiempo duros para mi familia...luego de la muerte de mi hijo Joe.

-Han sido tiempos difíciles para todos señor. Le respondió el muchacho.

Luego de un incómodo silencio, decidieron cambiar el tema.

-No hemos dormido casi nada, ¿te parece si continuamos mañana?

a los que el muchacho contesta con actitud positiva

-No se preocupe Brand, descansare unas horas y volveré en la tarde.

-Perfecto, te veré mas tarde Agustin.

.

Centro de zootopia.

Erick iba con Cloy hacia el centro de la ciudad, aprovechando que este día seria mas tranquilo, este igualmente fue acompañado por Valentina, Mike, Sol y Abiodum.

-Dios, nunca pensé que Jhonny te humillara así. Dijo Valentina

-Solo me lastime la patitas,la próxima vez no sera así Val. Dijo el zorro.

-Tendrás que esperarte viejo, recuerda que Jack quiere practicas practicar fuerza y resistencia, así que Colstel y Ramel lo tendrán bastante ocupado. Dijo Abiodum

-Como sea, ¿a donde quieren ir?. Pregunto Erick.

-A mi me gustaría ir a la heladería, hoy a sido un día demasiado caliente. Dijo Cloy

-¿En esa donde los elefantes se sirven con la nariz? -Pregunto abiodum- no gracias, no quiero un helado con mocos.

-Tranquilo Abby, ya usan guantes para servir. Dijo Sol.

-Si tu lo dices cariño. Dijo la pantera

-Como sea, conozco un atajo para llegar mas rápido, solamente hay que pasar por una zona residencial. Dijo Erick.

Erick en su auto se dirigió hacia una zona residencial como tenia previsto...aunque, estos no se esperaban lo que se estaban por encontrarse.

Al momento de llegar a la zona en donde vivían muchos ciudadanos, se sorprendieron al encontrar a mucha gente en la calle...tanto presas como depredadores parecían estar practicando, unos cuantos parecía entrenar combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los mas pequeños, otros, practicando con palos a como usar objetos para defenderse...inclusive, otros usaban pistolas de pintura de distintas formas para enseñar a usar armas.

-Oigan, ¿y toda esta gente?. Pregunto Erick.

-Ni idea, ¿esto es legal, no?. Pregunto Valentina.

-Técnicamente...si, ¿pero esta muy extraño?. Dijo Cloy.

Durante el camino, la loba logro cruzar miradas con alguien que también estaba en la calle...se trata de un tigre de entre 25 a 30 años, traía una guarda camisa negra y unos pantalones cortos...este, parecía estar enseñándole a usar mejor sus garras a dos niñas de la misma especie, una de 13 y otra de 10; Cloy y el tigre se miraron con mucha alegría, y convenció a su pareja para que se estacionara por ese lugar; así, tanto la loba como el tigre se alegraron de verse.

-Cloy, hace mucho que no te veo -Dijo el tigre muy alegre-, parece que sigues siendo oficial de policía.

-Igualmente, quisiera que conocieras a-

En ese momento, tanto la loba como todos los demás que le acompañaban, otras como la mayoría de los vecinos veían como malos ojos al humano; con esto, el tigre pidió que entrasen a su casa lo mas rápido posible.

Ya adentro, este les hablo.

-Disculpen a los vecinos, pero luego de lo ocurrido la semana pasada, no miran muy bien a los humanos. Dijo bastante apenado el tigre.

-No te preocupes amigo, los amigos de Cloy son amigos míos, Erick

-Gracias, Tomas, un gusto en conocerles -Dijo el tigre-, y estas son mis hijas, mandy y Starla.

-Un gusto en conocerlas chicas. Le dijo Valentina muy contenta al verla.

-Les gustaría quedarse a comer?, mi esposa hizo mucha comida. Pregunto Tomas.

-¿Almuerzo gratis? -Pregunto Mike-, eso no puedo negarme.

.

Luego de unos minutos, todos se encontraban comiendo aun gran cantidad de carnes, pastas, ensalada, etc.

-Dios mio, ni en Bilbao e probado una carne tan buena -Exclamo Abiodum-, ¿donde aprendió la receta señora?

-Oh Amigo no se preocupe, me puede llamar por mi nombre, Diana; y tranquilo, te enseñare como hacerla. Dijo Diana.

El humano se dirigió hacia Tomas.

-Tomas una duda, ¿por que todos están aquí afuera practicando?.

-Es cierto, parece como si estuvieran preparándose para una...guerra.

Esa ultima palabra dicha por Valentina, sonó un tanto...preocupada.

-Bueno, si bien muchos aquí no te ven bien por lo que hizo el asesino ese y a los otros que trajo de su mundo; muchos quieren enfrentarse ante el en caso de que quiera hacer algo.

-Pero son todos que están entrenando?. Pregunto Cloy.

-No la verdad...hay algunos que decidieron buscar refugio...pero, como nadie sale de la ciudad, a menos de que sea de manera oculta. Dijo Tomas.

-¿Y por que papi?. Pregunto su hija menor Mandy.

-Bueno cariño...hay gente mala que, si tratamos de huir de la ciudad, y se enteran, trataran de hacernos daños.

-¿y por que solamente dejan pasar comidas?

-Eso si que no lo se, parece que quieren que nos quedemos para algo...pero eso es algo que nadie quiere...es por eso que todos están entrenando en caso de que vengan mas humanos que piensen en venir haciendo actos violento; y tratando de buscar lugares seguro...si bien de Zootopia nadie puede salir, este lugar es completamente gigante, muchos se pueden esconder con facilidad en estos lugares...mas con migo.

-A que te refieres?. Pregunto Erick.

-El es un buen constructor, a trabajado en cientos de construcciones desde que nos conocimos en el bachillerato. Dijo Cloy.

-Ese es mi carta fuerte, casas, edificios, bares, parques, bodegas, terrazas; e trabajado de esto desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad; así que, si no estamos seguros aquí, podemos irnos a otro lugar.

Ante esto, Erick con un tono de voz de confianza y amigable le responde

-No te preocupes, es probable que ni siquiera tengas que hacerlo, tu familia al igual que las de toda la ciudad no deberán sufrir por estas circunstancias.

.

Cercanias de Zootopia.

El olor y sabor de aquellas bebidas se podían experimentar sus paladares les llenaba de satisfacción...el asesino termino de servir el café a la pequeña oveja, mientras este disfrutaba de una taza de te.

-Este café esta delicioso señor Alexander...no tenia idea de que hacia unos tan buenos. Dijo Bellwether

-El mismo halago debo dártelo a ti por esta fusión de hiervas, el sabor esta en el punto ideal...ni muy fuerte ni muy suave. Dijo Alex.

-Bueno, al trabajar como una maldita esclava de ese estúpido leon. Dijo Bellwether

-No te preocupes, cuando estés a cargo de la ciudad,lo tendrás a el, y los oficiales que destruyeron tus ambiciones hace 6 años.

El humano dio un largo trago de su café para luego dar un ligero suspiro, en esto, la oveja le respondió.

-Y cuando usted también domine el mundo, ¿como se proclamara?, ¿presidente?, ¿Rey?, ¿Gobernador?, ¿Protector?, o-

El humano le esturo su mano , su palma al frente de ella, en señal de que parara de hablar.

-Por favor, no se refiera a mi de eso...me interesa bastante poco...luego de acabar con la vida de los Clovers y de sus amigos, no me interesa eso...solamente, que se sigan las nuevas reglas que están por venir, y yo solo me asegurare que el mundo sigue haciendo esto, seguir las reglas.

Bellwether un tanto nerviosa le respondió.

-Oh por supuesto señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento.

-Calma, no pasa nada malo. Dijo Alex.

-Es solo que...bueno, me sorprende de que alguien pueda rechazar tal logro...gobernar este planeta...acaso usted no piensa hacer eso con otros universos?.

Alex le miro con un poco de desinterés, pero este igualmente decidió responderle.

-Dios quiere que todos aprendamos sus enseñanzas y formas de vivir...pero yo no soy apto para eso...y creo que nadie pueda serlo.

-¿Por que?. Pregunto la oveja muy confundida.

Alex sin avisar, tomo su taza y la de Bellwether, mientras hacia esto, este iba hablando con ella.

-Te diré algo...al matar a Jhonny Clover, quien tiene sus poderes gracia a que tomo parte de la esencia de Dios y se la quedo con el de manera codiciosa, al matarlo y tomarlo, ne caso de que este unido completamente con Dios, puedo tomar la inmortalidad...pero dudo que eso sea algo conveniente.

Bellwether no entendía muy bien al asesino...¿por que alguien decidiría rechazar la inmortalidad?

Alex se saco las mangas de su túnica, se quito sus guantes y comenzó a lavar las tazas

-Me enseño que la Inmortalidad, puede ser algo sumamente deprimente.

A lo que Bellwether menciono.

-Me imagino, debe ser una pesadilla ser sellado por tus hermanos mayores, para luego salir y terminar encerrado otra vez, pero ahora, en el cuerpo de un mocoso tonto.

El Asesino le miro con repelus, haciendo la Bellwether se aterrara completamente, arrepientiendose de lo que había dicho; el humano se lavo las manos, acomodo sus mangas y procedió a colocarse nuevamente sus guantes negros.

-Para nada...nada de eso se compara a lo que el me enseño.

Temerosa, la oveja pregunto.

-¿Le...le enseño que?

A lo que Alex respondió.

-La traición...pensar que gente que eran de los tuyos te apoyarían , siendo tu familia o por que te ganaste su confianza...a la final, terminan escupiendote y apuñalandote...y la perdida..., aun peor que la traición, perder algo que nunca pensaste tener...que se te es arrebatado de la forma mas miserable de lo que podías pensar...algo que terminaste amando de manera incondicional, no puede volver a estar con tigo...hace que la inmortalidad sea una tortura que nunca pueda terminar.

Bellwether tenia que decirlo, no se pensaba de que alguien como ese demonio, podría sentir algo así...¿una criatura inmortal que deseaba no tener esa inmortalidad?.

-No quiero pasar por eso...ya se lo que se siente simplemente con ser mortal...¿quien sabe con lo que me pueda pasar siendo inmortal? -Dijo Alex con un tono un tanto melancólico-...es por eso que no quiero vivir tanto...quiero vivir como mi cuerpo me lo permita...solo accedí recuperar mi cuerpo en su mejor estado, para acabar con los Clovers de una vez por todas, y hacer que este mundo sienta lo que es una verdadera paz y jubilo...cuando yo muera, alguien mas, deberá ser el "Predicador" de Dios...alguien que siga este ciclo, de mundo con las mismas condiciones de las tierras...ese...ese el objetivo de nuestro señor y nuestro pastor.

La oveja se le quedo mirando por unos momentos...en verdad, esto era grande...mucho mas grande de lo que ella pensaba...¿hasta donde podía llegar ella en todo este macabro plan?...el teléfono de Bellwether comenzó a vibrar...vio que le había llegado un mensaje de alguien.

-Heiko dice que ya trae los cuerpos...me confunde esto, ¿que piensa hacer con un montón de muertos?, mas aun siendo que usted quería que fueran ciertos animales en específicos.

El asesino le respondió, con una sonrisa y un tono de voz malicioso.

-Es una sorpresa que le tengo a los Clovers y a sus amiguitos...tuve que ir hasta al mundo humano por ciertas cosas.

-Comprendo señor, recibiré a Heiko para comenzar a llevar los cadáveres.

-Perfecto, ya saben que deben hacer con ellos.

Luego de decir esto, Bellwether se fue de la habitación, mientras que Alex se quedo mirando hacia la bella vista que traía en su balcón.

-Los cuerpos están listos...ahora, con los contactos que tiene Bellwether en los medios de comunicación, es hora de hacer publico el enfrentamiento con esos malditos traidores.

.

.

.

**FIN DEL EPISODIO**

**(Arturven) Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Este capitulo lo iba a publicar hace una semana, pero no entiendo el por que aun, se borro completamente, y tuve que hacerlo nuevamente, si bien le cambie algunas cosas, logre traerlo como me esperaba, el por eso que tarde un poco mas de la cuenta en traerlo para acá.**

**El también, que se esta comenzando el proceso para iniciar la carrera en la universidad, por lo que, encaso de que se de, estaré mucho mas ocupado para así continuar con los capítulos, así que daré un aviso por si ocurre algo.**

**Sin nada mas que agregar, me despido, denle a favoritos y a seguir para no perderse de ninguna actualización, soy Arturven y esto sera, hasta la próxima ;)**


	23. Chapter 17

**(ARTURVEN) Es un gusto para todos verles nuevamente luego un tiempo xp, antes de comenzar quisiera avisar de algo.**

**Estos próximos días es probable que inicie la carrera de la universidad...aunque como aprobé todo menos matemática (pinche profesor que quemo a todas las secciones xdd), en fin, era para eso, por si vuelva a mi inactividad.**

**Ya sin mas rodeos, comencemos con lo bueno :)**

**.**

**Capitulo 17 - Conocimiento publico**

Oficina de la jefatura de policía.

Tanto Bogo como su hija katherin terminaban de contabilizar los nombres de los cuerpos saqueados de los cementerios de la ciudad.

-Esto es ridículo, no entiendo, ¿quien se molestaría en llevarse tantos cuerpos?.

-Espero que solo sea para molestar, con lo que los humanos que nos han tocado llegar, lo ultimo que me falta es un ejercito de muertos vivientes. Dijo Bogo un tanto irritado.

-Oh papa por favor...no quiero sentirme en el 2020 otra vez. Bromeo su hija.

-En fin...pero me llamo la atención algo...conozco a algunos de los nombres...eran familias y amigos cercanos de algunos oficiales retirados y en servicio. Dijo Bogo.

-No te equivocas papa; luego de chequear la base de datos, todos tiene que ver no solo con la policía...también hay familiares y amigos de agentes de la Z.I.A y de militares. Dijo Katherin.

Bogo dejo los papeles en la mesa, mientras miraba su reflejo en su taza de café, este le dijo a su hija.

-Este tipo a sido uno de mis peores dolores de cabeza.

-Ay por mis cuernos, y no pude tener un peor caso para iniciar.

-Y yo para retirarme.

Al escuchar eso, Katherin no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Como que...retirarte?. Pregunto su hija confundida.

-No lo se...es solo algo que e pensado...estos últimos años han sido difíciles, no solo sacar esta ciudad luego de el mar de violencia que había en los años 80 y los 90 cuando entre al departamento de policía...ya e sido jefe de policía por muchos años...y no creo seguir en el cargo por mucho tiempo.

-Pero papa, tu has ayudado muco...si, has tenido problemas, como con los depredadores con Bellwether, los Buzekai, con Alex...pero siempre has salido adelante, se que podrás hacerlo nuevamente.

Bogo le responde con un poco mas de animo.

-Claro que si, no vayas a pensar que tu viejo se va a dejar intimidar por un mamífero con poco pelaje...es solo que...ya no soy el mismo jovencito de antes...me cuesta mas para mantener el ritmo del año pasado, y el pasado a ese...tengo mas dolores de músculos y articulaciones cuando me esfuerzo o trabajo directo en operativos especiales...y ya estoy cansado, he sido jefe de policía por mas de 20 años, es un trabajo demasiado demandante.

Su hija, con una mirada enternecedora y compasiva le responde.

-De acuerdo...si quieres, podemos comenzar a buscar algún candidato cuando todo esto acabe.

-Bueno...si no te molesta, quisiera que chequeras eso mas tarde...te daré algunos nombre...uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para todo.

-Oh , claro que si Pa, lo haré con gusto.

.

Al dia siguiente muy temprano, en el campo de entrenamiento del ZDP, Jhonny y Colstel trataban de empujarse uno consta el otro, cada uno colocando sus manos y patas para tratar de derribar el otro.

-Vamos muchacho, esfuérzate sin miedo, o es que no puedes con migo?.

-Oh!, ¿en serio?, ¿o es que ya se te olvido esa ver que casi te saco del planeta de un Golpe?

El humano incremento el uso de su energía, de esta forma, comenzaba a ganar la pelea...hasta que el rinoceronte le pego con su cuerno en la cabeza del muchacho, desorientandolo y con una patada lo mando directo a la pared; Jhonny un tanto mareado se levanto y le dijo.

-Hey...dijiste que no usarías tu cuerno.

-En una pelea todo se puede usar y pueda pasar...mas si pelearas contra alguien que tiene una daga que roba el alma de la gente y la usa para hacerse mas fuerte.

-...De acuerdo, me gano en esa señor

.

-Mientras tanto, Ramel peleaba con Erick, este parecía tener la ventaja al usar sus garras como energía y devolver su fuerza bruta.

-¿Sabes algo que no sea simplemente correr niño?. Pregunto el león bastante burlón.

Erick solamente le respondió mientras comenzaba a encorvarse de espaldas.

-En realidad si.

Erick concentro la energía en sus brazos, este comenzó a pasar la palmas de sus manos por sus antebrazos, para así, en el ultimo momento, este entrecruzo la punta de sus dedos y algo...peculiar sucedió, la aura en sus extremidades cambio a una similar a la de unas espadas, el naranja de las espadas de energía se volvió mas fuerte, tanto así que ya no se podían ver al interior de la misma; con esto, Ramel con una sonrisa soberbia le respondió mientras aumentaba la energía en sus garras.

-Oh pero el diablazo, parece que este chamaquito si sabe algo para varias

Luego de un rato decidieron descansar; ambos hermanos hablaban, Jason parecía avisarles de algo.

-Oigan gente, tiene que ver esto!.

Al hacer todo un escándalo, todos decidieron ver que era lo que pasaba...Jason tenia su teléfono en internet, vieron que se trataba de un canal de noticias...pero, lo que les llamo la atención, fue lo el titulo del vídeo.

_"El destino de la ciudad esta en juego, Alex vs los Clovers"_

El vídeo tenia una duración de poco menos de 5 minutos...tenia una edición bastante simple, en este , un narrador comenzaba a explicar lo que sucedía.

_-En estos momentos, la vida de millones de mamíferos esta en juego...el asesino conocido como Alex el genocida, comenzó a realizar asesinatos sin compasión...luego de hacer una masacre, en la que murieron miles de civiles y revelar que hay "super-agentes" ocultos tanto por este como por otros gobiernos, este solicito que dos de estos lo enfrentaran...¿puede ser esta la ultima oportunidad que tenemos para terminar con este sufrimiento?, ¿o un nuevo orden comenzara a tomar fuerza en nuestra sociedad?, no te piernas nada de esto y mas información, por ZNN_

El veo mostró tanto imágenes de Alex y los hermanos Clovers; mostraron el lugar donde se presentaría la pelea, el día y la hora, parecía que quería asegurarse que todo el mundo lo viera.

-Ese infeliz, en serio quiere transmitir la pelea Dijo Erick.

-Es extraño...para que quiere que todos lo vean, después de todo, en cámaras normales de televisión, dudo que nos puedan ver, ya que nos desplazamos muy rápido.

-Lo cabrón es que no tiene ni 15 minutos, y ya supero las 13 millones de reproducciones.

-No es el único. Dijo Jack al chequear su teléfono.

Todos los canales de televisión de la ciudad parecían estar publicando comerciales del mismo tipo, muchos de ellos con cobertura internacional.

-Algo no me esta cuadrando aquí. Dijo Mike

-Lo mas seguro es que también los tenga amenazado. Dijo Ramel.

-De cualquier forma, creo deberíamos investigar, a ver que pasa. Dijo Erick.

-Creo que eso no sera necesario -Dijo Cooler- le escribí a Nicholas y Judy, parece que ya están en la sede del ZNN de la ciudad, nos informaran de lo que encuentren allá.

.

Al llegar a la sede de ZNN, Judy y Nick Notaron que había mucho nerviosismo en el ambiente, parece que muchos en el lugar parecían que no les habían gustado esa "propaganda" sobre la confrontación contra Alex y los Clovers; ambos oficiales encontraron a la asistente quien atendía a quienes llegaban al lugar, esta cortésmente los llevo hacia la sala ejecutiva, puesto a que también esperaban a ellos.

A las puertas de la sala de reuniones, se encontraban una buena cantidad de mamíferos en trajes, una muzaraña, una liebre, un jabalí y un zorro de avanzada edad, un caballo, un panda, dos alces y un hipopotamo.

-Esos deben ser los ejecutivos del canal.

Al mirarles, los ejecutivos les saludaron con mucho saludos, el zorro y el jabalí le dieron la bienvenida.

-Es un gusto inmenso tenerlos en nuestra sede de noticias oficiales -Les hablo el jabalí- Mi nombre el Merd Turned, el presidente de esta cadena, y el caballero a mi lado, es el señor Gregory Zors, fundador y uno de los principales ejecutivos. Dijo el jabalí

-Un gusto conocerlos señores. Dijo Judy.

-Hey viejo, ¿como te sentiste de esa gripe de la otra vez?. Le pregunto Nick al zorro Gregory.

-Muy bien oficial, sufrí una recaída hace ya algún tiempo, pero ya me estoy recuperando. Dijo Gregory.

-Nos gustaría quedarnos mas tiempo con ustedes señores, pero tenemos algo de prisa, y nos dijeron que tenían algo sobre el caso.

El semblante , tanto de los dos mamíferos mas viejos como el de los demás ejecutivos del canal, estos se dirigieron hacia la sala ejecutiva y todos tomaron asientos; al estar todos sentados, Gregory, saco su celular con un poco de dificultad y escribo un mensaje...apenas un minuto después, un amplio grupo de mamíferos pequeños les llevaron en, una especie de carrito de lavandería, dos sacos grandes de una tela marrón y muy gruesa, mientras los abrían , el zorro y el jabalí de tercera edad les iban relatando.

-Tuvimos unas...visitas inesperadas. Dijo merd.

-¿Que tipo de visitas?. Pregunto Judy.

.

_Inicio de Flashback_

Residencia de Merd Turned - 11:38 Pm

El jabalí bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina para ir a tomar su medicamento...cuando iba a colocar la pastilla en su hocico, escucho como una puerta rechinaba con fuerza...esto no le importaría hasta que escucho de donde venia...era la puerta de su casa...esta no podía abrirse sola, tenia un seguro puesto y una alarma en caso de que alguien quiera entrar por la fuerza.

Asustado, Merd tomo rápido su medicamento y saco una caja oculta en la alacena, de esta saco un revolver Astra modifica...este, apenas salio de la cocina, sintió como una presencia se acercaba a sus espaldas...aquella voz le susurro al oído.

-Un placer conocerle señor Turned, aunque quisiera que nos encontráramos en otras condiciones.

El jabalí sintió como un objeto punzante acariciaba su espalda, su guarda-camisa blanca era rasgada y algunos mechones de su pelaje, pero este no sufría ningún corto...la voz del joven le volvió a susurrar al oído.

-Quisiera que tomara asiento...mas especifico, ese asiento amarillo de terciopelo...hay un regalo para usted.

Merd obedeció y se dirigió a la sala...al llegar allí, este se encontró con uno de los sacos de gran tamaño, mientras este revisaba su contenido, la voz le dijo.

-Quiero que le muestre esto a los oficiales mañana a cierta hora en especifico...si no le molesta, todas las especificaciones estarán grabadas.

_Final del flashback._

_._

-Luego de eso, antes de que siquiera pudiera decirle algo mas, simplemente se fue.

-¿Y que hay de usted?. Pregunto Nick al zorro mas viejo.

-Un poco distinto...estaba comiendo con mi familia cuando unos sujetos armados entraron a mi casa...yo, la verdad no tengo idea de como lo hicieron pero casi matan a mis guardias...le apuntaron a mi familia, solo dejaron el otro saco café y me dijeron o mismo, que se las entregase a esta hora y que no les avisara antes de esto, ademas de dejarme el comercial que se transmitió y se esparció en las redes sociales y que debí publicar obligatoria mente...luego se fueron sin mas.

-¿!Lo amenazaron¡?. Pregunto preocupada Judy.

-Un tanto, pero nada de que preocuparse, solo a varios de mis guardias que los golpearon y los drogaron...con algo similar a sus armas tranquilizantes, mas tarde les daré el numero de las habitaciones del hospital de mis hombres...pero mientras...ahora, veamos esto.

Al abrir los sacos y sacar sus contenidos, notaron que cada una estaba llena de diversas esferas metálicas, todas de color morada con ciertas partes verdes y un gran lente de contacto.

-¿que son esos?. Pregunto uno de los ejecutivos.

-Ni idea, ¿serán una especie de robots o drones modernos?. Pregunto Gregory.

-No lo se...aunque, me recuerdan a una especie de cámara fotografía. Dijo Nick.

-¿Creen que sea una cámara de grabación?. Pregunto Judy.

Los oficiales al igual que los ejecutivos de los canales notaron que todas las esferas tenían una pequeña placa que se podía presionar en la parte trasera, al lado opuesto del lente gigante...luego de pensarlo un poco, decidieron presionarlo...al hacerlo, todas las esferas comenzaron a parpadear luces azules desde adentro...estas comenzaron a moverse pos si sola, algunas con algunas patas verdes metálicas con las cuales se movilizaban, otros con unas hélices igualmente verde comenzaron a mirar por toda la habitación, mirando a todo el mundo...

La esfera que estaba en manos del zorro salto hacia la mesa y una voz robótica comenzó a hablar

-_Un gusto a todos, somos parte de las "UTPPNM" ; Unidades de Transmisión Para y Por el Nuevo Mundo._

Nick le miro confundido y le dijo a Judy.

-Alex sera bueno para matar gente, aunque creo que hace pésimos acrónimo.

-Creo que concuerdo con tigo. Dijo Judy.

_-Antes de iniciar la confrontación del señor Alex con los Hermanos Erick y Jhonny Clover en la fecha pautadas, se deben colocar las señales de transmisiones de los diversos canales seleccionador por Dios._

Al decir esas palabras, la parte trasera de los robots se abrió; estos parecían tener algunos orificios y cables en su interior.

_-Se requiere permitir la transmisión de la señal del canal seleccionado para poder dar cobertura...igualmente, nuestro sistema cerrado de enlace, nos permite compartir la vista de otras unidades._

-Ehmmm...¿podrías explicarlo un poco mejor?...¿robotito?. Pregunto Judy de la forma mas amable posible y con una sonrisa falsa y preocupante.

_-Mientras mas canales nos permitan proyectar la transmisión de la pelea, mayores ángulos y tomas podrán ser apreciadas para la hora de la victoria del nuevo orden y la nueva esperanza; nuestros lentes de ultima tecnología nos permitirán proyectar con precisión lo que acontece en la escena, aun si los combatientes sufren un desplazamiento que las cámaras actuales de este mundo no pueden permitirse dar._

-¿Esta diciendo que las cámaras que compro son malas?. Pregunto Gregory.

_-En efecto señor Zors, pero no es su culpa, su equipos no les faltan tanto para alcanzar la tecnología existente en la nueva tierra humana, ademas de ser modificados con energía divina; es la que nos permite captar cada fotograma posible...la calidad mientras tanto, estará disponible desde ,_ _3840 × 2160 píxeles, una cantidad cercana a los 9.000 megapixeles; hasta una calidad de 15360 x 8640, un con total de 132.7 megapixeles, estando disponible en todos los dispositivos posibles que cuenten con cámaras o monitores sin importar la antigüedad o la tecnología que tengan dichos aparatos._

Al escuchar esto, un silencio incomodo reino en la sala.

-Oigan...alguien entendió eso que dijo. Pregunto una Judy muy confundida.

-Dijo que la calidad de la transmisión va a ser tan buena que se te van a caer el pelaje de la impresión. Le dijo Nick.

-Esperen, ¿acaso este asesino no habrá llevado estas cámaras a demás lugares?. Pregunto otro de los ejecutivos.

-Claro, ya de camino hacia acá, varios medios de comunicación no solo en el país, en diversos países publicaron un comercial similar al suyo en diversos idiomas...hasta donde supimos, esta en ingles, español, francés, alemán Hindi, Bengalí, Ruso, chino mandarín y tradicional...y creo que una dos o tres decenas mas de idiomas. Agrego Judy.

-Sorprendente...pero, me pregunto, ¿que ganara con esto?. Se pregunto Merd.

-Solo es un fanfarrón -Dijo Nick-, señores, si les soy sincero, no se que tiene mas alto; el ego, su devoción religiosa, o el numero de muerto que carga a sus espaldas.

En ese momento, a Zors se le ocurrió preguntar, serio, aunque en un tono un poco desafiante.

-Me pregunto algo, ¿que pasara si no transmitimos o tardamos de mas?

Ante esto, la cámara volteo , y el lente de la cámara se modifico bruscamente hacia el.

_-Al no permitir el acceso directo a sus comunicaciones, se procederá a tomar posición por medio de la fuerza de su televisora, igualmente, se eliminaran todos aquellos que prefirieron tomar esa opción, igualmente serán ejecutadas sus familias y relaciones cercanas._

Ante esto, Judy levanto la voz y dijo molesta.

-Esto no es justo, se supone que no se puede-

Pero la voz robótica la interrumpió.

_-Si bien hubo un acuerdo en el que el predicador mayor, Alex, se astenia de continuar con la purificación de este mundo, los hermanos Clovers accedieron a las demandas de su salvador, y al bloquearle el medio por el cual se mostrara la pelea, se plantea la eliminación tanto de los directivos y trabajadores de las centrales de comunicación en caso de obstaculicen o se retarde por cualquier inconveniente el acceso a la señal de esta al igual que de cualquier otra emisora o televisora nacional e internacional._

Ante esto, todos se mantuvieron callados...y un poco raros al ser ordenados por unas pequeñas maquinas...estaban contra la pared por lo acordado con los Clovers; asi, Zors y Turned estaban obligados a dar toda la señal que las maquinas necesitaran para cumplir el capricho de Alex de que todo el mundo pudiera ver la pelea transmitida por todo medio posible.

.

Mientras tanto, el entrenamiento continuaba en el campo especial de practica del ZDP; Erick esta abatiendo a Ramel, aun con su diferencia de fuerza, la habilidad y agilidad del muchacho se había incrementado, con sus espadas de energía estaba rompiendo las garras de energía del león y así mismo, sufría algunos cortés menores del humano.

-Vamos gatito, ¿te cansaste ya?

De una patada en una pierna hizo que se arrodillara y Erick procedió a golpearle frenéticamente...al borde de la derrota, logra darle un cabeza al humano y hacer que retroceda.

-Eso no es todo. Exclamo el león.

Ramel retiro sus desgastadas garras de energía y se coloco en posición para rugir; curvo la espalda hacia atrás y coloco sus patas en la boca, haciendo con sus dedos un pequeño agujero...en el momento en el que rugió, un disparo de a presión se dio hacia Erick...El humano coloco tres barreras de energía, pero estas se rompieron con suma facilidad y el disparo de aire le dio de lleno en el estomago, mandándolo contra la pared...este , cuando se trato de levantar, el león salto en sima de el rompiendo el suelo.

-Entonces muchacho, ¿te rindes?. Le pregunto con bastante

-Jamas!

Erick comenzó a producir mucha energía de su cuerpo...Ramel ante esto se aparto, aunque la onda expansiva termino golpeándolo y tumbándolo en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Jhonny se enfrentaba con Colstel, Miarar y Negus.

Miarar levanto su Ola de polvo dorada, pero Jhonny lanzo una bola de energía dispersándola hacia sus oponentes...Colstel se adelanto, y uso su cuerpo para que las dos Hienas evitar salir lastimados.

-Maldición, esto duele aun con mi armadura. Dijo el rinoceronte.

-Lo siento amigo,no fue con mala intención. Dijo Miarar.

-Como sea, continuemos con esto, quitale el polvo a Colstel y yo me encargare de Jhonny. Dijo Negus.

Ante esto, Jhonny le dijo.

-Me parece mejor, un 1 vs 1 es algo mas justo.

-Seré uno, pero tengo la fuerza de mil demonios muchacho. Dijo la hiena de pelaje oscuro.

Jhonny decidió comenzar y acercarse, pensaba en tratar de derribar lo...sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió...Negus mientras veía como el menor de los Clovers se acercaba, este únicamente relajo su cuerpo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de un fuerte rojo carmesí...al momento de que Jhonny estaba por golpearlo, parte de su cuerpo se evaporo como un humo de color rojo y rápidamente se reconstruyo, igualmente, el aire a su alrededor se comprimió en un puño que mando al muchacho casi afuera del recinto.

-Ese fue algo muy bueno...en verdad, había olvidado que dominabas esos elemento.

Con seriedad negus le respondió con seriedad.

-Ese puede ser un factor decisivo en la pelea, no sabemos si Alex a mostrado todos los trucos que tiene bajo la manga, así que prepárate para todo.

-De acuerdo. Dijo Jhonny.

-Y con todo, también de esto.

Al decir esto, Negus expulso de su hocico un gas de color verdoso que parecía formar una esfera, Si bien Jhonny pudo esquivarla por poco, comenzó a sentir un ardor ardor repentino...al ver, su brazo derecho y parte de su pierna izquierda tomaron un color rojizo.

-Maldición, no se que es peor, ese gas que huele a carne podrida, o este ardor. Dijo Jhonny quejándose.

-No quiero ver excusas, adelante, quiero ver cuanto haz avanzado. Dijo Negus.

-Vale vale, ya lo hago.

Jhonny procedió a subir su poder, el aura de su cuerpo cambio de un gris a blanco; cuando Negus preparaba lanza otra nube de gas, Jhonny se le apareció por atrás; el estrés no le permitió a Negus esquivarlo o relajar su cuerpo para evitar el daño...la primera patada le hizo rebotar contra la pared...pero antes de llegar, Jhonny consiguió darle un puñetazo hacia arriba, Negus no voló mucho hasta que Jhonny nuevamente le golpeo nuevamente...no permitía tocar el suelo o alguna pared hasta que el quisiera...hasta que algún, luego de recibir una golpeza, Negus le propino un golpe en la cara, aunque el humano logo jalarle una pierna y ambos cayeron con suma fuerza al suelo.

Luego de que el polvo de la tierra se disipara, tanto Jhonny como Negus estaban boca abajo en el crater que ambos hicieron...ante esto, Miarar les dijo.

-¿Les parece bien si tomamos un descanso mientras los de mantenimiento arreglan el lugar?.

Ambos levantaron sus pulgares temblorosos al escuchar a la hiena de colores mas claros.

.

.

.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**(Arturven) Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.**

**A tenido algunos retrasos en esto ocasión, ademas de que sufrí un pequeño bloqueo mental, la laptop que uso se daño y estuvo inoperativa durante una semana; con esto, tome una decision, y como ya comencé a tomar mis materias para el inicio de mi carrera en comunicador social, comencé a ahorrar para comprar una PC de mejores capacidades y que me dure un buen tiempo (espero que me dure toda la carrera y hasta que consiga trabajo en el periódico :v ); así de ante mano, me disculpare, ya que es probable de que los capítulos tarden mas en salir de costumbre en lugar de uno semanas, sino uno o dos capítulos al mes.**

**Por cierto, antes de terminar y retirarme, quisiera recomendarle el Fic de Ram321 "El ultimo humano" (También de Zootopia), muy bueno la verdad.**

**Ya con esto, no hay mucho mas que decir, no olvides comentar que te a parecido el capitulo, igualmente, darle a seguir y a favoritos para que no te pierdas ninguna actualización, eso me motiva un mundo como no tienes idea; Adiós :v :) :D**


End file.
